


"Рейнджер галактики"

by KotVmeshke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, M/M, Minor Character Death, Space Opera
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 64,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotVmeshke/pseuds/KotVmeshke
Summary: В команде курьерского корабля "Рейнджер галактики" пополнение. Случайный человек? Или часть давнего прошлого? Как изменится жизнь экипажа теперь, и готовы ли они к этим переменам? А главное, найдутся ли силы выслушать и простить? Вновь поверить в любовь, летя сквозь равнодушные звезды.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

– Ты выглядишь недовольным, – прошипела Инглесс. Марко только вымученно улыбнулся: когда твоя помощница – наполовину змея, привыкаешь, что на тебя постоянно шипят, как и к тому, что настроение собеседника нужно определять по движениям хвоста, а не по застывшему маской непривычному для человека лицу. Вот и сейчас хвост девушки тревожно подрагивал: она явно была обеспокоена состоянием друга.  
– Все порядке Ин, – неубедительно солгал мужчина, за что тут же получил чувствительный тычок под ребра.  
– Ты пахнешь злостью и смирением, – этот голос в противовес шипению Инглесс был мягким, мурлычущим, что и неудивительно, ведь его обладатель был в прямом родстве с кошками, пусть и не земными.  
– Сколько раз я просил тебя не подкрадываться, Шарис! – возмутился Марко.  
– Столько же, сколько раз я говорил, что не могу изменить свою природу, – насмешливо фыркнул кот, сверкая яркими желтыми глазами. – Так ты расскажешь, что тебя так расстроило, человече?  
– Мы получили новый приказ, – признался Марко и, не дожидаясь дополнительных вопросов, развернул на мониторе перед собой вводную.  
– Корсак, – с непередаваемой смесью презрения и восхищения выдохнул Шарис. – Планета гениев и отбросов, нигде больше нет такого сочетания.  
– Планета смерти, – подхватила Инглесс: она всегда заканчивала мысль за котом, что неудивительно, если учесть, сколько времени эти двое проводили вместе. – Твоя родная планета, капитан, – поставила точку девушка.  
– И к кому вы относите меня? – с усмешкой спросил Марко. – К гениям или отбросам?  
– Ты – редкое исключение, друг мой. – мурлыкнул Шарис и мягко опустил лапу на плечо человека, немного оцарапав его острыми когтями.  
– Ты смог остаться чистым и справедливым, – добавила Ин. – Если бы я не читала твое личное дело, то никогда бы не поверила, что ты с Корсака.  
Марко только поморщился в ответ: он как никто другой знал, насколько неоднозначной была его родная планета, и, вырвавшись из ее пропитанного смрадом и благовониями воздуха, мужчина не планировал возвращаться назад даже на то короткое время, что потребуется для выполнения задания.  
– Но почему отправляют именно нас? – задала логичный вопрос Инглесс. – Мы достаточно далеко.  
– Там чума, – ответил Марко. – А у нас на борту пыльца с Ализара.  
– Лучшее лекарство, – согласился Шарис. – Вот мы и разобрались со смирением, а что насчет злости, друг мой? – иногда кот мог быть излишне дотошным, и пусть это делало его не очень приятным собеседником, но зато среди инженеров отчасти благодаря этому качеству ему не было равных.  
– У нас нет медика, – на одном дыхании выдал Марко.  
Шарис раздраженно фыркнул, а Инглесс зашипела, яростно стуча по полу кончиком хвоста. Капитан знал, что эта тема была болезненной для его экипажа, и чувствовал себя за это виноватым.  
– В этом нет твоей вины, – поспешил заверить его чуткий к переменам настроения Шарис. – Она сама сделала свой выбор.  
– Корыстная стерва, – высказалась Инглесс.  
– Не нужно так, – с укором попросил Марко. – Что хорошего в прозябании на маленьком курьерском корабле.  
– Например, капитан этого самого корабля, – не спешила успокаиваться Ин. – Зачем же тогда она говорила, что любит тебя?  
Марко едва слышно выругался: все-таки жизнь настолько близко друг к другу совершенно не позволяет иметь хоть какие-то секреты.  
– Мы люди, Инглесс, для нас это иногда просто слова.  
– Но не для тебя, капитан, – поддержал подругу Шарис.  
– Да ладно вам, ребята! – воскликнул Марко. Иногда то, что его помощники иного биологического вида, была огромной проблемой. – Если бы я страдал каждый раз, когда мне разбивали сердце, то уже сошел бы с ума. Давайте уже к делу, – резко перевел тему капитан. Подчинившись его деловому тону, Ин и Шарис успокоились, хотя судя по тому, какими взглядами они обменялись, этот разговор обязательно будет продолжен позже. – Нашего нового медика зовут Дэв Сайкс.  
– Ты его знаешь, – Шарис не спрашивал, он просто сделал вывод из тех чувств, что испытывал капитан. – И он – причина твоей злости. Кто он тебе?  
– Никто, – слишком поспешно для правды сказал Марко, но потом под недоверчивыми взглядами друзей сломался. – Он сын одного из моих преподавателей, гений, обладатель кучи научных наград и вообще чертов «золотой мальчик».  
– Но это же хорошо? – Инглесс явно не могла понять, почему ее капитан настолько недоволен. – Нам часто приходится помогать со сложными заболеваниями, и его квалификация будет не лишней.  
– Это верно, – признал ее правоту мужчина. – Но еще нам придется находиться в замкнутом пространстве с невыносимым занудой, а главное – с тем, кто однажды меня уже предал.  
Марко понимал, что этими словами ставит крест на хорошем отношении друзей к Дэву, но и промолчать было бы неверно: они должны были знать, на какие поступки способен новый член экипажа, и быть готовыми к этому.  
– Тогда откажись от его кандидатуры, – посоветовал Шарис. Чуткому к чужим состояниям коту было тяжелее других, когда среди членов команды существовали конфликты.  
– Ты думаешь, я не пытался? – обреченно уточнил Марко. – Он – единственный вариант, и командование совершенно не желает слушать возражения.  
– Значит, сделаем так, что он сам попросит перевода, – прошипела ламия, показывая угрожающе длинные ядовитые клыки.  
– Полностью с тобой согласен, – мягко сказал Шарис, но его тон не обманул капитана.  
– Ребята, не торопите события, – попросил он друзей. – Я не видел Дэва больше десяти лет, за такое время все могут измениться.  
– Тот, кто предал однажды, сделает это вновь, – не согласился кот. – Это неизменно, человече.  
Марко тяжело вздохнул.  
– Мне не переубедить вас, верно?  
В ответ ламия и кот только заговорщицки переглянулись.  
– Ладно, хватит уже обсуждать приказы командования, – для виду строго сказал Марко и обратился к своему инженеру: – Ты исправил тот баг в двигателе?  
– Конечно, кэп, – вытянувшись в струнку, заверил его Шарис.  
– Тогда курс на Корсак, господа.  
Дождавшись, пока помощники займут свои места, мужчина ввел необходимые команды со своего терминала и, привычно приготовившись к перегрузкам, нажал ввод.

Планета Корсак.  
– Я в который раз говорю вам, доктор, это невозможно! – заламывая холеные руки, воскликнул председатель совета планеты. – Мы не можем тратить и без того скудные ресурсы на обывателей.  
– А я в который раз пытаюсь донести до ваших провонявших благовониями мозгов, что если не начать лечить всех, то планета вымрет! – рявкнул в ответ его собеседник.  
Этот человек меньше всего был похож на доктора, разве что нашивка с изображением известного во всех мирах красного креста немного спасала ситуацию. Хотя ее вполне можно было не заметить на фоне потертой военной формы устаревшего образца. Ну и, конечно, врачи даже в такой дыре, как Корсак, не позволяли себе носить оружие.  
– Поймите же вы, сейчас чума в достатке получает жертв на улицах, но скоро здоровых людей не останется, и тогда вас не спасут ни стены, ни очищенный воздух, эта стерва придет сюда.  
– Вы говорите о болезни так, будто она живая. – насмешливо фыркнул председатель, привычно игнорируя оскорбления собеседника.  
Продолжить спор помешал робко заглянувший в дверь молоденький солдат.  
– Доктор Сайкс, сэр, – протараторил он, – вас вызывает центр.  
Дэв резко развернулся к солдату, лишь в последний момент удержавшись от гневной тирады.  
– Сделай для меня кое-что, Карлос, – мягко попросил он – Передай этим кретинам, что единственное, что я могу для них сделать, это послать на хрен.  
– Сэр? – испуганно уточнил парень.  
– Блин, скажи им, что я занят, как ты обычно это делаешь, – пришел ему на помощь Сайкс.  
– Боюсь, в этот раз все иначе, сэр, – замялся солдат. – Насколько я понял, у них для вас новое назначение.  
– Да они что, там все ополоумели? – рявкнул Дэв и, обратившись к председателю, добавил: – Я договорю с вами позже, а сейчас прошу меня извинить.  
Не задерживаясь больше, парень вылетел из комнаты, чтобы прямым ходом направиться в комцентр.  
– У вас что, совсем мозги отказали? – с порога начал возмущаться он, а потом увидел собеседника и, вспомнив о субординации, добавил: – Адмирал. У меня тут эпидемия в самом разгаре, какой, в плазму, перевод?  
– Не ори, Сайкс! – рявкнул в ответ адмирал, прекрасно зная, что если сразу не заткнуть собеседника, то потом уже не удастся и слова вставить. – Я отправил тебе курьерский корабль с ализарской пыльцой, так что разгребешься ты со своей эпидемией.  
– Ну, хоть одна хорошая новость, – Дэв с тихим стоном опустился на стул. – Я адски устал от этого маразма, Льюис, – признался он. – За всю свою карьеру я не видел худшего места, чем Корсак, а ты знаешь, в каких дырах мне приходилось работать.  
– Вот именно поэтому тебя и снимают с задания, Дэв, – мягко сказал адмирал. – Эти уроды из совета уже накатали на тебя тьму жалоб, мы не можем вечно их игнорировать.  
– И кого на мое место? – поинтересовался Сайкс.  
– Завьяла, – поморщившись, ответил Льюис и приготовился к новой волне возмущений, но их, что странно, не последовало, доктор лишь криво улыбнулся и буднично отметил:  
– Знаешь, эта высокомерная мразь найдет общий язык с местной верхушкой.  
– Я на это очень надеюсь, Дэв, – адмирал немного замялся, но все же продолжил: – Ты даже не спросишь о своем новом назначении?  
– А разве если я поинтересуюсь, у меня будет выбор согласиться или отказаться? – Льюис только головой покачал. – Вот видишь. Ладно, колись уже, в какую бездну я полечу на этот раз?  
– Сейчас все иначе, малыш, – доктор вздрогнул, он уже очень давно не слышал от собеседника настолько личного обращения. – Тебя решили приписать к «Рейнджеру галактики».  
– Дай угадаю, тот курьер, что доставит лекарство? – отсутствующим тоном уточнил Дэв.  
– Именно он, – подтвердил адмирал. – Там прекрасная команда, Дэв, и из-за нового типа двигателей они часто оказываются первыми в карантинных зонах, а ты сейчас – единственный медик, которого мы можем сорвать с места.  
– Как скажешь, – покорно откликнулся Сайкс.  
– Даже не будешь кричать? – с улыбкой поинтересовался Льюис.  
– А толку, – отмахнулся Дэв. – Когда они будут здесь?  
– Через пару часов, почти одновременно с Завьялом.  
– Тогда, думаю, мы закончили разговор, мне нужно многое успеть.  
– Удачи тебе, Дэв, – пожелал адмирал и, будто только что вспомнив, добавил: – На борту тебя будет ждать информпакет.  
– Это то, что я думаю? – уточнил Сайкс.  
– Да, Дэв, документы на развод, и я надеюсь, что и в этом случае ты не будешь скандалить, – было видно, что адмиралу порядком неловко.  
– К чему? Мы же уже все решили, Льюис, – тихо ответил Дэв, с трудом сохраняя спокойное выражение лица. – Я все подпишу и отправлю по безопасному каналу обратно.  
– Спасибо тебе за это, малыш, и мне правда жаль, что у нас все так вышло, – в голосе адмирала действительно слышалось сожаление и еще что-то, чего Дэв не смог разобрать, возможно, облегчение от того, что закончились весьма непростые отношения.  
– Ладно, Лью, – поспешно прервал собравшегося продолжить свою речь мужчину Дэв, – мне и правда многое нужно успеть, так что до встречи когда-нибудь, когда я окажусь в районе центральных планет.  
– Пока, Дэв, – поддержал его поспешность адмирал. – Удачи тебе, и, ради всего святого, береги себя.  
– Пока, – с милой улыбкой ответил Сайкс, оборвал связь и только после того, как экран погас, позволил себе едва слышно застонать, мысленно прощаясь с очередным этапом своей жизни.  
– Доктор Сайкс? – вездесущий Карлос заглянул в переговорную. – С вами все в порядке?  
– Да, конечно, – заверил солдата Дэв, вновь надевая маску резкого и уверенного в себе человека. – У меня для тебя две хорошие новости.  
– Какие, сэр? – осторожно уточнил парень: он уже привык к своеобразному юмору начальника и не спешил радоваться.  
– Через пару часов у вас будет лекарство и новый руководитель медцентра, меня действительно перевели.  
– Как? – изумленно воскликнул парнишка. – Но доктор Сайкс, они не могут так просто сорвать вас с места!  
– Вообще-то, могут, Карлос, – спокойно ответил Дэв. – Я, если ты помнишь, тоже должен исполнять приказы, а иногда случается так, что у нас нет выбора.  
– И куда вы теперь? – беспомощно уточнил солдат. Волей случая, он часто работал с Сайксом последние два года, так что его растерянность была понятна.  
– Курьерский корабль «Рейнджер галактики», – не став мучать парня, ответил Дэв. – Первый раз в моей карьере, когда я буду приписан к кораблю, а не к очередной умирающей планете.  
– Вы справитесь, – решил подбодрить командира Карлос.  
– Бесспорно, мой дорогой, – рассмеялся Сайкс. – Все, хватит трепаться, я пойду собирать вещи, а ты пока подготовь все необходимые для передачи полномочий документы.  
– Да, сэр! – четко отрапортовал Карлос и почти выбежал из комцентра.  
– Конечно, я справлюсь, – горько сказал закрывшейся двери Дэв. – Можно подумать, у меня есть выбор.

Корсак – «Рейнджер галактики».  
– Сэр! – без стука влетев в комнату, заговорил Карлос. – «Рейнджер галактики» просит разрешения на посадку.  
– Надеюсь, никто им его не дал? – раздраженно уточнил Дэв и, подхватив сумку с вещами, поспешил прочь из комнаты, которую спустя максимум час займет его преемник.  
– Нет, сэр, все помнят ваш приказ, – заверил его солдат. – Кстати, я подготовил все документы, нужна только ваша подпись.  
– Спасибо, Карлос, – Дэв мягко улыбнулся помощнику и, толкнув дверь комцентра, добавил: – Сейчас разберусь с нашими гостями и все подпишу.  
– Конечно, доктор, – Карлос хотел сказать еще что-то, но тут из динамиков раздался искаженный помехами голос:  
– «Рейнджер галактики» – Корсаку, прошу разрешения на посадку.  
– «Рейнджер галактики», запрос отклонен, – рявкнул Дэв, нажав на кнопку громкой связи, но даже не пытаясь получить видео с корабля: из-за помех на орбите это все равно было бы невозможно. – Планета на карантине и не принимает корабли.  
– У меня груз лекарств и приказ забрать одного из медперсонала, – со смиренным терпением ответили с корабля, видно, решив, что имеют дело с очередным штатским кретином.  
– А то я не знаю, – хмыкнул Дэв. – «Рейнджер галактики», запакуйте груз по седьмой схеме и спустите на планету, а я поднимусь к вам через пару минут в санитарной капсуле.  
– У меня нет доступа к медицинскому терминалу, что за седьмая схема вообще? – раздраженно уточнил невидимый Дэву собеседник. – Я не доктор, в конце концов.  
– В противном случае меня бы к вам не направили, – в тон ему ответил Сайкс. – Вам уже прислали мои учетные данные?  
– Получено и установлено, – раздался в ответ шипящий голос, свойственный народу ламий.  
– Вот и прекрасно, – хмыкнул Дэв и продолжил иным, более серьезным и ровным тоном: – ИскИн «Рейнджера галактики», запрос авторизации.  
– Назовите себя, – механически раздалось в ответ.  
– Дэвлин Сайкс Марквел.  
– Голос опознан, пользователь авторизован, – откликнулся компьютер. – Какие будут приказы, доктор Сайкс?  
– Подготовить груз к отправке по седьмой схеме, – отдал распоряжение Дэв, минуту стояла тишина, а потом ИскИн снова заговорил:  
– Команда выполнена, требуются координаты и подтверждение капитана, – Сайкс быстро ввел ряд цифр и нажал ввод. – Курс просчитан, – отреагировал компьютер.  
– Подтверждаю запуск, – без лишних напоминаний вступил капитан «Рейнджера галактики».  
– Карлос, оставь документы, которые нужно подписать, и иди встречай груз, – обратился к своему помощнику Дэв.  
– Да, сэр, – с готовностью сказал тот. – Кстати, ваша капсула готова.  
– Спасибо, – Сайкс благодарно улыбнулся парню. – А теперь иди, удачи с новым начальством.  
– Благодарю, сэр, – отрапортовал солдат и выскочил прочь, напрасно пытаясь скрыть слезы, стоящие в глазах.  
Дэвлин огорченно вздохнул и только потом понял, что не прервал связь.  
– Корсак – «Рейнджеру галактики», я поднимусь на борт через десять минут.  
– Готовлюсь к стыковке в неблагоприятных условиях, – ответил ИскИн. Сайкс еле сдержался от ругательств на свою рассеянность: ему стоило выйти из режима прямого общения, но прежде чем он успел отдать нужный приказ, компьютер заговорил вновь:  
– Вас дожидается информпакет, доктор Сайкс.  
– Пометь его зеленой меткой вместе с моим ген-кодом и отправь обратно по защищенному каналу, – равнодушно приказал Дэв.  
– Смею заметить, что судя по маркировке там находятся документы, имеющие юридическую силу, – предостерег компьютер.  
– Я знаю, что там, – отмахнулся Дэвлин. – Подписывай и отправляй, конец связи.  
– Слушаюсь, доктор Сайкс, – ответил ИскИн, и в его механическом голосе Дэву явно послышалось неодобрение.  
Прежде чем кто-то еще успел вмешаться, Сайкс оборвал связь и, быстро подписав оставленные Карлосом документы, отправился к ожидающей его капсуле.

«Рейнджер галактики».  
– Какие документы ты бы подписала, не читая? – спросил Шарис у Инглесс, как только связь оборвалась.  
– Не думаю, что такие существуют, – заверила его девушка. – В любом случае, не те, что помечают ген-кодом, – Ин неодобрительно повела хвостом. – Странное легкомыслие.  
– Полностью с тобой согласен, – поддержал ее кот. – А ты что думаешь, капитан?  
Марко вскинулся, торопливо припоминая, о чем шел разговор.  
– Я не знаю, ребята, случаи бывают разные.  
– Что заставило тебя выпасть из реальности? – тут же нашел новую тему Шарис.  
– Мне кажется, что к нам на борт поднимается совершенно незнакомый мне человек, – признался Марко. – Во всяком случае, я никогда не слышал у Дэвлина подобного тона.  
– Не позволяй ему тебя одурачить, капитан, – пристально глядя на друга, попросила Инглесс.  
– Не переживай, Ин. Я не собираюсь подпускать его ближе, чем того требуют рабочие отношения, – заверил девушку Марко. – Я не повторяю ошибок.  
– Он был тебе другом… – задумчиво мурлыкнул Шарис. – Или даже больше. Ты не сказал нам…  
– Это не имеет значения, – оборвал его капитан, но прежде чем успела разгореться очередная дискуссия, компьютер подал сигнал о приближении медкапсулы, и вся команда отправилась встречать новенького.  
«Он выглядит смертельно уставшим», – первое, что подумал Марко при виде старого знакомого, и только потом в глаза бросились остальные, если говорить честно, разительные отличия от того образа, что сохранился в памяти. Длинные медового цвета волосы теперь были коротко подстрижены и почти выбелены множеством солнц, под светом которых приходилось работать этому человеку. Дэв заметно раздался в плечах и двигался с осторожной грацией человека, всегда готового к отражению атаки, от прежней, немного жеманной напускной неторопливости не осталось даже следа. Черты лица стали намного резче, а из синих глаз исчезло выражение превосходства. Похоже, жизнь порядком побила «золотого мальчика», превратив в матерого и весьма опасного волка.  
Сайкс, немного дезориентированный после полета и процедуры обеззараживания, на ощупь нашел панель закрытия шлюза, отослал прочь санитарный челнок и только после этого обратил внимание на встречающих его разумных.  
Первой, конечно, привлекла к себе внимание ламия в форме помощника капитана. Глубокий черный цвет ее кожи вызвал удивление с нотками опасения: самый сильный боец этого народа, их обычно не увидишь вне родной планеты, но потом Дэв разглядел на девушке вдовий венец, и ему стало все ясно. Потеряв своего спутника, ламия решила покинуть родные места, где все причиняло боль. Мысленно доктор отдал должное смелости девушки и перевел взгляд на второго члена экипажа – дымчато-серого кота с нашивками инженера. С этим представителем разумных все было просто: коты по натуре своей крайне любопытны и поэтому часто посвящали себя космосу. Последний из встречающих был человеком, и, только взглянув в его лицо, Дэв пожалел, что так легко согласился на это назначение. Капитаном «Рейнджера галактики» оказался тот, с кем связанно слишком много до сих пор ранящих воспоминаний, тот, кого хотелось называть другом, но получалось только старым знакомым.  
– Меня зовут Дэвлин Сайкс, и я рад личной встрече, господа, – прервал затянувшееся молчание Дэв, с трудом удерживая под контролем выражение лица и эмоции, что было весьма важно при общении с кошками.  
– Взаимно, доктор Сайкс, – официальным тоном ответил Марко. – Позвольте представить вам моего первого помощника – Инглесс.  
Ламия приветственно зашипела, а Дэв отвесил ей идеальный церемониальный поклон, хоть для этого пришлось порядком постараться, ведь пластика ламий совершенно отлична от человеческой. Заметив удивленное движение хвоста девушки, Дэвлин мысленно поставил себе плюс.  
– И инженера – Шариса, – продолжил официальную часть капитан.  
Сайкс пожал протянутую лапу, успев отдернуть руку до того, как по ней прошлись острые когти, удивив этим и кота.  
Марко не стал представляться, не желая скрывать факт знакомства, к тому же Дэв был почти уверен, что команда в курсе давнего конфликта, случившегося между ними, что явно не добавит легкости общению. Сайкс с трудом сдержался от недовольной гримасы. Мало радости в том, чтобы находиться среди тех, кто тебе ни капли не доверяет, но, с другой стороны, именно так обычно бывало в жизни доктора.  
– Пойдемте, я покажу вам каюту, – продолжил Марко, жестом отсылая прочь остальных.  
Курьерский корабль был небольшим, так что путь от шлюза до каюты едва ли занял пару минут. Подождав, пока Дэвлин поставит на дверь новый код и подтвердив его капитанским, Марко уже собирался уйти, но все же не смог сделать этого молча.  
– Отдохни, пока у нас нет нового задания, если что, я тебя вызову.  
– Спасибо, – тихо ответил Дэв и вошел в свою каюту, к счастью, дверь закрылась раньше, чем мужчины успели наговорить друг другу лишнего.

Рубка «Рейнджера галактики».  
Марко вернулся к ожидающим его друзьям еще более задумчивый, чем прежде. Кот и ламия встревоженно переглянулись, пытаясь понять, что же успело случиться за те несколько минут, что капитан отсутствовал в поле их зрения.  
– Все нормально, – заметив их переглядывания, поспешил заверить Марко. – Просто я ожидал совсем иного и теперь пытаюсь понять, как же я отношусь к тому смертельно уставшему парню, который только что поднялся на борт.  
– Он действительно настолько иной? – с интересом уточнил Шарис.  
– Совершенно ничего общего с тем, кого я помню, – честно признался мужчина. – А вы что думаете? Как бы вы к нему отнеслись, если бы я вам ничего не рассказал?  
– Я не чую его эмоций, – немного озадачено признался кот. – И не знаю, что это: проявление уважения или попытка что-то скрыть. Так что мне пока нечего тебе сказать, друг мой.  
– Он несомненно знаком с моей культурой, – заговорила Инглесс. – Мало кто может точно воспроизвести хоть один из наших поклонов, а этот парень справился идеально. Это настораживает меня, капитан, ведь старейшины не стали бы учить недостойного, – кончик хвоста затрепетал, показывая, что девушка действительно в замешательстве.  
– Именно это я и имел в виду, когда говорил, что люди меняются. Пожалуйста, не позволяйте моему мнению, в правдивости которого и я сам уже сомневаюсь, застить вам глаза. Лучше судите по поступкам, а не по рассказам, – попросил капитан и радостно улыбнулся, когда его друзья каждый на свой манер выразили согласие.

Каюта доктора Сайкса.  
Стоило только двери закрыться, как Дэв уронил сумку на пол, а сам устало скатился по стене. Короткий разговор вымотал сильнее, чем сутки на Корсаке, и это явно было только началом. Мужчина грустно улыбнулся и прошептал в пустоту:  
– Как причудливо тасуется колода…  
– Что вы имели в виду, доктор Сайкс? – тут же встрял ИскИн корабля, Дэвлин вздрогнул от неожиданности: он совершенно забыл, что современные корабли имеют ряд встроенных функций, в том числе постоянное присутствие бортового компьютера.  
– Запрос на обновление настроек для моей каюты, – резко сказал Сайкс, игнорируя заданный ИскИном вопрос.  
– Я слушаю, доктор, – и снова в механическом голосе слышны осуждающие нотки.  
– Отключить видео- и аудиодатчики, в штатной ситуации не вступать в диалог без прямого запроса, – высказал Дэв свои требования. – Подтверди.  
– Изменение настроек выполнено, – заверил его ИскИн.  
– Вот и прекрасно, – сказал Сайкс и, с трудом поднявшись на ноги, занялся привычным ритуалом обустройства на новом месте. Несколько комплектов одежды отправляются в шкаф. Оружие – в сейф, туда же – документы и пара фотографий, последний шаг – изменение кода и сканирование отпечатка для верности. Убедившись, что все в порядке, Дэв, не раздеваясь, упал на кровать, и поддавшись усталости, накопившейся за два месяца, проведенных на чумной планете, заснул.

«Рейнджер галактики», 7.00.  
Просыпаться под писк автоинъектора уже давно вошло в привычку. Раздраженно хлопнув себя по запястью, Сайкс с трудом сел, разминая затекшую шею.  
– Неужели нельзя тихо вкатить дозу и дать человеку спать дальше? – возмущенно спросил он у пустой каюты, прекрасно зная, что ответа не последует, просто разговоры с самим собой уже давно стали привычкой, о которой, к счастью, не знали психологи.  
Дэвлин взглянул на часы и с тяжелым вздохом поднялся на ноги: до завтрака оставался всего час, а одной из его обязанностей на борту, если верить должностной инструкции, было приготовление пищи. Быстро приняв душ и заменив потертый полевой камуфляж на стандартную форму медика, мужчина поспешил на камбуз, по пути завернув в лазарет, чтобы дать команду ИскИну провести полную инвентаризацию: он должен был знать, что осталось от его предшественника, и это было даже более важно, чем приготовить завтрак для команды.  
На камбузе царил хаос, но главной проблемой был допотопный автомат для приготовления пищи: в нем просто не было программ, подходящих для национальной кухни ламий и котов. Буркнув себе под нос пару ругательств, Дэв вручную ввел нужные алгоритмы и, прислушавшись к ровному гулу машины, принялся за уборку. Работа была довольно нудной, но зато позволяла отдохнуть от вечной беготни и ругани. Сайкс уже успел забыть, что утро может начинаться настолько мирно. Тихо мурлыча старую песенку, мужчина убрал на положенное место приправы и приступил к главному – варке кофе, который на «Рейнджере галактики» оказался на редкость приличного качества.  
В итоге команду, пришедшую немного позже восьми, встретили накрытый стол и доктор, с блаженной улыбкой потягивающий кофе.

Рубка, около 8.00.  
– Я готовил ужин, – возмутился кот. – Так что завтрак за тобой.  
– Ну уж нет, – не спешила соглашаться ламия. – Предлагаю во что-нибудь сыграть, и тот, кто продует, готовит.  
Марко устало потер глаза, краем уха прислушиваясь к привычной перепалке, в которой сегодня мог не участвовать, так как всю ночь провел в рубке и теперь просто ждал, когда же друзья определятся и можно будет позавтракать, после чего наконец добраться до постели. Вот раздается недовольное шипение Инглесс, которая проиграла коту в какой-то хитроумной игре, а значит, можно встать с кресла и, натыкаясь на стены, брести на камбуз.  
Только сегодня все иначе, Марко понимает это, стоит только нужной двери открыться. Вместо привычного беспорядка команду встречает идеальная чистота и крайне приятный запах еды, а также тот, кто все это организовал, спокойно попивающий кофе.  
– Доброе утро, – с улыбкой приветствует вошедших Сайкс и указывает на накрытый стол. – Ваш завтрак остывает.  
Капитан с удивлением отмечает, что их новенький не поленился приготовить Инглесс и Шарису то, что лучше всего подходит их расам, а его самого ждет омлет, который, мужчина готов был поклясться, сделан именно так, как он любил. Но вместо благодарности Марко испытал приступ раздражения, связанный с нахлынувшими неприятными воспоминаниями.  
– Ты не обязан был этого делать, – резче, чем следовало, сказал он.  
– Вообще-то, наоборот, – не согласился Дэв. – Приготовление пищи, уход за гидропоникой и, конечно, работа по специальности. Я ознакомился со своей должностной инструкцией, капитан.  
Ламия и кот переглянулись, явно удивленные его словами, а Сайкс добавил, глядя в глаза Марко:  
– И я собираюсь в полной мере выполнять то, что должен, сэр.  
– Как скажешь, – капитан не знал, что еще сказать: он прекрасно помнил, насколько Дэвлин был зациклен на разных правилах и инструкциях, так что спорить вышло бы себе дороже.  
К счастью, тему пришлось закрыть: на запястье Сайкса требовательно запищал медбраслет, видно, напоминая своему владельцу о необходимости приема пищи. Раздраженно выключив его, Дэв подхватил тарелку с тостами и, пожелав всем приятного аппетита, вышел из камбуза, за что Марко был ему благодарен.  
Завтрак прошел в тишине, только кот иногда довольно урчал, пережевывая очередной кусок со своей тарелки: он явно уже отвык от нормальной еды и теперь неприкрыто наслаждался. Когда с едой было покончено, а посуда отправилась в утилизатор, разговор все-таки завязался.  
– Ты знал, что готовка – обязанность бортового врача? – поинтересовалась ламия, осторожно отпивая из своей кружки что-то ярко-зеленое и пряно пахнущее.  
– Я никогда не задумывался об этом, – признался Марко. – На моем прошлом месте назначения все готовили по очереди, так что я считал, что так и нужно.  
– Но наша дорогая Кейтлин, несомненно, была в курсе, – иронично мурлыкнул Шарис. – Но не стала ничего менять.  
– Так же, как и гидропоника, – поддержала друга Инглесс. – И при этом как врач она прекрасно знала, насколько нам с Шарисом плохо после работы там.  
– Вот такой из меня никудышный капитан, – смиренно признал Марко. – Ни обязанностей экипажа не знаю, ни приказы отдавать не умею.  
– Не наговаривай на себя, человече, – раздраженно фыркнул Шарис. – Просто все мы склонны не видеть недостатков в наших любимых. Но не будем об этом, – оборвал себя кот, с трудом изгоняя тоску из глаз. – Ты читал личное дело Дэвлина?  
– У меня недостаточно высокий уровень доступа для этого. А зачем тебе?  
– У парня автоинъектор, а значит, он, скорее всего, смертельно болен.  
– Или просто принимает витамины, – отмахнулся Марко. – С чего ты вообще это решил? Скорее всего, Дэв носит обычный медбраслет, как многие, кто вынужден работать на разных планетах.  
– Я так не думаю, капитан, не в этом случае, – не согласился кот.  
– Тональность сигнала о многом говорит, – дополнила Инглесс. – У нашего новенького на руке действительно автоинъектор.  
– И что вы предлагаете? Взломать базу данных? – устало уточнил Марко.  
– Зачем же? – прошипела ламия. – Ты же вроде знаком с его отцом, да и еще общие знакомые должны быть.  
– Не думаю, что кто-то в курсе его состояния, – не согласился капитан. – Он всегда был очень скрытным в этом плане.  
– Но никто не помешает нам спросить,– мурлыкнул Шарис: его хищный оскал явно предсказывал Дэвлину приличный допрос.  
– Тебе интересен этот парень, – поддела друга Инглесс.  
– Редко встретишь того, кто точно знает пропорции твоего любимого блюда, – кот блаженно прищурился.  
Марко с трудом сдержался от резкости и, связав такую реакцию на слова кота с усталостью, поднялся из-за стола.  
– Ладно, друзья мои, смена закончилась, так что пойду посплю.  
– Сладких снов, – в голос ответили Шарис и Инглесс.  
Как только дверь за Марко закрылась, кот тихо спросил у подруги:  
– Ты заметила его реакцию?  
– Да, Марко явно не понравился твой интерес.  
– Все еще веселей, – мурлыкнул Шарис. – Наш дорогой капитан ревнует.  
– Ты уверен, Ша? – хвост Инглесс тревожно застучал по полу. – Мы, конечно, поняли, что в прошлом они были достаточно близки, но не настолько же.  
– Осуждаешь? – уточнил кот: он был в курсе, что у ламий весьма строгие нравы.  
– Не так, как ты подумал, – прошипела Инглесс. – Просто вспомнила слова Марко о разбитом сердце и подумала, не был ли наш новый медик одним из тех, кто это сделал?  
– Если это так, то стоит держать их как можно дальше друг от друга, – Шарис недовольно распушил усы.  
– А с другой стороны, мы ведь не знаем, что у них там случилось, верно? – хвост ламии задумчиво покачивался из стороны в сторону. – Что принял Марко за предательство? В чем именно виновен Дэвлин? Единственное, что точно известно – то, что наш друг все еще испытывает к своему доктору сильные, хоть и неоднозначные чувства. А что испытывает Сайкс? Ты смог понять?  
– Он закрывается даже лучше, чем ты, подруга, – кот покачал головой. – Я ничего не чувствую.  
– Нужно будет найти способ узнать, – Инглесс побарабанила по столу пальцами с длинными острыми ногтями. – Но в то же время я не уверена, что нам стоит вмешиваться.  
– А еще нужно выполнить просьбу Марко и составить свое мнение о нашем новеньком, – дополнил Шарис. Девушка согласно кивнула и слитным движением поднялась с несколько неудобного для нее табурета.  
– Мне пора на мостик, Ша, – сказала она и неторопливо выползла из камбуза, оставив кота допивать приготовленный специально для него напиток.

Медотсек.  
Оставив команду завтракать, Дэвлин отправился в медотсек, надеясь, что ИскИн уже закончил проверку. Без аппетита сжевав тосты только ради того, чтобы замолчал автоинъектор, мужчина вывел на экран отчет и выругался во весь голос. Он мог ожидать подобного от отдаленной космической станции, но не от одного из лучших, если верить Льюису, курьерских кораблей. Половина имеющихся препаратов либо была просрочена, либо морально устарела. Дэв беспомощно смотрел на оставшиеся в наличие лекарства: с таким набором корабль вообще летать не имеет права. Глубоко вздохнув, мужчина начал заполнять форму заказа, комплектуя ее как можно более полно. Потратив на это почти три часа, Дэв оторвался от компа только ради того, чтобы задать алгоритм приготовления обеда.  
Следующим пунктом было посещение гидропонного сада, чего Дэвлин уже даже начал побаиваться, если учесть, в каком плачевном состоянии была его вотчина. Но на первый взгляд было в порядке: обильная зелень, пышные цветы, а потом мужчина присмотрелся внимательней и вновь не удержался от ругательств. Дэвлин совершенно не понимал, каким врачом нужно быть, чтобы допустить появления на борту растений, которые могут быть смертельны для части экипажа. Хотелось высказать своему предшественнику все, что он о нем думает, но Сайкс пересилил себя и принялся за очередную заявку, сожалея, что не может прямо сейчас уничтожить растения, ведь этого не позволяли правила. Таким образом пролетело время до ужина. Потратив несколько минут на то, чтобы смыть с себя запах цветов, который будет крайне неприятен коту, и переодеться, Дэв вновь пошел на камбуз. Сигнал аппарата о том, что один из важнейших ингредиентов, жизненно необходимый для здоровья ламии, закончился, стал последней каплей. Мужчина стремительным шагом направился в рубку, где, кивнув собравшемуся в полном составе экипажу, прошел к своему терминалу.  
Команда удивленно переглянулась, когда на мониторе перед капитаном появился запрос на подтверждение личного вызова, направленного куда-то в центральные планеты, но так как подобное было не запрещено, то Марко нажал ввод.  
Сайкс, явно пребывая где-то в своих мыслях, встал перед центральным экраном, на котором спустя несколько секунд появился встрепанный мужчина:  
– Дэвлин, какого беса? – удивленно воскликнул он.  
– Ты не поверишь, но мне тоже это интересно, Лью, – сказал в ответ доктор и обратился к ИскИну: – Компьютер, ты ничего не попутал?  
– Вы хотели связаться со своей предшественницей, в ее личном деле указан этот номер.  
Члены команды обменялись непонимающими взглядами. Они недоумевали, с чего бы Сайксу желать пообщаться с Кейтлин?  
– Прекрасно, – заключил Дэв, не обратив внимания на реакцию присутствующих, и вновь перевел взгляд на экран. – Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать, дорогой мой?  
– Ты не поверишь, но нет, – мужчина скрестил руки на груди, явно приготовившись защищаться.  
– Что ж, говорить придется мне, как, собственно, и обычно, – насмешливо протянул Сайкс. – Как я понимаю, медиком на этом корабле была твоя невеста или?.. – Дэв сделал выразительную паузу.  
– Жена, – с тяжелым вздохом сдался Льюис.  
Марко поймал себя на том, что очень хочет от души двинуть собеседнику Дэвлина: мысль о том, что Кейтлин так быстро нашла себе другого, убивала, но злиться на нее он все еще не мог.  
– Оперативно, – с прежней насмешкой откликнулся доктор, сделав вид, что слова Льюиса его совершенно не задели. – У вас что, крайне неудачное свадебное путешествие?  
– С чего ты взял? – было видно, что Лью не успевает за вывертами логики собеседника.  
– Ты где-то на окраине центральных планет, а не в Грин-парке, – пояснил Сайкс.  
Льюис протяжно вздохнул и укоризненно посмотрел на доктора.  
– Дэвлин, пожалуйста, скажи, что ты читал документы, прежде чем подписать! – ответа не потребовалось, адмирал все понял по лицу Дэва. – Ты же обещал! – отчаянно воскликнул он.  
– Я сделал именно то, что обещал, – казалось Сайкс наслаждается эмоциями собеседника. – Ты просил подписать, про ознакомиться ничего не было.  
– Все нормальные люди… – начал было Льюис, но оборвал себя. – Ну да, конечно. Будь точен в просьбах, – будто мантру, проговорил мужчина. – Дом в Грин-парке принадлежит тебе, так же, как и все средства с совместных счетов.  
– Ты что, идиот? – теперь уже Дэвлин повысил голос. – Зачем, в плазму, мне этот пафосный хлам, да и в деньгах я, в отличие от тебя, не нуждаюсь.  
– Это твой дом, – с нажимом произнес Льюис, – мне казалось, что он тебе нравится. И с чего ты вообще решил, что мне нужны деньги?  
– Он нравился тебе, – отмахнулся Дэв. – Именно поэтому я его и купил. А насчет твоего вопроса, только беременность твоей девушки может объяснить настолько поспешную свадьбу. Ты крайне обязательный человек, Льюис, значит, твой ребенок подвергнется всем необходимым генетическим модификациям, а я прекрасно знаю, сколько это стоит. Тебе придется потратить все имеющиеся сбережения и влезть в долги. А теперь скажи мне, что я ошибся в своих выводах.  
– Нет, все верно, – раздраженно рявкнул мужчина. – И, может, ты уже переключишь связь на медицинский терминал, я как-то не привык обсуждать личные дела на публике.  
– Недостатки маленького коллектива, – тон Дэва вновь стал насмешливым. – Секреты хранить в принципе невозможно.  
– Ясно, – Льюис потер лицо ладонями, – ты решил за что-то отыграться на мне.  
– Умница, возьми с полки пирожок, вытри пыль и положи обратно, – Дэвлин очень убедительно делал вид, что его веселит происходящее, хотя и сам был не в восторге от необходимости говорить при команде. – Есть иной вариант: я высказываю твоей жене все, что о ней думаю, и становлюсь ласковым котиком.  
– Забудь, – резко бросил Льюис, а потом применил единственный вариант общения, который существовал в последние годы их брака: – Твои требования?  
– Дом в Грин-парке переходит к тебе без права передачи, ну, кроме наследования, конечно. Больничные счета твоей супруги на время беременности и ребенка до того момента, как ему исполнится пять, оплачиваю я. Ах да, и еще я сейчас скину тебе заявки, и ты обеспечишь получение всего необходимого на ближайшей к «Рейнджеру галактики» станции, равно как прием испорченных лекарств и неподходящих растений, – тон Дэва был строгим и деловым, он будто не сомневался, что получит требуемое.  
– Тебя там по голове не били? – пытаясь держать лицо, спросил Льюис. – Я молчу о том, что ты собрался потратить уйму денег, хотя совершенно не должен этого делать. Но ты хоть представляешь, скольких людей мне нужно поднять, чтобы утвердить твою заявку? – судя по ноткам отчаяния в голосе адмирала, он уже знал, что выполнить требования придется.  
– Я могу составить тебе поименный список, – любезно предложил Дэвлин. – И сразу, чтобы пресечь ненужные препирательства, скажу тебе четыре волшебных слова, первые два создадут огромные проблемы тебе, вторые – твоей жене. Итак: звонок юристу, – Льюис заметно побледнел, а в его глазах блеснула ярость, – служебное несоответствие.  
– Ты этого не сделаешь, – прошептал адмирал.  
– Уверен? – совершенно спокойно уточнил Дэв. – Ты знаешь меня, Льюис, я никогда не бросаюсь пустыми угрозами, так что я жду твоего положительного ответа.  
– Нет, Дэвлин, я думал, что знал тебя пять лет назад, но, видно, ошибался, а о том, какой ты человек сейчас, я даже не догадываюсь, – адмирал огорченно покачал головой. – Хотя, наверное, не тебя стоит за это винить, а…  
– Довольно, Льюис, – резко перебил его Сайкс. – Я никогда не нуждался в оправдании своих поступков, тем более – от тебя. Компьютер, отправить формы заказа, – добавил он, обращаясь к ИскИну. – После того как я получу все необходимое для корабля, тебе придет информпакет, пожалуйста, просто подпиши, – с иронией попросил он.  
– Для начала я прочитаю, – на губах адмирала появилась грустная улыбка. – Сволочь ты все-таки, Дэв.  
– Я и не спорю, – улыбнулся в ответ Сайкс. – Кстати, сделай для меня еще кое-что, – Льюис едва заметно напрягся, зная, что просьба может быть совершенно любой, – передай своей жене, что она хуже Завьяла, тот при всей своей мерзкой натуре хоть специалист хороший.  
– Да уж, видно, сильно тебя выбесила ситуация, раз ты похвалил вечного врага, – после слов бывшего супруга Льюис вновь успокоился.  
– Я просто не привык оспаривать очевидное, – отмахнулся Дэвлин.  
– Я получил файлы, – сообщил адмирал и, переведя взгляд на Марко, сказал: – Капитан Оушен, ближайшая к вам станция 37б, отправляйтесь туда для получения груза.  
К счастью, у Марко хватило выдержки не спрашивать, какого черта этот незнакомец отдает приказы.  
– Там же получите новое задание, – добавил Льюис.  
– Что-то особенное? – уточнил капитан, понимая, что ему тоже может потребоваться заполнить пару заявок.  
– Для вас – рядовой вылет, – ответил Лью.  
– Куда? – тихо спросил Дэвлин.  
– Юдоль, – не стал скрывать адмирал. – То, что ты приписан к кораблю, не спасет тебя от подобного.  
– Я и не надеялся, – равнодушно отмахнулся Сайкс. – Тебе, кажется, уже пора? Куча дел, так?  
– Благодаря кому? – иронично спросил Льюис. – А я-то, наивный, понадеялся, что теперь у меня будет меньше головной боли.  
– Действительно, крайне наивно с твоей стороны, – с легкой, совершенно необидной насмешкой отозвался Дэвлин. – Веселой ночки, Лью.  
– И тебе не скучать, – буркнул адмирал и прервал вызов.  
– Прошу прощения за это, – Дэв махнул в сторону центрального экрана. – Ужин будет через двадцать минут, – добавил он и вышел из рубки.

Рубка.  
– И что это было? – удивленно мурлыкнул Шарис, глядя на закрывшуюся за доктором дверь.  
– Это был адмирал Льюис Марквел, один из самых одаренных людей нашего времени, – сказала ламия, кончик ее хвоста подрагивал, как при крайней степени удивления. – Жесткий политик, прекрасный стратег…  
– И бывший супруг нашего медика, – дополнил Шарис.  
– Вообще-то, я хотела сказать «муж Кейтлин», но и ты прав, друг мой, – теперь Инглесс веселилась.  
– Что-то я не заметил каких-то особых выдающихся качеств за тем, кого только что грузил Дэв, – не пытаясь скрыть злость, заявил Марко.  
– Оу, – Шарис заметно смутился. – Мы с Инглесс повели себя бестактно, забыв про твои чувства к Кейтлин.  
Ламия вдруг тревожно зашипела, а потом, скрывая неловкость, спросила:  
– Есть ли шанс, что она беременна от тебя, капитан?  
Марко криво улыбнулся:  
– Я с Корсака, а вы сами знаете, что большинство рожденных там стерильны.  
– Мне жаль, друг мой, – Шарис был явно обеспокоен этим обстоятельством больше Оушена, что и понятно, если учесть, как бережно коты относились к своему потомству. Ламия тоже не скрывала своей горечи.  
– Ладно, ребята, не будем разводить тоску, – попытался сменить тему Марко. – Нас там вроде ужин ждет.  
– Пока нет, – фыркнул Шарис. – Но осталось совсем немного, мне даже любопытно, что приготовит наш новенький.  
– Во всяком случае, это будет гораздо съедобней наших творений, – подхватила Инглесс. – Мне всегда было интересно, как по одному и тому же алгоритму у разных разумных получается еда совершенно отличного вкуса?  
– Как говорит моя мать, – справившись со своими эмоциями, вступил в разговор Марко, – к любому делу нужен талант.  
– Она мудрая женщина, – мурлыкнул кот.  
– Не спорю, – Оушен мягко улыбнулся и поднялся с кресла. – Умираю от голода, может, уже пойдем на камбуз?  
– Думаю, доктор Сайкс будет не против нашей компании, – ощерился Шарис.  
– А если нет, – поддержала его Ин, – его все равно никто не спрашивает.


	2. Chapter 2

Камбуз.  
Разговор с Льюисом оставил очень тяжелый осадок: Дэву было почти по-детски обидно, что у адмирала без него жизнь меняется только к лучшему. Жена, в скором времени еще и ребенок. Мужчина тряхнул головой, будто надеясь, что ненужные мысли уйдут.  
«К этому все шло», – попытался успокоить себя Сайкс. Он понимал, что этот брак с самого начала не был идеальным, ведь мало кто был способен строить отношения на расстоянии, а они с Льюисом, который тогда еще был капитаном, чаще оказывались на разных концах галактики, чем в одной комнате. Но редкие встречи были наполнены теплотой и взаимопониманием, что давало надежду на благоприятный исход. Вот только жизнь не стоит на месте, Льюис получил повышение, и все изменилось. Сначала Дэвлин искренне обрадовался за супруга, даже купил тот чертов дом в Грин-парке, лучшее место из тех, что можно найти за деньги, вот только он сам был там всего пару раз. Спустя еще год Лью начал настаивать на том, чтобы Дэв прекратил командировки и устроился в один из научных центров, место в котором ему неоднократно предлагали. Адмирал прекрасно знал об особенностях контракта, заключенного когда-то Сайксом, но, видно, не собирался принимать его в расчет. Именно с этого момента все окончательно развалилось: короткие встречи превращались в скандалы, разговоры – в попытки навязать свое мнение, а потом было признание Льюиса в том, что он, набравшись после очередной ссоры, подцепил кого-то в баре и провел с ним ночь. После этого они уже не виделись. На самом деле, именно здесь для их рассказа стояла точка, остальное – лишь скучное послесловие.  
«Сам идиот, – обругал себя Дэвлин. – Не нужно было вообще ввязываться в отношения, тем более прекрасно понимая, что Льюис – лишь некачественная замена того, с кем на самом деле хотелось быть рядом».  
Дверь с тихим шипением поползла в сторону, от неожиданности мужчина вздрогнул, но в следующее мгновение взял себя в руки и нейтрально улыбнулся вошедшим членам экипажа.  
– Ужин будет через минуту, – заверил он их, тут же, как по заказу, раздался сигнал о готовности, и Дэвлин занялся сервировкой стола на три персоны.  
– Доктор Сайкс, вам настолько неприятно наше общество, что вы решили пропустить ужин? – зашипела Инглесс, но по тому, что кончик ее хвоста остался неподвижным, Дэвлин понял, что она совершенно не злится.  
– Отчего же, полуночная госпожа, – правильное обращение к черным ламиям вырвалось само, но, к счастью, не причинило Инглесс неудобств, во всяком случае, насколько мог понять доктор. – Просто не хотел вклиниваться в устоявшийся коллектив, – озвучил одну из причин Дэв.  
– Вы действительно не помешаете, – поддержал подругу Шарис.  
– Ты теперь тоже часть этого экипажа, Дэвлин, – сказал свое слово Марко, которому отчего-то казалось, что старому знакомому сейчас не менее погано на душе, чем ему самому. – Так что не стоит от нас прятаться.  
– В таком случае, я охотно присоединюсь, – не стал спорить Дэв, добавляя тарелку для себя.  
Марко отметил, что совершенно не понимает, к какой кухне относится то блюдо, что собирается есть Сайкс, а вот ламия и кот, судя по их переглядываниям, напротив, были в курсе.  
– Интересный выбор, – мурлыкнул Шарис, указывая на тарелку Дэвлина.  
– Просто дурная привычка, – легко отозвался тот.  
– Не вижу в этом ничего предосудительного, – Инглесс явно одобряла выбор доктора. – Я и сама не отказываюсь от подобной еды, хотя уже давно перешагнула порог детства.  
– Может, вы объясните, что такого особенного в этом блюде? – попросил Марко, не желая оставаться в стороне от разговора.  
– Его можно назвать аналогом детского пюре, – немного смущенно признался Дэвлин.  
– И заменой мороженому, – капитан едва заметно улыбнулся, поражаясь, что вообще помнит о том факте, что собирается озвучить, – а это значит, что ты расстроен.  
Дэв повел плечом, как бы говоря: думай, что хочешь, и этот жест тоже был слишком знаком. Марко поспешно отвернулся, пытаясь взять себя в руки и одновременно скрыть смятение.  
Разговор сам собой заглох, только Шарис и Инглесс опять переглянулись, будто пообещав друг другу, что обменяются своими выводами позже.  
«Это даже странно – спустя столько лет помнить подобные мелочи», – подумал Марко, приступая к еде. Но что самое странное, если бы он дал себе волю, то мог сказать, какой цвет любил Дэв или название его одеколона. И спрашивается, зачем все это хранилось в памяти? Будто издевка или напоминание, что он не всегда ненавидел Сайкса. Что было и другое время, когда сердце начинало биться быстрее в ожидании встречи, а от нежности к вечно растрепанному умнику перехватывало дыхание. Марко поймал себя на том, что пристально смотрит на Дэва, и мысленно обругал себя за ненужные воспоминания.  
– Доктор Сайкс, – не скрывая обычного для его народа любопытства, спросил Шарис. – Вы не могли бы кое-что объяснить?  
– Дэв, прошу вас, – выражение лица доктора совершенно не поменялось, но отчего то Марко отчетливо представил, как тот морщится, возможно, из-за того, что предательница-память вновь подкинула картинку из прошлого? Дэвлин по какой-то причине никогда не любил свою фамилию и всегда просил называть его по имени.  
– Что вы хотели узнать? – вопрос доктора вывел Марко из задумчивости.  
– Дело в том, что я никогда прежде не слышал о планете или космической станции под названием Юдоль.  
– Потому что по реестру место, куда нас направят, называется совершенно иначе, – Дэвлин замолчал, задумавшись, потом признался: – К своему стыду, я не помню, как именно, но в описании задания это обязательно будет, если вам интересно.  
– Мне больше интересно, почему вы употребляете иное обозначение, – со свойственной ему дотошностью уточнил Шарис.  
Дэв убрал в сторону ложку: создавалось ощущение, что вопрос кота окончательно испортил ему аппетит.  
– Вы знаете значение слова «юдоль»?  
Кот покачал головой.  
– Если я не ошибаюсь, на одном из человеческих языков это то же, что и долина, только в значительно устаревшем варианте, – теперь и ламия вступила в разговор.  
– Да, верно, но чаще все-таки имеется в виду то место, где страдают, терпят лишения.  
– Юдоль обреченных, – тихо сказал Марко и с удивлением заметил, как вздрогнул от его слов Дэв.  
– Очень верно сказано, – с горечью отметил Сайкс.  
– Не понимаю, – ламия досадливо зашипела. – Это что, одна из планет-тюрем?  
– Нет, что вы, полуночная госпожа, обычная планета с прекрасным климатом, большим количеством различных ресурсов, – Дэвлин попытался улыбнуться. – Нам там не будет грозить никакая опасность.  
– Тогда почему у нее такое безрадостное название? – попытался добиться ясности кот.  
Сайкс оглядел собравшихся и, едва слышно вздохнув, уточнил у ИскИна:  
– Проверь, есть ли у всех находящихся здесь доступ к файлу 4187/155 медицинской базы данных.  
Компьютеру понадобилась пара минут на поиск ответа, что явно говорило о наличии затруднений.  
– К основному документу имеют доступ все, к приложениям – только вы, доктор Сайкс.  
– Спасибо, – отрешенно поблагодарил Дэв. Он опять задумался, словно подбирал слова. – Почти одиннадцать лет назад из экспедиции в соседнюю галактику вернулся корабль, – начал рассказ доктор. – По сути, рядовой вылет, подобным уже тогда было сложно хоть кого-то удивить, вот только они наткнулись на планету, состоящую практически целиком из различных драгоценных камней.  
– Богатая находка, – вклинился кот в короткую паузу.  
– Бесспорно, – подтвердил Дэв. – Вот только и цена у нее оказалась выше, чем мы готовы были заплатить. По правилам после такого вылета корабль должен месяц находиться на карантинной станции, но свободных мест не было, и командование приказало сесть на одну из отдаленных и малонаселенных планет. Обычная практика, на самом деле, – Дэвлин криво улыбнулся. – Через неделю у членов экипажа появились отклонения – странный регресс в развитии, они перестали справляться с обыденными для себя задачами и практически впадали в ступор при виде сложной техники. Врач, курирующий их, не нашел следов вируса или каких-либо поражений мозга, о чем поспешил уведомить медицинскую ассоциацию, но он был весьма опытным человеком и не верил, что поведению пострадавших есть какое-то простое объяснение. Пока в центре спорили и пытались решить, что делать, ситуация развивалась, – Дэв замолчал, что-то вспоминая. – Через месяц был получен сигнал SOS, и все, больше никаких попыток выйти на связь. Командование отправило к планете патрульный корабль, но по визуальным отчетам все было в порядке, к счастью, у кого-то хватило мозгов запретить высадку. Медики, вспомнив о последних отчетах, забили тревогу.  
Дэвлин замолчал, а остальные приготовились к страшной развязке, но ее не последовало, во всяком случае, не так, как все ожидали.  
– Санитарный корабль, прибывший разобраться с этим случаем, обнаружил почти идеалистическую картину: люди мило общались друг с другом, помогали, смеялись от души, но ужасались любой технике. При этом на улицах городка царил идеальный порядок, сады и огороды цвели и плодоносили, даже врач, наблюдавший за командой, умудрялся весьма успешно лечить приболевших травами, забыв о современных средствах, – в голосе Дэвлина появились нотки печали. – Мы не могли понять, что же случилось, – рассказ перестал быть обезличенным, хотя пребывающий в своих воспоминаниях доктор этого не заметил. Теперь стало понятно, что Сайкс своими глазами видел ту планету и ее жителей. Марко про себя прикинул время, в которое это все происходило, и понял, что Дэвлин, оказывается, отправился на край галактики спустя буквально пару месяцев после их ссоры. Капитан совершенно не знал, как к этому относиться, ведь он был почти уверен, что в планы Дэва тогда не входило покидать центральные планеты, что же случилось? Неужели предложение разобраться с загадочной болезнью оказалось настолько заманчивым?  
– Все проведенные тесты были отрицательными, – продолжал между тем рассказ Сайкс. – После долгих исследований причина все же нашлась: крошечный паразит, засевший в мозгу команды исследовательского корабля и непонятно как передавшийся всем остальным жителям той планеты. В конечном итоге команде медиков, – словно спохватившись, Дэв вновь перешел на повествование от третьего лица, – удалось уничтожить опасную дрянь, но только последствия были необратимы. Так, собственно, и появилась Юдоль – планета, где живут пораженные чуждым паразитом люди, – как-то излишне поспешно закончил рассказ доктор.  
– А зачем тебе туда? – поинтересовался Марко, ловя себя на том, что не хочет отпускать Дэвлина туда, где все еще может быть опасно.  
– Каждые два года я провожу оценку новорожденных, пытаясь понять, есть ли у них отклонения родителей, и если да, то возможно ли их вылечить на ранних стадиях, – не стал скрывать Сайкс.  
– И все? – ламия, видно, решила, что здесь дело нечисто.  
– Остальное, боюсь, находится в тех пресловутых приложениях, к которым у вас нет доступа, – извиняющимся тоном сказал Дэв. – К тому же того, что я рассказал, и так достаточно для понимания общей картины.  
– Вы уверены, что тех паразитов уничтожили? – уточнила Инглесс.  
– Да, была проведена дезинфекция, но для верности я сделаю вам пару уколов, естественно, после того, как пополню запас лекарств, – Дэвлин бросил посуду в утилизатор и, оглядев собравшихся, добавил: – Поверьте, если бы там было хоть немного опасно, я не позволил бы вам сойти на поверхность, – слова прозвучали поразительно искренне и бесконечно серьезно.  
– Но спустились бы сами, – мурлыкнул кот. – Несмотря на опасность. Мне всегда было интересно, почему экипаж санитарных кораблей спускается в карантинные зоны без защиты, что в вас такого особенного? – заметив странную тень, мелькнувшую в синих глазах Дэва, Шарис все-таки добавил: – Поделитесь информацией, разумеется, если это входит в наш уровень допуска.  
– Здесь нет особого секрета, – Сайкс говорил весьма неохотно, даже немного стыдливо. – Во-первых, мы все подвергаемся обязательной вакцинации от всевозможных болезней, во-вторых, имеем одинаковое генетическое отклонение. Оно толком не изучено, и выделить его не удается, но по какой-то причине мы обладаем иммунитетом к большей части заболеваний, а тот малый процент, что нас все-таки поражает, переносим практически без осложнений, – Дэв машинально коснулся своего запястья, того, на котором был закреплен автоинъектор.  
– Теперь ясно, почему у нас всего два санитарных корабля на всю галактику, – фыркнул Шарис.   
Дэвлин скупо улыбнулся в ответ.  
– Я только одного не понимаю, – Марко посмотрел на Сайкса, – откуда у тебя изъян в генетическом коде? – он не хотел задеть своим вопросом Дэвлина, но тот, похоже, решил иначе, во всяком случае, в синих глазах мелькнула искра раздражения.  
– А разве я когда-нибудь утверждал, что мои родители позаботились о необходимых корректировках? – с сарказмом поинтересовался он.  
– Нет, – немного растерянно сказал Марко, – но я всегда думал, что профессор Сайкс…  
– Ты ошибался, – резко оборвал его Дэвлин.  
Кот тихо зашипел, Дэв тут же виновато улыбнулся.  
– Прошу прощения, у меня не такой идеальный самоконтроль, как хотелось бы, – сказал он.  
– Вам не за что извиняться, доктор, – ответил Шарис, – Я уже достаточно давно живу вне родной планеты, так что чужие эмоции не доставляют мне значительного дискомфорта, а вот их отсутствие вызывает недоумение.  
– Я буду знать, – отрешенно проговорил Сайкс. Он явно не стремился к продолжению общения, а у остальной команды была только одна тема для разговора – новенький. Так что за столом опять воцарилась тишина, а вскоре, закончив с ужином, все разошлись по своим делам. Дэвлин – готовить груз к отправке, капитан – в рубку, чтобы задать нужный курс. Ламия и кот, для которых не было срочных заданий, направились в комнату отдыха, где могли спокойно поговорить.  
– Итак… – начал Шарис, довольно щурясь. – Давно у нас не было так интересно.  
– Да, – согласилась Инглесс. – С тех пор как Марко ухаживал за Кейтлин.  
– И тебе это не нравится, – чутко отметил кот.  
– Ты же знаешь, насколько мне дорог наш капитан, – ламия тяжело вздохнула, а Шарис понимающе кивнул: если и было у их народов что-то общее, так это умение дружить, так что готов на все ради друга, и он становится даже ближе родных существ.  
– Этот доктор настолько неоднозначный, – продолжила Инглесс, – но при этом создает впечатление человека, которого можно любить. Даже немного иначе: в него очень легко влюбиться.  
– Ты думаешь, что, несмотря на свои заверения, капитан не сможет удержаться в рамках рабочих отношений? – уточнил Шарис.  
– Открой глаза, кот, – зашипела ламия, – он уже вышел за них. Вот скажи, ты помнишь о мелких привычках тех, с кем общался десять лет назад? – инженер только покачал головой. – А если речь идет о твоей супруге?  
Кот раздраженно фыркнул, но не стал обвинять подругу в неуместности вопроса.  
– О ней я помню любую деталь, неважно, сколько времени прошло, – искренне ответил он.  
– Вот и я о том же, – Инглесс печально зашипела. – И это приводит меня к мысли, что их союз был чем-то исключительным.  
– Но даже люди берегут такие чувства, – задумчиво сказал Шарис.– Так что же могло заставить Дэвлина предать?  
– Не забывай, что их чувства не всегда бывают взаимными, – заметила девушка.  
– Я помню, – заверил ее кот – но мне кажется, здесь не тот случай.  
– Ты что-то успел уловить за тот короткий миг, что наш доктор не контролировал себя, – догадалась ламия, она подобралась в ожидании интересных новостей.  
– Успел, – не стал оспаривать очевидное Шарис. – Основным чувством был гнев, конечно, но я смог учуять еще и боль, она чем-то похожа на нашу с тобой.  
– Будто кто-то очень дорогой больше недоступен, – грустно сказала Инглесс.  
– Да, именно так, и я уверен, что это чувство направлено на Марко, а не на адмирала Марквела. А еще я заметил надежду, но она в тоже время похожа на отчаяние. Я ведь уже говорил, что у людей очень многогранные эмоции, так что мне сложно читать их.  
– Значит, и Дэвлину тяжело, – заключила Инглесс. – Но тогда почему?  
– Я тоже теряюсь в догадках. Быть может, просто ошибка неопытного котенка? Или простое недопонимание? – инженер недовольно фыркнул. – Хотя мне не кажется, что они были настолько уж юными…  
– Люди взрослеют иначе, Ша, – заметила ламия. – И мне трудно представить, каким был наш капитан десять лет назад, а уж про Дэвлина я и вовсе молчу.  
– Мне кажется, Марко был очень вспыльчивым, – мурлыкнул кот. – Он и сейчас не до конца может справиться с этой чертой своего характера. Может, он просто не захотел слушать объяснения?  
– Что толку гадать сейчас? – Инглесс немного раздраженно ударила кончиком хвоста по полу. – Что бы ни случилось, это в значительной мере испортило жизнь обоим людям, и сомневаюсь, что даже если они разберутся в том давнем инциденте, их отношения исправятся, – девушка уже собиралась продолжить свой монолог, но из динамиков раздался голос Марко:  
– Команде приготовиться к перегрузкам.  
Кот и ламия тут же заняли положенные по регламенту места и, пока шел отсчет, молчали.  
Реальность немного смазалась, как бывает при выходе на сверхсветовую, вместе с этим пропали неприятные ощущения, во всяком случае, для Шариса, а вот Инглесс заметно посерела.  
– Боюсь, на этом мы закончим наш разговор, друг мой, – сказала девушка.  
– Конечно, – поспешил поддержать ее Шарис, ему, как никому другому, было известно, как тяжело переносит ламия полет в последнее время, и стоило признать, его это порядком настораживало. Кот решил, что как только они подойдут к космической станции, он отловит Дэвлина и выяснит, что же происходит с Инглесс.  
– Тебя проводить? – уточнил он у Инглесс. Та только слабо покачала головой и, придерживаясь за стену, поползла к своей каюте.  
Кот недовольно фыркнул и решил, что доктора стоит посетить сейчас, ведь на этот раз Ин выглядела явно хуже. Он дождался того момента, когда подруга по его ощущениям уже добралась до своей каюты, и только после этого покинул комнату отдыха. Он не хотел ранить чувства воинственной ламии, но не мог перебороть свою тревогу за нее.  
Дэвлин, как и ожидалось, обнаружился в лазарете и в первый момент даже не обратил внимания на вошедшего. Он был явно занят, да и еще погружен в какие-то свои не очень веселые мысли. Шарис уже почти решился выйти прочь, когда доктор поднял голову от планшета и заметил его.  
– Что-то случилось? – обеспокоенно уточнил Сайкс. Шарис удивленно мурлыкнул: мало кто мог разобраться с мимикой его расы, и новенький явно был одним из таких людей. – Я провел достаточно времени на вашей родной планете, Шарис, – признался Дэв, не дожидаясь вопросов.  
– Это невероятно, – теперь кот и вовсе был изумлен, он не мог представить, что могло заставить правителей впустить в их закрытый мирок человека. – Что вы там делали? – не сдержал своего любопытства инженер.  
– Я не могу об этом говорить, – Дэвлин покачал головой.   
– Как о том, что в тех приложениях? – с хитрым прищуром уточнил кот.  
– Даже еще серьезней, – не стал отрицать доктор. – Итак, что вас тревожит? – вернулся мужчина к первоначальной теме.  
– Инглесс, – успокоив свое разыгравшееся любопытство, сказал Шарис. – Около полугода назад у нее появилась странная реакция на переход в сверхсветовую, и с каждым разом ей все хуже.  
Дэвлин беззвучно выругался, а потом сделал пару глубоких вздохов, будто пытаясь успокоиться.  
– А у вас нет подобных проблем? – уточнил он спустя пару минут.  
– Нет, – честно признался кот.  
– Слабость? Или, возможно, в какие-то моменты бывает сложно сконцентрироваться? – Шарис понял, что доктор знает о состоянии Инглесс и теперь пытается определить, не попал ли он под то же влияние.  
– Иногда бывает, – не стал отрицать кот. – Когда выпадают тяжелые смены. Так что происходит, доктор… Дэв? – Шарис вовремя вспомнил, что доктор просил не звать его по фамилии и успел удержать почти вырвавшиеся слова. Судя по благодарности, мелькнувшей во взгляде Дэвлина, он все сделал верно, хоть и фраза получилась несколько кривой.  
– Находясь на своих родных планетах, – начал объяснять Сайкс, – вы с Инглесс получали все необходимые элементы естественным путем, на космическом корабле их, конечно, нет. Так что медик должен внимательно следить за тем, чтобы вы правильно питались, а также за наличием в гидропонике подходящих растений. На «Рейнджере галактики» же… – он махнул рукой, как бы говоря, что кот все и сам знает. – После того как я пополню запасы, то первым делом займусь вашим здоровьем, но все равно для возвращения в норму потребуется пара недель, во всяком случае, для Инглесс. Мне жаль, – добавил он, будто кто-то утверждал, что это его вина.  
– Почему вы вините себя? – проклятое любопытство опять не позволило удержать язык за зубами, и на этот раз Шарис почти ненавидел себя за это.  
Лицо доктора застыло, он явно из последних сил пытался удержать эмоции под контролем.  
– За то, что позволил вашему бывшему медику сохранить лицензию, – наконец признался Дэвлин. – Хотя я почти уверен, что Льюис не позволит ей больше работать. В некоторых вещах он ужасно щепетилен.  
– Вам не за что извиняться, Дэвлин, – кот покачал головой. – К тому же я позволю себе предположить: тут дело не только в том, что вы не хотели навредить бывшему супругу… – проницательно заметил он.  
Сайкс протяжно вздохнул и уронил голову на скрещенные на столе руки.  
– Меня всегда поражало, что ваша раса, даже не читая эмоции, остается одной из самых проницательных в обитаемой галактике, – невнятно сказал он, а потом, справившись со своими эмоциями, выпрямился и твердо посмотрел на Шариса. – Я не позволю, чтобы Марко пострадал из-за меня, и цена меня не волнует, – резко сказал доктор.  
Кот не уловил в его голосе угрозы, но черная тень, мелькнувшая в глазах, полностью убедила его в том, что Дэвлин, не задумываясь, сделает все, что угодно, лишь бы не пострадал капитан. Ведь если эта история всплывет, то отвечать придется в первую очередь Марко и лишь потом – Кейтлин.  
– Не стоит волноваться, доктор, – успокаивающе мурлыкнул Шарис, чувствуя себя крайне неуютно с рядом с не очень-то опасным на вид человеком и в который раз задаваясь вопросом, что же могло заставить настолько дорогих друг другу людей разойтись. В предательство Дэвлина теперь уже совсем не верилось. Хотя если принять во внимание сказанные им слова о любой цене за безопасность Оушена… Кот подумал, что ему явно есть что обсудить с подругой.  
– Марко и наш друг, – этой короткой фразы было достаточно, чтобы Дэв успокоился, а обстановка в комнате вновь стала спокойной, больше не хотелось бежать прочь.  
– Простите меня за эту вспышку, – с мягкой улыбкой попросил Дэвлин.  
– Все в порядке, – заверил его Шарис и, решив, что на сегодня достаточно откровений, поинтересовался: – Вам может потребоваться помощь на станции?  
– Нет, я справлюсь, – отказался Дэв. – К тому же почти все процессы автоматизированы.  
– То есть нам можно рассматривать эту остановку как небольшой отпуск? – Шарис сверкнул глазами. Он не пытался скрыть от доктора авантюрную жилку, о наличии которой в его соплеменниках тот, похоже, был прекрасно осведомлен.  
– Если капитан не найдет вам занятие, то думаю, что да, – Дэв, явно понял подоплеку вопроса. – Но я не буду вас штопать после осмотра местных достопримечательностей, – и, хитро улыбнувшись, добавил: – Или тех, кто попадется на вашем пути…  
– Ну, как можно, Дэв! – притворно воскликнул Шарис, состроив невинную мордашку, ему очень нравилось, что собеседник понимает его мимику.  
Дэвлин мягко рассмеялся, Ша еле удержался от того, чтобы податься вперед: смех человека был приятен настолько, что это поражало.  
– Пойду клянчить у капитана выходной, – мурлыкнул кот и, махнув лапой на прощание, вышел, стремясь скрыть свою реакцию.  
– Удачи, – пожелал ему вслед Дэвлин и озадаченно покачал головой. От него не укрылась странное поведение Шариса, хотя он и не понял, что его вызвало. Но на размышления не было времени: до станции оставалась всего пара часов полета, а в сопроводительные документы еще нужно было внести кучу правок.  
Рубка.  
Марко расслабленно сидел в своем кресле и думал о том, что в кораблях нового типа почти нет работы для людей, то, что прежде требовало особых знаний или сложных расчетов, теперь делает ИскИн. Во всяком случае, когда дело касалось штатных ситуаций. Мужчина хмыкнул, вспомнив старые фильмы, в которых компьютеры захватывали мир, и тут же нахмурился, некстати вспомнив, с кем он смотрел эти киноленты. Размышлять об этом не хотелось. Прошло чуть больше суток с тех пор, как Дэвлин появился на борту «Рейнджера галактики», а его вновь слишком много. Даже Кейтлин не притягивала к себе столько внимания, да и никто другой в жизни Марко, если уж говорить честно. Но как бы ни старался капитан, он не мог не замечать, насколько хорошим специалистом стал его старый знакомый, и, пожалуй, это обстоятельство с лихвой окупало все остальное.  
В рубку, тихо мурлыкая какой-то свой национальный мотив, просочился Шарис. Какое-то время он мучал инженерную консоль, перепроверяя вручную вычисления ИскИна, а потом подошел к капитану.  
– Чем думаешь заняться на станции? – спросил он, и Марко понял, что, скорее всего, именно этот вопрос привел кота на мостик.  
– Мне казалось, мы туда ненадолго, – отметил Оушен.  
– Часов двенадцать примерно, – уточнил Шарис. – Я краем глаза видел файлы нашего доктора, там такой объем, что быстрее не справимся.  
– Краем глаза, значит? – рассмеялся Марко. – Опять взломал чужой терминал?  
– На этот раз нет, – серьезно ответил кот. – Просто на время разговора он убрал в сторону планшет, но не выключил экран. Я не стал бы так поступать с членом экипажа, ты же знаешь, человече.  
– Ладно, ладно. Сдаюсь, – капитана немного удивил настрой друга. – И когда это вы успели побеседовать? – нашел он более безопасную тему.  
– Сразу после перехода на сверхсветовую. Я спросил его о состоянии Инглесс, – не стал скрывать Шарис.  
– И что с ней? – Марко подобрался: он тоже был осведомлен о недомогании ламии и не меньше кота встревожен этим обстоятельством.  
– Ничего опасного, – сказал полуправду Шарис, ему не хотелось вновь расстраивать капитана. – Дэв сказал, что через пару недель она будет в норме.  
– Это здорово, – Оушен улыбнулся, и кот даже обрадовался, что друг не понимает его мимику, а то бы сразу понял, что рассказали ему не все. – Итак, вернемся к тому, зачем ты пришел, – напомнил капитан. – На станции мне нужно будет получить приказы, а потом, если ничего срочного не случится и наша помощь не понадобится Сайксу, то, думаю, мы вполне можем немного прогуляться.  
Шарис радостно мурлыкнул.  
– Это именно то что я хотел услышать от тебя, человече. Нам явно стоит хорошенько отдохнуть.  
– Ты, кажется, забыл, что следующей нашей остановкой будет планета, – насмешливо сказал Марко.  
– Ага, с радостным названием Юдоль, – фыркнул Шарис. – Не знаю, как ты, друг мой, но я там явно не смогу расслабиться.  
– Дэвлин сказал, что планета безопасна, – отметил капитан. – И знаешь, в этом вопросе я ему верю.  
– Мне трудно находиться рядом с умственно неполноценными людьми, – тихо признался кот. – Они слишком эмоционально нестабильны.  
– Думаешь, Сайкс не учел этот момент? – Марко действительно было интересно: насколько он помнил, доктор всегда обращал внимание на каждую мелочь.  
– Хм… – кот, судя по всему, был немного озадачен. – А ведь и верно, Дэв знает о моем народе слишком много для того, чтобы не подумать об этом.  
Оушен отметил, что его коробит, когда Шарис называет Дэвлина сокращенным именем. Мысленно отругав себя, мужчина решил, что нужно лучше контролировать подобные реакции, пока кот не надумал себе лишнего. Впрочем, он не сомневался, что друзья уже вовсю обсуждают его взаимоотношения с Сайксом, и это возмущало гораздо меньше, чем должно было бы.  
– Быть может, мне и удастся отдохнуть на этой планете, – продолжил кот.  
– Выход из сверхсветовой, десять… – начал отсчет ИскИн.  
– Команде приготовиться к перегрузкам, – поспешно приказал по громкой связи Марко, краем глаза отметив, как кот скользнул на свое место.  
– Выход произведен успешно, – механическим голосом отчитался ИскИн.  
– Запроси подтверждение для стыковки, – сказал Оушен, по монитору тут же побежал ряд цифр и команд. – Тебе нужно будет пополнить какие-нибудь запасы на станции, Шарис? – уточнил Марко у друга, хотя был почти уверен, что кот откажется.  
– Нет, капитан, – в тон его мыслям откликнулся кот. – И Инглесс тоже ничего не просила. Кстати, Дэв сказал, что наша помощь не потребуется.  
– Да, понял я, понял, – рассмеялся Марко. – Можете погулять, неугомонные, но только так, чтобы мне потом не пришлось писать объяснительные.  
– Как можно! – притворно изумился Шарис, а Марко тут же припомнил парочку особо звездных выходок своей команды.  
– Тебе напомнить, как? – не удержавшись, подколол капитан.  
Кот фыркнул, а потом, сверкая глазами, сказал:  
– У меня абсолютная память, друг мой.  
– Вот и прекрасно, не говори потом, что этого разговора не было, – со смехом сказал Марко.  
На экране терминала появилось разрешение на стыковку, и корабль медленно двинулся к громадине космической станции, что уже занимала весь обзорный экран. Было в этом нечто завораживающее, почти волшебное, даже спустя годы службы Марко все еще не переставал удивляться тому, как люди умудрялись строить что-то настолько огромное. Он знал, что для большинства его коллег такое зрелище являлось обычным, ведь многие проводили на станциях времени больше, чем на планетах, но Марко сомневался, что сам смог бы так жить. За своими мыслями мужчина почти пропустил тот момент, когда «Рейнджер галактики» вошел в один из шлюзов. Палуба под ногами дрогнула, а значит, корабль опустился на специальные опоры.  
– 37б – «Рейнджеру галактики», – раздался из динамиков приятный женский голос. – Мы получили ваши сопроводительные документы и готовы начать разгрузку через десять минут.  
– Принято, – Дэвлин, видно, подключился к основному каналу из лазарета. – С кем можно обсудить подробности?  
– А ты как думаешь, Дэв? – теперь из динамиков раздался мужской голос.  
– Стэн, рад тебя слышать, – с явной приязнью отозвался Сайкс. – И еще более приятно будет видеть тебя.  
– Тогда не тормози, парень, жду тебя, – выдал неизвестный, с едва слышным щелчком отключился второй канал.  
– Капитан Оушен, – вновь заговорила женщина, она явно была недовольна, тем что ее прервали, – в командном центре станции вас ждет информпакет. Покинуть корабль вы можете в любой момент, равно как и любой из членов экипажа.  
– Благодарю, – отозвался Марко и разорвал связь. Он не стал прощаться, зная, что скоро встретится с собеседницей.  
– А у нашего доктора везде знакомые, – немного озадачено отметил Шарис.  
– Если я правильно понимаю, он десять лет проработал в очагах различных эпидемий, и не мне тебе говорить, насколько часто такое случается на космических станциях. Не удивлюсь, что он здесь отметился, – сказал на это Марко.  
– А мне кажется, что это знакомство более личное, – подначил кот.  
– Даже если и так? – не повелся на провокацию Оушен. – Ты думаешь, я буду против?  
– Нет, но тебе будет крайне неприятно, – Шарис перестал шутить. – Мы с Ин волнуемся за тебя, капитан, – признался кот.  
– Незачем, – отмахнулся Марко, а потом криво ухмыльнулся и, явно подражая чьему-то въедливому тону, добавил: – Это только в первый раз больно.  
Кот раздраженно фыркнул, не обратив внимания на явную двусмысленность фразы друга.  
– Что же он такого натворил, Марко? Почему вы расстались? – не смог удержаться Шарис.  
Оушен будто застыл, а на кота обрушилась лавина застарелой боли и горечи предательства.  
– Не спрашивай меня об этом, Ша, – едва слышно сказал капитан. – Потому что я до сих пор иногда мечтаю, чтобы это оказалось дурным сном.  
Инженер ошарашено тряхнул головой: даже для человека то, что испытывал Марко, было слишком интенсивным. Шарис невольно подумал, как же это ощущалось сразу после размолвки, и испуганно зашипел: не хотел бы он оказаться рядом с другом в тот момент.  
– Успокойся, – попросил он. – Мы не будем выпытывать.  
– Я понимаю, что вам интересно, – словно не обращая внимания на слова кота, заговорил Марко. – Но есть вещи, о которых не стоит даже вспоминать, а уж тем более – делиться с другими.  
– Хэй, друг мой, – повысил голос Шарис. – Я все понял.  
– Прости, – Марко неловко улыбнулся.  
– Не стоит, – кот не знал, что стоит говорить людям в таких случаях. – Так как насчет погулять по станции? – немного неловко перевел он тему.  
– Я только за, – Оушен явно был благодарен другу. – Только после того как получу новые приказы.  
– Встретимся как обычно, в самом приличном местном баре? – уточнил кот.  
– Если то место, где подают национальные напитки котов и ламий, можно назвать приличным, – подначил Шариса Марко, – то да, именно там.  
– Я тебе это припомню, – фыркнул Ша. – Ладно, не затягивай общение с местным начальством.  
Высказавшись, кот помахал лапой и пошел искать Инглесс, надеясь, что она уже в достаточной мере пришла в себя.  
Марко же еще какое-то время сидел, глядя в одну точку и понимая, что сколько бы времени не проходило, спокойно реагировать на случившееся он так и не научился. Если честно, хотелось пойти к Дэвлину и сделать то, чего он не сделал одиннадцать лет назад: прижать к стене и задать один вопрос: «Почему?» Но в тоже время мужчина боялся услышать причину. Возможно, именно поэтому тогда он просто двинул Дэвлину по лицу и ушел, не оглядываясь. Капитан глубоко вздохнул, стараясь вновь столкнуть в глубины памяти болезненные воспоминания. Больше тянуть не имело смысла, стоило наконец получить информпакет и сходить посидеть с друзьями, раз выдалась такая возможность.  
Дэвлин  
Прервав связь, Дэв радостно улыбнулся: он не ожидал встретить здесь знакомых, тем более – Стэна, которого считал своим наставником, ведь именно он обучал его всему, что должен знать медик, работающий в карантинных зонах. Мужчина до сих пор не знал, чем он приглянулся старшему из команды, направленной к Юдоли, хотя стоило признать, никогда и не стремился выяснить.  
Старый друг встретил его у трапа, Дэв даже понять не успел, как оказался крепко обнят.  
– Отпусти, медведь, – засмеялся он, коротко обнимая Стэна в ответ. – Раздавишь.  
– И с каких пор ты стал таким хрупким, Ди, – подколол тот, но руки разжал и отступил назад на пару шагов. – Уж не седину ли я вижу? – деланно изумился мужчина и шутливо дернул за чуть отросшую прядь.  
Дэвлин только улыбнулся: ему было приятно вновь почувствовать это отношение, словно он ребенок, вернувшийся домой после долгого отсутствия.  
– Даже если так, – сказал он. – то согласись, она меня только красит, – поддержал шутку доктор.  
– Тебя все красит, шкет, – заверил его Стэн.  
В это время по трапу спустились кот и ламия, они о чем-то тихо переговаривались, но оборвали разговор, только увидев Сайкса.  
– А это, как я понимаю, те бедолаги, что теперь будут мучиться с твоим кошмарным характером? – не смог промолчать Стэн.  
– Не пугай их заранее, – весело попросил Дэвлин. – Инглесс, Шарис, знакомьтесь, это мой наставник, Стэнли Шоу.  
– Приятно познакомиться, – в голос ответили кот и ламия.  
– А мне-то как! – воскликнул Стэн. Для Сайкса главным вопросом было, как его друг смог, пройдя через многое, остаться открытым и жизнерадостным. – Надеюсь, вы не будете обижать Ди, – продолжил Шоу, – а то корабль маленький, и от него обиженного будет негде спрятаться.  
– Стэн, не такое уж я и чудовище, – сделал вид, что обиделся, Дэвлин.  
– Еще какое чудовище, – не сдавался его собеседник. – Милое, отзывчивое…  
Продолжить ему не дал дружный смех команды «Рейнджера галактики». Как ни странно, смеялся даже подошедший Марко.  
– Оп, – тут же заметив новое действующее лицо, сказал Стэн. – А это кто у нас?  
– Капитан Марко Оушен, – представил Дэв, надеясь, что у друга хватит такта промолчать.  
– Так вот ты какой, ализарский гепард… – протянул Шоу, веселья в нем явно поубавилось. – Что ж рад встрече, капитан.  
– Взаимно, – ответил Марко, по нему было видно, что он несколько озадачен таким приемом.  
– Ладно, шкет, пора бы нам поработать, – резко свернул разговор Стэн. – Пойдем озадачим местного ИскИна.  
Он, не слушая возражений, утянул за собой Дэвлина, который успел лишь рукой махнуть команде.  
– Зачем ты согласился на это назначение, Ди? – еще успели уловить чуткие уши кота. – Не боишься опять сорваться?  
– Я уже не то бесхарактерное существо, которое ты встретил когда-то, – жестко ответил Сайкс.  
– Ты и тогда не был бесхарактерным, просто юным… – что сказал Стэн дальше, Шарис уже не смог расслышать.  
– Интересный наставник у нашего доктора, – прошипела ламия.  
– Не спорю, подруга, – согласился с ней Шарис. – А еще он на редкость хороший человек и любит Дэва, как сына.  
– Тебе не надоедает читать чужие эмоции? – подначил Марко.  
– А тебе не надоедает дышать? – беззлобно огрызнулся кот.  
– Ладно, этот разговор мы вполне можем продолжить чуть позже в баре, – не стал вступать в привычный спор капитан и, улыбнувшись друзьям, направился к лифтам, которые вели к жилым и административным отсекам станции.  
– Мне бы хотелось пообщаться с этим Стэнли, – сказал Шарис.  
– Что ты еще натворил, кот? – поинтересовалась Инглесс, от которой не укрылось, что друг чувствует себя виноватым.  
– Не смог удержать свое любопытство и спросил у капитана, что сделал когда-то Дэвлин, – ламия осуждающе зашипела. – Да, я знаю, – признал свою неправоту Шарис, – и сам жалею о том, что разбередил старую рану, но ты же понимаешь, что иногда я просто не могу удержаться.  
– Это точно, порой наша природа – наш основной враг. – согласилась Ин. – Но постарайся больше не срываться.  
– Конечно, подруга, – заверил девушку кот. – Ладно, давай не будем здесь торчать, раз уж удалось вырваться с корабля.  
– И верно, давно хотела себе что-нибудь прикупить… – мечтательно сказала Инглесс.  
Кот весело фыркнул.  
– Если ты хотела меня этим напугать, то не выйдет. Это только Марко содрогается при упоминании магазинов.  
– И это мне тоже в нем нравится, – Ин явно была довольна. – Пойдем, – подвела черту под разговором она и потянула Шариса в сторону, противоположную той, где скрылся капитан.

Дэвлин.  
Есть люди, с которыми даже самые рутинные вещи делать легко и весело, именно к ним и относился Стэн. Он, пока вводились все необходимые команды и подтверждения, травил байки из своего богатого опыта. Человек, далекий от мира, в котором жили Дэвлин и сам Шоу, мог бы решить, что работа в карантинных зонах сплошь состоит из веселых курьезов.  
– Вот так оно и было, – закончил Стэн очередную историю. – А потом меня направили сюда, видно, решили, что я совсем из ума выжил.  
– Или устали от твоего своеобразного юмора, – предположил Сайкс. – Ты жалеешь, что больше не будет вылетов? – спросил он, зная, что получит честный ответ.  
– Иногда, – с грустной улыбкой признался Шоу. – Но с другой стороны, теперь я могу быть рядом с семьей, а это для меня много значит.  
– Да, серьезный плюс, – Дэв порадовался за учителя, чья личная жизнь, в отличие от его собственной, удалась. – Как Кори и мальчики?  
– Неделю отмечали мою отставку, – сказал Стэн. – Старший решил поступать в медицинскую академию на ближайшей планете.  
– У него то же отклонение, что и у нас? – уточнил Дэвлин, он никогда прежде не интересовался этим.  
– Нет, – покачал головой Шоу. – И знаешь, Ди, я рад, что он не повторит мою судьбу.  
– Полностью с тобой согласен, – поддержал его Сайкс. – А младший так и бредит полетами?  
– Ага. Мы думали, что это временно, но, похоже, все же придется отправлять его в академию.  
– На Землю? – Дэв был уверен, что наставник захочет самого лучшего для сына.  
– Если честно, не уверен. Да, у выпускников оттуда лучшие показатели, но не знаю, смогу ли я отпустить Ричарда так далеко, – Стэн заметно погрустнел.  
– Возможно, тебе стоит вспомнить, что они тебя отпускали, и позволить сыну строить свою жизнь самостоятельно, – посоветовал Дэв.  
– Ты прав, конечно, но мне нужно еще пару лет, чтобы смириться с этой мыслью.  
– Они у тебя еще есть, – улыбнулся Сайкс.  
– И это меня воодушевляет.  
Раздался сигнал, известивший, что автоматика станции начала разгрузку, это на время отвлекло мужчин от разговора.  
– Кстати о семье, – спустя пару минут сказал Стэнли. – Я заметил, что у тебя изменился идентификатор.  
– С каких это пор ты стал так осторожно подбирать слова, а не спрашивать в лоб? – стараясь выглядеть безмятежным, спросил Дэв.  
– Просто не люблю лишний раз напоминать о неприятном, ты же знаешь, – с укором ответил мужчина. – Так что?  
– Развод, мы к этому давно шли.  
– И все?  
– Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь, Стэн, – признал Сайкс и неохотно добавил: – Мне начинает казаться, что мой перевод далеко как не случаен.  
– Почему ты так решил? – уточнил Стэнли. Он не очень-то любил Льюиса, но не мог не признавать, что тот обычно намеренно не вредил Дэвлину.  
– Раньше на «Рейнджере» медиком была его новая супруга и будущая мать его ребенка.  
– И когда он успел! – возмутился Шоу. – То, что вы не виделись, не давало ему права…  
– Стэн, успокойся, – оборвал его Дэв. – Я не обвиняю его в этом, и ты не должен, я даже рад за него, стоит признать.  
– И все равно… – Стэнли покачал головой, с трудом удерживаясь от продолжения оскорблений. – Ладно, сейчас как я понимаю, речь идет не об этом. Значит, он по какой-то причине решил, что ты прикроешь косяки его женушки, и ты его, конечно, не разочаровал.  
– Мне нет до нее дела.  
– Ну, естественно, Марко Оушен! Как я мог не догадаться. Выходит, Льюис получил доступ к твоему полному досье.  
– Скорее всего, и я не знаю, что теперь делать. Лью один раз, пусть и не открыто, воспользовался этим моим слабым местом, и я совершенно не представляю, во что это может вылиться дальше, – с тяжелым вздохом сказал Сайкс.  
– Я думаю, тебе пора перестать пытаться прикрыть своего капитана от всех угроз, он уже не мальчик, да и не оценит этого, – Стэн, криво улыбнулся, заметив, что Дэв дотронулся до своей левой брови, на которой был едва заметный шрам. – Он, собственно, уже не оценил.  
– Мне не нужно, чтобы он признал мою помощь, достаточно того, что он жив, – резче, чем следовало, откликнулся Сайкс.  
– И сколько уже раз, Дэвлин? – повысил голос Стэн.  
– Неважно, – отрезал Дэв. – И давай закроем эту тему.  
– Знаешь, даже коты для своих предназначенных делают меньше и уж точно не тогда, когда в ответ получают лишь ненависть, – все таки добавил Шоу. – Но ты ведь все равно меня не слушаешь.  
– Вот именно, – Сайкс извиняющиеся улыбнулся. – Позавтракаем вместе?  
Стэн рассмеялся в голос.  
– Знаешь, кто-нибудь другой мог бы принять это за весьма неприличное предложение.  
– Ну, этой ночью нам придется делать много чего неприличного, – Дэв махнул рукой в сторону терминала. – И это весьма слабо сказано.  
– Все так же ненавидишь рутину?  
– Покажи мне того, кто ее любит, и я устрою ему полное обследование, – заявил в ответ Сайкс.  
– И верно, – согласился Стэн. – Пожалуй, нам потребуется кофе или даже стимулятор.  
– Виски? – вспомнив старую историю, уточнил Дэвлин.  
– Ты и виски, Ди? – рассмеялся Шоу. – Нет, мне хватило одного раза.  
На этом их снова прервал сигнал компьютера, и мужчины погрузились в работу.

Марко.  
Лифт остановился на нужном этаже. Выйдя, Марко осмотрелся: он прежде не был на этой станции, но, к счастью, постройка была типовой, так что найти нужное помещение не составило труда. Зайдя в открывшуюся дверь, мужчина заметил, что не он один хотел получить новое задание. В небольшой приемной сидел весьма приметный человек, который тут же улыбнулся при виде Марко.  
– Капитан Оушен, какая встреча.  
– Капитан Джонсон, приятно видеть вас, – откликнулся Марко и пожал протянутую руку.  
Он давно знал этого человека и, если честно, не очень хорошо к нему относился, несмотря на то, что тот всегда был вежлив и, насколько было известно Оушену, имел безупречный послужной список. Его настороженность также оправдывало и то, что кот явно негативно воспринял Джонса, когда их знакомили, а мнению кота в подобных вопросах Марко уже давно привык доверять.  
– Что привело патрульный корабль в этот сектор? – из вежливости уточнил мужчина. – Мне казалось, здесь спокойно.  
– Да, все чисто, можешь не переживать, – с сияющей улыбкой заверил собеседника Джонсон. – Просто избавляюсь от балласта, не терплю лишних людей на своем корабле.  
Марко поймал себя на том, что хочет поскорей избавится от общества капитана.  
– А ты, Оушен? Очередная посылка?  
– Можно и так сказать, – уклончиво ответил Марко, его бесило, что многие путают курьерский корабль с почтовым, хотя смысл был совершенно разным, но в очередной раз что-то доказывать мужчина не собирался.  
– Господа, – в приемную вышла девушка в форме флота, с которой, если судить по голосу, Марко общался по прилету. – Удачно, что вы пришли вместе. Прошу вас, – она сделала приглашающий жест в сторону двери.  
Войдя в кабинет, мужчины устроились в предложенных креслах, а девушка подошла к фальш-окну, на котором стояла заставка с каким-то земным пейзажем.  
– Меня зовут Лариса Демченко, я старший распределитель станции 37б, – представилась она. – Капитан Оушен, на столе планшет, при вводе вашего личного кода информпакет будет отправлен на «Рейнджер галактики», – Марко уже собирался встать, когда Лариса добавила: – Это еще не все, также у меня для вас приказ командования, согласно которому вам придется принять на борт двух новых членов экипажа.  
Оушен мысленно ругнулся: он специально старался не увеличивать экипаж, ему вполне комфортно было рядом с Инглесс и Шарисом, а теперь мало того что появился Дэвлин, так еще и пара неизвестных… Однако спорить мужчина не стал, возможно, чуть позже он сможет обговорить это с кем-то из адмиралов, а пока не стоило срываться на исполнительнице.  
– Хорошо, – спокойно откликнулся Марко и поставил встречное условие: – Мне нужно, чтобы их личные дела переслали моему медику, чтобы он смог скорректировать список медикаментов и запас продовольствия.  
– Сразу после того, как они появятся в нашей базе, я переправлю, – согласилась Лариса, явно довольная тем, что все обошлось без эксцессов.  
– Вот и хорошо, теперь я могу получить задание? – напомнил Оушен.  
– Да, конечно, – подтвердила девушка, – введите ваш код.  
Марко не стал затягивать, он, стоит признать, мысленно уже был с друзьями в приглянувшемся им баре, совершенно не хотелось думать о делах.  
– Так тех, кого я отбраковал, скидывают Оушену, что ли? – заговорил Джонсон.  
– Именно так, – подтвердила Лариса, в ее голосе прозвучали усталые нотки.  
– Не повезло тебе, Марко, – со странной издевательской интонацией сказал капитан патрульного корабля.  
– Позвольте мне самому делать выводы, Джонсон, – немного резковато ответил Марко.  
– Да дело твое, может, курьеры из них выйдут более толковые, – и вновь за улыбкой сквозило нечто весьма неприятное.  
– Жизнь покажет, – отмахнулся Оушен и обратился к распорядителю. – Я могу быть свободен?  
– Да, конечно.  
– Пошел встречать новеньких? – не торопился отстать Джонсон.  
– С этим есть кому разобраться и без меня, – Марко через силу улыбнулся. – Рад был встрече, капитан Джонсон, – и, кивнув на прощанье собравшимся, мужчина поспешно вышел, не желая слушать чужие ненужные ему откровения.


	3. Chapter 3

Дэвлин.  
Закончив с разгрузкой, Дэвлин и Стэн прервались на кофе, который был весьма неплох в небольшой кофейне рядом с доками. Они не спеша беседовали о старых знакомых, когда просигналил коммуникатор Сайкса.  
– Странно, – высказался тот, смотря на два новых файла, пришедших от руководства станции. – Мне казалось, что все документы уже готовы.  
Открыв письмо, он удивился еще больше: там содержались два личных дела, если верить которым, на «Рейнджер галактики» были назначены помощник инженера и связист.  
– Что там, Ди? – оценив мимику ученика, уточнил Стэн.  
– Нам подкинули еще одного кота, точнее, кошку и, вот черт, ригелианца.  
– Коты и ящерицы, правда? – рассмеялся Шоу. – Тебя ждет незабываемый полет, шкет.  
– И не говори, – Дэв покачал головой. – Кто вообще додумался свести их в один экипаж, они же друг друга не выносят.  
– Ты пропустил главное, Ди. Как вообще ригелианец оказался в космосе? С их-то проблемами, – сказал Стэн.  
Дэвлин узнал этот тон: немного поучающий, но вместе с тем мягкий, он часто слышал подобный в первые месяцы службы.  
– У меня черная ламия на борту, Стэн, – напомнил Сайкс, улыбаясь. – Думаешь, после этого меня можно удивить ригелианцем, к тому же полукровкой, – добавил он, внимательней изучив досье. – Вторая половина крови человеческая. И да, вот теперь я удивлен.  
– А я-то как, – согласился с ним Шоу. – Не припомню, чтобы люди и выходцы с Ригеля сходились в одну семью, а уж про потомство я вообще молчу, уникальный у тебя, кто он, кстати?  
– Помощник инженера, – ответил Дэв.  
– Ага, он самый.  
– Хочешь познакомиться? – подначил Сайкс.  
– Еще бы, – не стал отказываться Стэн.  
– Тогда пошли, если я правильно понял, они скоро будут на «Рейнджере», – Дэвлин расплатился за кофе и встал. – И как я понимаю, почетное дело их расселения оставили мне.  
– А разве это не работа капитана? – когда они вышли из кафе, осторожно уточнил Стэн, он не хотел вновь расстраивать ученика.  
– Просто встретить их и расселить может любой член экипажа, и в данном случае даже лучше, что это буду я, а вот дать доступ к консолям и отсекам корабля может только капитан, – спокойно разъяснил Дэвлин и, спохватившись, добавил: – Мне нужно будет внести еще пару строчек в заказ.  
– Валяй, – махнул рукой Стэн. – Твой адмирал все подпишет.  
– Уже не мой, – с улыбкой ответил Сайкс.  
– А ты ни капли не расстроен, верно, шкет? – легкость, прозвучавшая в голосе Дэва, не укрылась от Стэна.  
– Знаешь, в первый момент было тяжело, теперь… – Дэвлин махнул рукой. – Наверно, я просто смирился и не вижу смысла терзаться.  
– А может, просто никогда не любил его? – прямо спросил Стэнли.  
Дэвлин не успел ответить, они как раз поравнялись с трапом «Рейнджера галактики», рядом с которым застыли новенькие. Что странно, они не пытались оказаться как можно дальше друг от друга, напротив, стояли рядом и, возможно, даже о чем-то говорили до того, как подошли доктора.  
– Нарриса и Тай Уоррен на борт прибыли, сэр, – по военному четко отрапортовал ригелианец, от Дэвлина не укрылось, что он едва заметно покачнулся вперед, будто собираясь прикрыть собой кошку.  
– Ну, технически еще не на борт, – не смог удержать в узде свое дурное чувство юмора Стэн.  
– Наставник, шел бы ты запускать погрузку, – ласково попросил Дэвлин, Шоу хохотнул и послушно скрылся из виду.  
– Доктор Дэвлин Сайкс, – представился Дэв. – До утра корабль остается в доках, так что вы можете либо отдохнуть в свободных каютах, либо оставить вещи и пойти прогуляться по станции, – предложил он, почему-то эти двое казались ему поразительно юными, хотя в личных делах стоял вполне приличный возраст.  
– Мы хотели бы увидеть капитана, – заговорила кошка, ее голос был гораздо резче, чем у Шариса, и произношение странно смазывалось, Дэв сделал себе заметку проверить, не вызвано ли это каким-либо заболеванием.  
– Он сейчас несколько занят, – сказал Дэв, про себя подумав, что Марко уже, наверно, засел в каком-то баре, и он не очень то хотел отрывать его от этого занятия. – Но если дело срочное, то можно вызвать его сюда или же найти на станции.  
Новички переглянулись, Дэвлин заметил, что они обменялись странными жестами, видно, заменявшими слова. Тщательно скрыв удивление, доктор ждал ответа.  
– К сожалению, наш разговор не может ждать, – заговорил Тай, и Сайкс потянулся за коммуникатором: похоже, Марко придется сегодня обойтись без отдыха. – Но было бы невежливо заставлять капитана идти сюда, – добавил ригелианец. – Так что мы можем поискать его на станции…  
– Или шкет вас проводит, – перебил его вернувшийся Стэн. – Согласись, сложно найти того, кого ни разу не видел, на немаленькой такой космической станции.  
– Я же просил тебя скрыться за горизонт, – с укором сказал Дэв.  
– Здесь нет горизонта, Ди, – усмехнулся Шоу. – Я уже ввел твои коды подтверждения, так что сходи, прогуляй детишек.  
– Тебе придется очень хорошо подбирать блюда для завтрака, – с тяжелым вздохом пригрозил Дэвлин и, обращаясь к новеньким, добавил: – Давайте забросим ваши вещи в свободную каюту и найдем капитана Оушена.  
– Ага, который, надеюсь, еще не успел упиться, – вновь не удержался Стэн.  
– Ты ведь понимаешь, что своими словами создаешь у наших новеньких неверное представление о Марко, – Дэв не знал, злиться ему или смеяться, он знал о дурном чувстве юмора учителя, но вот остальным об этом было неизвестно.  
– Ничего, твой Оушен переживет, – отмахнулся Шоу и Дэвлин понял, что тот за что-то жутко злится на Марко.  
– Неверное местоимение, – тоже выходя из равновесия, сказал Сайкс.  
– Ну, капитан твоего корабля, – было видно, что Стэнли понял, что его раскусили.  
– Вернее, будет капитан корабля, на котором я служу, – опасно подбираясь, выдал Дэв.  
– Сияющие солнца! – воскликнул Шоу. – Я как будто во времени на одиннадцать лет назад перенесся. Ладно, прости, я был не прав. Марко действительно есть с чего хотеть расслабиться. Но он чертов капитан и должен быть здесь вместо тебя!  
Новички изумленно переводили взгляды с одного мужчины на другого, явно не понимая, что вообще происходит.  
– В этом нет необходимости, как я уже говорил, любой из членов экипажа, находящийся на вахте, может…  
– Да, да, да, я помню, – отмахнулся Стэн. – Ладно, шкет, давай вспомним, что мы взрослые люди и иногда можем не сойтись во мнениях. Я прощаю тебя, – сказал мужчина ритуальную фразу народа своей супруги.  
Дэвлин с минуту молчал, успокаиваясь, а потом ответил:  
– Я прощаю тебя. И, пожалуй, мы действительно пойдем, – Дэв наконец обратил внимание на изумленных новичков. – Давайте оставим вещи.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, мужчина направился вверх по трапу, ригелианец и кошка, не отставая, пошли за ним. Открыв медицинским кодом первую попавшуюся пустую каюту, Марко приглашающе махнул рукой.  
– Забрасывайте.  
Подождав несколько минут, пока новенькие найдут подходящие, по их мнению, места для сумок и сменят код на двери, мужчина, не говоря ни слова, направился к выходу. Он даже не попытался вызвать Марко, чтобы узнать, где тот находится, этого не требовалось. Если они были в пределах одной планеты, то Дэвлин всегда знал, где именно искать капитана, хотя не понимал, почему так происходит, во всяком случае, до посещения одной окраиной планеты, но вспоминать об этом сейчас не хотелось.  
Немного поплутав по улице, на которой были расположены различные кафе и бары, Дэвлин открыл дверь одного из них с самой непрезентабельной вывеской. Здесь было тихо, что обычно было нехарактерно для питейных заведений. Собравшиеся разумные говорили вполголоса, а музыки и вовсе не было. Единственным источником шума были Марко и стоящий спиной к Дэвлину мужчина в форме патруля, они о чем-то спорили, и это крайне не понравилось доктору, так же, как и то, как испуганно переглянулись новички, а Тай решительно спрятал кошку за спину.  
– Господа, – не повышая голос, заговорил Дэвлин, подходя ближе и краем глаза отмечая присутствие еще пяти патрульных. – Вы нарушаете правила данного заведения, – он успел прочитать объявление о том, что в баре запрещены громкие звуки, наверно, это из-за того, что здесь часто собирались разумные со слишком тонким слухом.  
– Ничего, потерпишь, – рявкнул патрульный, резко оборачиваясь, видно, приняв Дэвлина за одного из посетителей, уставшего от чужого неуважения. – Сайкс, – изумленно выдохнул он, резко понижая голос.  
– Очень неприятно видеть тебя снова, Джонсон, – Дэв уже был не рад, что вмешался, благодаря отповеди Стэнли он и так пребывал во взвинченном состоянии, а уж общение с этим представителем человечества и вовсе грозило снести все барьеры. – И чем ты недоволен на этот раз?  
– Не лез бы ты куда не просят, Сайкс. – огрызнулся Джонсон.  
– И действительно, Дэвлин, я сам разберусь, – как ни странно, поддержал его Марко.  
– Боюсь, у вас не будет для этого времени, капитан, с вами хотели побеседовать новые члены экипажа «Рейнджера галактики», – не меняя спокойного тона, проговорил Дэв.  
– Эти отбросы могут подождать, – рявкнул Джонсон.  
Шарис зло фыркнул и приготовился к прыжку, ламия поднялась с табурета, угрожающе раздув капюшон, да и Марко явно собрался врезать патрульному, но Сайкс вновь всех опередил:  
– Тебе напомнить, чем закончилась наша последняя стычка, Кин? – доктор понизил голос до шепота, но от его тона у всех собравшихся перехватило дыхание, а Джонсон вздрогнул. – На этот раз твоему медику придется потрудиться гораздо сильнее.  
– Я не люблю лишнюю работу, сердце мое, – раздался от двери чистый женский голос. – Так что либо убей его сразу, Ди, либо не трогай.  
– Я за первое, – поддержал ее так же неизвестно откуда взявшийся Стэнли и добавил обратившись к патрульному: – Неприятного вечера, капитан Джонсон.  
– Мери, рад видеть тебя, душа моя, – Дэв слегка поклонился девушке, а потом ответил на реплику учителя: – Только если ты поможешь мне спрятать труп.  
– А к чему его прятать, вышвырнем в космос, и вся недолга, – Шоу недобро посмотрел на Джонсона, он тоже прекрасно помнил особенности прошлой встречи.  
– Господа, – обратилась к остальным патрульным Мери. – Заберите нашего капитана и отправляйтесь на корабль.  
– С каких это пор ты имеешь право командовать? – не удержался от возмущений капитан.  
– С тех пор как служу на твоем корабле, а будешь выступать, вообще отстраню тебя по состоянию здоровья, – резко ответила Мери. – Уверена, что Ди не откажется одолжить мне какое-нибудь из своих любимых изобретений для этих целей.  
– Все для тебя, душа моя, – подтвердил Дэвлин, тщательно пряча искорки смеха, появившиеся в глазах.  
– Ладно, я уйду, но с тобой, Оушен, мы еще встретимся, и тогда не надейся, что тебе удастся так легко выкрутиться.  
– Буду ждать, – с недоброй улыбкой заверил его Марко.  
Патрульные вышли, а Дэвлин обратился к Мери:  
– Тебя что, назначили в команду к этому ублюдку?  
– Выбирай выражения, Дэвлин, – попросила девушка и, видя изумление собеседника, грустно добавила: – Да, не всем хватает ализарских гепардов, кому-то приходится обходиться шанскими гидрами.  
– Сочувствую, – искренне ответил Дэв и обратился к все еще прячущимся у него за спиной новичкам: – Позвольте представить вам капитана «Рейнджера галактики» Марко Оушена, давайте уже говорите ему, что хотели, и вернемся обратно в порт, у меня еще работы уйма.  
– Меня зовут Тай Уоррен, сэр, – вновь взял слово ригелианец, – а мою подругу – Нарриса, и у нас больше нет к вам вопросов, того, что мы увидели, хватило.  
– Вы боялись, что я отнесусь к вам так же, как Джонсон, – понял Марко. – Я не ксенофоб, да и сами видите, в экипаже «Рейнджера» люди в меньшинстве, – мужчина мягко улыбнулся. – Так что добро пожаловать в команду, ребята, завтра перед вылетом я вас официально зарегистрирую, а пока можете заниматься своими делами. Кстати, со мной мой помощник Инглесс и инженер Шарис, – спохватившись, представил друзей капитан.  
– Если хотите, можете остаться с нами, – предложил Шарис, его явно заинтересовали новенькие, особенно ригелианец, от которого кот совершенно не спешил шарахаться, как должен был.  
– Мы лучше вернемся на корабль, если позволите, – Нарриса наконец выбралась из-за спины Тая. Услышав ее, кот дернул ухом, явно не понимая, почему у его соплеменницы такой немелодичный голос.  
– Конечно, вы вольны выбирать. – вступила ламия.  
– Вот и славно, детки, – вмешался Стэн, о котором все, кажется, уже успели забыть. – Пойдем-ка обратно в док, а то у кого-то там еще работы куча.  
– Не нуди, наставник, – с улыбкой сказала ему Мери.  
– Ох, допрыгаешься ты, девочка, – шутливо пригрозил ей кулаком Стэнли. – Пойдешь с нами?  
– Куда я денусь? – девушка пожала плечами. – Ты не против, Ди?  
– Всегда рад твоей компании, Эм, – откликнулся Дэвлин и спросил новеньких: – Пойдем?  
– Да, доктор, – подтвердил Тай.  
Поспешно попрощавшись с остающимися, они вышли: у докторов действительно еще было много работы, а новичкам нужно было разобрать вещи до завтрашнего старта, да и отдохнуть им не помешало бы тоже.  
– Странные дети, – сказал Шарис, когда дверь бара закрылась.  
– А меня больше удивило, почему ты не отреагировал на ригелианца, вы же их терпеть не можете, – вступила ламия.  
– Это распространенное заблуждение, подруга, – не стал отмалчиваться кот. – Мы не имеем ничего против этого народа, просто их запах нам неприятен, а их чувства слишком интенсивны, так что мы стараемся избегать личного общения, но, тем не менее, ведем несколько совместных проектов.  
– Никогда бы не подумала, – призналась Инглесс. – А ты о чем задумался, Марко? – девушка заметила, что капитан уставился в одну точку и, кажется, совершенно не прислушивается к разговору.  
– Я пытаюсь понять, что значила фраза Мери о гепардах и гидрах, – тихо сказал Оушен. – А еще с каких это пор врачей, работающих в карантинных зонах, раскидывают по обычным кораблям.  
– И направляют на космические станции, – дополнил Шарис. – И если о последнем мы можем напрямую спросить Дэвлина, то с первым явно придется разбираться самим. Кстати, ведь и Стэнли назвал тебя ализарским гепардом, – припомнил он. – Кто-нибудь вообще видел этих зверей?  
– Побывать на Ализаре и не свихнуться? – удивленно зашипела ламия. – Ты шутишь?  
– А кто знает, как-то же мы ведем с ними торговлю, да и некоторые представители этой расы служат во флоте, насколько мне известно, – не спешил сдаваться Шарис.  
– Те, кто служат среди людей, носят чип-блокиратор, – просветил друзей Марко. – Он не позволяет им использовать телепатию и их эту странную ауру ужаса, или как ее правильно называют. А торговля осуществляется только на станции, которую построили рядом с Ализаром.  
– И те, кто там работает, тоже ходят с этими чипами? – предположил Шарис.  
– Этого я не знаю, – признался Оушен. – Да и не интересовался, если честно.  
– А откуда узнал о тех, кто служит на флоте? – не отставал кот.  
– Дэвлин когда-то рассказывал, – неохотно ответил капитан. – Он был одним из тех, кто их создал, я ведь уже говорил, что наш доктор – гений, – мужчина криво улыбнулся. – Чертов гений… – зачем-то добавил он спустя минуту.  
– А вы заметили, как они друг к другу обращаются? – перевела тему Инглесс. – Только первая буква имени, да и вообще, мне они напомнили представителей флота, какими они были на заре межзвездных полетов, свои шутки, свои правила и какое-то странное почти семейное тепло.  
– Ты права, подруга, – согласился Шарис. – Но с другой стороны, имя Стэнли они почти не сокращают, хотя, может, потому что оба зовут его учителем?  
– Признак особого расположения? – предложил вариант Марко, он наконец добрался до своего коктейля и теперь чувствовал, как опьянение, словно радужная пленка, окутывает окружающий мир, а настроение потихоньку поднимается.  
– Ты имеешь в виду что-то личное? – на всякий случай уточнила ламия. Она не так хорошо разбиралась в людях, как Шарис, и предпочитала сразу выяснять спорные моменты, чтобы потом не было недоразумений.  
– Нет, они не любовники, если ты об этом, – ответил Марко.  
– Ты как-то слишком уверенно ответил, друг мой, – сказал Шарис. – Может объяснишь?  
– Да не проблема, – согласился капитан. – Вы заметили, что у них почти одинаковые серьги? – кот и ламия кивнули. – Это обычай орионцев, если присмотреться, то становится ясно, что у доктора Шоу супруга из этого народа, так же, как и то, что у них двое детей.  
– Ты это все понял по одной серьге? – изумленно дернув хвостом, уточнила Инглесс.  
– Да, Ин, – Марко кивнул. – Просто я однажды служил с орионцем, и он мне кое-что рассказал. Так вот, продолжим тему наших врачей. На серьгах Мари и Дэвлина камни семьи Стэнли, но добавлен еще один зеленый. Если судить человеческими критериями, получается, что они приемные дети.  
– Я уже не первый год во флоте, – удивленно фыркнул Шарис, – но все еще не устаю изумляться, как по-разному строится жизнь у различных представителей разумных.  
– Это еще не самый любопытный обычай, друг мой, – улыбнулся Марко. – Вот у одного народа на окраине галактики…  
Весь оставшийся вечер, который плавно перетек в ночь, друзья обменивались рассказами из своей жизни и не торопясь пили коктейли, закончив посиделки только за полночь, когда даже самый стойкий кот уже начал зевать. Добравшись до «Рейнджера», по счастливой случайности не нарвавшись на неприятности, они разошлись по каютам, не встретив больше никого из экипажа.

Дэвлин.  
Для Сайкса оставшееся до старта время тоже прошло весьма весело: Мери и Стэн сделали все, чтобы оставшийся после сцены в баре негативный осадок исчез без следа. Дэва иногда поражало, насколько терпеливыми с ним были эти люди, как будто они действительно настоящая семья. Под утро, когда с погрузкой, наконец, было покончено, Стэнли пригласил учеников к себе, где, как обычно рано проснувшаяся Кора накормила всех вкуснейшим завтраком. К сожалению, время невозможно остановить, и пришла пора прощаться. Расходясь в разные стороны, люди чувствовали грусть, лишь орионка радовалась, ведь согласно поверьям ее народа, провожать в дорогу нужно с улыбкой: тогда и путь будет легче, и возвращения долго ждать не придется.  
Завернув по дороге в один небольшой магазинчик, который он приметил еще вчера, Дэвлин добрался до «Рейнджера галактики» где-то около семи и сразу направился на камбуз: ведь несмотря на бессонную ночь, обязанностей кока с него никто не снимал. Задав необходимые алгоритмы, доктор сварил кофе и, налив себе чашку, пошел в лазарет, вовремя вспомнив о проблеме ламии. Привычно зарядив новый автоинъектор и выставив на нем программу, Дэв вернулся обратно и, присев за стол, стал дожидаться, когда же появится остальная команда.  
Первыми пришли привыкшие к более строгому распорядку патрульного корабля Тай и Нарриса. И только когда стол уже был накрыт, подтянулись, судя по виду, неплохо вчера погулявшие остальные разумные. Дэвлин сразу же отозвал ламию в сторону и, коротко расписав ее состояние, отдал автоинъектор, который Инглесс тут же послушно надела. Доктор порадовался, что не пришлось убеждать девушку в необходимости подобного шага, хотя могло быть иначе, если бы гордость воина в Ин подавила голос рассудка. Привычно пожелав всем приятного аппетита, Сайкс уже было направился к выходу, но дверь открылась, пропуская нежданного гостя.  
– Эм, – с улыбкой сказал Дэвлин. – Я как раз собирался искать тебя.  
– Мы опять на одной волне, Ди, – вернула улыбку девушка и вытянула вперед руку, сжатую в кулак. – Меняемся?  
Дэвлин рассмеялся: они действительно опять будто прочитали мысли друг друга, решив сделать подарки. Он достал из кармана купленное утром и повторил жест подруги. Это была старая игра, по правилам которой, обменявшись вещами, нельзя было смотреть на них, пока не разойдетесь в стороны.  
– Просто чтобы ты помнила, что шанские гидры опасны, – тихо сказал Дэвлин, отдавая подарок и принимая ответный. – Я люблю тебя, сестренка.  
– Просто чтобы ты помнил, что ализарские гепарды не умеют читать мысли, – в тон ему ответила девушка. – Я тоже тебя люблю, братишка.  
Мери грустно посмотрела на Сайкса, который поймал себя на мысли, что происходящее слишком уж похоже на прощание, но заставил себя не зацикливаться на этом. Не говоря больше ни слова, девушка развернулась и решительным шагом ушла прочь. Только когда ее шаги затихли, Дэв разжал ладонь, на которой оказалось массивное кольцо в виде укусившей себя за хвост кошки с немного приоткрытыми кожистыми крыльями. Надев подарок на палец, мужчина поспешил скрыться в лазарете: ему сейчас совершенно не хотелось ничего объяснять, да и вообще говорить хоть с кем либо.

Камбуз.  
После ухода Сайка за столом воцарилось неловкое молчание. Всем казалось, что они только что присутствовали при чем-то настолько личном, что этого и вовсе не стоило видеть.  
– Как вы устроились? – переборов себя, уточнил Марко у новеньких.  
– Все хорошо, – ответил за обоих Тай.  
– Славно, – капитан вдруг впервые почувствовал себя лишним на своем корабле и это чувство ему не понравилось. – После завтрака я буду ждать вас в рубке, где вы получите доступ и любую необходимую информацию.  
– Как прикажете, сэр, – поспешно откликнулся Уоррен.  
– Это не патрульный корабль, малыш, – мягко укорил его Шарис. – Здесь нет необходимости в формальностях, я понимаю, что вначале будет трудно, но мы привыкли быть больше друзьями, нежели просто общаться в рамках устава. На таком маленьком корабле подобное необходимо.  
Марко благодарно улыбнулся коту.  
– А доктор Сайкс? Мне показалось, что он ведет себя отчужденно, – робко вступила в разговор Нарриса.  
– Он поднялся на борт лишь на сутки раньше вас, – спокойно пояснила ламия. – Но как вы, наверно, уже успели заметить, он тоже не особенно официален. И еще он предпочитает, чтобы его называли Дэвлин.  
Нарриса и Тай быстро переглянулись, обменявшись серией едва заметных жестов, которые напомнили Марко язык глухонемых, существовавший в древности. Капитан вспомнил о том, что сказал вчера Шарис, и мысленно согласился с ним, дети действительно были очень странными.  
– Мы рады, что нас назначили на «Рейнджер галактики», – озвучил ригелианец смысл молчаливого диалога, – и будем изо всех сил стараться не подвести вас.  
– Приятно видеть подобное рвение, – сказал Марко, он как раз закончил со своим завтраком и поднялся из-за стола. Заметив, что новенькие попытались повторить его маневр, мужчина покачал головой. – Ешьте спокойно, мне все равно еще нужно зайти в лазарет.  
Успокаивающе улыбнувшись, Марко бросил грязную посуду в утилизатор и вышел прочь. У него действительно был разговор к Дэвлину.

Лазарет.  
Сайкс обнаружился у стеллажей с лекарствами, на полу в беспорядке стояли коробки, видно, автоматика все-таки не могла сделать все.  
– Вы что-то хотели, капитан? – не оборачиваясь, спросил Дэв, в его голосе Марко услышал грусть и усталость. Тут же вспомнилось, что доктор, в отличие от него самого, всю ночь работал.  
– Тебе нужна помощь? – спросил мужчина совсем не то, что собирался.  
– Было бы неплохо, – не стал отказываться Сайкс. – До Юдоли двое суток, а мне еще нужно успеть провести полное обследование всей команды и вкатить вам ряд вакцин, после того как разгребу этот бардак, конечно. И это я еще молчу про гидропонику.  
– Я отправлю тебе кого-нибудь примерно через полчаса, – предложил Марко. – Или ты предпочел бы кого-то конкретного?  
– Мне без разницы, выбирай сам, – скорее всего, Дэвлин даже не заметил, что обратился к своему собеседнику на «ты».  
Распаковав очередную коробку, доктор начал заполнять новую ячейку, на которой красовалось длиннющее название.  
– Ты ведь пришел не за тем, чтобы предложить мне помощь, верно? – сказал он и наконец обернулся.  
– Ты прав, – Марко понял, что сейчас, глядя в усталые синие глаза, не может подобрать слова, все его раздражение куда-то выветрилось, но отступать было не в его правилах, так что мужчина все же решился: – Ты же знаешь, что я не люблю чего-то не понимать, особенно когда речь идет обо мне, – Дэвлин кивнул, подтверждая, что помнит этот факт. – Так объясни мне, пожалуйста, что эта за хрень с ализарским гепардом?  
Дэвлин вздрогнул. Было видно, что он не ожидал такого вопроса и не очень-то хотел на него отвечать.  
– Так много лет назад назвал тебя Стэн, – попытался он обойтись коротким ответом, но, видя упрямый огонек в серых глазах старого знакомого, со вздохом продолжил: – Эти животные переносят на своих крыльях пыльцу одного из множества растущих на Ализаре растений. Если ее вдохнуть, то появляется чувство эйфории, любви, счастья, я не могу точно описать это состояние, – Дэвлин вновь отвернулся, вернувшись к своему занятию, и, когда Марко уже хотел потребовать продолжения, заговорил: – И пока ты пребываешь в воображаемом прекрасном мире, гепард нападает. Отбиться от него почти невозможно, а если тебя и спасут, то ты все равно вновь попадешь в когти к крылатой кошке, желая вернуть завораживающие чувства. Ты – мой ализарский гепард, Марко, и я не собираюсь этого отрицать.  
Оушен резко вдохнул сквозь зубы и, подойдя к Дэвлину, развернул его к себе.  
– Это ведь не я тебя предал, Дэвлин. Ты сам сделал свой выбор, так какого вообще черта?! – Марко даже не пытался понизить голос, ему было совершенно плевать, что чуткий слух кота, вполне возможно, позволит расслышать этот разговор.  
– Я пытался поступить иначе, Марк, – Сайкс тоже взорвался. – Я три месяца уговаривал тебя отказаться от этого назначения, все без толку.  
– «Северное сияние», лучший корабль во всей галактике, ты хоть представляешь, как трудно было попасть на его борт? Я просил подождать всего год, Лин.  
Окунувшись в свои воспоминания, мужчины не заметили, что открылась дверь, в которую теперь заглядывали встревоженные Шарис и Инглесс.  
– Он БЫЛ лучшим кораблем, Марк! – рявкнул Сайкс. – А ты был кретином и до сих пор не изменился, ты носишься со своей обидой, но для тебя не было никаких последствий, даже твоя карьера не пострадала, а ты хоть раз подумал, чего это стоило мне? Да в плазму все, ты даже слова мне не дал тогда сказать! А теперь я тем более не собираюсь перед тобой оправдываться, катись на мостик, Оушен, и игнорируй меня, у тебя это прекрасно выходит.  
Марко на миг опешил, и этим воспользовался кот: подхватив друга под локоть, он утянул его прочь, пока не случилось чего-то совсем уж непоправимого.  
– Вы в порядке, Дэвлин? – спросила Инглесс, встревоженно стуча кончиком хвоста по полу.   
– Переживу, – с кривой улыбкой откликнулся Дэв. – Может, это даже и к лучшему, больше не придется делать вид, что ничего не было, – будто обращаясь к самому себе, сказал он. – Не стоит волноваться, полуночная госпожа.  
Ламия только головой покачала, она понимала, что не сможет сейчас ничего сделать ни для доктора, ни для своего друга, слишком сильной была их боль, и слишком долго они молчали.  
– Мне нужно вернуться к работе, – с намеком сказал Дэвлин.  
– Конечно, доктор, – понятливо проговорила Инглесс и поспешно покинула лазарет, сейчас ее присутствие там точно не требовалось, а вот на мостике – напротив.

Мостик.  
Шарис втащил друга на мостик и буквально уронил в капитанское кресло. Новички, которые явились для регистрации, настороженно следили за этой картиной, явно не понимая, что происходит. Марко изо всех сил старался держать лицо, но у него слабо выходило. Слова Дэвлина все никак не хотели выходить из головы, ведь тот был прав: после того, в чем Оушена его стараниями обвинили, капитана должны были с позором выгнать из флота, а не просто назначить на другой корабль, да еще и в той же должности. Тогда это не казалось странным, он был слишком подавлен произошедшим, теперь же очевидные нестыковки бросались в глаза.  
Чтобы отвлечься, Марко ввел регистрационные номера новичков в бортовой компьютер и подтвердил их присутствие на борту со вчерашнего дня. Быстро объяснив каждому обязанности, капитан связался с руководством станции, запросив разрешение на взлет. Спустя пару минут «Рейнджер галактики» получил зеленый свет.  
– Команде приготовиться к старту, – включив громкую связь, сказал Оушен, мимолетно удивившись тому, как хрипло звучит его голос.  
Только после того как «Рейнджер» перешел на сверхсветовую, Марко вновь смог более менее нормально мыслить и первым делом вспомнил свое обещание прислать кого-то в помощь Дэвлину.  
– Тай, Нарриса, – обратился он к так и не покинувшим мостик новеньким. – Вы не могли бы помочь доктору Сайксу?  
– Конечно, капитан, – ответил ригелианец.   
– Спасибо, – Марко постарался, чтобы его улыбка вышла не очень кривой. – Он объяснит, что нужно делать.  
– Хорошо, – Нарриса явно начала чувствовать себя свободней, во всяком случае, не стала отмалчиваться.  
Дождавшись, пока новенькие выйдут и на мостике останутся только Шарис и не очень то хорошо выглядевшая Инглесс, Оушен обратился к ИскИну:  
– Компьютер, сводку по кораблю «Северное сияние», только основные факты.  
Пропустив мимо ушей общие характеристики, имена капитанов, самые известные операции, Марко застыл, услышав последнюю фразу, а точнее, дату, когда корабль был уничтожен: это случилось как раз тогда, когда он сам должен был быть на борту.  
– Вот же черт, – едва прошептал он.  
– Полагаю, ты только что узнал причину, по которой Дэв сделал то, что сделал, верно, человече? – проклиная свое любопытство, уточнил кот.  
– Да… – подтвердил Марко. – Но откуда он знал, что корабль будет уничтожен? И что мне теперь с этим вообще делать?  
– Не торопись, – прошипела Инглесс. – Успокойся и реши, нужно ли тебе вообще что-то менять?  
– Ты же знаешь, я не смогу теперь делать вид, что ничего не знаю, – убито сказал Оушен.   
– Во всяком случае, сегодня тебе лучше не пересекаться с доктором, друг мой, – поддержал ламию Шарис. – Дай вам обоим время.  
– Спасибо вам, – искренне поблагодарил Марко. – Даже не хочу думать, что я еще мог сегодня ему наговорить.  
– У нас говорят, когда начинает решать сердце, а не голова, пора отступить, – сказал кот.  
– Мудрые слова, – согласилась с ним Инглесс и добавила: – Простите, но я вас покину, мне, конечно, немного лучше, но все еще не в достаточной степени.  
– Конечно, иди, отдыхай, – тут же откликнулся Оушен, а Шарис согласно кивнул, удержавшись от предложения проводить подругу, оно явно было бы лишним.  
– Я принесу тебе обед сюда, – сказал кот спустя пару минут. – Надеюсь, мне не нужно еще раз просить тебя держаться подальше от лазарета?  
– Не волнуйся, Ша, я сегодня не буду покидать мостик. Кстати, тебе тоже не помешает отдохнуть, ночная смена твоя, – напомнил Марко.  
– Договорились, – кот довольно мурлыкнул. – Я пойду к своим двигателям, что-то мне не нравится, как работает третий.  
– Играйся, – сказал ему вслед Оушен.  
Оставшись один, капитан, наконец, смог расслабиться и больше не скрывать то что чувствовал. Он мог бы проклинать себя за поспешные выводы, мог бы жалеть о том, что не разобрался со всем сразу, но это было бы лишь пустой тратой времени. Важнее было понять, что делать теперь. Извиниться перед Дэвлином? И что это изменит? Позволит начать все с начала? А нужно ли это им обоим? Мужчина понял, что подобными размышлениями сделает только хуже и решил заняться хоть чем-нибудь полезным, например, прочитать сопроводиловку к новому заданию. Открыв файл, Марко усмехнулся: оказалось, что они направлены на планету 67475/678 для помощи местному населению, на этом все. Никогда прежде капитан не видел подобной формулировки, видно, флотские перестраховщики не решились внести в не закрытые сотней паролей документы информацию о происходящем на Юдоли. Это, по сути, и не удивляло, если вспомнить, как осторожно подбирал слова Сайкс, когда рассказывал о том, что там произошло. Мужчина невольно провел параллель между полетом Дэвлина на край галактики и случившимся между ними. А что, если служба в карантинной команде и стала платой? Марко вновь одернул себя, заметив, что мысли стремятся пойти по кругу. Так что капитан вызвал на экран личные дела новеньких и погрузился в чтение.

Лазарет.  
После того как ламия вышла, Дэвлин лишь на несколько мгновений застыл, глядя в пустоту: недавняя вспышка что-то изменила внутри. Мужчина понял, что чувствует себя лучше, спокойнее, что ли, будто наконец скинул груз, который тащил многие годы. Изменило ли это что-то в их отношениях с Марко? Нет, но во всяком случае Дэв хотя бы смог объясниться. Раздался сигнал приготовиться к старту, Дэв поспешно опустился в свое кресло, переждав легкую тряску, вновь вернулся к сортировке лекарств, это стоило сделать как можно быстрее, а еще сегодня необходимо проверить, верно ли погружены припасы, и задать алгоритмы полива гидропоники. Наметив план на ближайшее будущее, Сайкс, открыл новую коробку с антибиотиками.  
– Доктор Сайкс, сэр, – раздался от двери голос ригелианца. – Капитан Оушен отправил нас к вам на помощь.  
– Очень любезно с его стороны, – спокойно ответил Дэв. – Проходите и, прошу вас, зовите меня Дэвлин.  
– Хорошо, – согласился Тай и, войдя, остановился у рабочего стола доктора, следом за ним скользнула кошка.  
– Оу, – Сайкс мягко улыбнулся, – втроем мы явно справимся быстро. Наша задача заключается в том, чтобы переставить лекарства из коробок в предназначенные для них слоты, – не дожидаясь вопросов, начал объяснять Дэвлин. – Видите маркировки? – мужчина показал значение, состоящее из ряда цифр и букв на одном из ящиков, потом нашел такое же на стеллаже. – Понятно?  
– Да, – подтвердил Тай, а Нарриса согласно кивнула.  
– И еще: будьте осторожней, несмотря на то, что колбы надежны, все равно существует риск, что их содержимое попадет наружу, так что о любых странностях сразу сообщайте мне, – увидев, что его поняли, Дэв вернулся к оставленой работе, краем глаза отмечая, как слаженно приступают к сортировке новички, они не стали расходиться, напротив, действовали вместе. Ригелианец доставал лекарства, а кошка ловко ставила их на нужное место. Едва заметно улыбнувшись, Дэвлин перестал за ними следить.  
Втроем они действительно быстро закончили, гораздо раньше, чем планировал Дэв, у него еще даже осталось время заглянуть в трюм до того момента, когда нужно будет готовить обед.   
– Вы очень помогли, спасибо, – сказал Сайкс и, заметив, что они странно переглядываются, спросил: – Что-то случилось?  
– Мы просто хотели сказать, что очень благодарны вам, Дэвлин, – заговорила кошка.  
– За что? – не понял Дэв, по его меркам он не сделал совершенно ничего особенного.  
– За то, что вы, просмотрев наши генетические карты, рекомендовали не разлучать нас, – объяснила Нарриса.  
– Карты… – Сайкс перестал понимать происходящее, а потом до него дошло. – Вы – дети с одной из «Надежд», а точнее, с планеты, где она разбилась. И у вас общий отец, – вспомнил мужчина.  
– Мы думали, вы видели нас, – удивился Тай.  
– Я был на другом конце галактики, когда решали вашу судьбу, парень, мне просто отправили ваши карты, я не знал ни имен, ни тем более внешности. Считается, что подобное обеспечивает беспристрастность, – объяснил Дэв.  
– Но вы были единственным, кто высказался за то, чтобы нас не разлучать, почему? – в кошке проснулось любопытство.  
– Потому что вы семья, – неохотно признался Сайкс. – К тому же я понял, что у Тая отсутствует железа, выделяющая специфические ригелианские гормоны, на которые отрицательно реагируют ваши соплеменники, Нарриса, а значит, единственной причины, по которой вас нужно было разлучить, не существовало.  
– А как вам удалось убедить остальных? – решил прояснить еще один момент Уоррен.  
– Сказал им, что они идиоты и ничего не понимают в ксенобиологии, – рассмеялся Сайкс. – Обычная моя тактика, они просто решили, что для нервов безопаснее согласиться с моим мнением, чем пытаться спорить.  
– У вас настолько дурной характер, доктор? – насмешливо уточнил появившийся в дверях Шарис.  
– Вас же вроде предупредили об этом? – скопировав его тон, спросил Дэв.  
– И верно, – кот рассмеялся и перешел к делу. – Я, собственно, хотел забрать у вас своего помощника. Тройка опять барахлит.  
– Конечно, Шарис, мы как раз закончили, – Сайкс улыбнулся инженеру.  
– Пойдем, парень? – тут же обратился к помощнику инженер.  
– Да, сэр, – по ригелианцу было видно, что он не меньше Ша любит копаться в двигателях и теперь предвкушает интересное времяпрепровождение, но вот он бросает взгляд на сестру и сразу сникает. Дэвлин со злостью думает, что же пришлось пережить на патрульном этим детям, раз они боятся выпустить друг друга из поля зрения.  
– Все будет хорошо, Тай, – мягко сказал доктор, – я присмотрю за ней.  
– Спасибо, Дэвлин, – парень ощутимо расслабился. – За все.  
И, не задерживаясь больше, покинул лазарет, Шарис бросил на Дэва удивленный взгляд, но не стал ничего спрашивать, а просто вышел следом за помощником.  
– Чем займемся, Нарриса? – спросил Дэвлин у настороженно смотрящей на него кошки.  
– А какие есть предложения?  
– Мне пора готовить обед, ты можешь помочь мне, если хочешь, а можешь пойти в свою каюту и отдохнуть, – расписал Дэв варианты.  
– А что насчет гидропоники? – в глазах девушки появилась искра интереса.  
– Я собирался туда после обеда, если тебе интересно, можешь присоединиться, – предложил Дэвлин, он от всей души желал, чтобы новичкам было комфортно на «Рейнджере», ведь на их долю выпало достаточно испытаний.  
– Я хочу стать биологом, – робко призналась кошка. – После того как мой контракт с флотом закончится.  
– Это прекрасно, ты уже начала готовиться к обучению? – Дэв действительно был заинтригован, а вот девушка, кажется, совершенно не ожидала, что ее поддержат, скорее, она ждала насмешек или чего-то подобного.  
– Очень сложно было найти литературу на патрульном, – Нарриса смутилась. – Но я изучала все, что могла.  
– Молодец, – искренне похвалил Дэвлин, он даже немного ослабил контроль над эмоциями, чтобы девушка понимала, что он не насмехается над ней. – У меня есть неплохая, хоть и довольно специфическая подборка исследований на эту тему, если хочешь, я отправлю ее на твой терминал.  
– Было бы замечательно, – воскликнула девушка и тут же опустила глаза, видно, побоявшись, что ее рвение покажется смешным.  
Дэв не стал затягивать, подойдя к терминалу, он снял с шеи цепочку с бусинами-накопителями и, скопировав информацию с одной из них, отправил на терминал Наррисы.  
– Вот и все, – улыбнулся он кошке и, видя, как горят нетерпением ее глаза, предложил: – До обеда больше часа, так что ты вполне можешь посмотреть.  
– А как же помощь вам? – вспомнила Нарриса.  
– Вот и поможешь в гидропонике, а пока можешь быть свободна, – Дэв добавил в голос деловых ноток, чтобы девушка перестала спорить, но при этом его эмоциональный фон оставался ровным, он надеялся, что благодаря этому кошка поймет, что он делает все ей во благо.  
– Есть, сэр! – четко ответила Нарриса и почти убежала из лазарета.  
Дэвлин улыбнулся, глядя ей вслед. Теперь, зная, откуда Нарриса и Тай, он понял почему они кажутся ему детьми, несмотря на календарный возраст, и об этом следовало поговорить с остальной командой. Сайкс был уверен, что никто с «Рейнджера» намеренно не причинит вреда детям, но оставалась еще случайность. Решив, что поднимет эту тему после ужина, доктор устало потер глаза и с сомнением посмотрел в сторону ячейки со стимулятором. Было заманчиво сделать укол и вновь почувствовать себя бодрым, но Дэвлину и так достаточно часто приходилось колоть подобные препараты, и теперь он старался не делать этого без острой необходимости, поэтому доктор нашел другой вариант. Быстро проверив, правильно ли погружены продукты, заскочив на камбуз, чтобы задать параметры обеда, Дэв добрался до своей каюты. Одежда полетела на пол, сил на то, чтобы ее собрать, не было совершенно, по крайней мере, пока. Зайдя в душевую, Дэв взял с полки один из стоявших там бутыльков, содержащий сбор определенных трав: они помогали снять усталость и вернуть ясность мыслям, а еще они приятно и, что весьма важно, нейтрально пахли. Быстро приняв душ, мужчина довольно улыбнулся: он чувствовал себя намного лучше, теперь еще осталось не встретиться с Оушеном за обедом, и жизнь вообще станет прекрасной.

Прибравшись в каюте, Дэв посмотрел на экран терминала, с сожалением отмечая, что время для отдыха вышло. На камбузе еще никого не было, инженеры, скорее всего, копались в своих двигателях, а ламия все еще не очень хорошо себя чувствовала, так что могла и вовсе не появиться. О том, чем занят Марко, Дэв старался не думать. Он собирался заняться варкой кофе, и вдруг реальность поплыла, как бывает при выходе из сверхсветовой. Неподготовленный к этому Дэвлин свалился на пол, весьма чувствительно приложившись головой о край стола. Но не это стало причиной его волнения, мужчина вспомнил, что Шарис сказал о барахлящем двигателе, а значит, существовала вероятность, что во время ремонта что-то пошло не так. Сайкс стремительно поднялся и, заскочив в лазарет, чтобы захватить с собой сумку со всем необходимым для оказания первой помощи, побежал туда, где должны были находиться кот и ригелианец. Мужчина даже не заметил, что в коридоре столкнулся с Марко, который без лишних слов последовал за ним.  
В инженерном пахло гарью и было сложно хоть что-то разглядеть за пеленой алого дыма. Дэв даже боялся представить, что может так гореть.  
– Компьютер, включить вытяжку, – рявкнул Оушен, но ничего не изменилось.  
Мужчины обменялись встревоженными взглядами, а потом Дэвлин, задержав дыхание, нырнул в туман, спустя показавшуюся Марко бесконечной минуту раздался надсадный рев лопастей вытяжки и воздух начал очищаться. Вот только доктор не спешил вернуться к выходу, он, видно, решил отыскать Шариса и Тая. За спиной капитана раздались встревоженные голоса Инглесс и Наррисы, кошка сразу попыталась рвануть на помощь другу, но ламия успела ее перехватить и прижала к себе, начиная что-то тихо шептать на ухо. Пока Марко отвлекался на девушек, алый туман поредел и стало возможным разглядеть фигуру доктора, который склонился над лежащими на полу инженерами. Оушен с трудом удержался от того, чтобы рвануть вперед: тревога за друга, да и за ригелианца тоже переполняла его, но доктор сделал знак оставаться на месте, и Марко застыл.  
Дэвлин деловито исследовал пострадавших, движения его были четкими и спокойными, по нему совершенно нельзя было понять, насколько опасно состояние Шариса и Тая. Наконец доктор осторожно смешал несколько лекарств из своей сумки и по очереди вколол пострадавшим.  
– Дым уже рассеялся, – сказала Нарриса.  
– Дэв? – повысив голос, позвал Марко.  
– Можно, – коротко ответил Сайкс.  
Кошка тут же сорвалась с места, да и ламия от нее не сильно отстала, Марко же не мог отвести взгляда от Дэвлина, вдруг заметив, что тот бледен и загнанно дышит, а еще из разбитого виска тонкой струйкой бежит слишком яркая для человека кровь.  
– Ты в порядке? – спросил он подходя.  
– А я-то тут при чем? – удивился Сайкс. – Я всякой дрянью не дышал, в отличие от этих красавцев, – он махнул рукой на приходящих в себя инженеров.  
– У тебя голова разбита, Лин.  
– Где? – спросил доктор, поспешно доставая что-то из сумки и ударяя себя по запястью с автоинъектором, заставляя его сделать внеочередной укол.  
– Левый висок, чуть ниже линии роста волос, – удивленно сказал Марко. – А ты что, сам…  
– Не чувствую. – оборвал его Дэв, стирая кровь и заклеивая рану. Чуть позже он обязательно займется ею, но сейчас стоило разобраться с теми, кто действительно пострадал. – Вы оба – в лазарет, – рявкнул он на вроде оклемавшихся кота и ригелианца.  
– Да мы уже в порядке… – попытался протестовать Шарис.  
– Встали и пошли, быстро, – убийственно ровным тоном перебил его Дэвлин. – Вы чуть не кончились здесь несколько минут назад, так что давайте обойдемся без споров.  
– Все было настолько опасно? – уточнила Инглесс, помогая другу встать.  
– Смотря с чем сравнивать, – неопределенно ответил Сайкс. – Мне нужно провести полное сканирование и как можно быстрее, не хотелось бы потом возиться с осложнениями.  
– Но двигатели… – снова попытался отстоять свою точку зрения Шарис.  
– Всего лишь груда мертвого метала, – закончил за него Дэвлин. – Они вполне могут подождать, кот, мне потребуется не больше десяти минут, а потом делай что хочешь, хоть в любви им признавайся, плевать.  
Больше Сайкс не хотел тратить время на разговоры, он резко развернулся и пошел прочь из инженерного отсека, надеясь, что ему не придется возвращаться за упрямыми пациентами.  
В лазарете он включил аппаратуру для полного сканирования и, быстро смешав коктейль, который колол коту и ригелианцу, вкатил его себе. То, что он не чувствовал боли или иных признаков недомогания, не значило, что те пара вздохов отравленного воздуха никак не отразились на его здоровье.  
Пострадавших привели спустя минут пять, судя по тому, как дергался кончик хвоста ламии, Шарис попытался отстоять свою точку зрения и после ухода Дэвлина.  
Доктор постарался сделать вид, что не заметил этого, и указал коту на кушетку, стоило тому лечь, как на терминал начали поступать его медицинские показатели. Прочитав отчет, Сайкс искренне обрадовался тому, что успел вовремя и, выдав Шарису суточную дозу витаминов, отпустил его на все четыре стороны.  
С Таем все оказалось несколько сложнее: его организм, и без того порядком ослабленный, странно отреагировал на отравление. Дэвлин задумчиво смотрел на строчки данных перед собой и пытался понять, что же ему не нравится. Запросив у ИскИна углубленное сканирование образца крови, Сайкс посмотрел на не торопящуюся расходиться команду.  
– Обед уже должен был приготовиться, – сказал он и, видя упрямство в таких разных глазах, устремленных на него, добавил: – От того, что вы стоите у меня над душой, ничего не изменится, возвращайтесь не раньше чем через час и не забудьте покормить Шариса.  
– Дэвлин, я не смогу уйти, не зная, что с Таем, – призналась кошка.  
– Нарриса, ты веришь мне? – в лоб спросил Сайкс, он понимал, что поступает нечестно, ведь был прекрасно осведомлен об особом отношении к нему детей с «Надежды», но в данном случае ему совершенно не нужна было взволнованная кошка рядом.  
– Да, – едва слышно сказала девушка.  
– Тогда иди поешь, я все исправлю, обещаю.  
Нарриса кивнула и, обменявшись с братом серией жестов, вышла, за ней ушли и Инглесс с Марко, последний бросил странный взгляд на доктора, но у Дэвлина совершенно не было желания разбираться в чужих чувствах, были занятия поважнее.  
– Что со мной, доктор? – спустя пару минут тишины все же спросил Тай.  
– Пока не знаю, – не стал скрывать Дэвлин. – Такое ощущение, что отравление этим газом запустило в твоем организме спящий там вирус или что-то подобное.  
– Это опасно? – уточнил парень, что особенно понравилось Сайксу, он оставался спокойным.  
– Это смертельно, – не стал скрывать Дэв, пульс Тая резко подскочил, выдавая его волнение, но почти сразу вернулся в норму.  
– Мне пора прощаться с сестрой?  
– Не думаю, – покачал головой Сайкс, он наконец понял, что его настораживало. Вызвав на экран терминала результаты последнего сканирования, которые были в личном деле ригелианца, мужчина едва слышно облегченно вздохнул. Сегодня он никого не потеряет. – Ты бывал на Поднебесной во время недавних раскопок? – на всякий случай уточнил Дэв.  
– Да, – подтвердил Тай.  
– Тогда все ясно.  
Доктор поднялся и подошел к стеллажу с лекарствами, выбрав помеченное нужной маркировкой, вколол его Таю.  
– Ты поспишь пару часов, – предупредил он ригелианца, – и еще несколько дней придется посидеть на лекарствах.  
– Вы же сказали, что случившееся со мной смертельно? – удивленно уточнил Тай.  
– Но я ведь не сказал «неизлечимо», – отмахнулся Дэвлин. Больше вопросов не последовало, доктор с улыбкой следил, как ригелианец проваливается в сон.  
Требовательно запищал автоинъектор, и с Дэвлина сразу слетела вся легкость, он вспомнил о том, что и сам не обошелся без травм, так же, как и то, что из-за принятого лекарства не сможет пропустить обед, как планировал. Подойдя к зеркалу, мужчина заметил, что повязка уже напиталась кровью, это заставило его сдавленно ругнуться.  
– Компьютер, – позвал он.  
– Слушаю, доктор Сайкс, – тут же отозвался ИскИн.  
– Сообщать мне о любых изменениях у пациента, где бы я ни находился, – приказал Дэв.  
– Принято, доктор.  
К счастью, умник «Рейнджера галактики» не был болтлив и не стал задавать вопросов. Бросив еще один взгляд на спящего ригелианца, Дэв направился в свою каюту. К сожалению, современные методы заживления не работали после того, как мужчина попал под действие одного не очень приятного вируса, занесенного все из той же пресловутой второй галактики, и теперь ему предстояла весьма неприятная процедура. Достав из своей походной сумки все необходимое, Дэвлин снял повязку, внимательно рассмотрел ссадину и понял, что очень удачно упал: если бы удар пришелся чуть ниже, то он бы уже не дышал. Осторожно наложив шов, мужчина закрыл его новой повязкой, пропитанной особой смесью трав, которую когда-то подглядел у доктора, работающего на Юдоли. Вот действительно, никогда не знаешь, когда то или иное знание пригодится. Из воспоминаний его выдернул все тот же противный писк. Глубоко вздохнув, Сайкс направился на камбуз, малодушно надеясь, что не встретит там Марко.


	4. Chapter 4

Камбуз.  
Посмотрев на напряженные лица команды, Марко упрямо поджал губы. Он тоже волновался за Тая, но все равно не мог ничего для него сделать, так что оставалось поддержать тех, кто был рядом. Открылась дверь, все тут же повернулись в ее сторону, надеясь, что появился Дэвлин с новостями, но это оказался Шарис. Кот выглядел странно, уши виновато прижаты к голове, усы понуро опущены, прям образец раскаяния.  
– Ну и как твои двигатели, котяра? – прошипела Инглесс, ее хвост раздраженно застучал по полу, девушка явно еще не простила другу его дурное упрямство.  
– Не знаю. Я запустил сканирование и сразу пришел сюда, – признался Шарис, вызвав своим ответом удивление. – Не могу работать.  
– Волнуешься за мальчика? – уточнила Ин, начиная успокаиваться.  
– Конечно! – с горячностью воскликнул кот.  
– Что у вас там вообще случилось, Шарис? – решил прояснить для себя капитан.  
Дожидаясь, пока инженер соберётся с мыслями, Марко занялся сервировкой стола: и пусть никому не хочется есть, но это ничего не меняет.  
– Совершенно не могу понять. Все шло нормально, мы даже к двигателю не лезли, – озадаченно признался кот. – Я запустил диагностику и рассказывал Таю об особенностях нашего корабля. И вдруг компьютер выдает сбой, тройка останавливается, из нее начинает валить дым, а под конец нас выбрасывает из сверхсветовой, чего вообще случиться не должно было.  
– А что с ИскИном произошло? – уточнил Марко, ставя перед котом его порцию.  
– В смысле? – не понял Шарис.  
– Когда мы с Дэвлином оказались на месте, он не отреагировал на голосовую команду, – объяснил Оушен. – Доктору пришлось вручную включать вытяжку.  
– Не знаю, я только что с ним говорил из инженерного, – сказал кот.  
– Инглесс? – обратился Марко к помощнице, именно она обычно проводила проверки ИскИна.  
– Я посмотрю, что случилось, – тут же подскочила ламия, ей тяжелее всех было оставаться на месте, случившее пробудило весьма тяжелые воспоминания.  
– После того как пообедаете, полуночная госпожа, – раздался от двери голос Дэвлина. – Вам нельзя нарушать режим.  
Доктор вошел и, словно ни в чем не бывало, взяв свою порцию, присел на край разделочного столика.  
– Как Тай? – тут же вскинулась кошка.  
– В порядке, спит, – успокоил ее Дэвлин. – Еще пару дней посидит на лекарствах.  
Нарриса радостно фыркнула и воскликнула:  
– Спасибо, Дэвлин.  
– Не за что, малыш, – ласковое обращение вырвалось совершенно против воли доктора. Он мысленно ругнулся: все-таки бессонная ночь, да еще и инцидент в инженерном вновь подточили его самоконтроль. – Кстати, пока я не забыл, ты тоже была на Поднебесной? – уточнил он у девушки.  
– Я не спускалась на поверхность, – ответила Нарриса. Судя по тому, как она нахмурилась, тот вылет был не из приятных.  
– И тем не менее, после обеда мне нужно будет обследовать тебя, – дождавшись кивка связистки, Дэв посмотрел на остальных членов экипажа. – И вас всех тоже, не хочу больше сталкиваться с подобными неприятными сюрпризами.  
– Это не может подождать? – уточнил Шарис.  
– Знаете, без вашего сканирования я вполне обойдусь, Шарис, – немного резковато откликнулся Дэвлин. – Оно у меня уже есть, так что можете появиться в лазарете завтра, нужно подготовить вас к прибытию на Юдоль.  
– Если я не разберусь с двигателями, то на планету мы доберемся не скоро, – парировал Ша. После диалога в инженерном между котом и доктором что-то изменилось.  
– Ладно, – как-то излишне покладисто сказал Сайкс. – Я сам найду вас завтра.  
Раздался писк автоинъектора, который словно разрушил искрящее в комнате напряжение. Дэвлин недовольно нахмурился, а потом справился с собой и, улыбнувшись, сказал:  
– Приятного всем аппетита.  
Словно получив команду, собравшиеся взялись за столовые приборы. Сайкс уже решил было уйти, но вовремя вспомнил, что в лазарете тоже не сможет остаться один и принялся за еду, так и не сев за стол.  
– Вы плохо выглядите, доктор. – спустя какое-то время сказала Инглесс, она словно только что заметила немного потрепанный вид доктора.  
– Ерунда, – беззаботно откликнулся Сайкс, девушка выразительно посмотрела на повязку. – Это действительно незначительное повреждение, – заверил ее Дэв.  
– Тогда почему вы его просто сразу не зарастили? – поинтересовался кот.  
Дэвлин устало прикрыл глаза: он явно не хотел отвечать на вопрос, да и вообще находиться в этой комнате, но несмотря ни на что, ответ его прозвучал спокойно.  
– Я ведь говорил, что иногда таких, как я, все же поражают болезни, так случилось и в этот раз, – пояснил Дэв. – Я не являюсь переносчиком, так что остальным волноваться не о чем. К тому же по моим расчетам через пару месяцев исчезнут последние симптомы.  
– А пока ты можешь истечь кровью и не заметить этого, верно? – уточнил Марко.  
– Можно и так сказать, – не стал отрицать Сайкс. – Но у меня настроено оповещение.  
– Почему оно тогда не сработало? – не спешил отставать Оушен.  
– Потому что если я буду отвлекаться на пустячные царапины, то свихнусь, – начиная заводиться, сказал Дэвлин.  
– Разбитая голова – это не пустяк, Дэв.  
– Оушен, – со стальными нотками в голосе протянул Дэвлин. – Не начинай.  
Капитан открыл было рот для отповеди, но получил тычок в бок от Шариса и предупреждающий взгляд от Инглесс. Сразу вспомнилось обещание не торопиться, дать время и себе и Дэвлину, чье наплевательское отношение к своему здоровью порядком напрягало.  
– Доктор Сайкс, – раздался голос ИскИна. – По протоколу при обнаружении смертельной опасности для жизни члена экипажа требуется каждые полчаса брать образец крови для контроля состояния.  
– Это ты мне рассказываешь? – иронично уточнил Сайкс, а потом добавил: – Возьми кровь, я сейчас приду и проверю результат.  
– Смертельная опасность? – едва слышно выдохнула кошка, и Дэвлину очень захотелось угробить к чертям компьютер, который просто по природе своей не знает, что нельзя сообщать такие вещи вот так в лоб.  
– Я же сказал, что с ним все в порядке, Нарриса, – ответил доктор, отправляя девушке волну тепла и поддержки. – Я не лгу в подобных вопросах.  
– Я верю, Дэвлин, – кошка все еще пребывала под впечатлением неосторожных слов.  
– Но это не мешает тебе волноваться, – понимающе сказал Сайкс. – После обеда можешь сама убедиться, что с Таем все хорошо, договорились?  
– Спасибо, – искренне поблагодарила Нарриса, воспрянув духом.  
– Да не за что, – улыбнулся в ответ Дэв и, выбросив свою недоеденную порцию, направился к выходу.  
– Жду сегодня всех, кроме Шариса, для сканирования. Постарайтесь не затягивать, – сказал он уже в дверях и, не дожидаясь ответа, вышел.  
– И что ты творишь, кот драный! – зашипела на друга Инглесс. – Он же о тебе волнуется.  
– Он не волнуется! – фыркнул в ответ кот, не менее яростно, чем ламия, сверкая глазами. – Он как пустое место. Кричит вроде, но чувств от него никаких не исходит, не бывает так у людей, не могут они себя настолько хорошо контролировать, особенно в стрессовых ситуациях.  
– Ты действительно считаешь, что Дэвлина с его опытом подобное может вывести из себя? – удивилась ламия. – Я понимаю, что ты отвык от общества тех, кто может скрывать свои чувства, но это еще не значит, что ты имеешь право вешать подобные ярлыки, – окончательно вышла из себя девушка и с сердитым шипением вылетела из камбуза.  
– Ты знаешь, как погиб ее супруг? – едва слышно спросил Марко, который тоже порядком разозлился на Шариса. Увидев в ответ непонимающий взгляд, капитан продолжил: – А ты спроси как-нибудь. Только не забудь извиниться сначала, что испугал ее до чертиков, да еще и от помощи упорно отказывался, – тут мужчина наконец вспомнил, что они не одни и бедная Нарриса сидит, совершенно не понимая, что ей делать.  
– Все в порядке, – постарался он успокоить кошку. – Иногда близкие друг другу существа ругаются, с этим ничего не поделаешь. Но тебе не о чем волноваться, мы обязательно помиримся.  
– Марко прав, девочка, – поддержал его кот и едва слышно мурлыкнул, как это свойственно среди его расы. И тут же подумал, что он действительно идиот: вместо того чтобы помочь своей соплеменнице, он устроил сцену, а ведь лучше других должен был понимать, как плохо сейчас Наррисе.  
– Не нужно передо мной оправдываться, – сказала девушка. – Я понимаю, что все не может идти ровно, иногда случаются скачки и спады. А теперь, если вы позволите, я хотела бы пойти к Таю.  
– Конечно, иди, – тут же поддержал ее Оушен. – Я тоже зайду немного позже.  
Девушка убрала свою посуду и не торопясь покинула камбуз.  
– Как только закончишь первоначальную диагностику, скинь мне результат, – попросил Марко кота. – Также мне потребуется расчетное время ремонта, если он возможен. И сможешь ли ты вообще запустить двигатели в обход тройки. В общем, ты и сам знаешь, – закончил он свою речь.  
– Сделаю, – подтвердил Шарис и тоже поднялся. – Сообщишь о проблеме командованию?  
– Пока нет, – капитан покачал головой. – Не нравятся мне подобные сюрпризы, Ша. Сдается мне, не случайно мы здесь застряли.  
– Мне чужда твоя подозрительность, – признался кот. – Но я не против осторожности. Сделаю отчет как можно быстрее.  
– Будет прекрасно, – откликнулся Марко и, проследив, как кот скрылся за дверью, прикрыл глаза, пряча мелькнувшую в них тревогу. Он никогда не был параноиком, но происходящее не могло его не настораживать. Сначала назначение Дэвлина, потом станция, капитан Джонсон и новички, а еще Мери, еще один карантинный медик на обычном корабле. Не могло все это быть простым совпадением.  
«Вселенная полна парадоксов», – вдруг, как наяву, услышал он одну из любимых фраз Дэвлина. Решив, что это уже слишком, мужчина обратился к ИскИну:  
– Компьютер, извести меня, когда инженер Шарис отправит файл с отчетом.  
– Принято, капитан, – раздался в ответ механический голос.  
Еще немного посидев в опустевшем камбузе, Марко взял себя в руки и направился к Дэвлину: если с кем и можно было поделиться своими соображениями, то только с ним. Во всяком случае, раньше он лучше кого бы то ни было разбирался в политических дрязгах и прочем.  
В лазарете царила тишина, Нарриса сидела рядом с кроватью Тая и немигающим взглядом следила за его дыханием, Дэв что-то читал на экране терминала и едва заметно хмурился. Остановившись в дверях, Марко дождался, пока доктор обратит на него внимание, и сделал знак следовать за собой. Ему не хотелось мешать кошке быть с близким человеком. Добравшись до комнаты отдыха, Оушен расположился на одном из стоящих там диванов, Дэвлин, не дожидаясь приглашения, скинул обувь и сел напротив, скрестив ноги. Марко неожиданно для себя улыбнулся и немного расслабился, настолько привычной и почти домашней была эта картина.  
– О чем ты хотел поговорить? – поинтересовался Дэв, он явно не собирался терять время даром.  
– Сколько ты уже не спишь? – мягко спросил Марко. Он не мог не замечать, что тени под глазами доктора стали более резкими, а цвет глаз почти черным.  
– Больше суток, – спокойно признался Сайкс. – Это не страшно, Марко, и не то, что ты хотел сказать.  
– Я… – начал было Оушен, но Дэвлин его перебил.  
– Не нужно, пожалуйста, – устало и немного отчаянно попросил он, – давай сделаем вид, что мы познакомились сутки назад и нас ничего не связывает, кроме этого корабля. Я устал играть в эти игры, искать к тебе подход. Давай просто забудем, Марк.  
– Ты думаешь, у нас выйдет, Лин? – с той же приносящей боль искренностью уточнил Оушен. – Просто забыть?  
– А почему нет? – не меняя тона, сказал Дэвлин. – Столько лет прошло, у тебя была своя жизнь, у меня своя. По сути, уже нет тех, кем мы были, только их слабые тени, которые иногда мелькают и мешают нам трезво оценивать друг друга. Я стал циничным ублюдком и перестал хоть что-то замечать за своей работой, ты прекрасный капитан, хоть, мне кажется, не до конца осознаешь это. Мы слишком разные люди.  
– Мы всегда были разными, Лин, – не спешил соглашаться Марко. – Но это не мешало нам быть счастливыми друг с другом.  
Дэвлин поморщился, как от боли, и еще тише, чем прежде, спросил:  
– Ты извиняешься, Марко? Не слишком ли поздно?  
– Может, и поздно, но ты же знаешь, что я не могу промолчать, – признался Оушен. – Откуда ты узнал, что корабль будет уничтожен, Лин?  
Какое-то время Дэвлин молчал, то ли подбирая слова, то ли борясь со своим упрямством.  
– Адмирал Олан, – наконец признался он.  
– А он-то тут при чем? – Марко помнил, что у Дэва были весьма дружеские отношения с этим немного эксцентричным человеком.  
– Он знал, куда направят «Северное сияние», и рассказал мне.  
– Но зачем бы ему это делать? – удивился капитан. Они никогда не афишировали свои отношения, так что вопрос был действительно нужным.  
– Ты действительно думал, что я отпущу тебя на год черт-те куда, если у меня будет возможность оставаться рядом? – с мягкой иронией поинтересовался Сайкс.  
– Ты подал заявку… – догадавшись, изумленно выдохнул Оушен.  
– Именно, – подтвердил доктор. – Сразу после того как подписали твои документы. Я был почти уверен, что получу нужное назначение, сам же знаешь, люди с такой квалификацией, как у меня, могут выбирать. На следующий день меня вызвал к себе Олан и сказал, что не допустит моего появления на борту «Сияния» и не стал скрывать от меня причину.  
– Тогда ты нашел «Путеводную звезду», – подхватил Марко.  
– Да, она была лишь немного ниже классом, чем «Северное сияние», и на ней не было старшего офицера и медика. Но ты всегда был слишком упрямым, – мужчина покачал головой. – Что случилось дальше, ты помнишь и сам, – закончил с откровениями Дэв.  
– Почему ты просто сразу не сказал мне, Лин? – с отчаянием спросил Марко.  
– Кроме того, что подписал тьму бумаг о неразглашении? – насмешливо сказал доктор. – А что бы ты сделал, Марк? Ты не из тех, кто бежит, верно? И пяти процентов на успех тебе бы показалось достаточным, а я не хотел рисковать твоей жизнью.  
– Мы оба в какой-то мере не правы, – заключил Оушен. – Хотя я, конечно, отличился сильнее. Черт, и почему я сразу тебя не выслушал…  
– Перестань, – прервал его Дэвлин. – Все уже случилось, и бесполезно пытаться что-то изменить. Давай уже закончим на этом и вернемся к тому, о чем ты хотел поговорить.  
– Ты прав, – не стал спорить Марко, ему многое нужно было осмыслить, и на сегодня действительно было достаточно откровений. – Тебе не кажется, что происходит что-то странное?  
– О чем ты конкретно?   
– Назначение твое и твоей подруги, эта встреча на станции… – начал делиться своими мыслями капитан.  
– И неполадки с двигателем, – закончил за него Дэвлин. – Ты думаешь, это подстроил кто-то из новеньких?  
– Должен был, но нет, – честно признался Оушен.  
– И верно, они бы никогда не навредили мне, – счел нужным сказать доктор.  
– Ты знаешь о них что-то особенное?  
– Да, но я расскажу об этом позже всем вам, не хочу повторяться.  
– Хорошо, – отступил Марко, он знал, что все равно не переупрямит собеседника. – А что насчет остального?  
– Почему перевели меня, я знаю, – задумчиво признался доктор. – А вот Эм – это действительно странно, она одна из лучших, и ей всегда находилась работа.  
– А ты, значит, не лучший? – мягко подколол Оушен.  
– У меня слишком дурной характер для этого, – отмахнулся Дэв. – Всегда есть кто-то, недовольный моими методами.  
– Именно поэтому тебя всегда направляли в места типа Корсака? – с улыбкой уточнил Оушен.  
– Нет, – не принял шутки Дэв. – Меня направляли туда из-за особенностей заключенного контракта, но это последнее, о чем бы я хотел говорить, – сразу пресек все возможные вопросы мужчина. – У меня есть некоторые соображения по интересующей тебя теме, но сначала…. Компьютер, режим приватности, пожалуйста.  
– Требуется подтверждение капитана, – казалось, ИскИн недоволен тем, что его вынуждают выключить все возможные датчики в комнате отдыха.  
– Подтверждаю, – спокойно сказал Марко.  
– Выполняю, – откликнулся компьютер, и спустя долю секунды над дверью загорелся тревожный красный огонек.  
– Зачем тебе это понадобилось? – спросил Оушен. – Не веришь же ты, что разумные компьютеры действительно хотят захватить мир?  
Дэвлин выразительно посмотрел на собеседника, явно сомневаясь в его психическом здоровье, и, сняв одно из своих колец, включил вмонтированный в него небольшой прибор.  
– Я верю в то, что любой с достаточным уровнем доступа может просмотреть записи, сохраненные на сервере «Рейнджера», а мне этого бы очень не хотелось, – признался Сайкс.  
– Хм… – капитан явно был несколько обескуражен. – Я и не подумал об этой возможности. Так что ты хотел сказать?  
– Помнишь, я рассказывал о планете, которую нашли космонавты, севшие на Юдоли? – Марко кивнул, подтверждая, что понял, о чем идет речь. – Это была не единственная подобная находка во второй галактике, но чем богаче была добыча, тем хуже расплата. Последний исследовательский корабль принес информацию о новом виде топлива. По всем расчетам наших ученных, оно идеально, такого прежде еще не находили. Но они притащили еще кое-что: вирус, который выкосил научную станцию, три тысячи разумных, за два дня. Я прежде никогда такого не видел, Марк, – Дэв отвел взгляд, будто стыдясь того, о чем собирался сказать. – Их кровь превращалась в кислоту, принося адские страдания, я ничего не мог сделать, совершенно… А после того как и у меня появились симптомы, единственным выходом стало уничтожение станции. Патрульный корабль разнес ее на атомы, хотя половина из тех, кто был там, еще дышали.  
– Но кусок слишком лакомый, верно? – догадался Оушен.  
– Естественно, всегда найдутся те, кто решит пожертвовать чужими жизнями ради красивого завтра, – зло выдохнул Дэв.  
– Только я не понимаю, при чем здесь карантинные медики и ты? – уточнил Марко.  
– Для того, чтобы быстро выявить симптомы и, если необходимо, отдать команду на уничтожение. Насколько я знаю, на корабли назначили десять разумных, каждый из которых уже повинен в смерти миллионов, если считать за всю карьеру, – с циничной усмешкой признался Сайкс. – Такие не станут колебаться, слишком хорошо знают цену промедлению.  
– И Мери тоже из них? – Оушену не верилось, что такая милая девушка может быть настолько жестокой.  
– Я же сказал, она одна из лучших, Марк, – подтвердил его подозрения Дэвлин. – У этого ангела стальной характер и воистину непрошибаемые нервы.  
– Ладно, значит, кто-то решил, что новое топливо стоит жертв, – подвел итог капитан. – Но сделал все возможное, чтобы они были минимальны. Верно?  
– Примерно так, – подтвердил Сайкс.  
– А что с тобой? – продолжил развивать тему Марко. – Тебя ведь перекинули не на патрульный, а на курьер, у нас оружия-то толком нет.  
– Здесь другое, – доктор покачал головой. – Скорее всего, со мной просто не успели разобраться, Льюис провел приказ первым.  
– А ты не думаешь, что он может быть в курсе? – уточнил Оушен.  
– Нет, у Лью были личные мотивы, и он совершеннейший профан во всех этих подковерных играх, – уверенно ответил Дэвлин. – Но если мы на миг предположим, что он в игре, то я должен сейчас находиться на самой отдаленной планете из возможных или все на том же пресловутом Корсаке.  
– Тебя хотят убрать с доски? – немного неуверенно спросил Марко.  
– Да, верно, слишком хорошо они знают, что я не буду молчать, даже понимая, чем рискую, – с горькой усмешкой признался мужчина.  
– Значит, наш двигатель…  
– Не думаю, – не согласился Дэв. – Слишком быстро, целью не мог быть я. К тому же толку в том, что мы застряли где-то посреди галактики, совершенно никакого. Вот если бы тройка взорвалась вместе с кораблем, тогда другое дело.  
– Знаешь, я не хочу об этом думать, – признался капитан. – Смерть как-то не входит в мои ближайшие планы.  
– Если бы я только мог, Марк, поверь, я бы согласился на любое назначение, лишь бы вы не пострадали, – в голосе Дэвлина легко можно было услышать боль.  
– Не говори ерунды, – резко сказал в ответ Оушен. – Идя на флот, мы все знали, что риск погибнуть крайне велик.  
– Вот только у Тая и Наррисы не было выбора…  
– Капитан Оушен, – раздался показавшийся особенно резким голос ИскИна, – вас ищет инженер Шарис.  
– Сообщи ему, где я, и открой для него дверь, – приказал Марко.  
– Снять режим приватности? – уточнил компьютер.  
– Нет.  
– Принято.  
После последней реплики умника «Рейнджера» красная лампа вновь зажглась, но это по какой-то причине не успокоило Марко. Видя его нервозность, Дэв мягко улыбнулся и сказал, указав на свое кольцо:  
– Эта вещица глушит все датчики в радиусе двух метров, так что не дергайся.  
– Полезная игрушка, откуда она? – просто чтобы убить время до прихода кота спросил капитан.  
– Их делает один умелец, который служит на санитарном корабле, интересный парень, – Дэв улыбнулся своим воспоминаниям. – Послал всех к бесам и не пошел в медицинский, хотя у него то же генетическое отклонение, что и у меня. Он один из лучших инженеров, которых я знаю.  
– А на досуге создает любопытные, а главное – очень полезные вещицы, как я понимаю.  
– Именно.  
Сигнал над дверью мигнул, и створка отошла в сторону, пропуская Шариса. Кот выглядел озадаченным и взволованным. Он присел на свободное место, но не спешил начать разговор.  
– Мы в режиме приватности, – понял его терзания Марко. – Так что говори открыто.  
– Кто-то взломал программу выброса охладителя, – зло фыркнул Шарис. – И двигатель перегрелся, почти воспламенив топливо. Нам повезло, что тройка барахлила и раньше, она просто вырубилась.  
– Вместо того чтобы взорваться, разнеся корабль… – закончил за него Марко и перевел взгляд на Дэвлина: видно, тот все же ошибся, и целью саботажа был он.  
– Нет, – успокоил капитана Шарис. – Мы бы просто остались без двигателей, и пришлось бы вызывать помощь.  
– Что-то мне подсказывает, что ближайшим к нам был бы корабль капитана Джонсона, – с недоброй усмешкой предположил Оушен. – Вот же тварь.  
– Полностью с тобой согласен, – поддержал его Дэвлин. Он тоже был почти уверен, что авария – дело рук патрульного, к тому же мужчина знал, что тот имеет квалификацию компьютерщика и вполне может произвести подобные манипуляции самостоятельно.  
– Когда мы сможем вновь двигаться? – уточнил Марко.  
– Да хоть сейчас, – довольно фыркнул Шарис. – Я изолировал повреждения, так что жду только твоей отмашки.  
– Тогда не будем ждать. Выключи глушилку, Дэв, – попросил капитан и, подойдя к терминалу, отменил режим приватности. – Компьютер, запустить двигатели, – приказал он и добавил, переключаясь на громкую связь: – Экипаж, приготовиться к перегрузкам.  
– Двигатели запущены, капитан, – отрапортовал ИскИн.  
– Вернуться на прежний курс и перейти на сверхсветовую.  
В ответ на его слова раздался обратный отсчет, поспешно опустившись на диван, Марко с тревогой ждал, когда он завершится. К счастью, спустя десять секунд реальность смазалась, и «Рейнджер галактики» спокойно продолжил свой путь.  
– Шарис, подготовь отчет о происшествии, – тут же вернулся к делу Марко, – распиши все как можно подробнее, попроси помощи у Инглесс, пусть она подобьет компьютерную часть. Как только мы прибудем к Юдоли, я отправлю все это командованию, пусть решают, что делать дальше.  
– Я могу быть свободен, Марко? – уточнил кот.  
– Конечно, – заверил его капитан.  
Шарис, больше не сказав ни слова, вышел прочь.  
– А мы, наверно…– начал было Оушен.  
– Сканирование, дорогой мой, – жестко напомнил ему Дэвлин. – Прямо сейчас, а потом можешь идти куда хочешь.  
Капитан коротко рассмеялся и поднял руки в жесте капитуляции.  
– Как скажете, доктор.

Лазарет.  
Картина в лазарете за время их отсутствия не изменилась: кошка все так же сидела у постели брата и даже не заметила, что кто-то вошел. Проверив показатели Тая и убедившись, что они стабильны, Дэвлин указал капитану на вторую кушетку. Тот послушно устроился на ней, с мягкой улыбкой следя за детьми.  
– Кажется, мы немного ошиблись с выводами, Марк, – едва слышно сказал Сайкс, подходя к Оушену и закрепляя на нем датчики.  
– О чем ты? – тоже не повышая голоса, уточнил капитан.  
– Думаю, что Джонсон хотел добиться для новеньких обвинений в саботаже.  
– И с чего бы нам вообще так думать? – удивился Марко и тут же ответил сам себе: – Хотя если принять во внимание ущербную логику патрульного, то все сходится. Я обязательно прослежу, чтобы из отчета командованию можно было сделать только один вывод: что виновен Джонсон.  
– У него приличный вес в совете, – предупредил Дэвлин.  
– Больше, чем у тебя? – мягко уточнил Марко.  
– Они со мной просто предпочитают не спорить, – отмахнулся Дэв. – Но при первой же возможности уничтожат.  
– Слишком много знаешь? – наугад предположил Оушен и несколько удивился, увидев подтверждающий кивок.   
На этом разговор закончился, так как Дэвлин с головой ушел в изучение показателей капитана, которые начали поступать на его терминал. Запросив для верности несколько вариантов сканирования образцов крови, доктор мысленно порадовался, что судьба была милостива к его старому знакомому: количество перенесенных травм и заболеваний было минимальным, да и сейчас состояние его здоровья можно было назвать идеальным.  
Подготовив необходимые вакцины, Дэвлин вколол их капитану, не слушая его слабых протестов.  
– Все, ты готов к прибытию на Юдоль, – сказал мужчина, отключая оборудование.  
– Значит, я могу быть свободен? – уточнил Марко, про себя надеясь, что Сайкс скажет, что нужно сделать еще что-нибудь, и не нужно будет уходить прямо сейчас, но доктор его разочаровал.  
– Да, можешь идти, – сказал он.   
– Как скажешь, – скрывая разочарование, Оушен поднялся и, кивнув на прощанье, вышел из лазарета.   
– Вы теперь ощущаетесь иначе, – вдруг заговорила кошка, отрывая взгляд от брата.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? – уточнил Дэвлин.  
– Вы с капитаном стали звучать в унисон, – попыталась Нарриса объяснить свои ощущения. – А раньше постоянно фальшивили.  
– У нас неоднозначные отношения, – обтекаемо ответил Сайкс и счел уместным проявить любопытство: – Я думал, тебе недоступна эмпатия?  
– Не в полной мере, – призналась кошка. – Я словно слышу музыку, иногда громче, иногда, как, например, в вашем случае, еле слышно. Когда мы встретились, вы вообще были словно глухая стена.  
– Тебя это напугало? – догадался Дэвлин.  
– Немного, – подтвердила Нарриса. – Я никогда прежде такого не встречала, обычно люди оглушают своими эмоциями.  
– Ты ведь понимаешь, что у меня есть причина соблюдать подобную тишину? – осторожно спросил Сайкс.  
– Да, я догадалась, – девушка кивнула. – И не злюсь на вас за это.  
– В отличие от Шариса, ведь так? – Дэвлин тяжело вздохнул, наконец осознав, что изменило отношение инженера к нему.  
– Он поймет, – постаралась поддержать его Нарриса. – Спустя время, но поймет.  
– Спасибо тебе, – Дэв мягко улыбнулся и поделился с девушкой ощущением тепла и принятия. – И если ты позволишь, я хотел бы провести сканирование, пока есть такая возможность.  
Кошка согласно кивнула и не торопясь устроилась на кушетке.

Марко.  
Покинув лазарет, Марко отправился на поиски своей помощницы. Он был почти уверен, что ламия не будет прятаться в своей каюте, несмотря на плохое самочувствие, а напротив, постарается как можно сильнее загрузить себя работой. И он вполне понимал подобное стремление, хотя и не мог его одобрить. И действительно, Инглесс обнаружилась на мостике, она преувеличенно увлеченно что-то изучала на экране своего терминала.  
– Удалось что-нибудь выяснить о взломе? – спросил Марко, благоразумно пропуская лекцию необходимости отдыха.  
– Немного, – ответила Инглесс, оборачиваясь к капитану, в ее глазах Оушен различил искры благодарности. – Кто бы не поработал над нашим ИскИном, дело свое он знал хорошо.  
– То есть нам нечего предъявить командованию?  
– Все не настолько грустно. Есть время несанкционированного входа в систему и еще обрывки какой-то программы, весьма специфичной, стоит признать, – сказала ламия. – По подобному коду вполне можно попытаться вычислить того, кто его написал.  
– Я совершенно не понимаю, как можно совершить подобное, тем более без веской причины, – Марко покачал головой. – Мы тут с Дэвлином кое-что прикинули и решили, что наша авария – дело рук капитана Джонсона.  
– Весьма неприятный человек, – Инглесс раздраженно дернула хвостом. – Но я бы не сказала, что он склонен вредить подобным образом.  
– Людям – нет, – согласился Марко, – а вот другим представителям разумных – вполне. Его корабль – единственный, где служат только представители человеческой расы, это все объясняет, не правда ли?  
Ламия рассержено зашипела:  
– Не люблю таких существ, – заявила она. – Если бы мы когда-то не объединились, то сидели бы в своих звездных системах и боролись с перенаселением и прочим.  
– Я это понимаю, подруга, – поддержал ее Оушен. – Но есть те, кому подобное как кость в горле, и это необязательно люди.  
– Знаю, – Инглесс недовольно повела хвостом и вернулась к первоначальной теме разговора: – Значит, целью было навредить новичкам?  
– Скорее всего, по логике Джонсона, я должен был сделать вывод, что они виноваты в саботаже, – Марко пожал плечами. – Вот только какой идиот будет взрывать корабль, на котором сам и летит?  
– Да уж, – ламия явно продолжала поражаться глубине чужой ненависти и ее последствиям. – В любом случае, мы обошлись малыми повреждениями и с каждой минутой приближаемся к цели своего задания, так что волноваться не о чем. Как Тай, кстати?  
– Вот сходи в лазарет и узнай, – с ехидной улыбкой посоветовал Марко. – Дэвлин уже должен был закончить с Наррисой.  
– Пожалуй, ты прав, – согласилась девушка и осторожно поднялась со своего места. Увидев встревоженный взгляд друга, она поспешила сказать: – Мне уже лучше, правда.  
– Я искренне на это надеюсь, – ответил Марко с трудом сдерживаясь от очередного приступа виноватого самокопания.  
Инглесс же, не замечая его состояния, помахала на прощание рукой и вышла прочь из рубки. Но не успел Марко вплотную заняться отчетом, как вошел кот.  
– Теперь нам точно придется менять тройку, – убито сказал Шарис. – Я, конечно, смогу ее подлатать, но это будет очень ненадежно, не хочу рисковать.  
– Да, действительно не стоит, – согласился Марко, он вспомнил, как из-за одного из сбоев они оказались совершенно не там, где планировали и только чудом не влетели в звезду. – Подготовь необходимые документы.  
– Конечно, – кот кивнул и замялся, словно не решаясь что-то сказать.  
– Давай уже, – махнул рукой Оушен, не желая ждать, пока друг придумает подходящую формулировку.  
– Ты его до сих пор любишь, – отводя глаза, сказал Шарис.  
Марко грустно усмехнулся.  
– Такое не забывается, друг мой, – признался он. – Но я не хотел бы об этом говорить.  
– Хорошо, – поспешно согласился кот, он ему явно было неловко от того, что он не удержал своего любопытства в узде. – Я пойду, пожалуй…  
– Давай, – не стал задерживать его капитан и, проводив взглядом, вновь принялся за отчет.

Лазарет.  
Закончив со сканированием Наррисы, Дэвлин все никак не мог решиться уйти в гидропонику, ему казалось нечестным работать там без девушки, ведь он ей пообещал. С другой стороны, он понимал, что не сможет сейчас оторвать кошку от брата, а растениям нужен уход. Его метания прервала Инглесс, которая осторожно заглянула в лазарет.  
– Можно, доктор? – ламия не очень хорошо выглядела, Дэв не мог не заметить этого.  
– Конечно, полуночная госпожа, – откликнулся мужчина, стараясь, чтобы голос не выдал его тревоги. – Вы нашли время для меня?  
– Я понимаю необходимость вашего требования, Дэвлин, – сказала ламия. – И хотела бы извиниться за неуместную грубость Шариса.  
– Боюсь, его реакция была вполне понятной, Инглесс, – не согласился Сайкс.  
– Не могу согласиться с вами, – девушка недовольно повела хвостом.  
– Давайте вы приляжете, – предложил Дэв, – Я начну проверку и попутно объясню, почему Шарис не виноват в своей грубости.  
Ламия склонила голову набок, заинтересованно сверкая глазами, а потом без лишних споров расположилась на кушетке.  
– Я слушаю вас, доктор, – поторопила она собеседника.  
– У вашего народа от рождения плохое зрение, я прав? – спросил Дэвлин немного невпопад.  
– Да, – подтвердила Инглесс. – Но я не…  
– Это необходимо для того, чтобы вы поняли мое объяснение, полуночная госпожа, – мягко перебил ее доктор. – До определенного возраста, при условии, что вы живете на родной планете, вы больше полагаетесь на обоняние и осязание, чем на зрение. И если я правильно понял, именно запах позволяет вам определить эмоциональную окраску речи, что почти сходно с эмпатией котов, – ламия согласно кивнула. – Но потом вы теряете данную особенность, но мы не об этом. Представьте следующее: вы слепы, а ваш собеседник никак не пахнет, но при этом пытается доказать вам, что вы ему небезразличны. Разве подобное поведение не вызвало бы у вас недоверие или даже гнев?  
– Опаску – уж точно, – ответила Инглесс.  
– Вот примерно так и получилось у нас с Шарисом. Я держал щит, хотя он совершенно непрозрачно намекнул, что предпочел бы слышать мои эмоции. Можно сказать, что его реакция была инстинктивной, – закончил доктор свое объяснение и, поднявшись, подошел к стеллажу с лекарствами.  
– Но почему тогда вы, зная, что возможна такая реакция, предпочли не показывать своего волнения? – не собиралась так быстро отступать ламия.  
– У меня были на то причины, – обтекаемо ответил Сайкс. – И поверьте, они более чем серьезны и совершенно не имеют отношения к так раздуваемой в последнее время предвзятости к эмпатам.  
– Вы собираетесь объяснить это Шарису? – уточнила Инглесс. – Или мне передать ему ваши слова?  
– Я все расскажу ему позже, – немного неохотно сказал Дэвлин и, наконец определившись с медикаментами, подошел к девушке. – А сейчас мне необходимо сделать вам укол. Имейте в виду, что из-за общей ослабленности вашего организма могут появиться незначительные симптомы, было бы идеально, если бы вы поспали пару часов до ужина.  
– Кто бы говорил о сне, – прошипела Инглесс, весело поведя хвостом.  
– Я наверстаю позже, – с улыбкой ответил Сайкс, завершая необходимые процедуры.  
– Когда это, интересно? – теперь девушка перестала веселиться. – Вы плохо выглядите, Дэвлин.  
– Я надеюсь поспать сегодня ночью, – честно ответил доктор. – А насчет того, как я выгляжу… – Дэвлин хитро улыбнулся. – Один мой знакомый говорит, что мой внешний вид уже невозможно испортить.  
– Ваш наставник? – уточнила Инглесс.  
– Да, именно он, – мужчина тепло улыбнулся.  
– Он интересный человек, – признала Ин. – Хоть и неоднозначный.  
– Мы все неоднозначны, полуночная госпожа, а Стэнли – один из лучших людей, которых я знаю, – Дэв даже не пытался скрыть свою грусть.  
– Вы, очевидно, очень им дорожите, – ламия немного растерялась, не зная, что стоит говорить.  
– Естественно, – спокойно подтвердил Сайкс. – Но это мы можем обсудить и позже, а пока отправляйтесь в свою каюту, Инглесс, отдохните.  
Девушка согласно кивнула и, поднявшись, направилась к выходу, задержавшись лишь на минуту, чтобы ободряюще коснуться плеча Наррисы. Кошка явно оценила подобный жест, во всяком случае, из ее взгляда исчезло выражение затравленности, кажется, она поверила, что на «Рейнджере» никто не собирается ее притеснять.  
– Мне тоже нужно идти, – сказал Дэвлин.  
– В гидропонику? – догадалась Нарриса.  
– Да, – подтвердил доктор. – Но сегодня я просто задам алгоритмы полива, а завтра, когда ты перестанешь так сильно волноваться о брате, мы вместе внимательно осмотрим растения, – заверил он собеседницу.  
– Спасибо, Дэвлин, – состроила довольную гримасу Нарриса.  
Сайкс улыбнулся в ответ и покинул лазарет. В гидропонике он, как и обещал, не задержался, а потом, переборов себя, пошел на поиски Шариса. Кот, что неудивительно, обнаружился в инженерном, он, кажется, решил разобрать сломавшийся двигатель по винтикам, во всяком случае, именно так все и выглядело.  
– Шарис, я могу отвлечь вас на минуту? – вежливо поинтересовался Дэвлин. Кот неопределенно фыркнул, он явно был недоволен тем, что ему помешали.  
– Я слушаю, доктор, – едко сказал Ша.  
– Мне кажется, я должен объясниться, – проигнорировав его интонацию, начал Дэв. – Не хочу, чтобы у нас и дальше случались подобные конфликты, – мужчина прислонился плечом к стене, жалея, что разговор проходит не в комнате отдыха с ее удобными диванами.  
– А нужно ли это? – кот отвлекся от какой-то порядком деформированной микросхемы и перевел на собеседника безразличный взгляд.  
– Нужно, – не стал отступать Дэвлин. – Вы когда-нибудь общались с ализарцами, Шарис?  
– Пару раз, – пожав плечами, признался кот.  
– А в естественной среде их обитания? – уточнил доктор.  
– Вы шутите? – недоверчиво переспросил Шарис.  
– Нет, я серьезен, и судя по вашему удивлению, ответ на мой вопрос: нет, – не дав собеседнику вставить реплику, Сайкс продолжил: – Я могу снять свой щит и показать вам то, что чувствую, но вместе с этим наружу вырвется нечто, что может свести вас с ума.  
– А при чем здесь Ализар? – кот явно не понимал, куда клонит Дэвлин.  
– Я провел там слишком много времени, для человека, естественно, и кое-что приобрел, – обтекаемо ответил Дэв.  
– Аура ужаса? – удивленно спросил Шарис.  
– Да, хотя она зовется иначе.  
– И именно поэтому вы всегда контролируете свои эмоции, – наконец понял кот.  
– К сожалению, до абсолютного контроля мне далеко, но я могу удерживать то что получил, – доктор грустно посмотрел на собеседника. – Я просто не хочу причинить вред, Шарис.  
– Я понял, Дэв, – кот заметно оттаял и, кажется, даже начал чувствовать себя виноватым. – И я в свою очередь прошу прощения.  
– Принято, – коротко сказал Сайкс. – Надеюсь, мы все прояснили и в дальнейшем постараемся избежать конфликтов?  
– Несомненно, – подтвердил Ша.   
– Вот и прекрасно, – подвел итог Дэвлин. – А теперь, если не возражаете, я вас покину.  
– Конечно, – кот кивнул и вновь занялся двигателем, Дэвлин же, больше не задерживаясь, вышел.  
Посмотрев на часы, мужчина понял, что до ужина еще пара часов, а срочные дела закончены, и это грозило стать проблемой, ведь стоило сейчас присесть, и бессонная ночь даст о себе знать. Дэв знал, что если отключится, то до утра его можно будет разбудить только сигналом тревоги. Оставалось только одно: срочно придумать себе занятие.  
В дальних полетах основной проблемой, как ни странно, было наличие слишком большого количества свободного времени, так что каждый старался занять себя как мог. Стэнли, например, собирал замки из спичек, Мери рисовала, как в старину, кистями на холсте. Дэвлин же так и не смог найти себе занятие по душе, наверно, из-за того, что у него почти никогда не бывало достаточного количества свободного времени. Обычно весь полет к очередной погибающей планете доктор спал, стараясь как можно быстрее восстановить ресурсы организма, но сейчас все было иначе. Войдя в свою каюту, мужчина осмотрелся: здесь явно сложно было найти хоть что-то, подходящее для творчества. Невесело фыркнув, Дэвлин снял цепочку с накопителями и, вставив один из них в личный планшет, открыл старые черновики пары научных статей. Поставив на всякий случай оповещение, чтобы не пропустить время ужина, доктор погрузился в работу.  
Примерно через час его отвлек голос ИскИна:  
– Вы просили информировать вас о любых изменениях с вашим пациентом, доктор Сайкс.  
– Я помню, – немного неприязненно откликнулся Дэв: неожиданная реплика компьютера сбила его с весьма интересной мысли. – Что случилось?  
– Помощник инженера Уоррен проснулся, – сказал ИскИн. – Также вас дожидается отчет по трем образцам его крови.  
Доктор тяжело вздохнул и, сохранив свои наработки, убрал в сторону планшет.  
– Я сейчас подойду, – сказал он, только чтобы не слушать нудные напоминания.  
Потерев уставшие глаза, мужчина неохотно поднялся с кровати, которую предпочел рабочему месту, и, мельком взглянув на себя в зеркало, вышел из каюты.  
Нарриса и Тай опять обменивались жестами, лица обоих светились радостью, это помогло Дэвлину собраться и сбросить, наконец, накатившую сонливость.  
– Как чувствует себя мой пациент? – мягко спросил мужчина у лежащего на кушетке ригелианца.  
– Хорошо, – поспешил заверить Тай.  
Дэв, конечно, мог поверить ему на слово и отпустить из лазарета, но опыт подсказывал, что для начала стоит проверить отчет ИскИна. К счастью, и в сухих строчках на мониторе терминала не нашлось ничего опасного.  
– Очень приятно видеть, что ты в порядке, Тай, – с улыбкой сказал Сайкс, закончив читать. – Сейчас я запрограммирую тебе автоинъектор, и можешь быть свободен.  
Доктор улыбнулся про себя, доставая из ячейки полоску пластика и закрепляя на ней ампулы. Новенькие вели себя так по-детски открыто рядом с ним, что это завораживало. Уже давно мужчина не видел такого отношения, во всяком случае, от тех, кто хоть каплю его знал. Вдруг некстати вспомнился Корсак и его жители, которые, даже умирая, не хотели просить помощи, и это была далеко как не гордость, лишь понимание того, что другим на тебя плевать. Стоило поблагодарить судьбу, что дети «Надежды» не успели еще дойти до подобного вывода, хотя, возможно, в этом им помогло наличие рядом родного существа? Дэвлин встряхнулся, понимая, что подобные философские размышления – всего лишь очередной признак усталости. Закрепив браслет на запястье ригелианца, мужчина постарался вновь принять безмятежный вид.  
– Так, в течении недели три раза в день будет производиться укол, – пояснил он Таю. – После которого обязательно нужно будет поесть, так что не нарушаем режим, и все будет в порядке. На этом все, до ужина можете быть свободны.  
– Вам понадобится помощь? – уточнила Нарриса.  
– Нет, – Дэвлин покачал головой. – Кстати, пока я помню, составь список интересующей тебя литературы, когда доберёмся до планеты, я тебе ее скачаю.  
– Я не… – замялась девушка, но Тай ее перебил:  
– Я прослежу за этим, доктор, – он явно не собирался упускать подобную возможность для сестры.  
– Прекрасно, – Дэв улыбнулся парню. – А чем собираешься заняться ты после окончания контракта?  
– Я пока не думал об этом, – как-то слишком безмятежно ответил Уоррен.  
– Но хорошие инженеры везде нужны, – намекнул Сайкс. После того как он узнал о своей роли в судьбе этих разумных, он уже несколько раз ловил себя на мысли, что не хочет оставаться в стороне, а наоборот, стремится устроить их будущее. Этот порыв был ненормальным для мужчины, но пока не было необходимости что-то менять. Проследив, как Нарриса и Тай уходят, Дэвлин позволил себе присесть на пару минут и бросить еще один взгляд в сторону ячейки со стимулятором, но снова остановил себя: после ужина он вполне может отправиться спать, если, конечно, не произойдет еще чего-то неординарного. Не стоило перебивать сон, да и травить и без того ослабленный организм лишний раз.  
– Черт… – едва слышно высказался Дэвлин. Служба на курьере выходила не такой спокойной, как он думал, или все дело в том, что доктор сам по себе был неплохим магнитом для неприятностей? Да еще и Марк с его тягой выяснять все подряд. Капитана в этой ситуации вообще можно было вынести за скобки, ведь забыть о прошлом не получалось. Дэв даже пожалел на минуту, что они тогда так хорошо скрывали свои отношения, ведь если было бы иначе, командование никогда бы не позволило им служить на одном корабле, точнее, флотские психологи. Мужчина поморщился, вспомнив свою последнюю встречу с этими представителями человечества. Уж лучше бы он добровольно сдался в руки телепатам с Ализара, те хоть просто в голову влазят и узнают все необходимое, пропустив нудный процесс выпытывания подробностей. Хотя… Теперь на губах доктора расцвела ехидная улыбка: тогда он весьма неплохо повеселился. В очередной раз взглянув на часы, Дэвлин отметил наличие еще получаса свободного времени и тут же вспомнил, что к тому отчету, который Марко собирается отправить командованию, необходимо добавить и свои выводы. Так что, открыв пустой документ, мужчина быстро начал набивать текст, радуясь тому, что подобное действо почти доведено до автоматизма.

Камбуз.  
К ужину все пришли вовремя, только вот доктор явно запаздывал, хотя машина мигала индикатором, оповещая о том, что еда готова, а значит, на камбузе он уже был чуть раньше.  
– Нарриса, – обратился Марко к кошке, – если тебе не сложно, накрой на стол.  
Девушка поспешно кивнула, а капитан внутренне порадовался, что она так спокойно восприняла просьбу. Он уже успел заметить, что Дэвлин как-то странно трепетно относится к новичкам, будто знает о них нечто особенное, и теперь мужчина старался тщательней взвешивать каждое свое слово.  
– Компьютер, определить местоположение доктора Сайкса, – приказал Марко. Он собирался лично убедиться, что Дэв в порядке, и заставить его поужинать, если придется, то силой.  
– Лазарет, – выдал ИскИн, и Оушен тут же поднялся со своего места.  
– Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? – не смог промолчать Шарис.  
– Мы разобрались со своими разногласиями, – заверил друга Марко. – Так что можешь больше не переживать по этому поводу.  
Взгляд кота явно обещал допрос чуть позже, но капитана это не испугало, он только улыбнулся и пошел вытаскивать засидевшегося за работой Дэвлина.  
Лазарет.  
Картина, открывшаяся капитану, заставила его на минуту замереть в дверях. Дэвлин спал, уронив голову на скрещенные руки, и во сне казался настолько прежним, что Марко не сразу смог справиться со своими эмоциями. Сколько раз он, возвращаясь в небольшую квартирку, которую они снимали рядом с академией, видел подобную картину: заработавшийся гений уснул, даже не заметив этого, уставший организм просто выключался, наплевав на упрямство владельца. Тогда он просто подхватывал Дэвлина на руки и относил в кровать. Что будет, если он поступит так сейчас, Марко даже боялся предположить, к тому же Сайкса еще нужно было заставить поесть. Подойдя к спящему, капитан мягко коснулся его волос, но вместо простого оклика по имени вырвалась фраза, которую он, казалось, уже давно забыл:  
– Вставай соня, опять спина болеть будет.  
– Еще минутку, Марк, – сквозь сон пробормотал Дэвлин и тут же резко сел, непонимающе глядя на капитана. Он, кажется, тоже ответил автоматически, даже толком не осознавая, что говорит. – Я проспал ужин? – уточнил он уже совершенно другим, ровным и деловым тоном.  
– Почти, – а вот Оушен явно не мог похвастаться подобным самоконтролем, так как все еще продолжал мягко и совершенно неуместно сейчас улыбаться. – Нарриса накрывает на стол, нам нужно поторопиться.  
– Да, конечно, – откликнулся Сайкс и поднялся слишком резко для не ожидающего этого капитана.  
Марко не успел отстраниться, и мужчины застыли почти вплотную, глядя друг другу в глаза.  
– Черт… – выдохнул Дэвлин и сделал шаг в сторону. – Слишком близко.  
Последние его слова Марко едва смог уловить, но, осознав их смысл, вынужден был согласиться. Слишком… Теперь, когда и без того не особенно спасавшая злость прошла, предательница-память чересчур часто стала подкидывать картины прошлого, и это явно не делало общение с Дэвлином проще.  
– У нас не получится забыть, – озвучил свои мысли капитан.  
– Я знаю, – согласился Дэв, глядя в пол.  
– Что мы будем делать, Лин? – отчаянно спросил Марко и осторожно коснулся подбородка собеседника, вынуждая его посмотреть себе в глаза.  
– Ничего, Марк, – Сайкс отклонился от чужой руки. – Я не хочу снова… – он оборвал себя, словно боясь, что может сказать лишнее. – Пойдем уже, не хотелось бы вырубиться за едой.  
– Дэв… – попытался Оушен вернуться к прежней теме.  
– Ужин, Марк, – не терпящим возражений тоном оборвал его Сайкс и направился к выходу. И как бы ни хотелось капитану остановить его и все-таки заставить договорить, стоило признать, что отдых для Дэвлина сейчас был гораздо важнее, чем очередной выматывающий душу разговор.


	5. Chapter 5

Камбуз.  
Из камбуза доносились немного повышенные голоса, за то время, что Марко не было, новички, кажется, успели сказать что-то, что пришлось ламии не по душе.  
– Нельзя создать мир только для двоих, – услышали вошедшие мужчины.  
– Хотя иногда так хочется, – вмешался Дэвлин, останавливаясь в дверях. У Марко было всего два варианта: или подвинуть его, чтобы войти, или встать рядом, снова оказавшись слишком близко. По какой-то дурной логике он выбрал второй. Доктор ощутимо напрягся, почувствовав прикосновение чужого плеча, но когда он заговорил, голос звучал совершенно ровно:  
– Даже зная, что реальность ворвется в этот мирок, разрушив его до основания, – почему то Оушену показалось, что фраза была предназначена больше для него, чем для Инглесс, может, потому что Дэвлин позволил себе прильнуть ближе, почти облокотиться на стоящего рядом Марко. – Но бывает и так, полуночная госпожа, что вы действительно одни в целом мире, – новички посмотрели на доктора с явной благодарностью. – Компьютер, – словно не заметив этого, продолжил Дэв. – Файл «Надежды три», проверь доступ присутствующих.  
– Доступ только к общей информации, – откликнулся ИскИн.  
– Прекрасно, – Сайкс криво улыбнулся. – Этого нам хватит.  
– Это вполне может подождать, Лин, – тихо сказал капитан, ясно понимая, что Дэвлин держится на чистом упрямстве.  
– Не думаю, Марк, лучше прояснить все сразу. Надеюсь, вы не против? – поинтересовался он у новеньких. Те только покачали головами, понимая, что рассказ об их судьбе действительно необходим, но, видно, не находя сил рассказать самостоятельно. – Тогда давайте за ужином и поговорим.  
Мужчина наконец вошел в комнату, вновь устраиваясь на разделочном столике. Марко начал подозревать, что Дэвлин не просто так старается держать дистанцию. Доктор взял свою тарелку и недовольно посмотрел на ее содержимое, словно оно было его личным врагом.  
– Нет аппетита? – спросил Шарис.  
– Побочное действие лекарств, – признался Сайкс.  
– И много их еще? – уточнил на всякий случай Марко, заслужив недовольный взгляд доктора.  
– Есть парочка, если тебе так уж интересно, могу дать почитать соответствующую статью, – Дэвлин едва заметно улыбнулся.  
– Спасибо, мне не требуется такое радикальное снотворное, – вспомнив прошлый опыт чтения медицинских документов, сказал Оушен.  
– Если что, обращайся, – улыбка Дэвлина стала более явной.  
– Ну уж нет, ми-и-илый, – Марко специально выбрал такое обращение, да и тон о многом говорил мужчинам, Дэв, не сдержавшись, коротко рассмеялся.  
– Вот так всегда, – с театральной грустью пожаловался он собравшимся. – Заботишься о нем, а он чуть, что так сразу: «Ну уж нет, милый».  
– Прекрати, Лин, – попросил капитан, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос.  
Доктор состроил мордочку несправедливо обиженного ребенка, хотя она не очень-то вязалась с его новым обликом, и снова перевел взгляд на свой ужин.  
– Приятного всем аппетита, – сказал он, явно показывая этим, что не собирается отвечать на вопросы о только что разыгранной сценке. Видно, решив не спорить с доктором, все взялись за столовые приборы.  
Кое-как осилив свой ужин, Дэвлин задумался, с чего стоит начать рассказ. «Надежды» были одним из темных пятен в истории флота, о них слышали почти все, но толком не знал никто, если точнее, то не хотел узнавать, считая подобную историю неприглядной. Доктор же, напротив, видел в этом образец героизма, пусть и с оттенком сумасшествия.  
– Эй, Дэв, – окликнул мужчину Марко, – Ты что, решил поспать с открытыми глазами?  
– Не дождешься, – незло огрызнулся Сайкс. – Просто думаю, с чего начать сказку.  
– Как насчет традиционного «жили-были»? – с улыбкой подсказал капитан.  
– Там слишком многих придется перечислять, – не согласился Дэвлин.  
– Знаете, – вмешалась ламия. – а почему бы нам не перебраться в комнату для отдыха и уже там поговорить.  
Собравшиеся переглянулись и, не найдя причин для отказа, вразнобой кивнули. Сайкс, чтобы не мешаться под ногами, сразу же вышел и со всем удобством расположился на диване, как немного раньше днем, скинув обувь и скрестив ноги. Голова немного гудела, видно, из-за удара, а глаза так и норовили закрыться, так что мужчина даже обрадовался, когда наконец подошли остальные, а вот непринужденно присевшему рядом Марко – не очень. Впрочем, протянутая капитаном кружка кофе быстро помогла смириться. Сделав небольшой глоток, Дэвлин заговорил:  
– Чуть больше ста лет назад, когда наши расы все-таки встретились на просторах космоса, командой ученых был разработан новый двигатель, который в теории мог бы позволить преодолевать огромные расстояния в доли секунды. К проекту присоединились люди, коты и ригелианцы, – Сайкс скупо усмехнулся. – Последние тогда еще не выработали своего предвзятого отношения ко всему, что летает, и с энтузиазмом исследовали космос.  
– Я даже не знал, что такое возможно, – признался Шарис и недоверчиво уточнил у Тая: – Всегда считал, что твои сородичи никогда не летали дальше пределов своей звездной системы, неужели я ошибался?  
– Он не может ответить на этот вопрос, Шарис, – с ноткой грусти сказал Дэв. – Прошу, дослушай мой рассказ, а уже потом задавай вопросы, – кот кивнул, а Уоррен благодарно улыбнулся Дэвлину. – Итак, двигатель был собран, оставалось его только протестировать. Под это дело пустили пять кораблей, каждый нес двадцать пять разумных, плюс одного ученого.  
– Последних ты к разумным не причисляешь? – со смешком уточнил Марко, но, заработав недобрый взгляд, поднял руки, показывая, что сдается.  
– Корабли должны были преодолеть путь от Марса, где их строили, до Ригеля, но в рассчитанное время не появился ни один.  
– «Мертвые Надежды»! – прошипела Инглесс и удивленно посмотрела на новеньких. – Неужели вы из их экипажа?  
– Не торопитесь, Инглесс, – осадил ее Дэвлин. – Да, это действительно часть легенды о «Мертвой Надежде», но я всегда предпочитал факты вымыслам. Итак, корабли пропали, ученые пожали плечами, перепроверили расчеты, но не нашли ошибок. К счастью, после оглушительной неудачи финансирование проекта приостановили, и больше подобных вылазок не было.  
– Но это ведь не конец истории? – не удержался от вопроса Марко. Он забрал у задумавшегося доктора опустевшую кружку и поставил ее на столик.  
– Это, так скажем, конец пролога, – сказал Дэв, практически не обратив внимания на действия Оушена. – Через тридцать семь лет после старта оборонная система Ригеля обнаружила в пространстве звездной системы неизвестный корабль. Наши отношения как раз тогда порядком осложнились, и его чуть было не приняли за шпиона, но, к счастью, старую систему допуска не успели удалить, и пришелец был опознан как «Надежда-2». Что тут началось, сложно передать словами: корабли уже давно были списаны со счетов, а тут такой подарок. Команда не выходила на связь, но «Надежда» продолжала упорно двигаться к Ригелю. Конечно, корабль тут же взяли на буксир и загнали в один из доков ближайшей космической станции. Новость растрезвонили по всем мирам, но когда удалось вскрыть один из шлюзов, радость развеялась, – Дэвлин устало потер глаза, но потом собрался с мыслями и продолжил: – Экипаж словно застыл во времени, я не могу подобрать другого описания. Для них все закончилось в тот миг, как корабль запустил тот новый двигатель и исчез с радаров. Они сидели на своих постах, словно живые, но… – мужчина прервался и только покачал головой. – Мне показывали видео, и я, наверно, нигде больше не видел подобной жути. После появления возле Ригеля «Надежда-2» просуществовала равно пять часов, а потом рассыпалась в прах вместе с телами своих пассажиров. Первую «Надежду» зафиксировали датчики одного из исследовательских кораблей на окраине нашей галактики, у них было всего несколько секунд до того момента, как она влетела в звезду. Четвертая появилась всего семь лет назад, чуть не угробив, падая, научную станцию на Марсе. Судьба пятой до сих пор неизвестна.  
– Ты пропустил третью, – напомнил Марко.  
– Я знаю, просто оставил ее напоследок, – у Дэвлина уже не осталось сил на возмущения. – Ее обломки нашли пять лет назад, – доктор тревожно посмотрел на притихших Тая и Наррису, и только убедившись, что они вроде в порядке, продолжил рассказ: – Если верить бортовому журналу, то она упала на поверхность спустя пятьдесят лет после старта, но это время для команды слилось в один миг. К сожалению, не удалось узнать точно, как это было, потому что из живых там осталось только двое разумных, – мужчина кивнул на новичков. – Брат и сестра, представители второго поколения выживших.  
После его слов в комнате отдыха воцарилась потрясенная тишина.  
– У них действительно был целый мир на двоих, полуночная госпожа, – вспомнив слова ламии, отметил Дэв. – И Тай не сможет рассказать вам о расе своей матери, так как никогда не был на Ригеле, – теперь доктор смотрел на Шариса. – А Нарриса не поймет интонационных мурлыканий и прочего, потому что также не общалась с котами, во всяком случае, до поступления на флот. Я прошу вас помнить об этом.  
Собравшиеся разумные продолжали молчать, им явно нужно было время для осмысления сказанного. Дэвлин расслабленно откинулся на спинку дивана, готовясь отвечать на вопросы, но их не было слишком долго.  
– Но как такое возможно, Дэв? – заговорил Шарис спустя минут пять.  
– Тише, кот, – оборвал его Марко. Он осторожно приобнял уснувшего доктора за плечи, а потом и вовсе уложил, предоставив свои колени вместо подушки, совершенно не собираясь стесняться своего порыва. – Если тебя интересует техническая сторона вопроса, то сомневаюсь, что Дэв знает о ней.  
– А на остальные вопросы мы вполне можем ответить и сами, – сказала Нарриса, тревожно глядя на уснувшего доктора. – Мне казалось, что карантинные медики более выносливые, – заметила она. – С ним все в порядке? – девушка отчего-то обращалась к капитану.  
– Давай подумаем, – мягко предложил Марко, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Дэвлина и начиная осторожно перебирать короткие пряди, даже толком не осознавая этого. – У него в крови гуляет какой-то вирус, он порядочно ударился головой, надышался какой-то гадостью в инженерном, провел оценку состояния всего экипажа, и это я еще не вспоминаю о готовке. Да и всю ночь он не спал, следя за погрузкой. Мне кажется, любой на его месте отрубился бы гораздо раньше.  
Кошка смутилась.  
– Я не хотела обидеть его, – заверила она Оушена.  
– Я понимаю, Нарриса, – поспешил успокоить девушку капитан. – А как вы связаны с Дэвлином? – поинтересовался он, вспомнив слова последнего о том, что новички никогда не причинят ему вреда.  
– Когда исследовательский корабль нашел нас, – начала рассказ кошка, – мы были почти на грани, запасы корабля сошли на нет, а тот мир, где мы родились, не мог похвастаться наличием хоть чего-то съедобного. Шаттл, который начали строить наши родители и почти закончил Тай, не смог бы покинуть атмосферу, так что оставалось только посылать сигнал SOS и надеяться на чудо, – Нарриса замолчала, за нее продолжил Тай:  
– Однажды мы получили отклик и с трудом смогли послать более менее понятный ответ. И вот вскоре на планету сел корабль. Он был в разы больше «Надежды», – парень недовольно тряхнул головой. – Для них мы были находкой века, толпа ученых, медиков и прочих разумных крутилась рядом около года, а потом нам поставили условие: либо мы подписываем контракт на службу во флоте, либо отправляемся на самую далекую из возможных планет.  
– Почему? – Шарис явно был недоволен таким положением вещей.  
– Мы перестали быть полезными, – ответила ему кошка. – И стали досадной помехой. Для верности нас хотели разлучить, но доктор Сайкс высказался против, убедив совет поддержать его точку зрения. Но они не могли не отыграться, именно так мы и оказались на флоте, да еще и на патрульном, которым командовал капитан Джонсон.  
– Кто-то совсем зарвался, – сонно пробормотал Дэвлин. – Нужно было обратиться в прессу, и вы тут же бы стали героями. И на будущее, Марк, если ты хочешь, чтобы кто-то спокойно спал, не пытайся вырвать ему все волосы.  
– Прости, – повинился Оушен. Он даже не заметил, что под впечатлением слов кошки слишком сильно потянул светлые пряди.  
– Отпусти меня уже, – насмешливо сказал Дэв и, дождавшись, пока Марко уберет руку, сел. – Ладно, пойду-ка я спать, а то рискую опять вырубиться здесь. Вы тоже не засиживайтесь долго, особенно ты, Тай, – напомнил он ригелианцу.  
– Хорошо, доктор, – поспешно кивнул парень.  
– Вот и славно, – Сайкс поднялся со своего места и, захватив обувь, отправился к выходу. – Всем хорошего отдыха, – пожелал он и скрылся за дверью.  
Стоило только Дэвлину уйти, как на капитана требовательно уставились Шарис и Инглесс.  
– Я не собираюсь это обсуждать, друзья мои, – тут же пресек возможные вопросы Марко.  
– Но и скрывать тоже, как я понимаю, – насмешливо мурлыкнул кот.  
– Между нами ничего нет, – Марко прекрасно знал, что кот просто так не отцепится.  
– Но будет, – довольно заключил Шарис. Капитан не стал с ним спорить, все равно толку от этого не было никакого.  
– Думаешь, командование одобрит подобный союз? – встревоженно спросила Инглесс.   
– Я еще даже о возможности отношений не думаю, – слишком легко для правды отозвался Марко. – В любом случае, Дэв не зря упоминал о своем дурном нраве, не сомневаюсь, что при желании он любому может объяснить, в чем тот не прав, и заставить принять свою точку зрения.  
– Раньше было так же? – с веселым фырканьем уточнил Шарис.  
– Нет, – Марко покачал головой. – Но знаешь, даже тогда с ним совершенно невозможно было спорить. И, пожалуйста, давай больше не будем об этом.  
Кот понятливо кивнул, уловив оттенки тех противоречивых чувств, что владели Марко.  
– Шарис, сегодняшняя смена твоя, но, учитывая обстоятельства, я вполне могу тебя заменить, что скажешь? – предложил Оушен.  
– Отдыхай, капитан, – не согласился Ша. – Мне все равно нужно еще гору документов заполнить и кое-что проверить по тройке.  
– Она тебя все еще настораживает? – спросила Инглесс.  
– Я все никак понять не могу, почему именно она? Каждый сбой завязан на этом двигателе, хотя это статистически невероятно, – кот недовольно фыркнул. – Так что или при установке была допущена ошибка, или прошлый инженер что-то намудрил. Кстати, я никогда не интересовался, кто работал здесь до меня, ты не в курсе, человече?  
– У меня недостаточный уровень доступа, – признался Марко. – Причем для информации по всей бывшей команде «Рейнджера галактики». Я искал в иных источниках, и создается такое впечатление, что корабля просто не существовало до нашего сюда назначения.  
– Разве так бывает? – вмешалась в разговор Нарриса. – Если что я и усвоила во время службы на патрульном, то документальный след можно найти всегда, даже если это незначительные, на первый взгляд, выписки журнала погрузки.  
Высказавшись, кошка сжалась, будто испугавшись своей смелости, Оушен поспешил ободряюще ей улыбнуться:  
– Интересное предположение… – задумчиво сказал он. – Хотя я хотел попробовать для начала более легкий способ. Компьютер, – позвал он.  
– Слушаю, капитан Оушен, – тут же откликнулся ИскИн.  
– Проверь, есть ли у доктора Сайкса доступ к файлам о прежнем экипаже «Рейнджера галактики», – приказал Марко. Хотя он и сомневался, что сможет убедить Дэвлина поделиться информацией, но тот уж точно не стал бы утаивать хоть что-то опасное, не такой он человек, во всяком случае, с теми, кого считает своими.  
– В полном объеме, капитан, – выдал компьютер.  
– Спасибо, – отрешенно ответил Оушен. – Вот видишь, прокатило, – Марко улыбнулся Наррисе. – Но стоит вспомнить об упрямстве Дэвлина и предположить, что, возможно, тебе придется поучить меня правильно искать информацию.  
– Если вам будет интересно, – тут же откликнулась кошка.  
– Люблю учиться всему новому, – заговорщицки сказал Оушен. – Если это не имеет отношения к медицине, конечно.  
– Она вгоняет тебя в сон? – предположил Шарис, вспомнив недавнюю пикировку между Марко и Дэвлином.  
– Ты не поверишь, прямо засада какая-то, – признался Оушен. – Я даже когда к экзамену по основам готовился, засыпал через полчаса максимум, ничего с собой поделать не мог.  
– И как сдал в итоге? – поинтересовалась Инглесс и с удивлением заметила, как друг покраснел и поспешно отвел глаза.  
– Хм… – смущенно выдал капитан. – Дэв помог.  
– Оу! – воскликнул Шарис. Конечно, вредный кот не мог промолчать, особенно после того, как на него вылилась такая волна возбуждения, ярко перемешанная с неловкостью и толикой стыда. – Вот если честно, этого я предпочел бы не знать.  
– Вот и не подслушивай, – со смешком одернул его Оушен, – а то это еще не предел, – предупредил он.  
– Чувствую, скучно мне не будет, – Шарис демонстративно закатил глаза.  
– А разве нам вообще бывает скучно? – поддел друга Марко и поднялся на ноги. – Ладно, пойду сводить воедино отчеты, главное – не заснуть, читая то, что написал Дэв, – не смог не добавить он.  
– Думаю, ты знаешь верный способ побороть сон, – фыркнул кот.  
– Ну и зараза ты все-таки, Ша! – с наигранным возмущением ответил Оушен и вышел из комнаты отдыха.  
– А так все мирно начиналось…– глядя ему вслед, задумчиво мурлыкнул Шарис.  
– Можно подумать, ты против, котяра. – весело поведя хвостом, сказала Инглесс.  
– Ты же знаешь, змейка моя, когда счастлив мой друг, счастлив и я, – торжественно провозгласил кот одну из поговорок своего народа.  
– Вот именно, – согласилась с ним Инглесс, а потом обратилась к притихшим новеньким: – Чем собираетесь заняться теперь?  
Наррисса пожала плечами, а вот Тай решительно посмотрел на сестру.  
– Нам нужно кое-что подготовить для доктора, – сказал он.  
– Но это может подождать, – смутившись, попыталась отговорить его кошка.  
– Когда тебе дают шанс, нужно им пользоваться, – не согласился Уоррен.  
– Ты верно сказал, парень, – поддержал его Шарис. – Тем более когда тебе дает такой шанс карантинный медик с практически неограниченными возможностями. Мне вот всегда интересно, к каким званиям приравниваются их категории, – осторожно сменил тему кот, чтобы отвлечь явно смутившуюся Наррису.  
– Я знаю только, что первая – это адмирал, – ответила Инглесс. – Но у тебя всегда есть возможность спросить об этом самого Дэвлина, вы же, кажется, помирились.  
– Ага, – подтвердил Шарис. – Хотя точнее будет сказать, объяснились, но это неважно. Ладно, пойду-ка я еще покопаюсь в тройке, – сказал кот, поднимаясь на ноги.  
– Вам понадобится помощь? – тут же поспешил спросить Тай.  
– Не сегодня, – Шарис покачал головой. – Тебе было сказано отдыхать, вот и не нарушай указаний врача. А завтра можешь уже ко мне присоединиться, может, вдвоем мы что-нибудь дельное и придумаем, – увидев, что его поняли, кот помахал всем на прощанье и вышел.  
Ламия тоже не стала задерживаться: она по-прежнему не очень хорошо себя чувствовала и к тому же хотела дать новичкам шанс побыть вместе. После рассказа Сайкса она поняла, что подобное для них необходимо, но на патрульном об этом, конечно, никто не задумывался, именно поэтому дети выглядят таким напуганными. Девушка не понимала только одно: как коты допустили такое отношение к ребенку своего народа, почему не приняли на своей планете? Нервно дернув хвостом в ответ на свои мысли, Инглесс поспешила в свою каюту. Ей давно стоило написать своей родне, но она все время откладывала это, но, увидев трогательную заботу Тая о Наррисе, наконец решилась.

Дэвлин.  
Утро, противный писк адского устройства на запястье и как бонус – дикая головная боль. Стоит ли говорить, что Дэв пребывал не в лучшем настроении? А уж вид напитавшейся кровью повязки и вовсе ввел в тоску. Кое-как приведя себя в порядок, доктор направился на камбуз, на ходу открывая на своем планшете дневник. Быстро прочитав лаконичные записи, мужчина убедился, что никогда еще с того момента, как он подхватил вирус, кровотечение не продолжалось так долго. Сделав пометку, он решил, что не помешает исследовать образец своей крови: не хотелось, бы чтобы газ, навредивший Таю, что-то испортил и в его организме. Запустив программу для приготовления завтрака, мужчина, по-прежнему не отрываясь от планшета, побрел в лазарет, неудивительно, что, задумавшись, он умудрился на кого-то налететь.  
– Еще не проснулся? – уточнило препятствие голосом Марко.  
– И это тоже, – не стал спорить Дэв, переводя взгляд на собеседника.  
– Хреново выглядишь, – отметил капитан.  
– Ну, спасибо, ты просто мастер поднимать настроение по утрам, – иронично сказал Сайкс. – И, может, ты уже меня пропустишь, мне в лазарет нужно.  
Марко посторонился, но вместо того чтобы пойти по своим делам, увязался следом за доктором. Дэвлин даже не стал это комментировать, чего-то подобного он и ожидал, на самом деле. Оставив планшет на столе, доктор привычно взял у себя кровь и принялся за ее исследование. Конечно, это можно было поручить ИскИну, но после того как разные компы пару раз выдавали мужчине, что он уже мертв, он перестал доверять этот процесс автоматике. По всему выходило, что или он от удара головой ничего не соображает, или вирус наконец исчез из организма, но тогда почему не останавливается кровь?  
– С тобой все хорошо? – не выдержал затянувшегося молчания Марко. Ему откровенно не нравилось, как хмурится Дэвлин, да и его помятый вид тоже.  
– Да черт его знает, – честно признался Дэвлин и, подойдя к зеркалу, снял повязку. Кровь продолжала медленно сочиться. – Не могу понять, почему кровотечение не останавливается.  
– Выглядит не очень, – мрачно заключил Оушен, подходя ближе и останавливаясь за спиной у Дэва. – Словно инфекция в рану попала.  
Дэвлин поймал его взгляд в зеркале и, мягко улыбнувшись, сказал:  
– Спасибо, ты очень помог, – Марко только пожал плечами, совершенно не понимая, что такого сказал.  
– Обращайся, – сказал он и с огромной неохотой отошел в сторону. – И что ты будешь делать?  
– Лечиться, – весело ответил Дэв. – А вот ты, капитан, пойдешь накрывать на стол.  
– Да не вопрос, – легко согласился Оушен, прекрасно понимая, что его попросту отсылают прочь, чтобы не мешал, но так как Дэв вроде понял, что с ним не так, и опасность больше ему не грозит, Марко со спокойной душой пошел к выходу.  
– И кофе тоже варишь ты, – понеслось ему вслед.  
– Потому что это я умею делать лучше тебя? – не удержался от подколки капитан.  
– Я не был бы так в этом уверен, – не согласился Дэв.  
– Да ладно тебе, Лин, признай, ты всегда любил, как я варю кофе.  
– Открою тебе страшную тайну, Марк, – театральным тоном ответил Сайкс. – Я просто никогда не любил рано просыпаться.  
– Ты разбил мне сердце этим признанием! – со смехом воскликнул Марко и с широкой улыбкой наконец отошел от двери, позволяя ей закрыться. Нужно было торопиться: до завтрака оставалось не так уж много времени, а кофе кое-кто сегодня должен получить самый лучший, просто из чувства противоречия.

Марко.  
На камбузе было пусто, и это даже порадовало Марко. Быстро достав все необходимое, он залил воду в турку и занялся поиском корицы, отчаянно надеясь, что она все-таки есть. Он снова мимолетно удивился, что помнит, как именно любит пить кофе Дэвлин, хотя за прошедшее десятилетие подобная мелочь должна была стереться из памяти. Крайне немелодично мурлыкая себе под нос похабную песенку, Марко в ожидании, пока закипит вода, занялся сервировкой стола.  
Сонный Шарис, которого буквально тащила за собой Инглесс, и новички, идущие за ними по пятам, застали весьма интересную картину: сосредоточенный капитан колдовал над туркой, и это явно было нечто отличное от обычного ежедневного ритуала. Тихо, чтобы не мешать мужчине, члены экипажа расселись по своим местам.  
– Корица, Марк? – раздался от двери веселый голос Дэвлина.  
– Вот именно, Лин, – подтвердил капитан.   
– Ты решил доказать, что я был неправ? Доброе утро всем, кстати, – добавил доктор, словно только заметив, что они с Марко не одни.  
Собравшиеся вразнобой ответили на приветствие Сайкса.  
– Все, готово! – известил капитан и налил кофе в чашку.  
Дэвлин же наконец отлип от косяка и присел на край разделочного столика.  
– У вас что, любовь? – с улыбкой уточнил Марко, опуская рядом с мужчиной тарелку с тостами и кофе.  
– А ты что, ревнуешь? – в тон ему ответил Сайкс и сделал осторожный глоток. – Ладно, каюсь, я был неправ, кофе ты варишь лучше меня.  
– Вот так-то лучше, – довольно сказал Марко и сел на свое место, с удивлением замечая, что у всех собравшихся явно хорошее настроение, видно, они с Дэвлином смогли достичь этого своей перепалкой.  
– Всем приятного аппетита, – пожелал капитан и, услышав ответ, принялся за свой завтрак. Впервые за долгое время Марко тянуло пошутить, к тому же с трудом удавалось сдерживать довольную улыбку.  
– Съешь лимон, Оушен, – посоветовал ему Дэв, быстро справившийся со своими тостами и теперь, блаженно прищурившись, попивающий кофе.  
– Не дождешься, – шутливо огрызнулся Марко. – И вообще, пей свой кофе, чудовище, и не отсвечивай, – продолжение фразы вырвалось само, просто привычный ответ на знакомую реплику.  
Дэвлин против ожиданий не улыбнулся в ответ, а, едва заметно нахмурившись, залпом допил кофе и, кивнув всем собравшимся, поспешно вышел прочь.  
– И что я сказал не так? – несколько удивленно спросил у пустоты капитан.  
– Может, не стоило его оскорблять? – предположила ламия, тоже несколько озадаченная поведением Дэвлина.  
– Это не оскорбление, Инглесс, – заверил ее Марко. – Просто старая шутка, и Дэвлин точно помнит ее значение, я уверен.   
– Ты опять поторопился, друг мой, – заговорил Шарис. – И, кажется, забыл, что вас разделяет не только время, но и нечто большее.  
Оушен удивленно посмотрел на кота, но спустя пару секунд в его глазах появилось понимание: ну, конечно, как он мог забыть! Ведь именно эту фразу он сказал, когда уходил на то злосчастное совещание, и, по сути, она была последним, что услышал от него Дэвлин.  
– Черт… – высказался капитан. – И почему я всегда сначала делаю, а потом думаю?  
– Это беда всех разумных, – заверила его Инглесс. – За исключением только ализарцев, кажется.  
– Ты что, действительно веришь, что они владеют даром предвидения? – счел нужным уточнить Марко.  
– Я просто не могу как-то иначе объяснить их поразительную своевременность, – ламия нервно дернула кончиком хвоста, Оушен понял, что подруга вспомнила какой-то из неприятных моментов своего прошлого.  
– Капитаном спасшего нас корабля был ализарец, – тихо сказала Нарриса. – И нам сказали, что он по какой-то причине в последний момент изменил курс. Так что я согласна с вами, Инглесс, какой-то силой они явно владеют.  
– И действительно, в истории флота часто встречаются упоминания о том, как представители этого народа приходили на помощь терпящим крушение, – теперь в Марко убавилось скептицизма. – Так что, наверно, ты права, Инглесс.  
– Они телепаты, Марко, – раздался от дверей голос Дэвлина. Он подошел к коту и совершенно бесцеремонно поставил тому укол. – Я же обещал, что сам найду вас, Шарис, – с улыбкой сказал он в ответ на возмущения. – И снова о выходцах с Ализара: они не провидцы, просто способны на огромных расстояниях перехватывать панические мысли и напускать на себя загадочный вид.  
– Вы в этом настолько уверены, доктор? – недоверчиво фыркнул кот, напоказ потирая место укола.  
– Я ведь уже говорил вам, Шарис, что провел на той перевернутой планете достаточно времени, – немного нервно ответил Дэвлин. – И теперь знаю об ализарцах, наверно, даже больше, чем они сами.  
– Подожди, – стоило признать, что Марко не особо удивился словам доктора: слишком хорошо он понял, что того направляли в самые гиблые места, во спасение которых никто не верил, или туда, где было смертельно опасно, так что мужчину интересовало иное. – Насколько я помню твои же слова, на флотских ализарцах стоят какие-то чипы-глушители, так как они могут улавливать чужие мысли?  
– Я ведь не говорил, что телепатия блокируется, верно? – с легкой усмешкой поинтересовался Дэвлин. – Все, что я когда-либо утверждал, так это то, что теперь наши странные соседи случайно не навредят нам, вот и все.  
– Стоп-стоп-стоп, – Марко, да и остальные тоже были порядком ошарашены таким заявлением доктора. Во флоте считалось, что ализарцы вне своей планеты не могут читать мысли, хотя никто и не задавался вопросом: «Почему?» – То есть ты хочешь сказать, что для них наш разум как открытая книга?  
– А почему вы, собственно, возмущаетесь? – Сайкс словно в противовес волнению остальных оставался совершенно спокойным. – Никто же не пытается заблокировать способность котов по запаху определять чужие эмоции?  
– Потому что мы не можем жить без нюха, – тут же зло фыркнул в ответ Шарис. Вопрос, заданный Дэвлином, был для него очень болезненным, ведь многие годы коты подвергались гонениям из-за своей особенности.  
– А они – без телепатии, – в тон ему сказал Дэвлин. – Но у них, в отличие от вас, есть четкие законы, которые запрещают любое вмешательство, кроме отдельно оговоренных случаев вроде того же крика о помощи.  
– Мы не можем… – начал было Ша, но доктор его перебил:  
– Можете, Шарис и я прекрасно об этом осведомлен, просто не хотите. К тому же ваше любопытство не позволило бы отказаться от такого дополнительного источника информации, – Сайкс устало вздохнул. – Но давайте не будем об этом, в конце концов, у каждой расы свои заморочки, нам остается только смириться с этим и жить мирно, иначе история вновь повторится.  
– Вы о том моменте, когда все наши народы находились в состоянии войны? – уточнила ламия, кончик ее хвоста дернулся, показывая недовольство девушки.  
– Именно о нем. Тысячи бессмысленных жертв со всех сторон из-за одного неосторожного слова придурка вроде Джонсона, – согласился Дэв. – Что-то мы залезли в какие-то дебри, – с немного виноватой улыбкой добавил мужчина. – А утро так хорошо начиналось.  
– Ты прав, Лин, – поддержал его Марко. – Думаю, на этом мы остановимся. Всем хорошего дня, а тебе, Шарис, приятного отдыха, – он улыбнулся другу и встал со своего места.  
– Кстати, Марко, проверь курс и расчетное время прибытия к планете, что-то там не сходится, только я понять не смог, почему, – видно, только вспомнив, попросил кот.  
– Этим и займусь, – успокоил его капитан и, бросив короткий взгляд на собравшихся, вышел прочь.  
– Я пожалуй, помогу ему, – заявила ламия и выскользнула следом за Оушеном.  
– Мне, наверно, лучше не ходить в инженерный без вас? – поинтересовался молчавший все время завтрака Тай.  
– Напротив, – не согласился с ним Шарис. – Я там выделил тебе на терминале спецификации нашего корабля, так что было бы неплохо, если бы ты с ними ознакомился, пока я сплю.  
– Хорошо, – ригелианец улыбнулся, он явно был счастлив полученной возможности получше изучить «Рейнджер галактики».  
– Вот и прекрасно, – высказался Дэвлин, – все при деле. Нарриса, как я понимаю, ты не откажешься составить мне компанию в гидропонике?  
Девушка только кивнула, радостно сверкая глазами.  
– Ну, тогда вперед. – доктор поднялся со своего места.  
Вскоре камбуз был пуст, а вся команда «Рейнджера» увлеченно занималась своими делами, забыв про утренний спор.

Рубка.  
Марко непонимающе смотрел на отчет, который ИскИн вывел на экран перед ним, когда в рубку вошла ламия.  
– Что там, капитан? – поинтересовалась девушка: от нее не укрылось, что друг чем-то озадачен.  
– Посмотри сама, – предложил Марко и отправил документ на терминал Инглесс.  
– Если верить приборам, то мы будем на орбите Юдоли через два часа, – озвучила ламия поставившую в тупик капитана информацию. – Это меньше запланированного на двенадцать часов и семь минут.  
– При этом у нас не пашет один из двигателей, – дополнил Марко, – а значит, скорость упала, хоть и незначительно. Я не нахожу этому объяснений, скорее всего, просто навигатор глючит.  
– В любом случае, до выхода из сверхсветовой не так уж и много, проверим, – согласно прошипела Инглесс.  
– Нужно попытаться отследить момент, когда произошел сбой и изменилось расчетное время прибытия, – Оушен не хотел просто сидеть и ждать результата.   
– Я попробую, – неуверенно ответила девушка, – но если учесть взлом ИскИна, ничего не могу гарантировать.  
– Сделай, что сможешь, – успокоил ее Марко и занялся собственными делами, чтобы не ломать голову над очередной странностью.  
Через два часа его отвлек голос ИскИна, начавший обратный отсчет для выхода из сверхсветовой. Предупредив команду, Марко приготовился увидеть перед собой пустое пространство вместо планеты, но его ожидания не оправдались. Юдоль действительно оказалась прекрасной – почти точная копия Земли, хотя судьба живущих на ней людей была весьма печальной. Проверив показатели, Оушен убедился, что они прибыли в нужную точку пространства, хоть и намного раньше, чем планировалось. Дверь в рубку с тихим шипением открылась, пропуская Дэвлина.  
– У меня что, внутренние часы сбились? – с легким удивлением спросил тот.  
– Судя по всему, не только у тебя, – сказал Марко. – Мы каким-то образом опередили график.  
– На двенадцать часов? – недоверчиво уточнил доктор. – Знаешь, я подобного прежде не встречал, обычно наоборот, все опаздывают.  
– Должен с тобой согласиться, но, поверь мне, это еще не самое странное из того, что произошло с нами по вине тройки, – Оушен задумчиво посмотрел на обзорный экран. – И что делать будем? Нам разрешат посадку раньше срока?  
– А почему нет? – не понял проблемы Дэв. – Давай вызовем их на связь и проверим.  
– Ты прав. ИскИн, отправить вызов, – приказал капитан.  
– Марк, ты что, не слушал мой рассказ? – с мягким укором поинтересовался Сайкс. – На Юдоли почти нет техники, а та, что есть – допотопная, совершенно другие частоты.  
– Связь невозможна, – тут же подтвердил его слова компьютер.  
– Вовремя же мы взяли на борт новеньких, – себе под нос пробормотал Марко и, включив громкую связь, сказал: – Нарриса, поднимись в рубку.  
Кошка не заставила себя ждать и появилась буквально через пару минут, при чем за ее спиной маячил Тай. То ли они были чем-то заняты вместе, то ли помощник инженера решил полюбопытствовать, что происходит.  
– Нарриса, – обратился Марко к девушке, – на планете действует старый протокол связи, ты с ним знакома?  
– Конечно, капитан, – подтвердила кошка и, скользнув за пульт связиста, начала работать, не дожидаясь дальнейших указаний. – Есть связь, – оповестила она спустя пару минут. – Вывожу на экран.  
На центральном мониторе появился пожилой мужчина с поразительно знакомым Марко лицом, хотя тот и не смог вспомнить его имя.  
– Адмирал Олан, – заговорил Дэвлин, и Оушен наконец осознал, кто перед ним: легенда флота, хотя и славящаяся своей эксцентричностью, человек, которому капитан задолжал свою жизнь.  
– Дэв, малыш, – улыбнулся Олан в ответ. – А мы тебя уже заждались.  
– Я опоздал? – удивленно спросил Сайкс.  
– Нет, ты даже раньше, просто на этот раз обстоятельства несколько иные, скажем так, у меня личный интерес.  
– Я понял вас, – доктор подобрался. – Тогда не будем тянуть, мне необходимо разрешение на посадку.  
– С каких это пор оно тебе нужно? – не понял адмирал: он привык к тому, что Сайкса обычно забрасывают на поверхность с помощью медицинской капсулы, а потом, когда его работа сделана, забирают, чаще всего – уже совершенно другой корабль.  
– Меня приписали к кораблю, так что вам придется терпеть чужаков, – ответил Дэв.  
– И кого же ты так достал, парень? – хохотнул Олан.  
– Вы не поверите, но Льюиса, – не стал скрывать доктор.  
– Ты обязательно мне все подробно расскажешь, – с легкой угрозой пообещал адмирал. – Когда доберешься до поверхности. Ладно, давай команду на посадку, координаты ты знаешь и сам.  
– Режим идентификации, – тут же скомандовал Дэвлин.  
– Назовите себя, – ответил ему механический голос, это был еще даже не ИскИн, а один из первых интерфейсов, мало где в галактике сохранилась такая древность.  
– Доктор Дэвлин Сайкс, – не задерживаясь, представился Дэв.  
– Голос опознан, жду команд, – компьютер несколько раз запнулся.  
– Разрешить посадку курьерскому кораблю «Рейнджер галактики», – приказал Сайкс.  
– Принято, – только проговорил компьютер.  
– Все я выключил эту рухлядь, – вновь вступил в диалог адмирал Олан. – Жду вас на поверхности.  
– До встречи, – подтвердил Дэв и сделал знак Наррисе прервать связь.  
– Это, конечно, все здорово, – заговорил Марко, – но куда нам, блин, садиться?  
Дэвлин подошел к капитану и ввел с его терминала координаты.  
– Вот сюда, дорогой мой, – насмешливо сказал он и с весьма многообещающей улыбкой добавил: – Причем посадку придется проводить в ручном режиме, автоматическую навигацию вырубит при входе в атмосферу, какая-то дурная особенность Юдоли.  
– Спасибо, что предупредил, – во взгляде капитана явно читалось желание придушить одного не в меру скрытного типа.  
– Да брось, Марк, – отмахнулся Дэвлин. – Ты отличный пилот, так что я даже не парился по этому поводу.   
– А если я подрастерял свои навыки? – не спешил соглашаться капитан. Впрочем, затеянный спор не помешал ему перевести управление полетом в ручной режим и плавно начать снижение.  
– Правда? – иронично фыркнул Сайкс, поспешно опускаясь в одно из кресел. Его маневр также повторил Тай, хотя для его расы перегрузки при посадке были не страшны. – Мне казалось, не так давно один доблестный капитан посадил истребитель на одном чихающем двигателе.  
– Ты следил за моей карьерой? – удивился Оушен, не отрываясь от показателей приборов.  
– Будто мне больше заняться нечем было, – не согласился Дэв. – Я просто кое-что искал в сети и наткнулся на заметку.  
– И много раз ты так случайно натыкался на сведения обо мне? – подколол его Марко.  
– Я не считал, – как-то слишком легко признался Сайкс. – Ты там за курсом вообще следишь? – перевел он тему.  
– Нет, блин, лечу наугад, – с улыбкой огрызнулся капитан. С каждой минутой поток значений, которые необходимо было учесть, возрастал, так что на этом разговор прервался до того момента, как корабль опустился на оплавленное покрытие космопорта.  
– Атмосфера подходит для всех находящихся на борту, – тут же начал озвучивать бегущие по его терминалу данные Сайкс. – Погода летная, дождя не предвидится.  
– Что-то я не помню, чтобы подобное было в официальных отзывах, – не смог промолчать Марко.  
– Марк, не заставляй меня, пожалуйста, говорить всю эту ерунду, – взмолился доктор, поднимаясь со своего места. – Я же уже сказал, что здесь безопасно, а уж в этом я разбираюсь гораздо лучше автоматики.  
– За два года, что вас здесь не было, многое могло измениться, – как ни странно, поддержала Оушена Инглесс.  
– Каждый месяц я получаю отчет с Юдоли, полуночная госпожа, – успокоил ламию Дэв. – Да и к тому же откуда могут появиться изменения, если сюда даже корабли не садятся?  
– Контрабандисты? – вдруг подал голос Тай.  
– Будут уничтожены при входе в атмосферу тем древним монстром, который подтвердил разрешение на посадку, – объяснил доктор. – На поверхность Юдоли можно попасть только по моему личному разрешению, равно как и подняться с нее. У адмирала Олана есть аварийный код, но он может быть использован только в случае катастрофы планетарного масштаба.  
– И тут мне стало интересно, сколько еще планет закрыты на карантин на таких условиях, – задумчиво протянул Марко.  
– Сожалею, но это вне вашего уровня доступа, – судя по тому, как четко и привычно ответил Сайкс, эту фразу он говорил часто. – И может, мы уже разбудим Шариса и покинем корабль, а то адмирал Олан устроит нам приличную трепку.  
– А он-то тут при чем? – не понял капитан.  
– А кто, по-твоему, нас до города повезет? – ответил вопросом на вопрос Сайкс. – Пешком тут пять часов по крайне пересеченной местности, а Олан – один из немногих жителей Юдоли, который не шарахается от техники.  
– Космопорт, как я понимаю, сделали так далеко для спокойствия местных?  
– В точку, – с усмешкой подтвердил Дэвлин.  
– Ладно, – Марко устало потер переносицу. – Инглесс, пожалуйста, разбуди кота, остальные возьмите с собой минимум вещей и можете покинуть корабль. Лин, задержись на пару слов.  
Дождавшись, пока остальные члены экипажа покинут рубку, капитан обратился к Сайксу:  
– Что на этой планете делает Олан? Ведь с его заслугами он должен жить припеваючи на Земле.  
Дэвлин грустно улыбнулся:  
– Его сын был капитаном того корабля, что принес паразита. Когда Совет принял решение о закрытии Юдоли, Олан вместе с супругой прилетел сюда.   
– Мне жаль, – тихо сказал Оушен. Он действительно сочувствовал адмиралу и в то же время немного завидовал его верности семье. – Даже представить не могу, каково это – видеть своего ребенка в таком состоянии.  
– Для Ноа главное, что его мальчик жив, а остальное – ерунда, – заверил собеседника Дэвлин.  
– В первый раз слышу его имя, – как бы между прочим отметил Марко и встал со своего места. – Нам тоже стоит собрать вещи.  
– Ты прав, – Дэв явно о чем-то задумался. – Встретимся у трапа через десять минут, – немного поспешно сказал он и покинул рубку.


	6. Chapter 6

Дэвлин.  
Для спуска на поверхность Сайкс вновь выбрал потертый армейский камуфляж: за годы работы он давно стал привычной одеждой и своеобразным символом того что доктор выполняет свои обязанности, равно как и оружие в старой кобуре, которое мужчина держал в идеальном порядке, хотя в последний раз стрелял из него лет пять назад. Здесь, на Юдоли, подобные приготовления казались отчасти смешными, ведь Дэвлин был уверен в безопасности планеты, но менять привычный ритуал не было никакого желания. Еще раз осмотрев каюту и убедившись, что ничего не забыл, доктор поспешил присоединиться к остальным.  
Команда уже собралась на поверхности, нерешительно топчась у трапа. Стоило признать, что причины у них были. Природа Юдоли напоминала земные тропики с их бурной растительностью и своеобразным звуковым сопровождением. Кот недовольно распушил усы, Дэв знал, что ему неприятен запах бурно цветущих лиан. Хвост Инглесс тревожно подрагивал, для девушки шорох листвы был сродни шипению одного из хищников ее родной планеты, но с этим ничего нельзя было поделать. Дэвлин глубоко вздохнул и, приняв безмятежный вид, спустился к остальным.   
– Адмирал будет здесь с минуты на минуту. Если позволите, я пока озвучу несколько основных правил пребывания на Юдоли, – экипаж с заметным облегчением переключил свое внимание на доктора. – Для начала – никаких планшетов, коммуникаторов, анализаторов и прочего сложного оборудования не должно оказываться в поле зрения местных. Также не стоит их жалеть, они счастливы так жить, и многие хотят, чтобы так и оставалось. Также запрещено расспрашивать о произошедшем у бывших членов экипажа исследовательского корабля, ну и, естественно, устраивать беспорядки и ссоры. За последнее вы будете отвечать перед адмиралом, и, поверьте моему опыту, вам не захочется видеть его разозленным, – Дэвлин мимолетно нахмурился, видно, какому-то своему воспоминанию. – Все появившиеся вопросы лучше задавать мне или Олану, по возможности наедине. Думаю, на этом все. В принципе, можете воспринимать это задание как небольшой отпуск.  
– А мы найдем здесь хоть какие-то развлечения? – хитро сверкая глазами, уточнил Шарис. Дэв не сомневался, что кот принял к сведению каждое его слово, но не смог удержаться от подколки.  
– Конкретно вы, Шарис, можете присоединиться к охотникам, – спокойно предложил Сайкс и, видя, что и остальные хотят услышать варианты того, чем можно занять свободное время, продолжил: – Инглесс вполне может покопаться в той рухляди, что обеспечивает безопасность Юдоли, я заметил, что вас заинтересовал этот устаревший интерфейс, полуночная госпожа, – ламия согласно кивнула: ей как специалисту по ИскИнам было любопытно ознакомиться с их предшественником. – Нарриса может пообщаться с биологами и послушать их рассказы о местной флоре. Тай…  
– Я буду с сестрой, – не дал Сайксу выдвинуть очередное предложение ригелианец.  
– Хорошо, – не стал спорить Дэв: он понимал мотивы парня и отчасти их разделял. – Марко, – доктор задумался. – Вот честно, не знаю, чем тебя занять на Юдоли, но Олан, наверно, сможет с этим помочь.  
– На крайний случай, просто поваляюсь на солнышке, – с улыбкой сказал капитан. – На сколько мы вообще сюда, кстати?  
– Пока не знаю, – Дэв покачал головой. – Но не больше, чем на две недели.  
– Понятно, – Марко хотел уточнить еще кое-что, но услышал низкий гул, характерный для ранних моделей флаеров. Спустя минуту он увидел громоздкий силуэт машины, несущийся над верхушками деревьев. Пилоту пришлось сделать несколько кругов над «Рейнджером галактики», чтобы погасить скорость – еще один минус данной модели. Подняв облако пыли, аппарат все же приземлился.  
– Пойдемте, – тут же сказал Дэвлин, он явно не собирался терять время даром.  
С трудом расположившись в тесной кабине, разумные смогли сполна «насладиться» сомнительными прелестями полета на устаревшей машине и убедиться, что тот, кто списал ее, сделал очень верный шаг. Спустя почти час тряски и гула, от которого начинала болеть голова, они наконец-то приземлились и в блаженной тишине покинули флаер. Немного удивило, что местность практически не изменилась, во всяком случае, не было никаких признаков того, что где-то рядом есть город.  
Адмирал Олан, весьма хорошо выглядевший для своего возраста, с улыбкой посмотрел на потрепанных гостей и сказал:  
– Добро пожаловать на Юдоль.  
– Вам стоит попросить новый флаер, – несколько недовольно отметил Дэвлин.  
– Ты же сам знаешь, мальчик, что на этой дурной планете техника сходит с ума. К тому же если этого монстра, – Олан похлопал машину по запыленному крылу, – я еще могу отремонтировать сам, то с новинками уж точно не справлюсь, а попробуй найти инженера, который согласится жить здесь.  
– Ваша правда, – согласился с его выводами Дэв. – Кстати, мне нужно представлять вам кого-то из экипажа «Рейнджера галактики»?  
– Нет, конечно, – отмахнулся адмирал. – Этим троим я лично вручал дипломы, – мужчина указал на старших. – А про детей слышал от одного не особо умного деятеля, голову бы оторвал ему за дурные идеи.  
– Полностью поддерживаю ваше стремление, – Дэву тоже было не по нраву то, как флотское начальство обошлось с Таем и Наррисой.  
– Ладно, политику и прочую ерунду мы можем обсудить и позже, а теперь пойдем, а то Миррайа нас уже заждалась, – адмирал еще раз оглядел собравшихся и, немного прихрамывая, пошел к едва заметному просвету между деревьев.  
Оказалось, что до небольшого городка, на окраине которого находился дом Олана, совсем недалеко, просто особенности ландшафта до последнего скрывали строение от экипажа «Рейнджера». На крыльце просторного особняка, выполненного в старинном земном стиле, гостей действительно ждали, вот только раса женщины, удобно устроившейся в плетенном кресле, заставила разумных удивленно переглянуться. Дэвлин только едва заметно улыбнулся: он и сам, в первый раз увидев супругу адмирала, был шокирован, хотя это вполне простительно, ведь Миррайа была ализаркой. Ослепительно красивая – это первое, что приходило на ум при взгляде на женщину, и только потом становилось понятно, насколько ее внешность чужда, отлична от человеческой. Иные пропорции, неестественно бледный цвет кожи, глаза, слабо мерцающие даже при ярком солнечном свете, волосы, будто вобравшие в себя все цвета радуги. К ней невозможно привыкнуть, каждый раз замечаешь что-то новое. Миррайа плавно поднялась со своего места и пошла навстречу гостям. Даже в такой глуши, как Юдоль, она носила платье из баснословно дорогой ткани, которую делают на ее родной планете, хотя и покрой его был достаточно прост.  
– Я рад видеть вас, сиятельная, – Дэвлин низко поклонился и услышал в ответ ласковый смех, наконец-то стряхивая то наваждение, что владело им.  
– И я тебя, малыш, – женщина легким жестом растрепала волосы Сайкса. – Я счастлива, что твое развитие не остановилось, на этот раз ты гораздо быстрее вновь овладел собой.  
– Признаюсь, мне несколько не по себе от твоих проверок, Миррайа, – Дэв отбросил официальный тон: в этом доме он никому был не нужен, во всяком случае, после уже ставшего привычным ритуала приветствия.  
– Они необходимы, Ди.  
– Я знаю, Миррайа, – Дэвлин нейтрально улыбнулся.  
– Может, уже хватит расшаркиваний? – вклинился в разговор адмирал. – Пойдемте в дом.  
– Да, вы правы, – согласился Сайкс. – Я, кстати, не буду задерживаться. Нужно успеть переговорить с доктором Ли до заката, – мужчина взбежал по ступеням крыльца. Он прекрасно знал планировку, а также дорогу до комнаты, которую ему всегда выделяли хозяева. Но в этот раз дальше холла он не прошел. Сразу бросилось в глаза обилие новых вещей, большинство из которых предназначались ребенку.  
– Все верно, Дэв, – раздался из-за спины голос Миррайи, – у нас появился внук.  
Несколько странно было слышать подобную фразу от молодой женщины, но Дэвлин знал, что она – не родная мать капитана исследовательского корабля, равно как и то, сколько на самом деле лет ализарке.  
– Именно это вы имели в виду, когда сказали, что на этот раз обстоятельства другие? – уточнил у Олана Дэв.  
– Да, мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы у внука будущее было отлично от того, что его будет ждать на Юдоли, – адмирал явно был подавлен.  
– Ноа, – Сайкс подошел к собеседнику и опустил ему руку на плечо. – Вы же знаете, что пока только у троих детей выявлены отклонения их родителей, так что шансы очень хорошие.  
Адмирал коротко кивнул, одновременно благодаря за поддержку и соглашаясь с мнением Дэвлина.  
– Ты же знаешь, неведение хуже всего, – как бы извиняясь за свою слабость, сказал Олан.  
– Я постараюсь выяснить все как можно быстрее, – заверил собеседника Дэв и, больше не задерживаясь, поднялся по лестнице.  
Так уж вышло, что и для него все, что касалось семьи адмирала, уже давно стало личным делом, поэтому мужчина собирался сразу же приступить к исследованиям. Он уже прикидывал, что нужно сказать доктору Ли, который после поражения паразитом стал слишком уж суеверным для того, чтобы начать работу прямо сейчас, не дожидаясь утра, когда из холла донеслись веселые голоса. Оставив сумку в комнате, Дэв поспешил вниз. Он узнал тех, кто приветствовал команду «Рейнджера».  
– Вижу, ты времени даром не теряешь, Грегори, – сказал Сайкс, останавливаясь на нижней ступеньке лестницы.  
Названный тут же отвлекся от перепалки с Марко и, буквально подлетев к доктору, крепко его обнял.  
– Ди, ты определенно должен прилетать к нам чаще! – воскликнул мужчина, не спеша отходить в сторону. Он словно забыл, что в комнате кто-то есть, как-то слишком привычно устроив руку на талии собеседника. – Ты даже не представляешь, сколько всего пропустил.  
– Работа, Грег, – Дэвлин мягко улыбнулся. – Ты же знаешь, она совершенно не интересуется моими собственными желаниями.  
– Ага, конечно, наш «золотой мальчик»… – протянул сын адмирала.  
Сайкс с трудом удержал на лице спокойное выражение: он ненавидел, когда его так называли, слишком многое напоминало прежнее прозвище, но мужчина не стал одергивать друга.  
– Позволишь мне обнять твою супругу? – сменил тему Дэв. Был у Грегори один серьезный недостаток: он был кошмарно ревнив.  
– Да не вопрос, – легко согласился младший Олан. – Тут, скорее, ей ревновать нужно… – добавил он, для виду немного понизив голос.  
Дэвлин рассмеялся и, подойдя к смущенной девушке, коротко обнял ее.  
– Ты потрясающе выглядишь, Ольга, – сказал он, про себя решив, что никогда бы не подумал, что именно эта смешливая скромница станет парой для порывистого, грубоватого Грегори.  
– Спасибо, Дэвлин, – ответила она. – Мы очень рады, что ты здесь.  
Сайкс постарался не зацикливаться на надежде, горевшей в глазах Ольги. Люди с Юдоли не тяготились своей жизнью, но какая мать не хочет для своего ребенка лучшей доли?  
– Мне тоже весьма приятно находиться в вашей компании, но пора приступать к своим обязанностям, – поспешил откланяться доктор. – Ноа, надеюсь, вы найдете занятие для моих спутников? – уточнил на всякий случай мужчина, остановившись в дверях.  
– Можешь не сомневаться, – успокоил его адмирал: у него действительно было несколько важных дел, с которыми могли помочь разумные с «Рейнджера».

После того как Сайкс ушел, ализарка, одним взглядом успокоив излишне общительного Грегори, предложила гостям подняться в комнаты и приготовиться к ужину. Миррайа была мила и приветлива, но по какой-то причине с ней совершенно не хотелось спорить.  
Марко разместили в одной комнате с котом, что, в принципе, было неплохо, вот только коту было слишком жарко, поэтому пришлось открыть окна, и звуки Юдоли, до этого надежно отгороженные стеклом, заполнили помещение. Капитан поймал себя на том, что стоит у окна и жадно вглядывается в яркие краски леса, будто выискивая там что-то. Дыхание перехватило то ли от ощущения надвигающейся опасности, то ли просто от непривычных запахов.  
– Стоять у окна в ожидании более пристало женщине, – раздался от двери мелодичный голос ализарки.  
Это реплика позволила скинуть дурман. Марко обернулся к хозяйке дома и собирался уточнить, что же с ним такое случилось, но спрашивать не пришлось.  
– Ваш организм так отреагировал на пыльцу одного из растений, капитан Оушен, – сказала женщина. – Это пройдет, уже после ужина проблема исчезнет, но все же не стоит смотреть на здешний лес. Конечно, он не настолько опасен, как на моей родной планете, но далеко как не безобиден.  
– Вы читаете мои мысли? – стараясь скрыть раздражение, уточнил Марко.  
– Нет, капитан, – Миррайа понимающе улыбнулась. – Могла бы, совершенно не напрягаясь, но у представителей моей расы очень жесткие правила, и даже то, что я живу на окраине галактики, не спасет меня от гнева совета Ализара.  
– А как они узнают? – капитан сразу поверил словам собеседницы.  
– О, поверьте мне, они узнают, – в голосе ализарки были слышны нотки страха. – Их сил хватит на подобное, но не будем об этом, вас уже все заждались в столовой.  
Марко бросил взгляд на часы, закрепленные на отделанной деревянными панелями стене, и понял, что простоял у окна почти полчаса.  
– Уже иду, – спохватившись, сказал он, Миррайа лишь понимающе улыбнулась и вышла из комнаты.  
В столовой действительно собрались все, накрытый белой скатертью стол был уставлен разнообразными блюдами, подходящими любому из разумных.  
– Дэвлин придет позже, – вновь опередила ализарка вопрос капитана.  
– О вашем интересе несложно было догадаться, капитан, – сказал старший Олан, видя удивление Марко. – И для этого совершенно не обязательно уметь читать мысли. Садитесь уже, ждем только вас.  
Оушену стало несколько неловко, и он поспешно устроился на предназначенном для него месте.  
Ужин прошел в дружеской атмосфере. Грегори с упоением рассказывал о Юдоли, от него не отставала Ольга, которая оказалась биологом, быстро заметив интерес Наррисы к этой науке, пообещала кошке экскурсию. Младший Олан в свою очередь зазывал остальных на охоту, которая, по его словам, на этой планете была чем-то совершенно особенным. Только ализарка молчала, и чем ниже опускалось солнце, тем сумрачней она становилась, Ноа бросал на нее полные сочувствия взгляды. Когда на столе остались только пустые тарелки и напитки, Миррайа резко вскинула голову, с надеждой глядя на дверь, но та не открылась.  
– Иди, – тихо сказал адмирал. Никто, даже чуткий кот, не смогли понять, что за чувства слышны в его голосе.  
Порывисто обняв супруга, ализарка вскочила со своего места и почти выбежала прочь, забыв закрыть за собой дверь.

Дэвлин остановился на крыльце, бросив в плетеное кресло принесенные с собой документы. Он облокотился на перила и вгляделся в окружающий пейзаж. Пятнадцать минут до заката, доктор был заворожен этим временем на Юдоли. Алое, гораздо более яркое, чем на Земле, солнце лишь краем выглядывает из-за горизонта, небо будто залито кровью, но страха нет. И тишина… Настолько абсолютная, что в первый раз несколько не по себе, но сейчас для Дэва это время покоя, абсолютного и такого желанного. Ночные хищники еще не проснулись, не слышно их хриплых криков, а те, кто охотится днем, уже затаились, найдя место для сна. Воздух загустел и с трудом проходил в легкие. Мужчине захотелось, чтобы пошел дождь, яростный, как всегда здесь, чтобы он окончательно избавил от сомнений и ненужных мыслей, но вот хлопает дверь, а значит, тишина закончилась.  
– Я ненавижу закат на Юдоли, – раздался подавленный голос Миррайи. – Спаси меня от этой тишины, Дэвлин, – почти умоляет женщина.  
– Подарите мне танец, моя госпожа, – просит Сайкс. Он знал, что так будет, но не может винить ализарку за то, что она разрушила редкие минуты безмолвия своим появлением.  
Повернувшись к Миррайе, Дэв протянул руку, которую тут же радостно приняли. Женщина засмеялась: она была счастлива, что сегодня для нее не будет сводящей с ума тишины. Раскрыв для партнерши свое сознание, Дэв осторожно притянул ее к себе.  
Ализарские танцы не похожи на другие, на первый взгляд в них совершенно нет гармонии, но только взгляни – и уже не сможешь отвести глаз. Дэвлин пел на гортанном языке перевернутой планеты и кружил счастливую Миррайю в танце. В такие минуты он не мог ясно видеть реальность: сущность сиятельной госпожи почти подавляла его собственную.

– О чем он поет? – спросил Марко. Картина, что он видел через открытую дверь, вызывала бессильный гнев, хотя, по большому счету, в ней не было ничего особенного. Подумаешь, танец. Что в нем такого? Вот только мужчина не мог спокойно смотреть, как Дэв прижимает к себе ализарку, а его взгляд, будто кроме партнерши никого больше не существует, и вовсе сводил с ума.  
– О потерянной любви, – негромко ответил адмирал, остальные же сделали вид, что их совершенно не интересует происходящее. – О холоде и одиночестве. Пойдем, парень.  
Старший Олан подошел к небольшому столику с алкоголем, увлекая за собой Марко, видно, решив, что дальнейший разговор не предназначен для чужих ушей. Отсюда не было видно танцующую пару, и за это Оушен был особенно благодарен собеседнику.  
– На Ализаре не бывает тишины, – адмирал протянул Марко стакан с виски. – Даже если природа затаивается, всегда остаются чужие мысли. Самым страшным наказанием для таких, как моя супруга, является безмолвие, и она проходит через него каждый день. Лишь тогда когда на Юдоль прилетает Дэвлин, она может отдохнуть.  
– Вы не ревнуете? – сам не зная, почему его волнует именно это, спросил Оушен.  
– Для начала нужно понять, кого к кому, – невесело признался Ноа. Он погрузился в свои мысли, так что Марко показалось, что ответ вырвался не совсем осознанно. Капитан хотел бы разозлиться, ведь он всегда видел особое расположение, которое выказывал Олан Дэвлину, вот только поведение Сайкса говорило о том, что тот даже не замечал такого отношения к себе.  
Больше говорить не хотелось, да и остальные тоже замолчали, глядя на танцующую пару. Но вот солнце окончательно скрылось за горизонтом, сумерки сгустились, и, словно получив какую-то команду, разом заголосили звери, Дэвлин отпустил партнершу и, церемонно поклонившись ей, опустился в кресло на крыльце. В его руках появилась папка, которую он, наверное, забрал у местного доктора. Миррайа же, задумчиво улыбаясь, вернусь в столовую. Это словно послужило сигналом, Грегори заговорил, будто продолжая беседу:  
– Так что, пойдете завтра с нами? – спросил он у Марко и Шариса.  
– Думаю, это будет интересный опыт, – тут же согласился кот, а вот Оушен не был так уверен: он никогда не любил охоту, но, представив, что в ином случае придется в одиночестве сидеть в доме, согласно кивнул.  
Кот и младший Олан начали делаться опытом в плане охоты, а Марко поймал себя на том, что устал и единственное, чего по-настоящему хочется, так это спать. О чем он тут же сказал собравшимся, ему вразнобой пожелали спокойной ночи и без споров отпустили.

***  
Проснулся Марко около полуночи. Шарис еще не пришел, видно, найдя в сыне адмирала единомышленника, он не спешил с ним расставаться. Из открытого окна доносился тихий разговор.  
– Я уверена, что это необходимо, – судя по ноткам усталости, уже не в первый раз говорила Миррайа. – Тебе больше некому хранить верность, Дэвлин.  
– Я не сплю с женатыми мужчинами, сиятельная, – Сайкс говорил раздраженно, его тоже явно утомил этот разговор.  
– Разве? – едко уточнила ализарка.  
– Если бы я тогда знал, что он несвободен, ничего бы не было, – резко высказался Дэв.  
Марко против воли прислушался. Естественно, несмотря на все свои планы, он не считал, что вправе вмешиваться в личную жизнь доктора, но и не обращать внимания на разговор тоже не мог.  
– Ты был не в том состоянии, чтобы отказывать, – не сдавалась ализарка. – И хорошо, что это был мой муж, а не кто-то из того притона, где он тебя нашел.  
– Я благодарен ему, – Дэвлин тяжело вздохнул. – Но все равно…  
– Хватит, Сайкс, – прервала его Миррайа. – Ты впустил меня в свои мысли сегодня, помнишь? Я знаю все твои резоны, но ему это действительно нужно. Я бы не просила тебя, будь иначе. Пока ты был несвободен, Ноа мог сдерживать свое влечение, но теперь…  
– Ты сама-то слышишь, что говоришь? – возмутился Дэвлин. – Он твой муж, а ты так спокойно принимаешь его измену, даже подталкиваешь к ней. Я не понимаю тебя.  
– Ты все-таки человек, малыш, – грустно сказала ализарка, – несмотря на то, что в тебе есть толика нашей крови. Я не могу выносить раздирающих его противоречий, к тому же для меня никогда не было секретом, как именно он относится к тебе. Ты отдаешь мне свой разум, а это гораздо сложнее, так почему ты не можешь доверить Ноа свое тело?  
На какое-то время воцарилась тишина, если это можно сказать о переполненной звуками ночи.  
– Я не уверен, что смогу уступить, – Марко едва смог расслышать ответ Дэвлина.  
– Тебе и не нужно, – успокоила собеседника Миррайа. – Просто иди к нему, а с остальным вы разберетесь. К тому же он гораздо более сильная личность, чем твой адмирал, так что я не вижу ничего зазорного.  
– Вот именно, МОЙ адмирал, – немного невпопад сказал Дэв.  
– Лишь собственность… – пораженно выдохнула ализарка: она явно не ожидала услышать подобное. – Многие догадывались, как Льюис добился того, что имеет, но мало кто говорил об этом открыто.  
– Лью заслужил свой пост, – не согласился с ней Дэвлин. – И да, у нас всегда были странные отношения.  
– Зачем ты вообще с ним связался? – с легким негодованием спросила Миррайа.  
– Было слишком тихо, – непонятно ответил Сайкс.  
Марко тут же вспомнился рассказ Олана о тишине и отношение к ней ализарцев. Можно ли считать, что Дэв таким образом хотел сказать, что был одинок? Капитан в который раз пожалел о своей импульсивности: что стоило ему тогда выслушать? Ну почему он не дал им обоим шанс? Терзаемый собственными бесами, Марко прослушал часть разговора, но когда он вновь сосредоточился на тихих голосах, то понял, что Миррайа смогла убедить Дэвлина в своей правоте.  
Капитан уткнулся лицом в подушку, надеясь, что она заглушит бессильный стон: он не хотел, чтобы Сайкс провел эту ночь с Ноа, но не имел права мешать.

***  
Темнота комнаты не помеха тому, кто привык находить нужное направление и гораздо в худших условиях. К тому же света звезд, что проникает из окна, достаточно, чтобы разглядеть уставшего мужчину, что застыл в кресле со стаканом в руках.  
– Ты не должен был приходить, – тихо говорит адмирал: он прекрасно знает, кто заглянул к нему в эту ночь.  
– Миррайа считает иначе, Ноа, – Дэвлин опускается на край кровати. Он не спешит подходить к собеседнику, подсознательно надеясь, что тот попросит его уйти прочь.  
– Она мудра, – Олан скупо улыбается.  
– Разве можно сказать иначе об одной из совета Ализара, – поддерживает пустую беседу Дэв, но важны не слова, гораздо важнее действия: то, как адмирал отставил в сторону свой напиток, как ровнее сел в кресле, будто готовясь в любой момент вскочить на ноги.  
– А что твой капитан? – теперь Олан на самом деле сомневался.  
Дэвлин жестко усмехнулся и принялся не торопясь избавляться от одежды.  
– Он никогда не был моим, – сказал он, удобно устраиваясь на кровати. – Не тот случай.  
– Но он же рядом и, поверь мне, далеко как не равнодушен, – Ноа поднялся со своего места и подошел ближе, с жадностью вглядываясь полумрак, стараясь разглядеть каждую черточку раскинувшегося перед ним тела.  
– Мы что, всю ночь будем разговаривать? – нетерпеливо уточнил Дэв.  
– Нет, – голос Ноа зазвучал хрипло, он опустился рядом. – Нет, солнце, поговорить мы сможем и позже.

***  
Марко подскочил на кровати, с трудом выравнивая дыхание: он не мог осознать, что именно чувствует, равно как и убедить себя, что увиденное было лишь сном.  
– Что случилось, друг мой? – раздался из темноты голос кота.  
– Просто сон, – постарался отмахнуться Марко.  
– Не думаю, что в этом доме и вообще на этой планете сны не имеют подтекста, – раздались тихие шаги, а потом Шарис опустился на край кровати, вглядываясь в лицо собеседника. – Расскажи мне, – попросил он.  
Марко только головой покачал: было ли увиденное сном или явью, каким-то образом навеянной ализаркой, в любом случае, делиться с кем-то не стоило.  
– Нужно выспаться, Ша, – постарался он сменить тему, – сам же знаешь, что у нас будет тяжелый день.  
– Как хочешь, капитан, – недовольно мурлыкнул кот. Он чувствовал смятение, владевшее другом, и искренне хотел помочь разобраться, однако он также понимал, что есть вещи, о которых нельзя рассказывать посторонним. – Спокойной ночи, – наконец сказал инженер, усмирив свое любопытство.  
– И тебе, Ша, – откликнулся Марко и откинулся на подушку. Ему казалось, что теперь он не сможет сомкнуть глаз до рассвета, но вопреки всему сон пришел очень быстро.

***  
– Спасибо, – это первое, что услышал Дэвлин, выйдя из душа. Стоило признать, что он надеялся уйти до того, как Олан, да и все остальные в доме проснутся, но не вышло.  
Адмирал мягко улыбался и выглядел помолодевшим на пару десятков лет. Что ж, значит, Миррайа действительно права, произошедшее ночью было необходимо. Вот только Дэв не мог избавиться от ощущения, что он вновь предал Марко, хотя оно и было совершенно глупым.  
– Тебе не за что благодарить, Ноа, – сказал Сайкс отбрасывая мокрое полотенце в сторону.  
– Мы оба знаем, что это не так, – покачал головой Олан. – Даже ализарцы не могут вылечить от старости, хотя и могут продлять жизнь тех, кого считают своими избранниками.  
– Зачем ты все это говоришь? – не понял Дэвлин. Он никогда не задумывался о подобных аспектах жизни выходцев с перевернутой планеты.  
– Потому, что я умирал, и только благодаря тебе Миррайа смогла вновь передать мне часть своей силы, – пояснил Ноа.  
– Я не понимаю, – Сайкс начал одеваться, у него было не очень-то много свободного времени. – При чем здесь я?  
– Потому что тебя я люблю сильнее, – признался Олан, отводя глаза.  
Дэвлин невесело улыбнулся: он ожидал чего-то подобного, хотя и не совсем понимал, как можно вообще сравнивать его с Миррайей, чья красота могла легко затмить все виденное прежде.  
– Я этого не заслуживаю, – отмахнулся Дэвлин и, пристегнув кобуру, пошел к выходу из комнаты. – У вас чудесная жена, адмирал, а я – лишь ошибка, постарайтесь просто забыть.  
Он вышел прочь, не дожидаясь ответа: не хотелось с утра пораньше слушать чужие откровения. Дэвлин не был святым, да и как вообще можно сохранить хоть что-то хорошее с такой-то работой? Возможно, именно поэтому он отказывался принимать подобное отношение к себе. Мужчина прекрасно знал, сколько раз адмирал ради него нарушал правила, сколько мелких нарушений он прикрыл, так же, как и то, что именно он был автором той сделки, что позволила Дэвлину вернуть лицензию и продолжать работу по специальности, пусть и с ограничениями.  
– Мне кажется, параллель очевидна, – раздался голос Миррайи. Сайкс поморщился: день определенно не задался.   
– Я дал вам право читать мои мысли, пока я на Юдоли, сиятельная, но не припомню, чтобы просил их комментировать, – не пытаясь сдерживать накатившую злость, сказал Дэв.  
– Как хочешь, – ализарка с поистине королевским величием проигнорировала его вспышку. – Но тебя есть за что любить, Дэвлин, и я надеюсь, что капитану Оушену не потребуется много времени, чтобы разобраться в себе.  
– Мне пора, – еще резче сказал доктор и поспешил покинуть дом, где его слишком хорошо знали, и не только потому, что его разум был открытой книгой.

День шел своим чередом. Слишком многое нужно было успеть сделать, это было прекрасным предлогом не думать о случившемся. Для начала Дэвлин со свойственной ему дотошностью опросил специалистов, которых командование специально отправило на Юдоль для присмотра за новорожденными. Из их слов можно было сделать вывод, что на этот раз мужчине не придется говорить кому-то, что их дети больны. За годы службы Сайкс порядком очерствел, и если что и трогало его, то только детские страдания. Он не спешил входить в оборудованные по последнему слову техники ясли, пока это только навредило бы.  
Собрав всю возможную информацию, мужчина ушел на окраину поселения и расположился на облюбованной еще в первое посещение этой планете поляне. Он изучал материалы до тех пор, пока строчки не стали плыть перед глазами, и даже потом не спешил возвращаться в дом адмирала. Сегодня Миррайа вновь столкнется с тишиной, а он сам отдохнет и окончательно примирится с ситуацией.  
Дэвлин всегда тепло относился к Олану: по большому счету, тот заменил ему отца, был тем, кто всегда готов выслушать и помочь не только советом, но и делом. Впервые столкнувшись с истинными чувствами адмирала, Дэв был ошарашен. Тогда потеряв все, что было дорого, он не особенно хорошо соображал, но пробуждение в постели Ноа говорило само за себя. Несмотря на прошедшие годы, мужчина хорошо помнил свое смятение и сбивчивые объяснения адмирала. Он позволил продлиться тому безумию почти месяц. За это время многое изменилось в его душе, Ноа практически по кусочкам собрал его личность заново, и за это Сайкс тоже был ему обязан.  
Дэвлин вздрогнул, осознав, что, погрузившись в воспоминания, пропустил момент, когда тишина сменилась многоголосым шумом ночи. Идти никуда не хотелось, но организм взбунтовался: того, что он успел перехватить в обед, было явно недостаточно, а Миррайа всегда была очень искусным поваром. К тому же нужно было проверить, все ли в порядке у команды «Рейнджера». Подхватив с травы папку, мужчина неохотно поднялся и побрел на другой край поселения.

Дом адмирала Олана.  
Вечер явно не задался: угнетенная чем-то хозяйка и Олан, бросающий на нее непонятные взгляды, как-то не способствовали веселым разговорам. Даже неунывающий Грегори не спешил восхищаться прошедшей охотой, да и кот, в глазах которого все еще мелькало удовольствие, счел нужным молчать.  
Гости и хозяева без аппетита ели приготовленный ужин, хотя он явно был выше всяких похвал.  
Солнце скрылось за горизонтом, а Дэвлин, которого Марко не видел со вчерашнего дня, так и не появился. И это отчасти объясняло сумрачное настроение Миррайи. Шаги на крыльце раздались, когда уже окончательно стемнело, появившийся в дверях Дэвлин выглядел усталым, но не настолько, чтобы его хотелось тут же отправить спать. Доктор явно надеялся избежать встречи с обитателями дома, но не особенно расстроился, увидев их в столовой.  
– Всем добрый вечер, – с улыбкой сказал он, будто не заметив сумрачного настроения собравшихся.  
Сев на свободное место, Сайкс невозмутимо начал наполнять свою тарелку, а потом обратился к команде «Рейнджера»:  
– Как вам первый полноценный день на Юдоли? – он подчеркнуто игнорировал Миррайю, но при этом совершенно не сторонился адмирала. Марко решил, что увиденное ночью действительно было лишь сном и поспешил поддержать начинающийся разговор:  
– Грегори прав, охота здесь потрясная, – сказал он.  
– Отловили собственный ужин или образцы для Ольги? – уточнил Дэвлин, он явно прекрасно разбирался в местной жизни.  
– И то, и другое. Нашли такого монстрика, тебе он должен понравиться, – Марко вспомнил о странной тяге Дэвлина ко всему зубастому и опасному, хотя и не был уверен, что она все еще сохранилась. – На вид смесь тигра с шарпеем, и, судя по челюсти, крокодилы там тоже где-то затесались.  
– Я понял, о ком ты говоришь, – Дэв отпил из кружки сок из каких-то местных фруктов. – Не думал, что у вас все-таки хватит смелости притащить эту зверюшку в город, – теперь доктор обращался к Ольге.  
– Доктор Ли выяснил, что его железа помогает от нескольких местных болезней, – объяснила девушка.  
Марко в очередной раз за день удивился тому, как эти люди, не имея возможности пользоваться сложной техникой, продолжают изучать окружающее.  
Дэвлин же кивнул в ответ на объяснения Ольги и обратился к Шарису:  
– А как ваши впечатления? Несколько похоже на то, что в почете на вашей родной планете, верно?  
– Вы правы, доктор, – кот довольно зажмурился. – Уже не помню, когда в последний раз мне приходилось так выкладываться. Приятное ощущение.  
– Полностью с тобой согласна, – поддержала друга ламия, кончик ее хвоста покачивался, говоря о умиротворении. – Местная природа завораживает, не хуже наших поющих деревьев.  
Дэвлин поморщился:  
– Не напоминайте мне об этом явлении, полуночная госпожа, – с улыбкой взмолился он. – Из-за них я почти не спал. Как вы со своим тонким слухом вообще умудряетесь жить рядом с этим чудом природы?  
– Привычка с детства, – ламия насмешливо зашипела. – И это одна из причин, по которым мы не допускаем посторонних на свою планету.  
– Ну, я уж точно туда больше не вернусь, – доктор едва заметно вздрогнул. – Впрочем, у вас поразительно красиво, – видно, Дэвлин посчитал, что его слова могут счесть за грубость и решил ее немного сгладить комплиментом.  
Несколько минут за столом стояла тишина, но она уже не была напряженной: своим появлением Дэвлин смог разрушить ту тягостную атмосферу, что царила здесь.  
– Не смотри на меня так, Ольга, – вдруг устало сказал Сайкс. – Ты же знаешь, что сначала я изучаю все документы и только потом осматриваю детей.  
– Да, конечно, – поспешно согласилась девушка и отвела глаза.  
– А разве ты не можешь сделать какое-нибудь сканирование, и все? – поинтересовался Марко. Он понимал, что лучше не поднимать эту тему, но не смог удержаться.  
– Здесь работали двенадцать человек, капитан, – как-то обреченно отметил Дэвлин. – А возвращаюсь только я один, это ведь должно о чем-то сказать.  
– Я не медик, Лин, – словно извиняясь, сказал капитан. – Расскажешь?  
– Здесь нет секрета, – неохотно сказал Сайкс. – Сканирование не выявляет патологий, здесь, скорее, чутье или что-то сродни ему. Я просто знаю, кто болен, а кто – нет.  
– Планета сама выбрала тебя для решения проблем ее детей, – заговорила ализарка.   
– Не стоит, сиятельная, – недовольно отмахнулся от нее Дэв, – я уважаю вашу веру, но не разделяю ее. Здесь нет ничего мистического и уж тем более – судьбоносного.  
– Ты ведь не собирался становиться карантинным медиком, – как бы между прочим отметила Миррайа.  
– Я не верю в судьбу, – резко ответил Сайкс.  
Марко заметил, что адмирал опустил руку на плечо супруги, будто прося ее не вступать в спор. К счастью, ализарка прислушалась к нему.  
– А чем занимались вы сегодня? – Дэвлин решил опять перевести тему и обратился к детям «Надежды».  
– Мы весь день помогали Ольге, – негромко сказала кошка.  
– Они – просто находка, – жена младшего Олана тепло посмотрела на Наррису. – К тому же особенности их рас позволяют более плотно изучать то, что нас окружает. Эта юная особа сегодня сделала открытие, до которого я бы при всем своем опыте не додумалась.  
Кошка опустила глаза, явно смущенная похвалой.  
– Да и Тай очень помог, он так много знает, – Ольга довольно улыбнулась.  
– Значит, у всех все хорошо. – подвел итог разговора Дэв и поднялся со своего места. – Марк, можно тебя на пару слов?  
Капитан удивленно посмотрел на Сайкса, но кивнул, он совершенно не видел причин отказывать в разговоре.  
Вопреки представлениям Марко, Дэвлин не спешил подниматься в свою комнату, напротив, он покинул дом и отошел от него на приличное расстояние. Следуя за ним, мужчина ругался про себя: он не очень-то хорошо видел в темноте и поэтому постоянно запинался об выступающие из земли корни и камни.  
– Дэвлин, – наконец позвал он, продолжать прогулку не было никакого желания. – Остановись уже, пока я себе все ноги не переломал.  
Дэвлин резко затормозил, он словно уже успел забыть, зачем вообще затеял эту прогулку. Марко, чуть не натолкнувшийся на доктора, сквозь зубы выругался.  
– Прости, я задумался, – голос доктора звучал расстроенно, так что Оушен даже почувствовал раскаяние за свою вспышку злости. – Уже недалеко, – добавил Дэв и, взяв спутника под локоть, утянул куда-то в глубь леса.  
Спустя еще минуту они оказались на берегу небольшой речушки, лунный свет отражался от ее глади, давая достаточно света, чтобы разглядеть окружающее. Наверно, Марко стоило восхититься этим чудным уголком природы, но он сегодня видел уже достаточно и, если честно, с удовольствием променял бы джунгли Юдоли на смог городов любой из достаточно развитых планет.  
Доктор же какое-то время смотрел на воду, а потом присел прямо на землю, указав Оушену на место рядом с собой.  
– Присядь.  
Марко недовольно вздохнул, но все-таки послушался.  
– О чем ты хотел поговорить? – нетерпеливо уточнил капитан. Прошедший день его порядком вымотал, а еще и этот сон, о котором мужчина старался не думать.  
– О Наррисе и Тае, – видно, Дэвлин решил не мучать собеседника и перешел сразу к делу.  
– Что с ними не так? – капитану казалось, что новички прекрасно со всем справляются.  
– Им не место во флоте, – Сайкс уставился в одну точку, явно обдумывая свои последующие слова. – Их вынудили принять это предложение, к тому же я уверен, что Джонсон не успокоится, пока их не достанет.  
Марко глубоко вздохнул, стараясь отбросить эмоции. Как бы ни хотелось ему заявить, что он сможет защитить членов своей команды, мужчина прекрасно понимал, что он по сравнению с капитаном патрульного – практически никто.  
– И что ты предлагаешь? – спросил он, справившись с эмоциями.  
– Если они захотят, то вполне смогут остаться на Юдоли, – наконец озвучил Дэвлин свои мысли. – Посуди сам, здесь им не страшен Джонсон, к тому же оба будут при деле. Нарриса сможет заочно закончить академию и получить диплом биолога, а присутствие Тая порядком облегчит местным жизнь, ведь даже древние агрегаты нужно чинить, а ригелианец – прекрасный техник.  
– Я смотрю, ты все уже обдумал, – без злости сказал Марко, – но у них же контракт с флотом, кто позволит им покинуть корабль?  
– Адмирал Олан, он не откажет мне в просьбе, – Оушен с удивлением посмотрел на собеседника, стараясь понять, показалось ему, или Дэвлин на самом деле несколько смутился, говоря о Ноа. – И я искренне сомневаюсь, что совет захочет спорить с нами обоими по поводу судьбы двоих не так уж и важных для них разумных.  
– Но только если Тай и Нарриса согласятся, – немного резковато сказал Марко. Ему вновь некстати вспомнился сон и та уверенная бесстыдность, с которой вел себя Дэвлин в нем. Поймав себя на том, что начинает закипать, мужчина постарался переключить свои мысли на что-то более конструктивное.  
– Я никогда бы не пошел против их желания, – заверил собеседника Дэв, а потом немного невпопад добавил: – Ты знаешь.  
– Да, – Марко не пытался сделать вид, что не понимает, о чем говорил Дэвлин. – Но это ничего не значит, Лин, ты свободный человек и можешь проводить время, с кем хочешь.  
– Я очень обязан ему, Марк, – грустно признался доктор. – Если бы не Олан, то я не знаю, где бы я сейчас был.  
Оушен хотел было отмахнуться от чужих откровений, но вовремя вспомнил, чего стоило им обоим один раз не выслушанное объяснение, и передумал.  
– Почти одиннадцать лет назад ты свидетельствовал перед советом, что в моей крови гуляет наркотик, – сказал он, – но потом, как я понимаю, признался, что солгал? – Дэвлин кивнул с отсутствующим видом. – Служебное несоответствие, верно?  
– Да, – доктор говорил негромко, и его тон был нарочито ровным, будто он изо всех сил старался не показывать эмоции. – Меня лишили лицензии и отправили в плазму. Наверно, в истории флота не было более скоротечной службы, – он невесело усмехнулся.  
– В чем суть твоей сделки? – Оушен понял, что больше не может отмахиваться от происходящего, ведь в том, что произошло, было и приличная доля его вины.  
– Пока я выполняю поручения совета, лицензия действительна, стоит мне взбрыкнуть, и я больше не смогу практиковать, – Дэвлин будто окончательно отрешился от действительности. – Хотя, если подумать, у меня уйма других вариантов, но я всегда мечтал стать врачом. Глупо, да?  
– Ни капли, – не согласился с ним Марко и, не дав себе задуматься, решительно притянул к себе Дэвлина, удобно устроив его в своих объятьях. – Ты такой, какой есть, – добавил он, – и с этим остается только смириться. Ты скажешь им завтра? – вернулся к прежней теме разговора капитан.  
– Лучше сегодня, им многое нужно обдумать, – Сайкс понемногу оттаивал, будто расправлялась туго закрученная пружина где-то глубоко внутри. – Им действительно будет лучше здесь, Марк, им необходима стабильность, которой и в помине нет в космосе, тебе ли не знать.  
– Как скажешь, – согласился Оушен, про себя подумав, что это даже хорошо, что новенькие так быстро их покинут, труднее было бы, если команда успела к ним привязаться. Отчего-то капитан был уверен, что Нарриса и Тай примут предложение Дэвлина. – Холодает, – стремясь сменить тему, сказал мужчина. – Нам пора возвращаться.   
– Да, конечно, – не стал спорить доктор и неохотно выпутался из объятий, но не спешил подниматься на ноги. – Откуда ты узнал? – и вновь ему не нужно было уточнять.  
– Мне приснился сон, – Марко прекрасно знал, как это звучит, но вопреки его опасениям, Дэв не спешил смеяться, напротив, он стал смертельно серьезен. – Все в порядке? – поспешил уточнить Оушен.  
– Да, конечно, – Сайкс криво улыбнулся и резко встал. – Пойдем?  
Капитан понял, что никто не собирается объяснять ему, что происходит, но не стал допытываться. Встав, он отряхнул налипшую на брюки листву.  
– Веди, – с мягкой улыбкой попросил он собеседника, – а то я более чем уверен, что не найду дорогу обратно.  
Дэвлин лишь кивнул и уверенно пошел в сторону скрывающегося за темнотой леса дома.

***  
К счастью, Тай и Нарриса еще не успели уйти спать, так что доктор сразу отвел их в сторону и озвучил свое предложение. Судя по тому, какими взглядами обменялись новички, Дэв оказался прав, остаться на планете для них было явно предпочтительней.  
– Дэвлин, – если честно, Марко даже не заметил адмирала, стоящего у окна с кружкой, пока тот не заговорил.  
– Что еще случилось? – с легкой неохотой спросил Сайкс.  
– Пару месяцев назад на планету упал корабль, – все тем же размеренным тоном продолжил Олан.  
– Аварийная посадка? – уточнил Дэв. Был в карантине планеты существенный минус: они не могли принять даже поврежденные суда, что уже несколько раз заканчивалось катастрофой.  
– Нет, – адмирал наконец повернулся к собеседнику, причем в глаза ему он старался не смотреть. – Они делали сьемку с орбиты, сам же знаешь, что здесь есть несколько весьма богатых месторождений. Предупреждению не вняли и попытались сесть на ночной стороне.  
– Кто-нибудь был на месте падения? – доктор прекрасно понимал, что защитная система Юдоли не позволила бы кораблю совершить спокойную посадку.  
– Они слишком далеко разбились, один я на раздолбанном флаере решил не лететь, – Ноа натянуто улыбнулся. – К тому же наша рухлядь при сканировании не нашла выживших.  
– И что вы хотите от меня? – Дэвлин действительно не совсем понимал, зачем была рассказана эта история.  
– Нужно хотя бы узнать, кем они были, – Олан поставил свою кружку на столик и взялся за бутылку. – И похоронить то, что от них осталось.  
– У меня есть дела поважнее, – отмахнулся Сайкс, ему действительно не было особого дела до не внявших доброму совету покойников.  
– Я надеялся, что этим может заняться команда «Рейнджера». Конечно, я дам им сопровождение, – поспешил добавить адмирал, заметив, что Дэвлин собрался спорить.   
– Я все еще не понимаю, почему вы обратились ко мне, Ноа? – Сайкс устало посмотрел на собеседника. – Ведь я всего лишь бортовой врач, а подобные вопросы обычно решает капитан.  
– Возможно, на корабле ты и просто врач, но на этой дурной планете ты почти бог.  
– Не нужно, Ноа, – мягко укорил его Дэвлин. – Что скажешь, Марко? – обратился он к немного обескураженному Оушену.  
– Нам, в принципе, не сложно, – нейтрально отозвался тот. – Особенно если проводники будут.  
– В здешнем лесу опасно, – напомнил Дэв. – Ты же сам видел, какие существа там водятся.   
– Я посоветуюсь с командой, – Марко склонен был согласиться на предложение адмирала, но для начала действительно стоило убедиться, что остальные не против опасной прогулки.  
– Как скажете, капитан, – Олан скупо улыбнулся и отвел глаза. Марко показалось, что собеседник чувствует вину, но, скорее всего, совершенно не за то, что скидывает на гостей неприятную работу. – Тогда продолжим этот разговор за завтраком, – добавил адмирал и, не дожидаясь ответа, ушел прочь.  
– Ты не хочешь, чтобы мы выполнили просьбу Олана? – спросил Марко, когда шаги адмирала затихли где-то в глубине дома.  
– Я всего лишь не хочу, чтобы вы рисковали попусту, – неохотно признался Дэвлин. – К тому же сомневаюсь, что кому-то есть дело до тех смертников.  
– Это не значит, что нужно просто о них забыть, – капитан вдруг представил, что его корабль упал на какой-то отдаленной планете и никто даже не попробовал сообщить об этом. Стоит признать: это было одно из немногого, чего мужчина по-настоящему боялся – пропасть без следа на просторах космоса, так чтобы никто не узнал о происшедшем. – Даже если остальные откажутся, я все равно пойду.  
– Марк… – начал было Дэвлин, но, видно, что-то разглядев в лице собеседника, прервался, а потом неохотно добавил: – Как знаешь. Уже поздно, думаю, стоит отправляться спать.  
Марко кивнул, с трудом поборов желание спросить, в чьей постели сегодня собирается провести ночь доктор, подобный вопрос был бы более чем неуместен.  
– Спокойной ночи, – пробормотал Оушен и поспешно ушел на второй этаж, опасаясь, что если задержится, то действительно может сказать что-то лишнее.  
Дэвлин проводил его задумчивым взглядом, понимая, что со старым знакомым творится что-то странное, но не находя в себе сил разобраться с этим.  
Тай и Нарриса, которые во время разговора делали вид, что их здесь нет, оживились и засыпали доктора вопросами о происходящем на планете, которой предстояло стать их домом. На этот раз Дэвлин не пытался ничего скрыть, напротив, обстоятельно расписывал все известные ему правила, также он выполнил обещание и скачал для кошки информацию, так что неудивительно, что разошлись они глубоко за полночь.

Марко.  
Через открытые окна в комнату проникал воздух Юдоли, наполненный будоражащими ароматами и звуками. Марко подавил желание захлопнуть створки, таким образом прячась от чуждого мира и его иррациональной притягательности. В свете двух лун мужчина без труда рассмотрел кота: тот спал, свернувшись калачиком, будто пытаясь спрятаться от неведомой опасности, и то и дело нервно дергал ушами. Оушен покачал головой и все же закрыл окно: пусть Шарис потом будет жаловаться на жару, но зато хоть поспит спокойно. Сам же Марко, несмотря на усталость, не смог сомкнуть глаз. В конечном итоге, покрутившись на кровати, он устроился на подоконнике с планшетом, но работать не получалось, да и книга, которую он начал читать еще в полете, не увлекла. Так что вскоре капитан поймал себя на том, что бездумно смотрит на лес, который казался опасным хищником, затаившимся перед прыжком.  
«А ведь завтра, если команда согласится, мне придется ночевать там», – подумал Марко и зябко поежился от представленной картины. Впрочем, это не заставило его отступить.  
Мысли о предстоящем путешествии заставили мужчину вновь вернуться в постель: не стоило отправляться в дорогу уставшим, ничем хорошим это обычно не заканчивается.  
На этот раз сон принял капитана в свои объятья почти мгновенно, но было ли это сном?  
Марко увидел знакомую до каждой трещины на стенах комнату, в которой провел лучшие три года своей жизни. Он совершенно не понимал, почему видит подобное, и четко осознавал, что все вокруг нереально, но не смог ничего менять или как-то уйти прочь. Вошедший Дэвлин выглядел отвратительно: он был порядком перепачкан в крови, губы кривились в горькой усмешке, но самым страшным, пожалуй, были глаза – совершенно пустые, без какого либо выражения. Он прошел мимо Марко, будто не заметив, или действительно не видел? Оушен поймал себя на мысли, что перед ним сейчас кто-то разыгрывает представление, и изо всех сил постарался проснуться, но ничего вновь не вышло. Оставалось только смотреть на то, как Дэвлин вытаскивает из бара бутылку и пьет прямо из горлышка, словно не чувствует вкуса.  
– Эй, что ты творишь? – не сдерживается Марко. – Поставь на место. Лин, тебе нельзя столько пить.  
Была у Дэвлина такая слабость: если он начинал пить, то не мог остановиться до тех пор, пока не падал, и порой в пьяном виде творил такое, что в самом начале отношений Марко поставил условие: доктор употребляет только безалкогольные напитки. Стоит признать, что Сайкс не особо и спорил. Вот только в этом странном сне, кажется, на запрет Дэв наплевал, во всяком случае, он спокойно приговорил бутылку и явно не собирался на этом останавливаться.   
По комнате поплыли звуки «Имперского марша», Марко сам ради шутки поставил эту мелодию на домашний комм. Сайкс не ответил на вызов, только мимолетно взглянул на идентификатор абонента. Он, видно, собрался уходить, так и не потрудившись привести себя в приличный вид. Только теперь до капитана дошло, что он видит перед собой не карантинного медика, к которому уже успел привыкнуть, а того немного вздорного, но от этого не менее любимого парня, с которым провел несколько прекрасных лет рядом. И смотреть на то, что с ним творится, не было никаких сил. Мужчина резко подался вперед и схватил Дэвлина за руку. Что странно, ему это удалось. Доктор остановился и, нехотя обернувшись, посмотрел на того, кто пытается ему помешать. Марко с затаенной радостью заметил, как пустота в синих глазах сменяется удивлением.  
– Марк? – голос Сайкса звучал глухо и хрипло, будто он долгое время кричал. – Что ты здесь… – он не договорил, реальность потекла, съемная квартира сменилась поляной на Юдоли, а Дэвлин вновь стал таким, каким являлся вне сна. – Бездна, – устало ругнулся он.  
– Что происходит? – недовольно уточнил Марко, хотя уже начал догадываться, каким будет ответ.  
– Мы спим, – озвучил очевидное Дэв.  
– И? Это не может быть особенностью планеты, скорее уж, сомнительным подарком ализарки, – Оушен начал закипать. – Кажется, ты говорил, что у этого народа строгие правила относительно телепатии.  
– Это не она, Марко, – Дэвлин поморщился и присел на траву.  
– А кто тогда? – капитан же, напротив, заметался по поляне, пытаясь побороть свой гнев.  
– Я, – как само собой разумеющееся ответил Сайкс. – И ты сам, – добавил он, прежде чем Марко успел отреагировать.   
– Ты можешь объяснить нормально? – рявкнул капитан.  
– Могу, но не буду, – Дэв смотрел прямо перед собой и выглядел настолько спокойно, что его хотелось хорошенько встряхнуть.  
– С чего бы это? – уточнил Марко, с трудом удерживаясь от ругательств.  
– Потому что это сон и нет никакой гарантии, что ты вспомнишь наш разговор утром, – ответил доктор. – А я не хочу повторяться.  
– Ладно, – недовольно буркнул Оушен и, сделав ещё один круг по поляне, присел рядом с собеседником. – Значит, поговорим утром, так?  
– Если вспомним, – не стал отказываться Дэвлин.  
Какое-то время мужчины молчали, прекрасно осознавая странность ситуации, но при этом не пытаясь её изменить.  
– В самом начале, – нарушил тишину Марко, – это был твой сон, верно? Или, точнее, воспоминание, – добавил он, отметив, что Дэв несколько смущен.  
– Да, – не стал спорить тот, но, судя по всему, и рассказывать он не собирался.  
– Мне что, каждое слово из тебя тянуть нужно? – уже не зло, а устало уточнил Оушен.  
– Я просто не хочу об этом говорить, – отмахнулся доктор.  
– Ладно, – как-то излишне покладисто отозвался Марко. – Тогда, может, выведешь нас отсюда?  
– Не могу, – доктор немного раздражённо, дернул за стебель одной из местных трав, поранив пальцы об ее острые края. – Пока в реальности нас кто-нибудь не разбудит, мы останемся здесь, – он посмотрел на свою руку, точнее, на заживающий порез.  
– И что, нам теперь здесь до победного сидеть? – у Марко даже сил уже не осталось, чтобы разозлиться.  
– Можешь прилечь, – любезно предложил Дэв. – Или походить. В общем, развлекайся, мой дорогой.  
Марко хотел сказать что-нибудь язвительное, но слов не нашлось, так что он раздражённо махнул рукой и действительно улегся.  
– Интересно, а во сне можно уснуть? – спросил он, глядя на просвет между ветвей, в котором с трудом можно было различить небо с россыпью звёзд.  
– Попробуй, – Дэвлин задумался о чем-то своем и явно не горел желанием поддерживать разговор.  
– Лиииин, – протянул Оушен, ему не удавалось лежать спокойно, тишина вокруг нервировала. Мужчина понял, что был бы рад даже хриплым крикам хищников. – Если уж это твой сон, то, может, хотя бы декорации сменишь?  
Доктор пожал плечами, и реальность вновь потекла, меняясь.  
Теперь они оказались посреди бескрайней пустыни, которая даже при свете луны казалась раскаленной. Не встречающий на своём пути препятствий ветер то и дело подхватывал песок и, закружив его вихрем, бросал в сторону, рисуя причудливые узоры.  
– А лучше ничего не нашлось? – спросил Марко.  
Дэвлин будто только теперь заметил, где они оказались, смертельно побледнел и закрыл глаза. На этот раз переход напоминал разбитое вдребезги стекло, Марко даже показалось, что несколько осколков, отлетев в его сторону, глубоко впились в тело, обжигая. Но во всяком случае, картина, открывшаяся мужчине, была многим приятней прежней. Хотя стандартный гостиничный номер не поражал роскошью, но дарил покой своей привычной безликостью.  
– Вот так явно лучше, – сказал он, вытягиваясь на жестковатой кровати. – А что это за пустыня была?  
– Марк, сделай доброе дело, – с вымученной улыбкой попросил Дэвлин, – помолчи. Это и так не лучшие из моих снов, постарайся окончательно не превратить их в кошмары.  
– Так, стоп, – Оушен резко поднялся и пристально посмотрел на собеседника, наконец-то находя причину его отрешенности. – Ты что, по-прежнему видишь тот первый сон?  
– Да, – нехотя ответил Дэв.  
– Почему… – начал было Марко, но тут Сайкс открыл глаза и в упор посмотрел на него тем самым пустым, мертвым взглядом, и мужчина забыл, о чем хотел спросить.  
– Спи без снов, Марк, – тихо попросил доктор. – Я не звал тебя.  
И Оушен почувствовал, как против воли закрываются глаза и он проваливается в привычный мир собственных сновидений.  
Утром Оушен проснулся переполненный решимостью узнать, что же творится с ним уже вторую ночь. Вопреки словам Дэвлина он не забыл их общий сон, напротив, произошедшее впечаталось в память и казалось вполне реальным. Вот только доктор уже успел покинуть дом и, скорее всего, опять планировал не появляться до позднего вечера.  
В столовой собрались семья адмирала и команда Рейнджера, но в отличие от вечера, за столом вёлся оживленный разговор. Грегори пытался уговорить ламию и кота поучаствовать в очередной охоте. Старший Олан едва заметно улыбался, но не спешил говорить сыну, что уже нашел другое занятие для этих разумных, или действительно не был уверен, что Марко согласится.  
– Да ладно вам! – горячился Грег. – Это же весело.  
– Думаю, у нас будет чем заняться и без охоты. – отмахнулся от парня кот и, любопытно блестя глазами, обратился к капитану: – Верно, Марко?  
– Только если вы сами захотите, – Оушен старался сделать вид, что для него это не особо важно. – Дело небезопасное, да и приятным я его бы не назвал.  
– Расскажи, – требовательно прошипела ламия.  
Марко посмотрел на старшего Олана, как бы прося его присоединиться к разговору.  
– Некоторое время назад на планету упал корабль, – адмирал не спешил открывать подробности, но скорее из-за присутствующих здесь сына и невестки, чем из недоверия экипажу Рейнджера. Оушен задумался о том, знают ли живущие на Юдоли разумные, в какой изоляции они на самом деле находятся? Ноа между тем продолжил объяснение: – Я хотел попросить вас узнать о них как можно больше и, конечно, придать тела земле.  
Кот и ламия переглянулись, Марко спокойно ждал их решения, понимая, что роль могильщиков не очень прельщает друзей.  
– Сколько это займёт времени? – уточнила более рассудительная Инглесс.  
– Около трех суток на дорогу и еще как минимум день на месте, – прикинул адмирал. – У вас будет проводник, но по понятным причинам с кораблем придётся разбираться без его помощи.  
– Вам будет нужен черный ящик… – задумчиво зашипела ламия, – и личные файлы команды. Какой тип у упавшего корабля?  
– Что-то вроде вашего курьера, но с расширенной грузоподъёмностью.   
– Пират? – недовольно фыркнул кот.  
– Возможно, – не стал отрицать Олан. – Или частник без царя в голове.  
Шарис и Инглесс вновь обменялись быстрыми взглядами.  
– Мы за, – озвучил их мнение Ша. – Когда выходим?   
– Решать вам, – не стал давить адмирал. – Все необходимое уже готово.  
– Нужен будет навигатор и точный маршрут, – озвучил Марко свои требования, – а также возможность связи с городом на всякий случай. И, конечно, стандартный набор для высадки на малоизученную планету. Если у вас нет чего-то из перечисленного, то придется лететь к Рейнджеру.  
– Я дам все, о чем вы сказали, кроме связи, для нее хватит и ваших коммуникаторов, только нужно подключить их к охранной сети, – он бросил взгляд на ламию, та тут же кивнула, соглашаясь этим заняться.  
– Завтра, – подвел итог Марко. – А сегодня лучше ещё раз все перепроверить.  
– А также поговорить с доктором, – дополнил Олан. – Уверен, он не планировал, что вы будете находиться в здешнем лесу дольше необходимого, так что не стал травить ваш организм всеми имеющимися в наличии вакцинами.  
– Дэвлин перестраховщик, – не согласился с ним Марко.   
– Да, – адмирал тепло, хоть и несколько смущенно улыбнулся, – но он лучше других знает, когда не стоит выходить за рамки необходимого.  
– Значит, я найду его, пока Инглесс будет разбираться со связью, – решил не препираться по мелочам Оушен.   
– Можете спросить у любого в городе, и вам укажут верное направление, – посоветовал Ноа, но отчего-то капитан был уверен, что советы ему не понадобятся, во всяком случае, если Дэвлин не решит всеми силами избежать обещанного во сне разговора, да и тогда легче найти иголку в стоге сена, чем одного доктора.


	7. Chapter 7

Покончив с завтраком, Марко отдал помощнице свой коммуникатор и направился в город, надеясь, что ему не придется потратить весь день в погоне за Сайксом. Что удивительно, ему повезло почти сразу: Дэвлин сидел на открытой террасе небольшого кафе и неторопливо листал очередную папку с документами, на стуле рядом с ним покоилась еще приличная стопка, но непохоже было, что это хоть сколько-то удручает мужчину.  
– Я присяду? – для виду спросил Марко.  
– Валяй, – Дэв даже не поднял глаз, лишь сделал глоток из своей кружки и перевернул страницу.  
– Мы решили идти, – нарушил молчание Марко. Доктор пожал плечами, будто говоря: «А я-то здесь при чем?». – Адмирал предположил, что ты захочешь добавить еще пару вакцин к тому списку, что вколол нам на «Рейнджере».  
– Да, не помешает. – по-прежнему безучастно откликнулся Сайкс. – Я не планировал, что вы будете бродить по здешнему милому лесочку.  
– Твое неодобрение не повлияет на мое решение, – нейтрально сказал Оушен.  
– Я знаю, – Дэвлин криво улыбнулся и, убрав в сторону документы, поднял глаза на собеседника. – Ты еще что-то хотел?  
– Не помешало бы услышать твои объяснения по поводу случившегося ночью, Лин, – не дав себе шанса передумать, сказал капитан.  
– А я уж было понадеялся, что ты забыл свой сон, – безрадостно отметил Сайкс. – Полагаю, ты хочешь знать, как такое возможно?  
– В точку, – Марко даже не пытался смягчить свой тон. – А то как-то не хотелось бы присутствовать при определенных моментах твоей жизни, да и чужие кошмары мне не особо нужны, хватает и собственных, – Оушен говорил резко, даже не пытаясь быть вежливым.  
– Насчет твоего первого сна у меня нет объяснений, – Дэвлин тоже перешел на сухой, деловой тон. – Но предполагаю, что здесь не обошлось без Миррайи. Скорее всего, она не смогла удержать свою силу в узде, хотя стоит сделать скидку для ревнующей женщины, – Марко едва заметно кивнул, принимая объяснения, но не спешил говорить, ожидая продолжения.  
Дэв же вновь потянулся к своей кружке, пытаясь оттянуть продолжение рассказа.  
– Ты помнишь наш полет на Марс? – сказал он немного невпопад, вновь отведя взгляд. – Во время моей практики.  
– Да, – не стал скрывать Оушен, про себя прикидывая, какое это может иметь отношение к происходящему.  
– А жреца в лиловом? – уточнил Дэвлин.  
А вот с этим у Марко были проблемы. Он тогда набрался со случайно оказавшимися на Марсе одногруппниками и весьма смутно помнил, что произошло после возвращения в отель. Вроде была поздняя прогулка по парку, которые на красной планете были редкостью и охранялись так, что лишний раз зайти не захочешь. Вот только когда это останавливало Дэвлина? Он в ту пору всегда получал то, что хотел, ну или почти всегда.  
– Значит, не помнишь, – сделал вывод из долгого молчания доктор.  
– Так освежи мне память, будь добр, – едко посоветовал Марко, ловя себя на том, что начинает беситься, хотя и причин для этого особых нет.  
– Мы наткнулись на посольство с одной из окраинных планет, – не обращая внимания на резкость, продолжил рассказ Дэвлин. – У них весьма своеобразные верования, которые показались тебе смешными. А я сам счел этот народ обладателями некой генетической мутации, поэтому не спешил тащить тебя прочь. Слово за слово, и взбешенный нашим упорством жрец предложил пройти один из их ритуалов.  
– Я могу понять, почему согласился сам, но почему ты-то не воспротивился? – Марко по-прежнему не помнил случившегося, во всяком случае, полностью, хотя несколько эпизодов все же всплыли.  
– Ты казался заинтересованным в происходящем, так что я решил не мешать тебе развлекаться, – признался Дэв.  
– И в чём была суть того ритуала? – поторопил Марко, оставив остальные вопросы на потом.  
– Старик сказал, что, узнав страхи друг друга, мы сможем лучше понимать чужие мотивы, – доктор невесело хмыкнул, – но, видно, где-то жрец ошибся, во всяком случае, с пониманием у нас в скором времени возникли приличные проблемы.  
– Что-то не сходится, – Оушен покачал головой. – У меня не было подобного рода снов прежде, да и после нашей встречи на «Рейнджере» тоже, все началось только здесь. Я все-таки считаю, что все дело в ализарке.  
– Миррайа здесь не при чем, – не согласился Дэвлин. – Она не пошла бы против правил ради такой мелочи, слишком хорошо знает, к чему это может привести.  
– Тогда я жду другого внятного объяснения, – Марко не собирался отступать: он не верил в мистику, богов и прочее, но знал, что есть существа, наделенные необычными способностями, и по-прежнему считал, что без одного из них здесь не обошлось.  
– Я уже все сказал, Марко, – резче, чем прежде, сказал Дэвлин. – Если тебе этого мало, можешь поискать объяснения сам, – с этими словами доктор вновь вернулся к изучению документов. – Вечером я введу вам необходимые препараты, а пока можешь заниматься чем угодно.  
– И все-таки, Лин, почему именно сейчас и откуда ты, черт возьми, знаешь, что виноват именно этот ритуал? – капитан не спешил уходить прочь.  
– Потому что я видел того жреца пару лет назад, – неохотно признался Дэв. – Он сказал, что из-за нашей принадлежности к другому виду связь развивалась иначе. И чтобы окончательно избавить тебя от сомнений, я уже видел твои сны прежде, хоть и не понимал, что это такое.  
Несколько минут Марко потрясенно молчал, лихорадочно пытаясь вспомнить, какие именно кошмары видел в последнее время. Как ни странно, он даже не думал, что Дэвлин может как-то использовать увиденное, подобной подлости от доктора ожидать было глупо, но все равно такое вмешательство напрягало.  
– Это можно как-то убрать? – уточнил Оушен.  
– Кто знает, – уклончиво ответил Дэв. – Возможно, тот старик мог бы помочь, но ему сейчас сильно не до таких мелочей.  
– Ещё одна планета на карантине? – Марко бы не удивился положительному ответу, но доктор покачал головой.  
– Просто вспышка одной из ригелианских лихорадок, – доктор грустно усмехнулся. – С самой болезнью мы справились без особого труда, но ее последствия придётся разгребать еще лет двадцать. Впрочем, это не мой сектор, – цинично добавил он. – Так что я не особо заморачиваюсь.  
Марко подумал, что стоило бы прикрикнуть на Дэвлина, сказать, что нельзя так относиться к чужим жизням, будто они лишь куклы в руках нерадивого ребенка, но мужчина вовремя одернул себя. В такой работе, как у Сайкса, нельзя быть слишком сердечным: так и с ума сойти недолго от понимания того, что тебе решать, кому жить, а кому уже не имеет смысла помогать.  
– Значит, этого не изменить? – вместо гневной отповеди ещё раз уточнил мужчина.  
– Во всяком случае, пока мы на Юдоли, – предельно честно ответил Сайкс, – здесь я почти не контролирую свои эмоции и не закрываю разум, а значит, ничего не мешает той связи, что протянул между нами старик.  
– Ты так поступаешь из-за Миррайи, – догадался Марко, вспомнив отрывок подслушанного разговора.  
– Да, – не стал отрицать доктор.  
– Не понимаю, – признался Оушен, – ты не похож на того, кто позволит копаться у себя в голове просто так.  
– А кто сказал, что я ничего не получаю взамен? – Дэвлин тяжело вздохнул, а потом, решив, что увертками только затягивает разговор, ответил предельно честно и развернуто: – Семь лет назад на Ализаре случился некий катаклизм, о подробностях которого я по понятным причинам говорить не могу, в результате планете грозило полное вымирание, и никто не мог бы им помочь просто в силу различий в физиологии. Тогда советом Ализара было принято решение принять кого-то из карантинных медиков в одну из правящих ализарских семей, этот ритуал предполагает обмен кровью, – Сайкс привлек к себе внимание человека, стоящего за стойкой, и указал на свою кружку, спустя пару минут та вновь до краев была наполнена ароматным напитком, заменяющим местным кофе.  
– Загвоздка в том, – без понуканий продолжил доктор, стоило официанту отойти, – что для подобного ритуала необходимо наличие предков с Ализара. Быстро проведенное исследование показало, что у меня они были, хоть это и стало открытием. – Дэв замолчал, погрузившись в воспоминания, Марко спокойно ждал, не желая испортить момент откровенности.  
– Планету мы спасли, – с кривой улыбкой заговорил доктор, – и нас выперли прочь со всей возможной поспешностью. Вскоре я начал замечать за собой определенные странности, а четыре года назад чуть не прикончил пару десятков человек, всего лишь разозлившись. Причины этого были более чем ясны, а тот чип, что ализарцы носят на флоте отчего-то совершенно не помогал мне, но на все запросы совет планеты отвечал вежливым посылом по всем известному адресу. Тогда-то и появилась Миррайа, она согласилась обучить меня держать под контролем полученное, а взамен я на время своего пребывания на Юдоли открываю для нее свой разум. Более чем выгодная сделка, как ни посмотри, позволяющая нам обоим сохранить рассудок.  
– Я, пожалуй, воздержусь от комментариев, – сказал Оушен, хотя мог бы много чего сказать об ализарцах и их неблагодарности.  
– Спасибо тебе за это, – видно, от Дэвлина не укрылись эмоции собеседника. – Надеюсь, я ответил на все твои вопросы?  
– В большинстве своем, – Марко улыбнулся, давая понять, что не собирается продолжать выпытывать. – Почему ты настолько против, чтобы мы отправлялись в эту экспедицию? – все-таки уточнил мужчина.  
Дэвлин едва заметно поморщился.  
– Эта планета плохо изучена и уже успела преподнести несколько неприятных сюрпризов. Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал, Марк.  
Дэвлин подался вперед и накрыл своей ладонью руку собеседника.  
– Что бы ты не думал, для меня очень важно… – поймав изумленный взгляд Оушена, Дэв прервался и отпрянул. – Прости, это было неуместно.  
Капитан неловко улыбнулся в ответ и встал.  
– Я, пожалуй, больше не буду тебя отвлекать, – мужчина указал на гору макулатуры, которая требовала внимания Сайкса. – Встретимся вечером.  
– Да, конечно, – равнодушно ответил Дэвлин, вновь становясь невозмутимым и уверенным в себе, будто эта короткая вспышка, проблеск истинных чувств Марко только померещился.  
Кивнув на прощанье, Оушен поспешил прочь: ему еще нужно было многое успеть, ведь вопреки мнению Дэва он очень серьезно относился к грядущему походу и не собирался подвергать свой экипаж даже малейшей опасности.

Этим вечером за столом в гостиной собрались все, Дэвлин, видно, решил, что достаточно наказал ализарку, и не стал задерживаться в городе. Поэтому в комнате царила легкая непринужденная атмосфера, экипаж «Рейнджера» предвкушал завтрашний поход, а старший Олан стремился как можно больше рассказать об особенностях лесов Юдоли, словно боясь, что недостаточная информированность принесет вред.  
– Ноа, – наконец прервал его монолог Сайкс, – успокойтесь, все будет хорошо, ведь вы отправляете с гостями своих лучших охотников.  
– Я знаю, – Олан сник, будто придавленный каким-то грузом, – но не могу не думать, о неоднозначности этой планеты.  
– Это все равно нужно сделать, – вступил в разговор Марко. Он был немного удивлен тому, что адмирал, который еще вчера был так уверен в необходимости похода, теперь готов пойти на попятный. – Не вам же туда идти, в конце концов.  
– Возможно, мне и стоило самому… – начал было Олан, но, поймав взгляд супруги, прервался. – И действительно, чего это я? – с немного натянутой улыбкой добавил он, расправляя плечи и вновь превращаясь в уверенного в себе человека, который, по сути, в одиночку управляет целой планетой.  
Остаток ужина прошел уже за совершенно другими разговорами. Любопытный кот выпытывал у старшего Олана особенности самых звездных его похождений, от многих вопросов адмирал умело увиливал, а на другие отвечал удивительно подробно. В конце концов все свелось к шуточной перепалке, а потом все разбрелись по комнатам: стоило хорошо отдохнуть, ведь грядущий день обещал преподнести множество сюрпризов.

Вот только для капитана «Рейнджера галактики» неожиданности начались гораздо раньше, точнее, с того момента, когда, он удобно устроившись на кровати, уснул.  
Та планета порядком напоминала Юдоль, вот только большую часть ее поверхности занимал океан, поэтому было очень трудно дышать от обилия влаги в воздухе. Марко не нужно было открывать глаза, чтобы знать, где он оказался. Все тело болело, а правая рука горела огнем, мужчина знал, что она сломана, равно как и то, что на коже полно ожогов. С трудом разлепив спекшиеся веки, Оушен посмотрел туда, где должен был находиться практически уничтоженный легкий истребитель, вот только его там не было. Картина, открывшаяся капитану, была куда страшнее: «Рейнджер галактики» нелепо завалился на бок, зияя дырами по всей обшивке, от корабля исходил сильный запах гари, но открытого огня не было, об этом позаботилась атмосфера планеты, куда они упали. Осторожно сев, Марко попытался осмотреться, но зрение мутилось, а сознание грозило уплыть от любого резкого движения. Мужчина уже забыл, что спит, а это все лишь кошмар, он по-настоящему испугался за свой экипаж, нужно было срочно собрать себя в кучу и найти их. Он старательно гнал прочь мысль, что в той груде железа, в которую превратились инженерная секция и рубка, вряд ли кто-то мог выжить.  
– А я-то думал, что это у меня интересные сны, – раздался рядом знакомый голос. Оушен не сразу понял, кто это, и, резко повернувшись, чуть не упал навзничь, но его осторожно подхватили, придерживая больную руку.  
– Никогда не лечил переломы в чужих кошмарах, – как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Дэвлин. – Просветишь меня, недалекого, где это мы оказались?  
– В болоте, – прохрипел в ответ Марко.  
– Вот как, – Дэв спокойно улыбнулся и, достав из сумки шприц с обезболивающим, вколол его собеседнику. – Я бы, конечно, предпочел более развернутый ответ, да и так сойдет. Пить хочешь? – перескочил он на другую тему, а Марко поймал себя на мысли, что все это начинает отдавать бредом: он в своем кошмаре, сидит рядом с Дэвлином, и тот, похоже, на полном серьезе решил начать обрабатывать его раны.  
Оттолкнул в сторону протянутую фляжку, мужчина зло уставился на доктора.  
– Хватит заниматься ерундой! – рявкнул он.  
– А что мне, по-твоему, делать? – Дэв даже не разозлился. – Просто сидеть и смотреть, как ты борешься со своим страхом, ждать, когда ты наконец проснешься? Не мой путь, знаешь ли.  
– Мне казалось, что ты стал достаточно равнодушен к чужим страданиям за годы службы, – Марко начал жалеть о вылетевших словах, едва закончив фразу, но вопреки его опасениям Сайкс не вспылил, лишь криво улыбнулся и ответил:  
– Я действительно достаточно отстранен обычно, но вот когда что-то происходит с тобой, сложно оставаться спокойным. Так уж вышло, Марк, и мне совершенно неважно, явь это или лишь плод воображения.  
– А во сне ты более смел, – отметил Оушен.  
– Здесь всегда есть шанс того, что утром ты просто все забудешь или решишь, что произошедшее не имеет ничего общего с реальностью, – с лукавой улыбкой признался Дэвлин. – Так ты позволишь осмотреть тебя?  
– Валяй, – Марко почувствовал, что ему стало легче дышать, вся жуть, навеянная кошмаром, развеялась.  
– Итак, ты что-то сказал про болото… – между делом подтолкнул к откровенности Дэвлин. – Не припомню, чтобы эта бедная птичка, – доктор небрежно махнул рукой в сторону «Рейнджера», – когда-нибудь была в таком месте.  
– А молча оказать первую помощь не судьба? – вяло огрызнулся Оушен и был награжден излишне знакомой снисходительной полуулыбкой.  
– Если бы я был просто медиком, то всегда пожалуйста, но таким, как я, порядком промывают мозги всякой психологической мутью, видно, я уже неисправим.  
– Ты и психология, – выразительно сказал Марко, – это даже не смешно.  
После этого заявления Дэв порядком подрастерял свое хорошее настроение и, только закончив делать перевязку, буркнул:  
– Если хочешь хорошо пройти проверку, то просто обязан разбираться во всей этой хрени.  
– И часто приходится выдавать ожидаемый результат за истинный? – полюбопытствовал Оушен.  
– Не имеет значения, – доктор проверил, хорошо ли зафиксирована рука, и отошел в сторону.  
Марко уж было решил, что Сайкс не проронит и слова до пробуждения, но ошибся.  
– Кажется, любой капитан боится потерять свою команду, – сказал Дэвлин, глядя в сторону все еще горящего «Рейнджера», – но свой страх выглядит более реалистичным, что ли. У нас еще достаточно времени до утра, так, может, ты все-таки расскажешь, что же случилось с тобой на этой планете, раз твое подсознание выдает такие трюки?  
– Я бы с удовольствием притопил тебя под ближайшей кочкой… – буркнул себе под нос Оушен. – Вот только это едва ли поможет. Ты же вроде говорил, что читал о моей неудачной посадке?  
– Если учесть исходные условия, – Дэвлин наконец перестал всматриваться в корабль и присел рядом с собеседником, – то я не назвал бы ее неудачной. Кажется, именно после этого случая ты получил «Рейнджер»?  
– Именно, – Марко замолчал, но лишь для того, чтобы подобрать правильные слова. – Мой капитан был одним из старейших во флоте, честный вояка, из тех, кто никогда не стал бы адмиралом из-за своего нежелания выслуживаться. Команда верила в него, но, как оказалось, напрасно. Я никогда не узнаю, что заставило этого человека поступить так, как он поступил. Хотел ли он славы и просто ошибся в расчетах? Специально ввел неверный курс? Ответа нет. Все, что я могу сказать – он сполна расплатился за свое решение, а я всего лишь попытался спасти жизни.  
– И застрял на неизученной планете на окраине галактики, если я верно понимаю, – дополнил Дэвлин его слова. – Ты боишься не смерти, а того, что о ней никто не узнает, именно поэтому ты так твердо решил идти к тому упавшему пирату.  
– Браво, прекрасный вывод, – саркастично воскликнул Оушен. – И что теперь?  
– Это ничего не изменило, – пожал плечами Дэв, – но во всяком случае я стал понимать твои мотивы.  
– Видно, так этот союз и должен был работать, по мнению того жреца, верно? – Марко так и не вспомнил толком, что случилось с ними на Марсе, так что мог полагаться только на слова Дэвлина, вот и решил уточнить.  
– Кто знает, – Сайкс задумчиво смотрел куда-то в сторону горизонта. – Вот и спасатели, – он указал рукой на крошечные точки в небе. – Даже сну нужно хорошее завершение. Думаю, мне пора.  
– А чего же боишься ты, Дэвлин? – крикнул в спину уходящему доктору Марко. – Почему ты видел тот сон?  
– Мне казалось, это очевидно, – не останавливаясь, сказал Дэв. – Я боюсь, что ты снова вышвырнешь меня из своей жизни, не дав и слова сказать.  
Прежде чем Марко нашелся, что ответить на это, сон поплыл, уступая место голосу кота, который пытался разбудить своего капитана.  
– Что случилось, Шарис? – с трудом открывая глаза, спросил Марко. – На улице темень.  
– Нужно еще успеть позавтракать и перепроверить оборудование, – пояснил кот и, подарив капитану странный взгляд, добавил: – Если ты не передумал, конечно.  
– С чего бы это? – Оушен сел на кровати и потянулся к одежде.  
– Дэв не хочет этого похода, я решил, что он мог тебя переубедить, – неохотно ответил кот, Марко показалось, что давний друг смущен.  
– Мы идем, Ша, и если доктору Сайксу это не нравится, то это его проблемы, – резковато сказал капитан.  
– Что, опять поругались? – недовольно фыркнул кот.  
– Когда бы мы успели? – Оушен постарался выглядеть спокойным, с трудом подавляя чувства, оставленные сном и в особенности – последними словами Дэвлина.  
Кот пристально посмотрел на друга и промолчал, что крайне удивило Марко.  
– Ладно, не будем тянуть. – подвел итог он. – Ты же вроде сказал, что у нас мало времени.  
– Инглесс уже заходила, – охотно подхватил предложенную тему Ша. – Оставила подарки, – кот указал на коммуникаторы и почти незаметные гарнитуры к ним.  
– Она предусмотрительна, – похвалил помощницу Оушен.  
– Ты ведь помнишь, что местные не должны видеть сложные устройства, – сощурился инженер. – Мы же не хотим разозлить адмирала.  
Кот явно не ожидал, что в ответ на его шутку Марко что-то неразборчиво буркнет и скроется в ванной.  
– Жду тебя внизу, – крикнул вслед другу кот, совершенно не понимая, что же с тем творится с утра пораньше.  
В гостиной была лишь ламия, что весьма обрадовало Шариса: в последнее время они никак не могли остаться наедине, чтобы обсудить происходящее.  
– Что скажешь, змейка моя? – мурлыкнул кот, присаживаясь рядом с подругой.  
– Не знаю, но явно происходит что-то странное, – Инглесс недовольно повела хвостом. – Марко злится, Дэвлин упорно отказывается от роли местного бога, а адмирал Олан винит себя неизвестно за что. Нескучно, в общем. Иногда люди так утомляют.  
– Согласен с тобой, их так трудно понять, – Ша раздраженно фыркнул. – А хочется, чтобы они были счастливы.  
– Не думаю, что мы сможем помочь, – ламия грустно вздохнула.  
– Но и оставаться в стороне натура не позволит, – Шарис хитро сверкнул глазами и тут же насторожился.  
– Доброе утро, – раздался голос Сайкса со стороны лестницы. Ламия не удержалась от сердитого шипения: она не понимала, как умудрилась пропустить чужое приближение. – Не стоит злиться, полуночная госпожа, – Дэв подошел к столу и, налив себе стакан сока, продолжил: – Ведь быть бесшумным меня учили ваши сородичи.  
Ламия удивленно присвистнула – редко кому удавалось услышать подобный звук от представителей этого народа.  
– Что же вы такого сделали, доктор, что Совет приставил к вам одного из Мастеров?! – воскликнула девушка.  
– Слишком громко топал, полагаю, – отшутился Сайкс. – Вы еще не завтракали?  
– Ждем остальных, – ответил кот. Он не очень хорошо понял, что так удивило подругу, но собирался в ближайшее время это выяснить.  
– Вот и прекрасно. Мне нужно сделать вам еще пару уколов, – и прежде чем разумные успели возразить, вколол им вакцину. Под раздачу попал также и подошедший Марко, который, судя по всему, еще не успел достаточно проснуться для возмущений.  
– И тебе доброго утра, – буркнул он, потирая место укола.  
– Как настроение? – Дэвлин будто и не заметил мрачного взгляда капитана.  
– Чудесно, – вряд ли даже совершенно не разбирающийся в интонациях человек мог бы принять его слова за правду. – Ты не в курсе, когда появится наш проводник?  
– К завтраку, наверно, – Дэвлин залпом допил свой сок. – Никто в здравом уме не откажется от стряпни Миррайи.  
– Вот только ты всегда уходишь без завтрака, – ализарка вышла из кухни, услышав, что ее гости уже начали собираться.  
– Я никогда не претендовал на звание нормального человека, – не очень искренне отшутился Дэв. – К тому же я очень занят, сиятельная.  
– Тебе пора? – грустно спросила Миррайа.  
– Да, – равнодушно ответил Сайкс.  
– Не будешь нас провожать? – не смог промолчать Марко.  
– К чему? – доктор улыбнулся. – О вашем здоровье я позаботился, больше от меня ничего не зависит. Так что остается только пожелать легкой дороги, – подвел итог Дэвлин и вышел прочь.  
– Марко, он забыл свой комм, – сказала ламия, к счастью, заметив этот факт едва за Сайксом закрылась дверь. Девушка протянула капитану названный предмет, почему-то не у кого не возникло вопросов о том, кто именно должен догнать Дэвлина.  
Оушен и не собирался спорить, ему показался странным такой поспешный уход доктора.  
– Лин! – крикнул он, выбежав на крыльцо. – Ты кое-что забыл.  
Сайкс неохотно обернулся и, увидев в руках Марко свой коммуникатор, пошел обратно к дому.  
– Зачем он мне? – Дэвлин явно был недоволен задержкой.  
– По протоколу, – с ехидной улыбкой начал капитан. – Ты ведь любишь всякие правила, верно? Так вот, по протоколу группа, покинувшая основной лагерь на малоизученной планете, каждые два часа должна выходить на связь.  
– Не легче ли докладывать адмиралу? – возразил Дэв, но гарнитуру все же нацепил.  
– Я бы мог сказать, что так положено по уставу, но не хочу лгать, – к Марко возвращалось хорошее настроение. – Мне гораздо приятней будет слышать твой голос.  
– Не переборщи, Марк, а то я могу подумать, что небезразличен тебе, – Сайкс же, напротив, терял свое напускное спокойствие.  
– И будешь прав, – неожиданно для самого себя сказал капитан.  
– Не смешно, Оушен! – теперь Дэвлин порядком разозлился. – Кажется, старик порядком ошибся, нам не помогут никакие заклинания…  
– Я не шучу, Лин, – прикрикнул на собеседника Марко. – Ты же знаешь, что я никогда не лгу о чувствах.  
– Очень своевременный разговор, – доктор устало посмотрел на Оушена. – Тебя уже заждались.  
– Подождут еще. Ты же понял, почему я хочу пойти к тому кораблю, – стараясь не злиться, начал Марко.  
– Да, – не стал скрывать Дэвлин и, отметив, что собеседник не собирается конфликтовать, сам начал успокаиваться. – А ты знаешь, чего боюсь я.  
– Но я ведь не собираюсь отталкивать тебя, – удивился капитан.  
– Нет, на этот раз ты просто уходишь, – говоря это, доктор не выглядел смущенным или неуверенным, напротив, его тон оставался ровным и спокойным, будто речь шла не об его чувствах, а о списке лекарств, имеющихся в лазарете.  
– Всего на пару дней.  
– Эта планета уже принесла достаточно сюрпризов, – устало вздохнул Дэвлин. – Впрочем, наш разговор, похоже, идет по кругу. Удачи, капитан. Я буду на связи.  
– До встречи, Лин, – Марко понял, что больше ничего не добьется, и, криво усмехнувшись, направился обратно в дом.

За время его отсутствия успел спуститься Олан, он заметно хмурился, но Марко не пытался узнать, что вывело из равновесия старого вояку, ведь, если судить по спокойствию Ша и Инглесс, их похода это не касалось.  
– Мы ждем только вас, капитан, – ализарка отвлекла Оушена от грустных мыслей, мужчина поспешно кивнул и занял свое место.  
Обещанный проводник не появился к завтраку, что не очень-то взволновало хозяев дома, а вот команда «Рейнджера» обменялась непонимающими взглядами: им хотелось познакомиться со всеми членами отряда до начала похода. Видно, от Миррайи не укрылись переглядывания друзей, и она сочла нужным объяснить:  
– Вас поведут Грегори и еще один из тех, с кем вы участвовали в охоте. Они должны были прийти раньше, но срочно понадобилась их помощь на одном из полей.  
– Отсутствие банальных щитов иногда приводит к последствиям, – вступил в разговор Олан. – На территорию города забрел один из местных хищников, к счастью, никто не пострадал.  
– Наша помощь не нужна? – уточнил Марко.  
– Там уже работает ваш инженер, вроде как у него есть идея, как установить защиту на понятном для местных уровне,– ответил адмирал.  
Оушен только сейчас заметил, что за столом нет новичков, и мысленно выругал себя, ведь они все еще были частью экипажа «Рейнджера», и ему стоило заботиться о них чуть больше.  
– Они теперь моя забота, капитан, – успокоил его совесть Ноа. – Контракт подписан этим утром.  
– А вы времени даром не теряли, – с ноткой недовольства сказал Марко.  
– Нам достаточно сложно связаться с центральными планетами, подобный шанс выпадает лишь раз в несколько недель, так что я решил не тянуть.  
– Спасибо, адмирал, – Оушен чувствовал себя пристыженным.  
Остаток завтрака прошел в тишине: все уже было оговорено, а к пустым беседам не лежала душа.  
Проводники появились как раз вовремя, так что команда «Рейнджера», наскоро попрощавшись с гостеприимными хозяевами, направилась к лесу, навстречу поднимающемуся из-за горизонта солнцу.  
Марко с трудом удержался от вызова Дэвлину, хотя по правилам стоило сообщить координатору, что они покинули городок, но лишний раз дергать доктора сейчас явно не стоило.  
Возле кромки леса Грегори, который вел группу, сделал знак остановиться и коротко проинструктировал собравшихся об основных опасностях, поджидающих на пути. По его словам, опасаться стоило всего, слишком уж неоднозначной была Юдоль. Вот время разговоров прошло, и они двинулись вперед по едва заметной тропинке. Марко старался оставаться настороже, но внимание странным образом рассеивалось, и вскоре он просто шел за Шарисом, не особо обращая внимание на происходящее. Но такое состояние продлилось недолго: запнувшись об выступающий из земли корень, капитан весьма чувствительно приложился о твердую, несмотря на слой палой листвы, землю.  
– Марко, что случилось? – удивленно спросила Инглесс, на ее памяти подобного с другом еще не случалось.  
– Не знаю, – Оушен тряхнул головой, разгоняя дурман. – Похоже, мне нужно связаться с Дэвлином. Мы можем остановиться на несколько минут? – спросил он у Грегори.  
– Подожди немного, Марко, – попросил его младший Олан. – Здесь не стоит задерживаться, вот дойдем до ручья, там и сможем отдохнуть спокойно. Еще полчаса быстрым шагом.  
Капитан только кивнул в ответ: он не хотел показывать свою слабость, к тому же был уверен, что друзья теперь будут внимательно за ним следить, так что решение вопроса вполне могло подождать до безопасного места. Мужчина пытался контролировать себя, не поддаваясь странному воздействию, и у него это даже отчасти получилось, во всяком случае, он больше не выпадал из реальности настолько сильно.  
Ручей появился неожиданно – почти полностью скрытый переплетенными корнями деревьев и ветками низкого кустарника, его легко можно было пропустить, если бы не тихое журчание. Чуть в стороне обнаружилось кострище, видно, местные охотники часто выбирали это место для стоянки. Грегори скомандовал привал, и все расселись на бревнах, что удобно располагались по периметру небольшой поляны. Марко же отошел чуть в сторону, не теряя, впрочем, группу из виду, и активировал комм.  
– Слушаю тебя, – почти сразу ответил Дэвлин.  
Капитан коротко описал свое состояние и попросил совета, надеясь, что из-за его слабости не придется возвращаться обратно.  
– Это действие одного из местных растений, – создавалось впечатление, что Дэв перебарывает себя, чтобы сказать правду. – Я ведь говорил, что леса Юдоли таят очень много опасностей. Те препараты, что я ввел, частично блокируют неприятные последствия, но еще не работают в полную силу.  
– Так почему ты не сказал, что нам стоит задержаться? – недовольно уточнил Марко.  
– А ты бы послушал? – где-то в городе доктор тяжело вздохнул. – Или решил бы, что я нашел способ не отпускать тебя к разбившемуся кораблю?  
– Не знаю, – честно ответил Оушен и сменил неудобную тему: – Значит, происходящее со мной не опасно?  
– Просто будь осторожен, – попросил Дэв, – старайся не терять концентрацию, и все будет хорошо. Через пару часов максимум проблема исчезнет.  
Стоит признать, что подобная перспектива не порадовала Марко, но в одном Дэв действительно прав: любые слова с его стороны были бы восприняты лишь как попытка задержать. Так что винить в происходящем, кроме себя самого, было некого.  
– Что-то еще? – оторвал его от мыслей немного искаженный помехами голос доктора.  
– Нет, – поспешил ответить Марко, он не хотел отрывать Дэвлина от важных дел.  
– Тогда мне пора, – сказал Сайкс, но не оборвал связь, и спустя несколько мучительно долгих мгновений в наушнике вновь раздался его голос: – Пожалуйста, не забывай сообщать мне о своем самочувствии.  
– Волнуешься? – капитан постарался, чтобы его голос звучал равнодушно.  
– Всегда, – легко признался Дэвлин и, видно, решив, что сказал все, что нужно, отсоединился.  
Едва слышный щелчок отчего-то показался Марко грохотом. Вдруг остро ощутилось расстояние, что разделяло их, и спокойное признание доктора звучало словно откровение. В изумлении мужчина огляделся по сторонам: проклятые джунгли пульсировали в такт биению его сердца, цвета менялись, принимая какие-то абсурдные оттенки. Команду «Рейнджера» и их сопровождающих окутало туманом, который казался капитану живым существом. Сердце сдавило ощущением приближения неотвратимой катастрофы…  
– Капитан! – окликнул задумавшегося друга Шарис.  
– Что? – Марко, перевел дыхание, поражаясь себе: умудрился же придумать себе страшилку, пусть и под влиянием какой-то дряни. Еще раз оглядевшись по сторонам, он вернулся к стоянке.  
– Пора идти дальше, – кот обменялся встревоженными взглядами с Инглесс.  
– Я в норме, – поспешил заверить их Оушен, желая избежать расспросов. – Полностью приду в себя через пару часов. Надеюсь, пока дорога будет спокойной, – обратился он к Грегори.  
– Вполне, – сын адмирала никак не отреагировал на состояние Марко, за что тот был весьма благодарен. – Пора двигаться дальше, – добавил он и поднялся со своего места.  
Спорить с проводником никто не стал. Только Марко еще раз тревожно огляделся по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что туман был лишь плодом его воображения.  
– И часто у вас падают корабли? – спустя какое-то время спросил Шарис, ему было тяжело идти в тишине, к тому же природное любопытство требовало получить ответы.  
– Бывает, – Грегори был не очень рад расспросам особенно на эту тему.  
Шарис уже открыл было рот, чтобы продолжить расспросы, но ламия предупреждающе на него шикнула: ей не хотелось, чтобы друг по неосторожности нарушил местные правила.  
– Обычно этим занимаются Дэв и отец, – добавил Грег с тяжелым вздохом: похоже, он вполне осознавал свое положение. – Нас они от этого защищают, словно мы неразумные дети.  
– Прости, что подняли эту тему, – извинился Марко за свою команду. Он не хотел даже представлять, каково такому человеку, как младший Олан, оказаться привязанным к планете вместо исследования тайн глубокого космоса.  
– Не заморачивайся, – отмахнулся Грегори, к которому снова вернулось хорошее настроение. – Кстати, мы скоро дойдем до одной из местных достопримечательностей, – видно, решив избежать новых вопросов, мужчина заговорил сам. – Там растет какой-то цветок с заумным названием и потрясным запахом, а еще среди испещренных глубокими трещинами скал гуляет ветер, который создает причудливую музыку. Ольга без ума от этой долины.  
– Именно поэтому этот оболтус потащил ее туда, чтобы сделать предложение, – подал голос второй провожатый, – и сломал себе ногу, упав со скалы, куда полез за цветком. И чем тебе не угодили те, что были ниже?  
– Они были недостаточно пышными, – буркнул Грег и тут же рассмеялся: – Зато она мне не отказала, так что я все сделал правильно, Карл.  
– Героическая дурость, – названный только покачал головой. – Но как всегда в твоем случае безотказно сработавшая, – мужчина едва заметно нахмурился и немного отстал, похоже, разговор напомнил ему о чем-то неприятном.  
– Мне кажется, что ради любви стоит творить глупости, – мурлыкнул кот. У этой расы было странное отношение к прошлому: даже когда воспоминания приносили лишь боль, они могли найти искорку радости и полностью сосредоточиться на ней. – Я ради своей предназначенной такое творил, что даже вспоминать страшно.  
– У тебя есть жена? – изумился Грегори. Ведь известно, что все любопытство котов, толкающее их в путь, отходит в сторону, стоит только им встретить свою половинку. Во всей вселенной нет более тесно связанных супругов, чем у этой расы.  
– Когда-то была, – безмятежно ответил Шарис, про себя радуясь, что рядом нет доктора, которого не удалось бы обмануть интонацией.  
– Я считал, что ваши пары не распадаются, – озвучил младший Олан еще один общеизвестный факт.  
– Иногда из любого правила бывают исключения, – Ша недовольно дернул ухом. Он уже пожалел, что заговорил, к счастью, люди предпочли тактичность любопытству, поэтому новых вопросов не возникло.  
Какое-то время группа передвигалась в тишине, но с каждым шагом более чувствительные к звукам Инглесс и Шарис настораживались. Вскоре их состояние заметил Марко, сначала он решил, что друзья так реагируют на природу Юдоли – множество чуждых заставляющих нервничать звуков, но нет, дело было явно в другом. Кот едва заметным для посторонних жестом привлек внимание Инглесс к чему-то скрытому в джунглях. Черная ламия подобралась, мало кто мог достойно встретить атаку лучшего воина своего народа, да и Шарис не был безобидным котенком. Марко чуть сдвинулся в сторону, чтобы в случае чего не помешать друзьям, и опустил руку на рукоять бластера: что бы не насторожило иномирцев, вряд ли оно будет безобидной местной зверюшкой.  
Грегори и Карл заметили, как напряглись их спутники, и переглянулись: конечно, они лучше знали эти места, но кот и ламия обладали рядом преимуществ, помогающих им определять опасность. Напряжение достигло предела, казалось, путешественники готовы встретить любую опасность во всеоружии, но, к сожалению, никто не ожидал в такой глуши нарваться на полицейский парализатор.

***  
– Всегда, – признание дается настолько легко, что стоило бы удивиться, но нет желания кривить душой и играть с собой в бесполезные игры. Он действительно постоянно волновался о Марко. Равнодушная тишина в гарнитуре казалась почти оскорблением.  
Дэв невесело хмыкнул и, устало потерев глаза, откинулся на спинку плетенного кресла. Как и в дни до этого, он удобно расположился за столиком кафе в центре города. Доктор знал, что от прогулки по лесу Юдоли можно ожидать любой неожиданности, но надеялся, что это не коснется Марко. Мужчина усилием воли заставил себя остаться на месте, хотя хотелось отправиться к адмиралу и, забрав флаер, лететь за ушедшими на поиски упавшего пирата. Мысль о том, что он ничем не может помочь капитану, и связанные с этим чувства грозили поставить под удар все то, что он должен сделать для жителей этой всеми богами проклятой планеты.  
– Все в порядке, Дэвлин? – отвлек его от внутренней борьбы с собой знакомый голос.  
– Вполне, доктор Ли, – Дэв насколько мог достоверно изобразил улыбку: он совсем забыл, что сегодня с ним хотел увидеться местный врач. – Присаживайтесь.  
Ли неодобрительно покачал головой, но не стал уличать своего коллегу во лжи, зная, насколько это бесполезно.  
– Я лишь хотел попросить вас проверить те настойки, которые разработал, – в прошлый раз у них случился немалый конфликт, и даже встал вопрос об отстранении Ли от работы, и теперь старший из мужчин решил перестраховаться.  
– Конечно, – Дэвлин бросил взгляд на часы, – сегодня в пять я подойду к вам, – он не хотел показаться грубым, но и продолжать разговор не спешил: отчего-то тревога за Марко не спешила отходить в сторону, чтобы привычно замереть, спрятаться на краю сознания в ожидании свободной минуты. Стоило бы насторожиться, поверить своим чувствам, особенно обостренным на Юдоли, но Дэв лишь мысленно ругнулся и сосредоточился на том, что говорил ему доктор, а после его ухода вновь принялся за просмотр документов, которым, казалось, не будет конца.  
Дэвлин не мог сказать, сколько прошло времени до того момента, когда раздался стандартный сигнал вызова, но точно знал, что за секунду до него почувствовал острый приступ паники.  
– Слушаю, – мужчина не смог полностью проконтролировать свой голос и скрыть тревогу.  
– С кем я говорю? – услышал он в ответ резкий, неприятный голос со свойственными иномирцам нотками.  
– Доктор Дэвлин Сайкс, – теперь Дэв говорил спокойно, хотя в душе все оборвалось. – Что случилось с владельцем гарнитуры?  
– Только с ним? – незнакомец явно наслаждался своим положением и той властью, которую оно давало.  
– А рядом с вами есть еще кто-то? – постарался прикинуться идиотом Дэв.  
– Они все рядом, – донеслось из наушника. Сайкс напрягся, буквально кожей чувствуя, что время пустого трепа кончилось. – Ты, наверно, сейчас скажешь, что флот не ведет переговоров с подобными мне, а, док?  
Дэвлин рвано выдохнул, усилием воли разжал кулаки и улыбнулся, и вовремя, так как местные уже начали удивленно на него поглядывать.  
– Мне плевать на флот,– Дэв понизил голос, чтобы не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания. – Все, что ты хочешь, в обмен на заложников.  
– Вот как, – незнакомец явно не ожидал подобного ответа, напротив, он готов был угрожать, требовать своего, а может, и убить кого-то из команды для придания весомости своим словам. Вот только Сайкс не собирался рисковать Марко. Именно сейчас стоило воспользоваться тем обстоятельством, о котором не давал забыть старший Олан: на этой планете он почти бог, а значит, может дать все, что попросят. – А если я захочу какой-нибудь банальщины вроде луны с неба? – заржал иномирец.  
– Уронить местную луну на планету? – хмыкнул в ответ Дэвлин. – Если ты действительно этого хочешь. Но ведь цена иная, верно?  
– А ты начинаешь мне нравиться, док. Может, и договоримся.  
– Так давай не будем затягивать, – мало кто мог представить, чего стоило Дэву напускное спокойствие. Он ненавидел себя за этот сковывающий ужас в момент, когда ему нужно все его здравомыслие, но ничего не мог с собой сделать – так было всегда, когда дело касалось Марко. – Чего ты хочешь на самом деле?  
– Ты хороший врач, а, Дэвлин? – раздалось в ответ, видно, похититель не собирался играть по чужим правилам.  
– Лучший, во всяком случае, на этой планете ты точно не найдешь кого-то с более высокой квалификацией.  
– Скромность – точно не твое, – рассмеялся незнакомец.  
Дэв мысленно прикрикнул на себя, напоминая, что его негативная реакция может плохо отразиться на команде «Рейнджера» и проводниках. Мужчина принялся лихорадочно собирать документы, понимая, что сейчас он должен быть в другом месте.  
– Ее переоценивают, – спокойно, даже с улыбкой в голосе отозвался Сайкс. – Как и многое другое в этом мире. Может, представишься, а то даже неудобно, ты меня по имени называешь, а я – лишь безликим «ты».  
– Ты со всеми, кто тебе угрожает, флиртовать начинаешь, а, док? – неизвестный снова рассмеялся, а потом добавил: – Яшу, ты можешь звать меня так.  
Дэвлин чуть было не уронил документы, понимая, что не давало ему покоя с самого начала разговора: растянутые шипящие, резкий смех, тот, кто удерживал команду, был ламией, а значит, ему действительно придется уронить луну на планету, если того попросят, иначе заложников ждет смерть.  
– Чего ты молчишь, Дэвлин, не ожидал?  
Сайкс облизнул пересохшие губы и признался:  
– Да, – доктор знаком остановил проходящего мимо медбрата, который работал с детьми Юдоли, и передал ему папки, указав в сторону здания больницы. Эта секундная передышка позволила частично взять себя в руки и продолжить разговор: – Ты спросил, хороший ли я врач, Яшу? Могу ли я предположить, что у тебя кто-то ранен?  
– Можешшшшь, – теперь ламий уже не пытался скрыть свою расу, и шипение в его голосе стало более явным. – А ты испугался, когда узнал, кто я, верно, док? – неизвестно, чего он хотел – получить удовольствие от страха противника или унизить его, заставив признать свою слабость.  
– Любой разумный, хоть сколько-то знающий ваш народ, испугался бы, – Дэв не собирался спорить, теперь уж точно.  
– Ты странный, – Яшу заговорил тише, что сразу насторожило Дэва. – Но в одном ты прав, один из моей команды ранен, и именно поэтому ты прямо сейчас выйдешь из того пасторального городка, где проводишь время, и пойдешь к севшему недавно кораблю. И чтобы ты понял, что я не собираюсь торговаться или шутить, – Дэв услышал чей то тихий вскрик и замер на месте, чувствуя, что задыхается. – У тебя три часа, Дэвлин, если ты не успеешь, то один из твоей команды умрет.  
– Кто? – задушенно спросил Сайкс. – Кого ты ранил, Яшу?  
– Удивительно, – кажется, чужак не иронизировал, – ты почти не дышишь, кто же из них тебе так дорог? Может, я неверно выбрал? Может, нужно было покалечить кого-то иного, а не этого рыжика?  
Дэвлин постарался как можно незаметней перевести дыхание: значит, не Марко, а Карл. Жаль, конечно, но не мешает здраво рассуждать.  
– Так как, док, ты идешь, или я продолжаю ранить твоих людей?  
– Не нужно, Яшу, я ведь уже сказал, что готов дать тебе все, что ты захочешь, не устраивай лишних трагедий, – немного поспешно попросил собеседника Сайкс. – Если скорость так важна, то я могу взять флаер, – предложил он.  
– И притащить с собой вооруженный отряд. Не выйдет, Дэвлин, – ламий недовольно зашипел.  
– Я приду пешком, – поспешил исправить свою оплошность Дэв. – Ты можешь сказать, что за раны у твоего человека, мне нужно знать, что брать с собой.  
– Стандартного полевого набора тебе хватит, если ты, конечно, на самом деле так хорош, как говоришь, – ответил Яшу. Сайкс выругался про себя: невозможность узнать хоть что-то о противнике убивала. – Все, док, конец связи. И помни, у тебя три часа, не давай мне повода покалечить еще кого-нибудь, ведь я могу и угадать.  
Высказавшись, ламий разорвал связь, а Дэв, наплевав на чужие удивленные взгляды, сорвался в сторону дома адмирала.  
На крыльце его уже ждала ализарка, от которой не укрылось происходящее с Сайксом, она не стала задавать вопросов, увидев все в памяти и мыслях доктора.  
– Ты уверен, что твой замысел сработает? – уточнила она, проходя в дом вслед за спешащим мужчиной.  
– Должен, хотя я уже ни в чем не уверен, Миррайа.  
Дэвлин взбежал по лестнице и начал собираться, ощущая, как утекают драгоценные минуты.  
– Тебе нужно успокоиться, Ди, – ализарка покачала головой, – и позволить нам помочь.  
– У меня нет на это времени, – выкрикнул доктор и закинул на плечи рюкзак со всем необходимым, а потом после секундного замешательства снял кобуру и отбросил оружие прочь: в сложившейся ситуации оружие могло только помешать. – Попытайтесь осуществить мой план, если не выйдет, то я попытаюсь вывернуться сам, не впервой.  
Было видно, что Миррайа хотела начать спорить, критиковать чужое решение, но потом словно запнулась, очевидно, вспомнив что-то свое, и лишь ободряюще прикоснулась к плечу Дэвлина.  
– Удачи тебе, Ди, мы сделаем все, о чем ты просишь.  
– Спасибо, – выдохнул мужчина и покинул комнату. Спустя буквально несколько секунд хлопнула входная дверь.

***  
Марко, как и большинство выходцев с Корсака, реагировал на заряд из парализатора несколько иным образом. Сознание мутилось, но не отключалось полностью, он мог улавливать происходящее вокруг – обрывками и порядком искаженно, но все же это небольшое преимущество не раз помогало ему прежде. Вот и теперь словно сквозь дымку он услышал рокот мотора, насколько мужчина мог судить, это был небольшой армейский внедорожник того типа, что передвигаются еще на обычных колесах, теперь подобные машины почти не использовались. Кто-то довольно грубо схватил капитана и швырнул на жесткий пол кузова, рядом со звучным шлепком приземлились кот и проводники, только Инглесс по какой-то причине не отправили к остальным. Марко мысленно ругнулся: последнее дело в таких случаях – терять кого-то из виду. Понимая всю тщетность своих усилий, мужчина попытался пошевелиться: всего-то и нужно – дотянуться до гарнитуры, чтобы Дэвлин мог слышать происходящее, а там уж останется только ждать. К сожалению, эффект обездвиживания работал по полной, так что шансов не было, к тому же спустя пару минут кто-то мягко запрыгнул в кузов и забрал у всех средства связи. Марко оставалось только безучастно следить за происходящим. Вскоре хлопнула дверь, и машина тронулась с места, капитан слабо представлял, как похитители вообще смогли проехать так далеко, учитывая, что на Юдоли не было хоть сколько-то нормальных дорог. Двигатель надрывно гудел, казалось, что за этим звуком невозможно расслышать даже собственные мысли. Мужчина пытался считать, чтобы понять, сколько уже прошло времени, но постоянно сбивался. В какой-то момент, когда тряска стала совсем невозможной, капитан, ударившись о борт, отключился.  
В себя он пришел уже в тишине, по ощущениям, действие заряда подходило к концу, руки и ноги были надежно связаны, а вместо пола машины он находился на прохладной, мягкой земле. Марко постарался вновь сосредоточиться на происходящем, чему порядком мешала сильная головная боль, и все же он смог уловить обрывки разговора. Их пленитель разговаривал с Дэвлином, оставалось только надеяться, что за годы работы в карантинных зонах доктор научился вести себя в таких ситуациях и все сделает верно. То, что любой опыт друга будет бесполезен, Марко понял, когда услышал имя – Яшу. Инглесс когда-то говорила, что так называли настолько многих мужчин ее народа, что это казалось почти абсурдным. Теперь стало понятно, почему Ин не бросили вместе с ними: даже в такой ситуации ламия не мог позволить себе причинить вред представителю своей расы, особенно женщине. Вот только не стоило думать, что при необходимости он не сможет, бесспорно, коря себя, убить соотечественницу вместе с остальными пленниками. Естественно, для этого должны сложиться уникальные обстоятельства. Из рассуждений Марко вывел вскрик Карла, инстинктивно напрягшись в попытке помочь проводнику, он выдал себя, привлек внимание Яшу, так что последние его слова прекрасно расслышал. Капитан не мог поверить, что Дэв действительно сделает такую глупость и придет один, но с другой стороны, как бы поступил он сам? Разве не рискнул всем ради спасения своей команды?  
– Скоро здесь будет врач, – сказал кому-то ламия, не торопясь отходить от капитана, пристально глядя ему в глаза. Если бы Марко не был знаком с Инглесс, то холодный, пронзительный взгляд заставил бы его содрогнуться, а так мужчина лишь спокойно смотрел в ответ, не спеша разрывать дуэль взглядов. – А ты не похож на местного, – заговорил Яшу. Сначала капитан не понял, как вообще можно было предположить, что он – житель Юдоли, но потом вспомнил, что вместо формы надел предложенный адмиралом гражданский комбинезон, вот только на остальных с «Рейнджера» и проводниках как раз была флотская одежда.  
– А как, по-твоему, должны выглядеть, те кто живет здесь? – наверно, Марко стоило вести себя менее вызывающе, молчать или, во всяком случае, не ввязываться в разговор с непредсказуемым иномирцем, вот только страха к подобным ситуациям в мужчине давно уже не было, хотя бы до тех пор, пока опасность грозила только ему.  
– Милый, сказочный городок и такие же люди, – ламия едва заметно дернул хвостом, что можно было принять за человеческую улыбку.  
– А мы не милые, значит? – раздался голос кота. Марко постарался извернуться, чтобы увидеть друга, но его связывали со знанием дела, так что не удалось даже пошевелиться. – Я в порядке, человече, – успокоил капитана Шарис. – Чего не скажешь о Греге и Карле, а змейку я и вовсе не вижу, – Ша недовольно фыркнул и довольно дерзко обратился к пленителю: – Куда ты дел нашу антрацитовую красавицу?  
Если коты что-то и ненавидели – так это любой вид несвободы, так что сейчас, накрепко связанный, Шарис попросту не мог контролировать свои слова, что могло бы стать проблемой, если бы в ответ на раздраженное шипение Яшу не раздалась переливчатая трель. Марко не смог скрыть удивление: еще одна ламия, что же заставило их покинуть родную планету?  
– Ваша подруга в безопасности, – резко сказал Яшу, кажется, он с трудом сдерживался от того, чтобы одарить кота коронным для его народа ударом хвостом. – И если вы не будете нагнетать обстановку, то это не изменится.  
– И с чего бы… – начал было Ша, но Марко, проклиная несдержанность друга, прервал его:  
– Довольно, Шарис, – Яшу стремительно повернулся к Оушену и выдал серию звуков, свойственных его языку. Судя по всему, змей был доволен, что так легко выявил лидера небольшой команды: капитан выругался про себя, ему подобное знание не приносило пользы.  
– А предполагалось, что ты местный, – прошипел ламий, – нехорошо вводить разумных в заблуждение.  
– Разве я утверждал, что живу в, как ты сказал, «сказочном городке»? – Марко было трудно выбрать нужный тон: из змей он общался только с Инглесс, а та многое прощала людям, списывая это на их незнание сложных традиций ламий. Против воли вспомнилось, с какой легкостью с обычаями змей обращался Дэвлин, наверно, это даст им приличную фору в переговорах, когда доктор доберется сюда, если, конечно, до этого момента они не разозлят Яшу до невозможности связно мыслить.  
– Смотрю я на вас и не понимаю, откуда столько бесстрашия? – насколько мог судить Марко, их пленитель действительно был заинтригован. – Словно в этом чуждом лесу скрывается отряд лучших бойцов флота, который ждет только вашей отмашки.  
– Я всегда считал, что разумные существа всегда могут прийти к обоюдовыгодному соглашению, – сказал Марко, очень надеясь, что Шарис не будет больше вмешиваться с неуместными комментариями.  
– Или услышав мой разговор с доктором, ты с чего-то решил, что он сможет вывернуться из сложившейся ситуации, – предположил Яшу. Прозвучало это слишком уверенно для простой догадки, кажется, змей на самом деле ждал от Дэвлина неприятностей.  
– Он – лишь врач, – как мог равнодушно и небрежно откликнулся Марко, – бесспорно, хороший, но не более.  
– О, нет, человек, – Оушен не смог расшифровать чувства, что выражало движение хвоста, Инглесс на его памяти так никогда не делала. – Тот, кто на полном серьезе говорил о падении луны на планету ради вашей безопасности, не может быть просто врачом. Хотя, может, вы этого и не знаете, – в тоне ламии скользнули нотки самодовольства. – Мне лишь интересно, кто из вас настолько ему дорог?  
Судя по всему, Яшу решил, что, найдя слабое место Дэвлина, сможет получить все, что попросит. Марко даже не пришлось играть, чтобы изобразить непонимание: ведь не могло быть, что спустя столько лет он все еще настолько глубоко небезразличен Дэву. Отчего-то пришло на ум, что ализарка могла потребовать выполнения любых условий ради спасения Грега, и это казалось более реальной причиной действий доктора.  
– А ты, похоже, не знаешь, – заключил внимательно следящий за Марко Яшу. – Жаль, – видимо, ламия собирался вовсю использовать имеющийся козырь и теперь разочаровался, не получив желаемого. Недовольно зашипев, их пленитель отошел в сторону, скрывшись из поля зрения капитана, но кот, будто бы случайно задетый его хвостом, подкатился ближе, и теперь Марко мог лицезреть его рассерженную морду, равно как и способ, которым тот связан. Видно, тот, кто накручивал веревки на Шариса, недостаточно хорошо разбирался в его физиологии, и теперь инженер сосредоточенно перепиливал волокна когтями. Убедившись, что друг на него смотрит, Марко одними губами шепнул:  
– Не торопись, – и прикрыл глаза, стараясь придумать, как им выбраться из этого нежеланного приключения живыми.


	8. Chapter 8

Если бы Дэвлина когда-нибудь позже спросили, как он вообще смог добраться до «Рейнджера», настолько отравленный пыльцой, что почти не видел ничего вокруг, а то, что его воспаленное сознание все же выхватывало, напоминало декорации к дешевому ужастику, он бы лишь пожал плечами и загадочно улыбнулся. Но это позже, а пока он с трудом прорывался через лианы, оскальзывался на прелой листве и старался не убиться, скатившись в овраг, но главное – не спугнуть то чувство, зов, который позволял найти Марко, если они были на одной планете. Он даже не подумал, что будет делать, если пленников держат где-то в стороне от места, где ждет Яшу, как оправдает свое появление, пока он мог только бежать вперед, выбиваясь из сил и чувствуя, как утекает отпущенное время.  
Деревья расступились неожиданно, он выбежал из леса прямо под носом стоящего на опорах «Рейнджера», чуть не вписавшись в одну из них. Несколько минут ушло на то, чтобы просто продышаться, стараясь как можно быстрее избавить организм от убивающего его вещества. Мужчина не пытался оглядеться, все равно пока все увиденное было бы слишком искажено. Недовольно просигналил комм, и Дэвлин, с трудом сконцентрировавшись, принял вызов.  
– Ты заблудился, а док? – раздался из наушника голос Яшу, кажется, змей был чем-то раздражен, и это было очень некстати.  
– Я на месте, – ответил Дэв, радуясь, что успел выровнять дыхание.  
– Отойди от корабля на центр местной пародии на космопорт, – последовал сухой приказ. – И не делай глупостей, ты под прицелом.  
Он мог этого и не говорить, Сайкс и так кожей чувствовал чужой пристальный взгляд. Кивнув больше себе, чем собеседнику, мужчина не торопясь пошел вперед, для верности подняв руки вверх: не хотелось, чтобы какое-то его неосторожное движение было неверно воспринято.  
– Повернись.  
Дэвлин медленно повернулся спиной, такая процедура была не в новинку, бывало, что подобное повторялось по нескольку раз на дню. Ламия, привычно понадеявшись на незнание своего языка, приказал кому-то быть внимательней и стрелять в случае чего, но только по ногам.  
– Я жду тебя у хвоста корабля, – видно, змей увидел все, что хотел.  
– Хорошо, – Дэв мог бы промолчать, но слишком хорошо знал, что не стоит этого делать в разговоре с ламиями – лучше сказать несколько лишних слов, чем вызвать их недовольство.  
Убежище Яшу выбрал разумно: с одной стороны, рядом с кораблем, который, скорее всего, являлся одной из его целей, с другой – ветви деревьев надежно скрывали стоянку от всевидящего ока защитной системы Юдоли, хотя Дэвлин предполагал, что у ламии есть и другие способы скрыться от этого древнего монстра.  
Все так же не опуская рук доктор остановился перед тревожно осматривающимся змеем. Он позволил себе лишь короткий взгляд в сторону заложников, убедившись, что все в относительном порядке, даже рана Карла не была опасной – безусловно, неприятной, но совершенно не угрожала жизни. Сложнее всего было устоять на месте при виде Марко, который, судя по всему, ударился головой и рассек кожу, сильно испачкавшись в крови. Взяв себя в руки и радуясь, что дурман, навеянный пыльцой, отступает, мужчина обратил пристальное внимание на тех, кто был виной сложившейся ситуации – двух изумрудных ламий. Девушка, судя по оттенку кожи, совсем юная, и мужчина, старающийся выглядеть уверенным и непоколебимым, но легкая нервозность в его движениях и едва слышное шипение выдавали его. Он лишь хотел показать, что полностью контролирует ситуацию – сомнительное наследие ализарцев позволяло Дэвлину чувствовать подобное, именно это и заставило его изменить первоначальному плану. Осознав, что неоправданно долго молчит, Дэв медленно опустил руки и отвесил змеям полагающийся им по рангу поклон.  
– Ваша спутница ранена, – он смотрел прямо в глаза Яшу, заставляя себя моргать как можно реже, по опыту зная, что такой взгляд, отчасти похожий на взгляды соплеменников, подсознательно успокаивает ламий, – и, насколько я могу судить, серьезно, – доктор не стал озвучивать очевидное: если бы изумрудная была человеком, то умерла бы сразу, как получила увечье. – Уже сейчас я могу сказать, что мне понадобится операционная и инструмент сложнее того, который у меня есть.  
– Вроде ты говорил, что хороший врач, – Яшу резко дернул хвостом, такой жест обозначал крайнюю степень гнева, что было очень некстати.  
Дэвлин скупо улыбнулся и плавным, скользящим шагом прошел немного вперед, встав таким образом, чтобы оказаться между пленниками и змеем.  
– И я не лгал, – сказал мужчина; сознание окончательно прояснилось, но расплатой за это оказалась сильная головная боль, в таком состоянии были и плюсы, он не собирался растягивать взаимные расшаркивания, – но я не бог, Яшу, а только он может успешно провести операцию в таких условиях. Кстати, прежде чем ты начнешь требовать другого специалиста, – Дэв сделал еще шаг в сторону и немного повернулся так, чтобы скрыть от Яшу движения левой руки, – на Юдоли нет других хирургов, знающих анатомию ламий, здесь вообще со специалистами туго. Местный знахарь может только дать ей пару травок и грубо зашить рану, что мало отличается от, скорее всего, твоей работы. Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы все твои труды пропали даром и утренняя госпожа погибла? – для Сайкса было настолько естественно называть змей как подобает, что он даже не задумался о реакции Яшу, а тот был явно удивлен.  
– Сейчас ты предложишь сдаться и пойти в милый городок? – ламия недовольно зашипел и тоже сменил положение, прикрыв собой свою спутницу, будто боялся агрессии со стороны Дэвлина.  
– Бесспорно, я хочу, чтобы вы избавились от оружия и отпустили пленников, но нет никакой необходимости куда-то идти, нам вполне сгодится лазарет корабля, – доктор специально предложил подобный выход, поманив ламию возможностью попасть на «Рейнджер», но просчитался.  
– Значит, ты можешь разблокировать шлюз курьера? – змей лучился довольством и явно разбирался в типах кораблей. – Тогда я успею добраться туда, где Лиссе окажут помощь, и мне незачем выполнять твои условия, достаточно лишь пригрозить тебе расправой над тем, кто тебе дорог.  
– Ты прав, я могу открыть для тебя «Рейнджер», мало того, я знаю ключ для прохода через защитную сеть планеты, собственно, я сам – ключ, но есть одна проблема, – ламии очень быстры, и в этом было слабое место плана Дэва, но, с другой стороны, и они могли оторопеть от неожиданности, к счастью, все получилось. Шприц прижался к шее, с едва ощутимой болью в кровь впрыснулось ядовитое вещество, которое обладающий тонким обонянием змей не мог не узнать, – я не могу этого сделать. У тебя есть не так много времени на размышление, минут семь, если я не просчитался с дозировкой, а потом ты останешься без доктора, корабля и даже минимального шанса выбраться с Юдоли живым.  
– Что ты творишь, Дэв?! – закричал Грегори, пытаясь вырваться из своих пут: он лучше других понимал, насколько важен доктор для этой проклятой планеты, и что его смерть лишит всех рожденных на ней даже шанса на нормальную жизнь. – Ты не имеешь права на подобное!  
– О, нет, Грег, в чем-то твой отец прав, здесь я могу делать все, что только захочу, – Сайкс неприятно улыбнулся. – А уж своей жизнью я всегда распоряжался, как хотел, – мужчина вновь обратил свое внимание на ламию. – А самое интересное, Яшу, что у меня нет с собой противоядия, нет его и на корабле, а на синтез уйдет четыре минуты. Так что твое время вышло, змей, каким будет решение?  
За Яшу решила его спутница: она издала переливчатую трель и отбросила в сторону оружие, которое крепко сжимала.  
– Хватит безумств, – сказала она, очень сильно коверкая слова торгового языка. – Мы примем твои условия, человек.  
Змей недовольно дернул хвостом, но тоже убрал оружие. Ему даже не пришлось развязывать пленников, этим занялся кот, который успел перерезать веревки и явно этим гордился.  
– Где полуночная госпожа? – спросил Дэвлин у девушки.  
– В машине, – ответил за нее Яшу.  
Доктор сделал знак Шарису, и тот поспешил на помощь подруге. Избавленная от пут Инглесс была в бешенстве, что в случае с черной ламией грозило обернуться катастрофой, к счастью, кот успел перехватить ринувшуюся к противнику девушку, и та, боясь причинить вред другу, вынуждена была отступить.  
– Я ещщщще доберуссссь до тебя, ублюдок, – зловеще прошипела Ин, и почему-то ни у кого не возникло иллюзий, что она сделает, только оставшись с Яшу наедине.  
Стоило признать, ламия была не единственной из команды, кто едва сдерживал ярость. Марко тоже был на грани, только злился он не на змея, а на Дэвлина, который стоял, будто ни в чем не бывало, словно не он вколол себе какую-то отраву. Опасаясь сорваться, мужчина подошел к задраенному люку «Рейнджера» и, дождавшись, пока по лицу пробежит алый луч распознавания, приказал:  
– Открыть люк, для всех не входящих в состав команды установить режим повышенного внимания и полностью ограничить доступ к любым рабочим помещениям и консолям корабля. Свободный доступ только в лазарет, в иные помещения – в сопровождении членов экипажа, действующих без принуждения. Подтверди.  
– Приказ принят, капитан, – раздался механический голос Искина, одновременно с этим начал опускаться трап.  
– Инглесс, Шарис, проводите Яшу в свободную каюту и заприте там. Остальные со мной и доктором в лазарет.  
– Он не сделает глупостей, – немного неверно используя слова, попыталась вступиться за спутника зеленая.  
– Простите меня, госпожа, но я не позволю черной ламии, однажды уже державшей меня на прицеле, разгуливать по своему кораблю, это не обсуждается, – Марко не считал, что пленившие их имеют хоть какое-то право ставить условия. Ша и Инглесс, судя по тому, как они потянули Яшу прочь, полностью разделяли его мнение. – Дэвлин, тебе что, особое приглашение нужно? – раздраженно поинтересовался Марко: остальные уже выполняли его приказ, лишь доктор так и остался стоять за спиной. Резко развернувшись, Оушен собрался было повысить голос, но нешуточно испугался, увидев, что друг бледен как мел. – Дэв, что? – мужчина боялся, что отрава начала действовать раньше, чем ожидалось, и не знал, что нужно делать.  
– Яшу – черный… – непонятно сказал Сайкс, в его глазах плескался ужас. – Я мог угробить всех нас…  
– Постой, ты не знал? – изумленно спросил Марко.  
– Я видел двух изумрудных змей, – признался доктор, он начал немного отходить от испуга, во всяком случае, уже не был настолько бледным.  
– Давай обсудим это после того, как ты получишь лекарство, – попросил Марко, он уже и забыл, что не так давно был дико зол на это безобразие.  
– Я карантинный медик, Марко, – устало сказал Дэв, – лишь немногие яды могут причинить мне вред, тот, что я вколол, не из их числа.  
Марко от души выругался и, не желая больше тратить время, потянул Сайкса на корабль.  
– Что тогда настолько исказило твое восприятие, что ты не увидел, какого цвета Яшу? – решил все же выяснить капитан, ему не нравились подобные сюрпризы.  
– Пыльца, Марк. Не ты один подвержен ее влиянию, но на меня еще и антидот не действует, – Дэвлин не спешил сбрасывать руку друга, позволяя ему вести себя.  
– И ты поперся через лес, – Оушен покачал головой. Конечно, он мог понять мотивы Дэва, но настолько сильный риск…  
– Не было выбора. Сам знаешь.  
– Ализарка потребовала вернуть пасынка? – озвучил свою недавнюю теорию мужчина.  
– При чем здесь она? – удивился Дэвлин.  
– Я думал… – начал было Марко, но понял, что теперь не в силах объяснить, отчего пришел к такому выводу, так что он просто махнул рукой и порадовался, что перед ними открылись двери лазарета, а значит, вопросов можно избежать.  
В своей вотчине Дэвлин явно полностью пришел в себя, тут же принялся отдавать приказы ИскИну и вплотную занялся изумрудной ламией. Марко позволил себе немного понаблюдать за ним, а потом вышел прочь, поманив с собой Грега и Карла: их повреждения были несерьезны и вполне могли подождать. Как и обсуждение дальнейших действий, сейчас им важнее было немного отдохнуть и переосмыслить произошедшее.

В комнате отдыха, где собрались команда «Рейнджера» и их вынужденные гости, царила напряженная тишина. Жителям Юдоли приходилось бороться с собой, точнее, с паникой, которую вызывало обилие техники вокруг, остальные же не хотели говорить о случившемся, во всяком случае, при посторонних.  
– Доктор Сайкс покинул лазарет, – раздался голос ИскИна, которому Марко приказал отчитываться о любых передвижениях Дэва. – Он направляется на мостик.  
– Отслеживание не требуется, – прервал умника капитан и обратился к остальным: – Оставайтесь здесь, мы решим, что делать дальше.  
– Я тоже… – начал было кот, но Марко жестом остановил его.  
– Я сам разберусь, – бросил он и вышел прочь.  
Всю дорогу до мостика он думал, что сказать Дэвлину, и нужно ли вообще что-то говорить? Разве он виноват, что обычный поход вдруг превратился в гонку на выживание? Но стоило закрыть глаза, как под веками возникал образ доктора, его решительное лицо и впрыснутая почти неуловимым движением отрава. Спокойные признания и расчетливое отношение к чужим жизням, ко всем, кроме одной – его, Марко, жизни. Капитан едва слышно выругался: как он вообще мог подумать, что дело в Грегори и ализарке? Любой, хоть немного владеющий ситуацией, сделал бы совершенно иной, верный вывод.  
– Юная ламия в порядке, – тихий голос Дэвлина заставил капитана вскинуться: он и не заметил, что добрался до мостика.  
Сайкс стоял, небрежно опершись на медицинский терминал, куда, похоже, только что закончил вводить данные. На первый взгляд он казался совершенно спокойным и даже довольным жизнью, но что-то мешало Марко в это поверить.  
– Это хорошо, – капитан преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и внимательней посмотрел на друга. Одежда доктора пребывала в явном беспорядке, даже камуфляжная расцветка его костюма не могла полностью скрыть пятна от травы и земли: кажется, дорога от города стала для мужчины тяжелым препятствием, о чем говорили и царапины от веток на лице и руках и разбитая, видно, во время падения, губа. Марко осторожно коснулся наливающегося синевой синяка на скуле Дэва. Вопреки ожиданиям, тот не спешил отшатываться, напротив, замер, стараясь удержать прикосновение.  
– Тебе стоило заняться собой, а не отчетом или что ты тут забыл, – укоризненно сказал капитан.  
– На самом деле сейчас необходимо как можно быстрее связаться с адмиралом, – доктор тяжело вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, кончиками пальцев прикасаясь к руке на своем лице, будто желая убедиться, что она ему не мерещится. – У меня был несколько иной план, и теперь необходимо его отменить.  
– И что же ты собирался делать? – Марко настроился на то, что ответ ему не понравится.  
– Была мысль угрожать с помощью планетарных орудий, – с улыбкой ответил Дэв  
– Это тех, что могут разнести полконтинента в пыль? – уточнил капитан и, получив подтверждающий кивок, ругнулся сквозь зубы. – Но с другой стороны, это лучше, чем вводить себе яд.  
Марко нашёл в себе силы перестать касаться собеседника и даже отступил на шаг.  
– Не делай так больше, Дэв, – попросил мужчина.  
– Я не могу тебе этого обещать, – доктор грустно улыбнулся и воспользовался предоставленной свободой, чтобы добраться до терминала связиста.  
– Ладно, – Марко поймал себя на том, что пристально следит за каждым движением друга, словно боясь, что тот может куда-то пропасть или упасть замертво. – Тогда придётся мне самому предотвращать подобное.  
– Запрешь меня в каюте, чтобы я всегда был под твоим неусыпным контролем? – хмыкнул доктор, по памяти набирая длинный номер личного коммуникатора Олана.  
– Сомневаюсь, что это сработает, – капитан отошёл к своему креслу, привычно активировал терминал и устало опустился на удобное сиденье. – Да и не позволил бы ты мне подобного, Дэв, – мужчина грустно улыбнулся. – Ты всегда очень ценил свободу. Хотя, полагаю, если я и остальной экипаж «Рейнджера» постараемся меньше рисковать, то и у тебя не будет причин подставляться.  
– Интересная мысль, – хмыкнул Сайкс. – Но все так же невыполнимо, – мужчина собирался ещё что-то добавить, но компьютер выдал трель, оповещающую об установленном соединении. – Адмирал Олан, – Дэвлин кивнул встревоженному мужчине. – Ваше вмешательство больше не требуется.  
– Меня это определенно радует, – Ноа внимательно осмотрел собеседника – Ты выглядишь усталым.  
– Сумасшедший день, – хмыкнул Дэв. – Все наши в порядке, у Карла незначительная травма, я сейчас займусь ею.  
– А что похитители? – лицо адмирала превратилось в маску, достойную бога войны. Он вызывал восхищение, и сразу становилось ясно, как этот мужчина смог покорить сиятельную ализарку.  
– Я не могу понять, Ноа, – на первый взгляд, не в тему ответил Сайкс, он взъерошил волосы, словно это могло помочь ему принять решение. – Не могут ламии быть пиратами и уж тем более – изумрудные.  
Олан с серьезным видом выслушал этот поток сознания, лишь кивнул, соглашаясь, но скорее со своими мыслями, чем со словами собеседника.  
– Я подожду, когда ты во всем разберешься, – сказал он, заработав благодарную улыбку от Дэвлина. – Мне нужно что-нибудь передать твоим помощникам в детском центре? – адмирал ни на минуту не забывал об основной цели присутствия доктора на планете.  
– Я сброшу вам список, – с готовностью откликнулся Сайкс. – И, полагаю, к вечеру попрошу забрать нас с «Рейнджера», это приемлемо?  
– Конечно, – Ноа еще раз пристально посмотрел на собеседника, – Не делай глупостей, Ди.  
– Не волнуйтесь, – улыбнулся в ответ Дэвлин и оборвал связь, еще какое-то время у него заняли подготовка и отправка обещанных файлов, но недостаточно, чтобы Марко успел привести в порядок свои мысли: что-то не давало капитану покоя в услышанном разговоре, что-то важное, но постоянно ускользающее. Быть может, просьба адмирала не делать глупостей? Сейчас казалось, что Олан знает Дэвлина гораздо лучше, чем он сам, и это порядком огорчало.  
– Нам нужно поговорить с ламией, – голос доктора вновь вытащил Марко из размышлений.  
– Я с тобой, – тут же сказал он.  
– Стоило бы ограничиться Инглесс, но ты капитан на этом корабле, – Дэвлин едва заметно поморщился, позволяя заметить свое недовольство. – Только не лезь вперед, ладно?  
– Я не идиот, – резко ответил Оушен и вышел из рубки, ругая себя за грубость: просто он не мог смириться, что Дэвлин столь явно пытается о нем заботиться, прикрыть от опасностей. Раньше было проще, их отношения всегда были построены на том, что Дэв уступал во всех вопросах, кроме тех, что связаны с его работой, он, собственно, не особенно и замечал происходящее вокруг. Провести вечер дома или пойти в бар? Да без разницы, лишь бы у этого мелкого заучки не забирали его планшет. Что приготовить на ужин? Да какая разница! Был бы кофе, и довольно. Марко тряхнул головой, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок: подобные воспоминания были совершенно не к месту, и уж тем более не стоило сравнивать того «золотого мальчика» с этим самостоятельным мужчиной.  
– Я посмотрю, что там с Карлом, а ты пока постарайся уговорить Ин не убивать нашего нежеланного гостя, ладно? – в спину уходящему сказал Сайкс. Он видел, что капитан чем-то порядком раздосадован, и старался сгладить острые углы, но, сам того не понимая, сделал только хуже.  
– Разберемся, – как мог спокойно ответил Марко и ускорил шаг.  
Дэвлин пожал плечами, решив не заморачиваться чужими перепадами настроения.

***  
На курьерских кораблях не возили заключенных, а значит, не было клеток или камер, так что ламию заперли в одной из пустующих кают. Это создавало определённые неудобства, ведь для разговора необходимо было открыть дверь. Дэвлин недовольно посмотрел на скользнувшую вперёд Инглесс, весь её вид говорил, что она по-прежнему в бешенстве, а значит, подпускать её к сородичу слишком опасно. Кажется, разговор с капитаном не успокоил девушку.  
– Полуночная госпожа, прошу вас, позвольте мне самому во всем разобраться, – Сайкс говорил достаточно почтительно, показывая, что понимает насколько Ин превосходит его в вопросах разборок со змеями, но при этом твёрдо, чтобы показать: его просьба – не пустая прихоть.  
– Ссс чем тут разбираться! – возмутилась девушка. – Он нарушил все наши законы.  
– Пусть так, но неужели вам не кажется, что присутствие двоих ваших сородичей на пиратском корабле выше всякого понимания? – Дэву не хотелось давить на Инглесс, и уж тем более – вмешивать в спор Марко как старшего по званию, поэтому он старался подобрать правильные слова, которые пробили бы броню из гнева, что возвела вокруг себя ламия.  
Она недовольно повела хвостом, но оспорить очевидное не могла, хотя и отступать не хотела.  
– Мы заинтересованные лица, Инглесс, – вступил в разговор Марко – По большому счёту, мы все, но доктора хотя бы не брали в плен.  
– Ладно, – недовольно сказала Ин, – делайте, что сочтете нужным, Дэвлин, но если он хоть дернется, я за себя не отвечаю.  
– Договорились, – Сайкса устраивал такой расклад, он еще раз оглядел собравшихся, чуть смещаясь в сторону, чтобы в том случае, если пленник решится напасть, успеть перехватить его до того, как пострадает Марко. Этот маневр не остался незамеченным для капитана, он недовольно нахмурился, но промолчал.  
– ИскИн, – позвал Дэвлин.  
– Слушаю, доктор Сайкс, – отозвался умник «Рейнджера».  
– Будет необходима полная запись происходящего.  
– Принято. Все датчики подключены, – отчитался компьютер.  
– Открыть дверь, – приказал Дэв, готовясь к любым неожиданностям.  
Вот только ламия не напал, он вообще не ждал, что к нему так быстро придут. Яшу неловко скатился с неудобной для него кровати и устало посмотрел на пришедших.  
– У меня все еще отрава здешнего милого леса гуляет по венам, или он действительно зеленый? – высказался доктор, понимая, что начинает допрос совершенно не с того.  
– Полукровка, – неодобрительно пояснила Инглесс.  
У ламий дурным тоном считалось выбирать себе супругов другого цвета, но если это случалось: никто не третировал пару и тем более – детей. Но получившийся гибрид чаще всего терял все положительные качества того цвета, которого были его родители, а в сложных условиях родной планеты змей это было подобно смерти. Именно поэтому в последние годы мало находилось тех, кто решался нарушить традиции.  
– Изумрудный и черный, – сделал вывод Дэвлин.  
– Не ученый и не воин, – весьма обидно дополнила Инглесс. В другом случае она, верная обычаям, не позволила бы себе подобного уточнения, но сейчас была слишком зла для того, чтобы щадить чужие чувства. – И кто отпустил с ним ребенка?  
– Думаю, мы скоро все узнаем, – сказал доктор, жестом прося Ин помолчать. – Надеюсь, мне не нужно говорить, что от правдивости ваших ответов напрямую зависит ваше будущее? – Сайкс в упор посмотрел на Яшу, тот лишь качнул хвостом, выражая согласие, он, видно, еще не определился с моделью поведения. – Итак, как вы оказались на борту пиратского корабля?  
Ламия недовольно зашипел, но тут же оборвал себя, заметив как Инглесс скользнула вперед и угрожающе подняла капюшон.  
– «Морок» не был пиратом, – заговорил Яшу, – он был вольным исследователем, а вы его сссбили! – змей даже не пытался скрыть своего гнева.  
– Вас предупредили о том, что планета закрыта, – равнодушно сказал Дэвлин. – И при попытке посадки корабль будет уничтожен.  
– Мы не получали никакого предупреждения, – даже если бы змей контролировал себя лучше, у него не вышло бы солгать, а в таком состоянии – и подавно, во всяком случае, тот верил в свои слова. – И не получили ответа на запрос, поэтому и решили сесть подальше от поселения, а потом добраться по поверхности.  
– Он не врет, Дэвлин, – Инглесс выглядела обеспокоенной, – а значит, дело очень плохо выглядит.  
– Вы передавали приветствие во всех диапазонах? – доктор же по-прежнему оставался несколько отстраненным.  
– Только в стандартном, зачем бы нам…  
– Потому что есть правила! – рявкнул доктор, разом теряя всю свою безмятежность, по нервам находящихся в комнате резануло чем-то потусторонним, не имеющим права на существование в реальном мире. Тень, словно плащ или поникшие крылья, окутала фигуру мужчины, но лишь на миг, а потом все исчезло, заставляя гадать, а не показалось ли? – Когда корабль подходит к планете, тем более малонаселенной, он должен попытаться установить связь во всех доступных диапазонах, поскольку оборудование принимающей стороны может оказаться устаревшим или иметь иные рабочие частоты, – явно процитировал Дэвлин. – Надеюсь, ваш капитан сдох, и мне не придется тащить его тушку на трибунал.   
– Вы могли бы проявить хоть каплю почтения… – взвился Яшу, но ему опять не дали закончить.  
– Не мог бы. Я слишком часто видел, как из-за таких вот идиотов вымирают целые миры, миллионы ни в чем неповинных людей, – Сайкса явно цепляла поднятая тема. – Но знаете, за глупость с вас спросят другие. Меня больше трогает это ковбойское нападение, и отчасти, я могу понять, отчего вы на него решились. Ведь вы считали, что корабль сбили намеренно, а значит, решили что вам не помогут. Вот только от моего понимания вам легче не станет. Так вышло, что на этой планете действует особое положение, а значит, решать вашу судьбу будут местные, – Дэв посмотрел на притихшего змея: наверно, его стоило пожалеть и, возможно, даже заступиться перед Оланом, но угроза Марко убивала в докторе все добрые чувства.  
– Он ламия, – вмешалась Инглесс, даже несмотря на свою злость девушка не могла промолчать. У её народа всегда в ходу была круговая порука, и оставить в беде сородича змейка не могла.  
– Тем хуже для него, но не для Юдоли, – покачал головой Дэвлин. – Вы даже не представляете, какие последствия для вашего народа может принести попытка вмешаться. Они сели на карантинной планете, полуночная госпожа, создав риск заражения. Вы должны понимать, что это значит.  
Ламия недовольно зашипела, но спорить не стала, понимая, что доктор прав.  
– Значит, их судьбу будет решать Олан? – решил уточнить Марко.  
– Он и совет планеты, – подтвердил Дэв.   
– А вы, доктор? – Инглесс явно помнила об особом отношении к Сайксу на Юдоли.  
– А я не вмешиваюсь в политику, – отмахнулся Дэвлин. – У меня совершенно иная роль.  
– Которая, впрочем, не мешает вам обещать выполнить любое требование, – припомнил змей.  
– Вы меня неплохо мотивировали, – фыркнул Дэв. – Вот только теперь уже поздно.  
– Я утратил преимущество? – Яшу подозрительно замер, словно готовясь к броску. – А что ессссли я угадаю?  
– Тогда я убью вас каким-нибудь замысловатым способом, и почтенным людям не придётся тратить своё время на решение вашей судьбы, – с доброжелательной улыбкой ответил Сайкс: змею не удалось его обмануть своей бравадой. – Не нужно усложнять положение. Пока вы всего лишь ранили одного человека, даже не сына адмирала, так что у вас есть неплохой шанс выйти из ситуации почти без потерь, но если вы продолжите… – доктор позволил собеседнику самому додумать. – На этом, думаю, мы закончим, я услышал, что хотел, остальное не имеет значения.  
– Моя спутница? – почти робко спросил Яшу.  
– В порядке, – не стал мучать его Дэвлин, – хотя пока ей необходим уход.  
– Ты присмотришь за ней? – в голосе змея Дэвлин услышал печально знакомые нотки – та же тоска и желание сделать все, чтобы любимое существо не пострадало, именно поэтому он ответил гораздо мягче, чем прежде:  
– Конечно. Ты сам-то не ранен?  
– Нет, – змей повёл хвостом, словно смена тона озадачила его.  
– Вот и прекрасно. ИскИн, допрос окончен, – сказал Дэв и указал своим спутникам на дверь.  
Когда створка закрылась, Инглесс недовольно зашипела: девушку в этой ситуации не устраивало решительно все.  
– Они ошиблись и запаниковали, но значит ли это, что их стоит казнить! – высказалась она.  
– Я не говорил о казни, – Дэв покачал головой, – но они могут навсегда остаться на Юдоли, ведь их никто не готовил к особенностям этой планеты, и нет никакой гарантии, что они не подхватят что-то опасное для всей вашей расы, полуночная госпожа, – доктор пытался говорить спокойно и дружелюбно, так, как подобает простому члену экипажа, но выработанная годами властность все же проскальзывала, и это еще больше возмущало чуткую ламию, да и кот, поддерживая подругу начинал злиться.  
– Довольно, – вмешался в происходящее Марко, причем таким тоном, что никто не решился с ним спорить. – Их судьбу будет решать Олан, а у нас и своих забот хватает. И первое, как Грег и Карл перенесут перелет на флаере? – обратился капитан к Сайксу.  
– Никак, – ответил тот. – Я как раз хотел проводить их до границы леса. До заката они успеют дойти.  
– Тебе уже достаточно местной растительности. Инглесс и Шарис займутся этим, – распорядился мужчина, а потом добавил: – И, пожалуй, они проводят местных до города, а то Олану придется делать несколько рейсов, чтобы забрать всех. Вы как, согласны? – Марко сбавил обороты, теперь обращаясь к команде как к друзьям, а не подчиненным.  
– Да, так будет лучше, – тут же согласился кот, не давая ламии и слова вставить. – Мы не будем задерживаться.  
Шарис подхватил подругу под руку и утянул в сторону комнаты отдыха.  
– Спасибо, – едва слышно сказал Дэвлин, как только парочка скрылась из виду. Он устало привалился к стене и мечтал добраться да своей каюты: нужно было смыть с кожи словно въевшуюся в нее пыльцу, да и просто постоять под водой, позволяя ей уносить остатки страха за жизнь любимого человека.  
– Лин? – услышал он голос Марко и тут же вынырнул из своих мыслей.  
Встревоженный капитан оказался слишком близко, он, видно, собирался встряхнуть внезапно отстранившегося собеседника за плечо, и теперь застыл, не успев завершить движение.  
– Все хорошо, – заверил его Дэв и, устав бороться с собой, подался вперед, прижимаясь вплотную, с внутренним ликованием ощущая сквозь слои ткани тепло чужого тела. – А теперь и вовсе прекрасно, – он обхватил ладонью затылок капитана, чтобы тот не отшатнулся, и требовательно поцеловал, не особенно надеясь на ответ. Но, видно, не у одного Сайкса отключились тормоза. Вместо сопротивления он оказался прижат к стене, а поцелуй стал только неистовей, словно Марко пытался забыться в нем. Где-то на грани сознания мелькнула мысль, что все иначе, не так, как впечаталось в память, но уж точно не хуже. Остановиться, оторваться друг от друга – нереально. Дышать одним воздухом – необходимо.  
– Доктор Сайкс, ваш пациент пришёл в себя, – раздался голос ИскИна, в нём Дэвлин отчётливо расслышал нотки неодобрения.  
– Отслеживай возможные перемещения, – буркнул он, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Марко и стараясь как можно быстрее выровнять сбившееся дыхание.  
– Будет исполнено, доктор, – отозвался умник.  
– Ещё бы, – едва слышно фыркнул Дэв и, подняв голову, с грустью посмотрел на капитана: он бы остался рядом, если бы мог. Вот только в ответном взгляде не было тепла или сожаления от того, что их прервали, и ничего хоть отдаленно похожего: кажется, Марко решил, что совершил ошибку. Он отступил на шаг, неловко потупившись и не зная, куда себя деть.  
Сайкс горько усмехнулся и без слов ушёл прочь, не понимая, на что он вообще надеялся и чем думал.

***  
Изумрудная выглядела плохо, но Дэвлин и не ожидал иного, юной ламии придётся ещё долго восстанавливаться, и едва ли полученное ранение обойдётся без последствий. Доктор равнодушно взял кровь, не обращая внимания на заинтересованные взгляды. У него не было желания говорить и отвечать на вопросы. Бегло просмотрев показания приборов, Дэв нахмурился. Изумрудную нельзя было перемещать ещё как минимум пару дней, а значит, ему придётся здесь задержаться.  
Ламия уснула после инъекции, а доктор вновь отправился в рубку: стоило попросить адмирала привезти кое-какие документы, чтобы не тратить время в пустую. К тому же нужно было отвлечься от произошедшего.  
Олан не очень обрадовался тому, что Дэвлин не спешит возвращаться, также его взволновал рассказ о том, что послужило причиной нападения. Он не мог поверить, что кто-то может быть настолько безалаберным, не подав сигнал на всех частотах. Бывалому вояке было дико понимать, из-за чего погибли невинные люди. Вот только Олан был против того, чтобы Дэвлин оставался на корабле, волнуясь о детях, ведь несколько из них почти достигли того возраста, когда поздно будет пытаться хоть как-то скорректировать отклонения, если они есть. Доктор неохотно согласился, решив, что пара дней в криокамере не повредят юной ламии. Договорившись о времени, когда прилетит флаер, мужчины разорвали связь.

***  
Марко остался стоять в коридоре. Шаги доктора уже давно стихли, а мужчина все никак не мог заставить себя уйти прочь. Он ругал себя на всех языках, которые знал. Произошедшее не было неожиданностью, их тянуло друг к другу практически с первого дня на корабле, а вот собственная реакция… Он испугался – того, как изменился Дэвлин, его спокойной уверенности и силе, которую трудно было не заметить. Того, как свободно он говорит о своих чувствах, и главное – отчетливо видной любому привычки командовать. Такой человек не будет соглашаться с любым предложением, лишь бы его не трогали, не пойдёт туда, где неинтересно, и вряд ли будет терпеть все выверты партнёра, даже несмотря на всю любовь. Их отношения, случись они теперь, станут совершенно иными, и Марко не был уверен, что готов к этому.  
Теперь оставалось постараться донести результаты своих размышлений до Дэвлина и опять все не испортить, а просто попросить об отсрочке.  
Кивнув своим мыслям, капитан отправился в комнату отдыха, не подумав, что на корабле они с Дэвлином остались одни, если забыть о ламиях, конечно.  
Проходя мимо открытой двери камбуза, Марко заметил доктора, неторопливо пьющего кофе, и решил составить ему компанию, надеясь за чашкой чёрного напитка поделиться своими соображениями. Но Дэвлин выглядел слишком по-деловому, а правильные слова все не подбирались.  
– Олан с супругой будут здесь через час, – сказал Сайкс, неотрывно глядя в свою кружку.  
– С супругой? – Удивился Марко. – А при чем здесь ализарка?  
– Она входит в состав совета Юдоли, капитан, а значит, и в число тех, кто будет решать судьбу ламий, – Оушена задело обращение, слетевшее с губ Дэва, но он решил, что ещё будет время прояснить этот вопрос. – К слову, я погрузил юную изумрудную в стазис, то же придётся сделать и с Яшу, во всяком случае до тех пор пока мы на планете.  
– Как думаешь, каким будет вердикт? – Марко все ещё злился на змея, но не желал ему смерти или излишне сурового наказания.  
– Может быть, им придётся остаться здесь, – предположил Дэвлин, – без права покинуть планету. Может, о поступке капитана сообщат флоту и отпустят ламий с миром, кто знает. Если хочешь облегчить их судьбу, когда Олан будет спрашивать, имеешь ли ты или команда претензии к змеям, ответь – нет.  
– По сути, нас держал только Яшу, его спутница не при чем, – Марко ещё не решил, как поступить в этой ситуации.  
– Пусть так, – Дэв сделал глоток кофе, будто пытаясь его горечью перебить те чувства, что всколыхнул разговор. – Но изумрудная не оставит его, капитан. Они пара, только не понимаю, почему нет венцов.  
– Венцов? – уточнил Марк, формальное обращение вновь резануло по нервам.  
– Так называют рисунок на голове, который делают как-то по особенному на родной планете Инглесс, – объяснил Сайкс. – Что-то сродни наших обручальных колец или серёг орионцев, только на всю жизнь. По такому изображению можно узнать, из какой семьи происходят супруги, сколько имеют детей, как давно состоят в браке. Именно по венцу Ин я понял, что она потеряла мужа. У ламий не принято долго приглядываться друг к другу и уж тем более – жить какое-то время вместе до официальной церемонии. Они либо совместимы, либо нет, – доктор нахмурился. – Быть может, эти двое встретились на корабле и не успели добраться до дома.  
– Это можно узнать из бортового журнала, – предложил Марко. – Они должны были взять его с собой.  
– Тогда стоит обыскать машину, на которой вас сюда привезли, – Дэвлин, не дожидаясь ответа, направился к шлюзу. – Тем более в ближайшее время нам нечем заняться.  
Марко, не возражая, последовал за доктором.  
За пределами корабля по нервам вновь резанули звуки Юдоли и едва заметный сладкий запах, который ветер приносил из джунглей. Дэв недовольно поморщился: он еще не до конца отошел от влияния прошлой дозы пыльцы, новая была явно лишней. Именно поэтому парень старался действовать как можно быстрей и почти бегом направился к армейскому грузовику. Машина была явно человеческой и порядком потрепанной, что позволило доктору сделать вывод о команде разбившегося «Морока». Скорее всего, основным костяком были люди – авантюристы, покинувшие основные трассы в поисках наживы и адреналина. Поспешно обыскивая машину на предмет ловушек, Сайкс снова пытался понять, как в такую компания угодили ламии? Убедившись, что открыть двери можно без сюрпризов, он скользнул в кабину, вполне профессионально приступив к обыску. Спешка сыграла странную роль, Дэв совершенно забыл, что не один, а Марко в очередной раз убедился в правильности своих мыслей: тот мальчишка, которого он когда-то любил, слишком сильно изменился, и пусть к нему по-прежнему тянет, едва ли из этого хоть что-то выйдет.  
– Нашел? – окликнул Марко увлекшегося доктора, когда стоять в стороне стало уже совершенно невозможно. Сначала ему показалось, что Лин даже не услышал вопроса, но напрасно, парень достал что-то из бардачка и покинул кабину.  
– Да, – спокойно ответил протягивая Марко небольшую коробку со знакомой маркировкой.  
– Резервная копия бортового журнала, – Оушен внимательно осмотрел вещь на предмет повреждений, все вроде было в норме. – Узнаем, что там? – предложил мужчина.  
Дэвлин равнодушно пожал плечами: его не очень волновала история погибшего «Морока», но, с другой стороны, до прилета адмирала оставалось еще достаточно времени, и занять его было нечем.

Поднявшись на борт, мужчины сразу направились в рубку: только там было оборудование, к которому можно было подключить носитель информации. После того как ИскИн отчитался о том, что просмотр данных безопасен, Марко вывел управление на свою консоль. Первым делом капитан, естественно, отправил запрос о полном списке экипажа на момент падения, внутренне опасаясь увидеть там знакомые фамилии. Он понимал, насколько это глупо, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
– Пятеро людей, орионец, уже знакомые нам ламии, – сказал Дэвлин, читая отчет из-за плеча Марко. – И два кота. Десять разумных, восемь из которых мертвы из-за его глупости, –он указал на строку с именем капитана.  
– Как ты узнал о расах членов команды? – Оушен хотел сказать совершенно иное, одернуть доктора, напомнить, что ошибаются все, но вовремя удержался.  
– Рядом с именем каждого буквенно-цифровой код, – Марко удивился, он замечал раньше эту кодировку, но думал, что она индивидуальна для каждого. – Последние три символа –раса, тип или группа крови, генетические отклонения, если они есть, – любезно продолжил пояснение доктор. – Для каждой расы используется несколько значений, чтобы повторение не очень бросалось в глаза, также есть еще кое-какие нюансы, не позволяющие лишним людям получать ненужную им информацию.  
Марко хотел было съязвить на тему, не является ли он сам «лишним человеком», когда ИскИн привлек его внимание тревожным сигналом. Впрочем, мужчина почти сразу понял, что это лишь реакция на приближающийся флаейр. Он обернулся, чтобы сообщить Дэвлину о гостях, но того уже не было в рубке. Тихо ругнувшись и от всей душе саданув кулаком по подлокотнику кресла, Оушен поспешил следом за доктором.  
Лин стоял у закрытого шлюза и делал вид, что ничего не происходит.  
– Мог бы подождать, – буркнул Марко и добавил чуть громче: – ИскИн, открыть шлюз и опустить трап.  
Убедившись, что его приказ выполняется, мужчина вновь обратил внимание на Дэва.  
– Мне нужно еще что-то узнать до того, как адмирал поднимется на борт? – поинтересовался он, стараясь чтобы тон звучал ровно.  
– Все необходимое вы уже знаете, капитан, – ответил Лин, глядя на то, как тяжело опускается на землю флаер. – Возможно, Олану понадобится копия бортового журнала и запись нашего разговора с Яшу.  
– Лин, перестань, пожалуйста, – попросил Марко: больше не было сил слышать холодный, равнодушный голос.  
– Боюсь, это невозможно, капитан, – Оушен с трудом смог расслышать нотки грусти, прозвучавшие в словах. Он снова не знал, что ответить, не мог подобрать верные слова, да ему и не пришлось. Дэвлин подобрался, едва заметно подался вперед, Оушен обернулся – по трапу не торопясь поднимались Миррайа и Ноа.  
– Разрешите подняться на борт, капитан? – улыбаясь спросил Олан, вопрос показался Марко насмешкой, но он постарался как можно спокойней ответить:  
– Прошу вас, сэр. Леди.  
Проводив гостей к каюте Яшу, Оушен вернулся в рубку – готовить затребованные адмиралом документы, а вот доктор остался рядом с супругами, что заметно раздражало Марко. Он сокрушенно покачал головой и попытался отвлечься от странных мыслей, хоть монотонное копирование информации не очень к этому располагало.

Дэвлин мог бы уйти, оставив Ноа самого разбираться с пленником, но занять себя было по-прежнему нечем, так что он спокойно стоял в стороне, наблюдая за допросом. Он редко видел своего старого друга за привычной работой и почти забыл, как поразителен может быть известный адмирал. Миррайа бросила в сторону доктора странный взгляд, парню показалось, что в прекрасных глазах мелькнула ревность, но он сразу отмел эту мысль. Сиятельная лучше других знала, как Лин относится к ее супругу.  
Ноа допрашивал змея больше часа, уточняя такие мелочи, на которые никто из команды «Рейнджера» не обратил бы внимания. После завершения разговора Яшу казался полностью подавленным, уничтоженным своими неверными поступками. И Дэвлину показалось, что ламия принял новость о том, что ближайшие дни он проведет в стазисе, с радостью, наверно, поэтому он совершенно спокойно позволил отвести себя в лазарет. Лишь однажды Яшу потерял контроль, когда увидел свою подругу, но, получив заверения Дэвлина, что она в порядке, вновь успокоился.  
Больше не было смысла задерживаться на «Рейнджере», и разумные покинули корабль, надеясь успеть добраться в город до темноты. А потом как можно скорее скрыться в тишине своих комнат, чтобы обдумать все произошедшее за день. Но сначала был ужин, который вышел скомканным и неловким –все слишком устали, чтобы обговорить произошедшее, но оно не отпускало, накатывая и проявляясь в реальности осторожными взглядами, нервным подергиванием хвоста ламии и тревожно поднятой шерсти на загривке кота. Дэвлин, возможно, смог бы изменить ситуацию, вновь сделав вид, что ничего не произошло, но он лишь с легкой улыбкой ел приготовленное Миррайей и пролистывал одну из своих рабочих папок. Наверно, это оттого, что он собирался закончить с работой в самые краткие сроки и покинуть Юдоль. Кажется, именно это больше прочего расстраивало адмирала, потому что он то и дело бросал на Дэва длинные взгляды, а в его глазах мелькали чувства слишком сильные и неоднозначные, чтобы их можно было расшифровать. В свете всего этого неудивительно, что доктор ушел сразу после еды, направившись куда-то в темноту леса. Сразу за ним вышел Олан, и оставалось только гадать, хотел ли он просто подышать воздухом, или что-то другое. Впрочем, оставшиеся все же решились на разговор, пусть и не о том, что тревожило, так что об ушедших почти сразу забыли.

***  
– Дэвлин! – Олан окликнул бесцельно бредущего по тропинке в сторону леса доктора. Мужчине не нравилось, в каком состоянии пребывал Дэвлин после возвращения с «Рейнджера». Он больше походил на заводную куклу, бесспорно, вышедшую из-под руки мастера, и другие бы даже не заметили искусственности каждого движения, но не Ноа. Не у своего золотого мальчика.  
– Адмирал, – идеальная улыбка, чуть приподнятые уголки губ, ровно как прежде, и в то же время насквозь фальшиво. – Что-то случилось?  
– Ты мне скажи, – Олан огорченно покачал головой, всей душой протестуя против этой маски, желая сорвать ее как угодно. Бесспорно, он готов был увидеть все, что за ней скрывалось, как бы страшно это ни было. – Что случилось, солнце мое?  
Он привычным жестом потянулся к лицу Дэва: раньше так он мог заправить вечно лезущую в глаза золотистую прядь, теперь это всего лишь жест и вместе с тем проявление заботы и признак того, что адмирал ничего не забыл.  
Дэвлин рвано вздохнул, словно давясь воздухом или чем-то иным, более страшным. Тень, которую он обычно держал в себе, мелькнула на краю зрения и пропала, ровно в тот момент, как плечи доктора обреченно опустились.  
– Лишь то, чего стоило ожидать, – едва слышно, надломлено проговорил парень, – даже если хочется надеяться на иное.  
– Твой капитан? – в принципе, Ноа мог бы не спрашивать, сам все знал: только этот дурной мальчишка мог довести Дэвлина до такого состояния.  
– Он не виноват. Просто я опять все не так понял…  
Даже теперь, находясь в ужасном эмоциональном состоянии, Сайкс продолжал защищать того, кого любил.  
Олан коснулся губ парня, заставляя замолчать, прерывая его речь, он не хотел ничего слышать, уже все решив для себя.  
– Ты должен покончить с этим, Дэвлин, – горько сказал Олан –совет, которому он сам никогда не сможет последовать. Но любить Дэвлина было не больно, мальчик никогда не был жесток, принимая чужое тепло и щедро делясь своим в ответ. Для этого ему было достаточно всего лишь улыбки, мимолетного прикосновения и обычного разговора, не обязательно делить с ним постель, преступая свадебные клятвы. – Ты слишком долго надеешься на чудо, – зеленые глаза упрямо сверкнули, но Олан вновь не дал и слова вставить. – Он столько лет жил своей обидой. Вспоминал ли он тебя? Пытался ли узнать, как сложилась твоя жизнь? Ты знаешь, я запросил его психологические тесты с первого места службы, – Ноа знал, что бьет по больному, но не видел, как иначе достучаться до рассудка любимого человека. – Давно, еще когда ты только ввязался во все это, я видел, как ты убивался, и очень боялся, что Оушен просто не в состоянии выполнять свои обязанности, но все мои опасения оказались пустыми, ну или капитан гениальный лгун, не знаю, – скептически добавил мужчина. – Его эмоциональный фон был ровным, он не болел тобой так, как ты им, возможно, даже никогда не был настолько же привязан. Хватит, Дэн, отпусти его, – буквально взмолился Олан, вспоминая давнее сокращение имени, которое позволено было использовать только ему. – Так не может больше продолжаться, ты погубишь себя.  
– Я не могу, – шепнул Дэвлин, и адмирал словно окунулся в свое прошлое –те же полные боли глаза напротив, и пусть этот человек привык нести такой груз, который убил бы любого другого, но где-то внутри он навсегда останется тем разрушившим свой мир мальчишкой, который больше не видит в жизни ничего светлого, только надеется и живет этой надеждой.  
Если бы адмирал мог, он бы заплакал сейчас –от бессилия, чужой боли и безысходности, но он не мог. Должен был быть сильным, хоть его никогда об этом не просили.  
– Мой бедный мальчик, – горько сказал Ноа и сделал то, что в прошлом помогало удержать Дэвлина в этом мире –поцеловал в упрямо поджатые губы, тут же получив ответ. Он прижал к себе безумно любимого упрямого мальчишку, наплевав на все, забыв про то, что Дэн –уже давно не тот ребенок. Сейчас важно было только то, что доктору опять требовалась поддержка и тепло. В поцелуе не было страсти, только неспешная ласка, чувство общности и понимания. Наверно, другим сложно было бы понять, как такое возможно, но разве это кого-то волнует? Олан не собирался отступать и не давал отстраниться Дэвлину, не сейчас, когда внутри у мальчишки бушует ледяная буря, и ему так больно и холодно, что другой бы не выжил. Не сейчас… Немного позже… Хотя хотелось бы держать так вечно, укрывая от всего мира.


	9. Chapter 9

Кот с ламией опять сцепились с местными на тему охоты, а Марко не мог больше находиться в доме под прицелом глаз его хозяйки, которая даже без помощи своего дара будто видела его насквозь. Пользуясь тем, что доктор тоже куда-то вышел, да и Олан не задержался, мужчина встал из-за стола и, стараясь выглядеть безмятежно, покинул дом.  
Он бы не заметил их, наверно, но, видно, привычка узнавать Дэвлина в любой ситуации вновь вернулась и сейчас сыграла дурную шутку. Доктор и адмирал стояли на тропинке достаточно далеко от дома, чтобы их тихий разговор никто не услышал, но это не мешало следить за поступками. Жест Олана, такой до обидного привычный, заставил Марко до боли в пальцах сжать перила. Хотелось окликнуть парочку, но Оушен не мог – слова застряли в горле. Вдруг показалось, что адмирал не видит, каким стал Дэв, насколько он повзрослел и изменился, для мужчины он остался тем юным гением. В ином случае откуда эта попытка поправить давно уже остриженные волосы. Откуда эта ненужная карантинному медику забота? А Олан, словно назло, продолжал свои нелепые действия, палец, касающийся губ – жест, которым нельзя заставить замолчать матерого волчару, ступившего на борт «Рейнджера», но Дэвлин, чтоб ему, покорно замолкает и слушает! А поцелуй! Марко бросил еще один яростный взгляд на целующуюся парочку и, стремительно развернувшись, скрылся в доме, а спустя показавшуюся бесконечно длительной минуту – и в своей комнате.  
«Что это вообще было? – яростно спросил у себя Марко. – Как вообще понимать поступки этого человека?»  
Капитан так привык злиться на Дэвлина и винить его во всех своих бедах, что не понимал, насколько сейчас не прав, и рядом не было никого, кто мог бы его одернуть.

***  
– Лучше? – тихо спросил Олан, разрывая поцелуй, но не спеша отстраняться. Он боялся вновь увидеть кукольную маску, но нет. Дэвлин выглядел усталым и подавленным, но при этом поразительно настоящим, как и всегда. Адмирал не сдержал мягкой улыбки.  
– Спасибо, Ноа, я… – начал было Дэв, но его собеседник только покачал головой.  
– Не за что, солнце мое, – заверил Олан. – Ты же все знаешь сам, Дэн, я никогда не смогу смотреть на твою боль, – мужчина глубоко вздохнул, словно набираясь храбрости. – Пожалуйста, пообещай, что подумаешь над моими словами, – попросил он.  
– Я постараюсь, – неуверенно ответил Сайкс и неохотно отстранился. На этот раз Ноа не стал его удерживать. – Ты снова вытащил своего непутевого мальчишку.  
– Всегда, – только и сказал адмирал и ушел в сторону дома, унося с собой светлую тоску и недостижимую мечту о любимом человеке. Дэвлин же поспешил в сторону больничного комплекса, стоящего чуть в стороне от города – завтра, гораздо раньше, чем он первоначально планировал, ему нужно было вынести вердикт по детям Юдоли, а для этого стоило выспаться, что явно было невозможно под одной крышей с Марко.  
Войдя в гостиную, адмирал прямиком направился к столику со спиртным. Хотелось напиться, чтобы хоть немного померкло воспоминание о зеленых полных боли глазах. Ализарка проводила его встревоженным взглядом, но ничего не сказала, понимая, что, вмешавшись, сделает только хуже. Одна из Совета знала, когда стоит промолчать, а когда высказаться.

***  
Марко недолго просидел в комнате, на самом деле почти сбежал из нее, как только вернулся Шарис: не было сил терпеть заинтересованные и одновременно сочувствующие взгляды, и мужчина решил спуститься вниз, чтобы дождаться, пока друг уснет. И уж точно не предвидел, что сделает только хуже.  
– Знаешь, одиннадцать лет назад меня спросили, что я готов отдать за сделку для Дэна, – адмирал, которого Марко заметил только после того, как тот заговорил, сделал глоток из своего стакана. Кажется, с того момента, как капитан видел его с Дэвлином на дорожке, мужчина постарел лет на десять и почти допил бутылку виски.  
– Адмирал? – Марк почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, и к тому же присутствовала искра злости, которая легко могла перерасти в полноценную ярость.  
– Сядь, Оушен, – спокойно, но в тоже время весомо сказал Ноа, и с ним совершенно не хотелось спорить. – Можешь налить себе выпить, тебе не помешает, ведь едва ли тебе понравится то, что я собираюсь сказать, – проследив, как Марко выполняет его просьбу, Олан сделал еще глоток и продолжил: – Так вот, тогда я не задумываясь ответил: все. И знаешь, с той поры мало что изменилось. Я все отдам за этого мальчишку, капитан. Именно поэтому я не могу смотреть на то, как ты опять рушишь его жизнь. Не смотри на меня так, – прикрикнул он на вскинувшегося Марко. – Ты словно специально издеваешься над ним, ищешь точку слома… Не знаю, что произошло между вами на корабле, но это настолько выбило Дэна из колеи, что он опять спрятался в свою раковину. Я не видел его таким уже больше десяти лет и ни капли не скучал по такому Дэвлину.  
– Не понимаю, что вы хотите всем этим сказать? – Марко начал выходить из себя.  
– Прекрати над ним издеваться, капитан, – опасно тихо, глядя прямо в глаза собеседнику, сказал Олан. – Если из-за тебя с ним что-то случится, я тебя уничтожу. И это не угроза, просто озвучил факты. Надеюсь, ты меня понял?  
– Я сам разберусь, – резко сказал Оушен, залпом осушив свой стакан. – Если он вам так дорог, то почему вы не с ним?  
– Потому что он всегда любил только тебя, а я – так, старый знакомый, – горько усмехнувшись, сказал Ноа, не обращая внимания на чужую злость, он откинулся на спинку кресла и вновь пригубил свой напиток. – И знаешь, я еще с академии пытаюсь понять, что в тебе такого особенного, и ничего, кроме заносчивости, излишней веры в себя и привычки принимать поспешные решения, не вижу. Ты ведь никогда не дорожил им так же, как он тобой, ведь так? Ведь именно поэтому даже не выслушал его тогда, не подумал о том, чем грозит Дэну его заявление, а главное, даже не задался вопросом, почему он так поступил. Неужели тебе тогда не хотелось обернуться, а, капитан? Неужели ты не видел, сколько боли плещется в его глазах?  
С каждым его словом что-то менялось в Марко – исчезла идеальная осанка, он сгорбил плечи, а под конец и вовсе спрятал лицо в ладонях, что это – стыд за свой поступок или…  
– Ты не имеешь права судить! – яростным шипением сорвалось с губ, Оушен снова выпрямился и теперь прожигал взглядом собеседника, казалось, еще хоть один звук, и мужчина бросится вперед, чтобы вцепиться в горло противнику. – Ты сам ничем не лучше, что ты сделал, найдя его в том притоне, затащил в постель?  
– Осуждаешь? Или ревнуешь? – Ноа надменно улыбнулся, вновь превращаясь в непобедимого адмирала, которому совершенно плевать на тявканье какого-то щенка.  
– Ты мог бы не делать этого. Просто помочь, если уж готов отдать за него все, – выплюнул Марко, все сильнее распаляясь.  
– А я и помог. Это он затащил меня в постель, капитан. И да, я до сих пор не могу себе простить, что не нашел сил отказаться. Но с этим жить мне, а мы говорим о том, с чем жить тебе. Ты хоть можешь себе представить, что пережил Дэн, если через полгода после вашего расставания тот солнечный ребенок, не моргнув глазом и совершенно не испытывая мук совести, уничтожил население целой планеты? Ты уничтожил его, оставив за собой пустыню и руины, как он – от того мира. Мой мальчик уже больше никогда не станет прежним, и это твоя вина, – последнюю фразу адмирал почти прошептал, словно ему больно было говорить, или горло перехватило спазмом. Плеснув себе выпивки, Ноа встал с места и отошел к окну – сейчас лес Юдоли был для него предпочтительней лица собеседника.  
Какое-то время царила тишина, которую нарушали только приглушенные крики хищников, мужчины думали каждый о своем, кажется, уже не собираясь продолжать разговор.  
– Я прошу тебя, оставь его в покое, – нарушил тишину Олан. Он больше не обвинял и не требовал, он действительно просил, и от этого становилось только хуже.  
– Не могу, – тихо ответил Марко и повторил уже уверенней, без следа злости: – Не могу. Я с Корсака, адмирал. Первое, чему ты учишься на этой планете – не чувствовать, иначе не проживешь долго, станешь мишенью для всех, и в конце концов… – он практически захлебнулся словами: никогда прежде никто не слышал этого, а теперь, после всех обвинений, впервые по-настоящему захотелось, чтобы его поняли. – Когда умер отец, я уже умел не плакать, даже наедине с собой, и, кажется, порядком напугал этим маму. Я просто забыл о нем, как будто его не было, всего, что я к нему чувствовал, не было. Это чудовищно звучит, я знаю, но нельзя было иначе. Потом был лучший друг, предавший меня за место под солнцем, и я научился не прощать, опять же забыв все то хорошее, что было между нами, помня только тот финальный его поступок. Вам не нужно знать, через что я прошел, чтобы выбраться с той проклятой планеты и вытащить оттуда мать, никому не нужно. Я просто… – он вновь запнулся и, вскочив на ноги, подошел к Олану, рывком развернув того, заставляя смотреть на себя. – Всегда забывал все, что чувствовал, понимаете. И единственный, с кем это никогда не получалось до конца, это Лин. Мне удалось продержаться год, а потом все вернулось, я орал ночами в подушку и снова заставлял себя забыть, и так по кругу год за годом. И сейчас, когда у меня есть хоть призрачный шанс прекратить эту агонию, я не отступлюсь, – он наконец отпустил Олана и отвел глаза, стыдясь этой вспышки. – Мне просто нужно чуть больше времени. Я не могу так, как он, открыто сказать о том, что испытываю, я настолько привык все скрывать… Я не знаю, что делать… Но не оставлю его в покое. Не смогу.  
– Тогда объясни это ему, – казалось, что адмирал говорит через силу, переступает через себя. Это трудно – давать подобный совет тому, кого практически ненавидишь, но ради счастья любимого человека можно пойти и на большее. – Не надейся, что он поймет тебя без слов, так не умеют даже ализарцы. Расскажи ему, и он простит, тебя простит всегда. Только не причиняй ему больше боли, ведь даже такие сильные люди не могут держаться бесконечно. Береги его, капитан. Он заслуживает этого.  
Олан со стуком поставил стакан на подоконник и тяжело пошел прочь, словно дряхлый старик, оставивший все, что дорого, за спиной. Марко стало его настолько жалко, что он даже хотел окликнуть, успокоить, хоть как-то облегчить то, что тот сейчас чувствовал. Но невозможно подобрать слова.  
– Я позабочусь о нем, – пообещал он наконец, и старый адмирал, поднимающийся по лестнице, его услышал, пусть и не подал вида.  
Оставалось только верить, что это обещание удастся сдержать.

***  
– Все хорошо, адмирал, – голос Дэвлина звучал устало, но при этом по-деловому сухо, словно и не было вчерашнего поцелуя, словно не Олан вновь помог ему пережить очередную смерть личной вселенной.  
– Ты уверен. Я не сомневаюсь в твоем профессионализме, Ди, просто волнуюсь за внука, прости старика, – Ноа улыбался и искал следы вчерашней боли на лице доктора, но не находил, и от этого на сердце становилось спокойнее: его мальчик справился.  
– Вы не старик, – покачал головой Дэв, – все дети здоровы.  
– А значит, вам пора.  
Они стояли у окна и словно не обращали внимания на спустившихся к завтраку разумных.  
– Да, – кивнул Сайкс, – нам пора.  
– А что с ламиями на борту? – Олан требовательно посмотрел на доктора. – Они были здесь слишком долго без подготовки, Юдоль уже впиталась в их кровь.  
– Чего вы хотите, адмирал? – устало вздохнув, уточнил Дэвлин.  
– Пусть они умрут, Ди…  
Из-за их спин доносится шипение, злое и настолько угрожающее, что другие бы испугались, но не ведущие неспешный разговор.  
– Хорошо, адмирал, ваше желание – закон для меня, – Дэв чуть склонил голову и обернулся к готовой к прыжку Инглесс. – Вы имеете право проводить брачные ритуалы, полуночная госпожа? – спросил он, глядя в глаза с вертикальными зрачками.  
– Что? – ламия изумленно повела хвостом.  
– Адмирал примет этих двоих в свою семью, и они умрут для вашего народа, поправьте меня, если я неверно понял ваш закон.  
– Нет, доктор, все правильно, – Инглесс успокоилась, понимая задумку этих двоих. – Но так как они пара, один войдет в новую семью на правах брачного партнера, так?  
– Да, – Олан тоже обернулся, – я всегда хотел дочь. Не морщись, Грегори, – рассмеялся он. – Они всего лишь спасали свою жизнь.  
– Осталось получить их согласие.  
– А значит, нам пора на «Рейнджер», – доктор с лёгкой улыбкой посмотрел на Ноа, а потом повернулся к остальным разумным. – Думаю, нам стоит позавтракать и собирать вещи.  
С ним не стали спорить – Юдоль была всего лишь очередным приключением, которое подошло к концу.  
Завтрак, сборы и полет к кораблю на флаере с чихающим двигателем.  
– Вам нужно показать его Таю, – сказал Дэвлин после посадки, когда поднятая пыль чуть улеглась. – Иначе он заглохнет в воздухе.  
– Я разберусь, Ди, – улыбнулся адмирал, – может, даже попрошу новую машину, раз у меня есть инженер.  
– Ты поговоришь с ними? – тихая просьба. – Ты умеешь подбирать верные слова.  
– Хотел бы я, чтобы это было так, – в глазах Ноа мелькнула боль, но лишь на короткое мгновение. – Открывайте корабль, капитан, – гораздо громче и уверенней, как тот, кто привык отдавать приказы.  
Оушен кивнул и подошел к кораблю. «Рейнджер» узнал своего капитана и команду. Откинутый трап и подсветка – словно приветствие.  
– Начать процедуру вывода из криосна, – стоило только оказаться внутри, отдал приказ Дэвлин, – подготовить отчёт о состоянии пациентов.  
– Принято, доктор Сайкс.  
– Прогревай двигатели, Шарис, – приказал Марко в свою очередь: он не хотел здесь больше задерживаться, хватит. – Инглесс, отчет о состоянии корабля, когда ты понадобишься адмиралу, мы тебя вызовем.  
Дэвлин за это время уже успел уйти, а вот Олан не торопился, понимая, что пока в лазарете будет лишним.  
– Поднимемся на мостик?  
– Не стоит, – покачал головой Ноа, – мостик – это твоя вотчина, капитан. Пойдем в лазарет, думаю, Ди уже закончил первичный анализ.  
– Может, не стоит его отвлекать,– Марко понял, что не очень-то хочет находиться рядом с Дэвлином, не сейчас.  
– Если бы могли помешать, он бы сказал. Пойдем, Оушен, не заставляй меня думать, что ты вчера солгал.  
– Инженерная – капитану, – раздался по громкой связи голос кота, – за время пребывания на планете произошло падение уровня энергии.  
– Чем это нам грозит, Шарис? – подойдя к ближайшей консоли связи, спросил Марко.  
– Без тройки мы не поднимемся с поверхности, капитан.  
– Сможешь ее подключить? Ты же вроде сказал, что проще поменять, чем ремонтировать? – стараясь говорить спокойно, уточнил Оушен.  
– Проще – не значит невозможно, – Шарис насмешливо фыркнул. – Дай мне пару часов, человече, и мы взлетим.  
– Принято. Капитан – инженерной, конец связи.  
– Падение мощности? – Олан внимательно посмотрел на своего спутника. – Даже если учесть две работающие криокамеры, на которые, кстати, должен был расходоваться медицинский резерв, такого не должно было случиться.  
– Это старый корабль, адмирал, с засекреченным прошлым. Кто знает, что ему не понравилось на Юдоли?  
– С засекреченным? Компьютер, режим идентификации.  
– Режим идентификации включен.  
– Адмирал Ноаль Олан, запрос доступа.  
– Доступ разрешен.  
– Назови второй бортовой номер «Рейнджера галактики».  
– Второй номер? – удивился Марко, но Ноа только отмахнулся от него.  
– Н-127-15-3-5, – выдал ИскИн.  
– Закрыть доступ, выйти из режима идентификации, – услышав цифры, сказал Олан. – Нам пора, – добавил он и поспешил в сторону лазарета.  
Ламии тяжело отходили от криозаморозки, но лечебный сон смог почти полностью восстановить здоровье Лиссы, что радовало Дэвлина как врача, а вот разговор по громкой связи его встревожил, поэтому первое, о чем он спросил у вошедших, было состояние корабля. Судя по всему, можно было не волноваться, и это позволило вновь вернуться к делу.  
Когда пациенты пришли в себя достаточно, чтобы в полной мере воспринимать реальность, Дэвлин описал их состояние и возможные варианты. После недолгого обсуждения было принято решение, и Инглесс, слишком взволнованная оказанной ей честью, провела принятие юной Лиссы в семью Олана и брачный ритуал, позволивший соединить двоих бедовых влюбленных. После этого змей отправили прочь из корабля – не потому, что спешили избавиться, нет, просто на свету они гораздо быстрее придут в себя. А вот Олан задержался, не отходил ни на шаг от Дэвлина, словно боялся отпустить, опасался, что больше не увидит. Видя такую тревогу, понимая ее, но слишком сильно ревнуя, Марко поспешил оставить лазарет и направился на помощь в инженерную.  
– Что случилось, Ноа? – спросил Сайкс, когда они остались одни. – Ты встревожен.  
– Что ты знаешь о «Рейнджере»? – отворачиваясь к одному из стеллажей, спросил адмирал.  
– Курьерский корабль, в прошлом, скорее всего, шпион. Почему это так волнует тебя?  
– Потому что не шпион, – выдохнул Ноа, словно боялся повысить голос, боялся, что его слова услышат. – Его второй бортовой номер Н-127-15-3-5.  
– Что? Но это невозможно…  
– Получается, что возможно, – покачал головой Олан, оборачиваясь, и внимательно посмотрел на собеседника. – Беги, мой мальчик, на первой же станции беги. Твой перевод одобрят…  
– Нет, – грустно глядя ему в глаза сказал Дэв, – нет, адмирал, я уже однажды убежал, больше не буду. Я останусь здесь до конца, каким бы он ни был.  
– Дэв, прошу тебя… – начал было Олан, но ему не дали договорить: доктор, пользуясь тем, что близко стоят, заставил замолчать его поцелуем. Теплым, благодарным и прощальным.  
– Тебе пора, Ноа, – сказал он с мягкой улыбкой чуть позже. – Нужно разрешить «Рейнджеру» взлет.  
– Береги себя, мой мальчик, – грустно прошептал адмирал и, резко развернувшись, вышел.  
Вскоре Дэвлину показалось, что он услышал гул двигателей флаера, мужчина опустился на кушетку, на несколько секунд спрятал лицо в ладонях, но быстро взял себя в руки и начал обязательную процедуру предстартовой проверки.  
– Команде собраться на мостике, – спустя какое-то время раздался голос Марко, и Дэв поспешил в нужное место.  
Инглесс и Оушен сидели на своих местах, а вот кота не было, что и понятно, он сейчас должен был приглядывать за двигателями, ведь старт обещал быть непростым. Передав на свой пульт программу связи, Дэвлин тоже устроился в кресле и пристегнул ремень.  
– Шарис, что скажешь? – связался с инженером Марко.  
– Двигатели готовы.  
– Инглесс?  
– Системы корабля функционируют в штатном режиме.  
– Дэвлин, как я понимаю, для взлета нам нужно связаться с адмиралом Оланом?  
– Да, капитан, – откликнулся Сайкс.  
– Ты можешь установиться связь?  
– Если позволите.  
– Делай, – давя раздражение, скомандовал Марко.  
Пальцы доктора запорхали над клавиатурой. Вскоре раздался чуть искаженный голос адмирала: находясь на планете, Дэвлин не смог установить видеосвязь.  
– Юдоль – Рейнджеру, прием.  
– Мы слышим вас, адмирал, – откликнулся Марко, – дайте разрешение на взлет.  
– Режим идентификации включен, – послышался механический голос, – назовите себя.  
– Доктор Дэвлин Сайкс, – тут же вступил Дэв, – дать разрешение на взлет кораблю «Рейнджер галактики».  
– Приказ принят.  
– Вы можете взлетать, – вновь заговорил Олан, – удачи на звездных тропах.  
– Спасибо, Ноа, – тихо ответил Дэвлин.  
– Благодарим, адмирал. Конец связи.  
Сайкс, не дожидаясь приказа, разорвал соединение.  
– Шарис, – позвал Марко кота.  
– Да, капитан.  
– Подключай двигатели парами, будем пробовать оторваться, как только буду подходить к критической отметке, будешь подключать следующую. Четвертый и третий последними. Как понял?  
– Приказ принят, начнем?  
– Да.  
Раздался тихий рокот, и на панели управления появилось уведомление о росте готовности к работе. Перепроверив показания всех приборов, Марко начал плавно наращивать мощность, доводя до предела. Чуда не случилось, корабль продолжал твердо стоять на грунте, подключились еще два двигателя, и корпус завибрировал от нагрузки: «Рейнджер» стремился покинуть планету, вернуться туда, где ему было место, но не выходило.  
– Подключай тройку! – приказал Марко, с тревогой видя, что уровень энергии стремительно падает. – Сейчас, Шарис.  
И кот послушался, последняя пара двигателей запустилась, и корабль легко оторвался от грунта, словно и не было сопротивления, словно не он казался неподъемной громадой. Оушен еле успевал следить за меняющимися значениями, они свечкой уходили в небо Юдоли, рассекая атмосферу.  
– Уровень энергии растет, – сказала Инглесс, которой дублировалась часть данных с капитанской консоли.  
– У меня нет сил этому удивляться, – бросил Марко, полностью поглощенный пилотированием.  
Но вот они оказались в свободном пространстве, а значит, можно передать управление ИскИну.  
– Проложить маршрут до ближайшей станции, – отдал приказ Оушен, – связаться с командованием для получения новых приказов.  
– Принято, капитан Оушен, – откликнулся умник.  
– Шарис, запусти диагностику, а потом по возможности отключи тройку, не хочу сюрпризов.  
– Сделаю, человече.  
– Команде вернуться к обычному распорядку, – отдал последний приказ Марко, устало прикрывая глаза: даже такой сравнительно легкий взлет дался ему тяжело.  
Стоило ему только это сказать, как Дэвлин отстегнул ремень и поспешил прочь из рубки. Приближалось время обеда, да и растения в гидропонике требовали внимания. Он не мог не думать, о том что сказал Ноа – «Рейнджер» и его прошлое, – но даже все мысли и сомнения не могли заставить его вновь оставить Марко, даже теперь, когда окончательно понял, что ничего не выйдет, им никогда не быть вместе. Оставив обед на столе, мужчина поспешил в гидропонику, там, среди растений, он окончательно успокоился и даже начал продумывать отчет о посещении Юдоли, собственно, именно он и привел его на мостик незадолго до ужина. Там же собрались остальные разумные, и их общение так напоминало совещание, что Дэвлин решил уточнить:  
– Я вам не помешаю?  
Кажется, вопрос удивил команду, хотя Марко все же ответил:  
– Нет, нисколько. – и вернулся к изучению чего-то на своей консоли вместе с остальными.  
Сайкс пожал плечами и прошел к медицинскому терминалу, копируя данный о Юдоли, что сохранял «Рейнджер» в фоновом режиме.  
– Ничего не понимаю, – раздраженно поведя хвостом сказала Инглесс, – нет никаких лишних источников, куда могла бы уйти энергия, нет нарушений в цепях и ошибок в программах…  
Она не успела продолжить, на мостике раздался тревожный сигнал, полыхнуло синим.  
– Что еще за? – удивился Марко.  
– Вызов на аварийном медицинском канале, – тут же выдал ИскИн.  
– Соединение, – отрываясь от своих дел, сказал Дэвлин и подошел к экрану.  
Установить связь получилось с трудом, и сразу стало ясно, что проблемы не со стороны «Рейнджера» – аварийный мостик патрульного корабля, который появился на экране, трясло, словно под обстрелом, но Мери, что-то быстро набирающая на терминале, словно и не замечала этого.  
– Эм? Что случилось? – резко спросил Дэвлин, тревожно глядя на открывшуюся картину.  
– Я и не надеялась, что смогу установить прямую связь, – грустно улыбнулась девушка.  
«Обратный отсчет запущен…» – раздался на заднем плане равнодушный голос компьютера.  
– Нет, – прервала собирающегося что-то сказать Сайкса Мери. – Нет. Просто слушай. Я отправляю тебе пакет данных, зашифрованный по нашей схеме, а пока он передается, коротко расскажу о случившемся. Ты ведь понял, что меня не просто так перевели на патрульный, да еще и на самый быстрый? Они отправили нас во вторую галактику, Дэв, – дверь за спиной девушки прогнулась от сильного удара, а она словно и не заметила этого, а вот Сайкс подался вперед, словно в нелепой попытке защитить, – и мы привезли нечто гораздо более страшное, чем тот паразит с Юдоли. Ты все прочтешь в документах. Доставь их на базу, любой ценой.  
Терминал Дэвлина выдал предупреждение о полученном файле, на патрульном раздавались последние цифры отсчета, а удары, сотрясающие дверь, стали почти непрерывными.  
– Ты могла бы добраться до капсулы, она совсем рядом! – все же не удержался Дэв. – Буквально два шага, Эм!  
– Нет, – девушка покачала головой, – я люблю тебя, братишка… – последнее слово почти поглотило марево взрыва, экран погас, показывая обрыв соединения.  
– Я люблю тебя, сестренка, – прошептал Дэвлин, глядя в пустоту.  
Он позволил себе лишь несколько секунд, за которые всех на мостике успела коснуться та сила, что он скрывал, но вот доктор с трудом взял себя в руки и решительно направился к терминалу. Ему хватило одного взгляда на полученные данные, чтобы понять, что перед ним и чем это может кончиться для «Рейнджера галактики». Мужчина оперся ладонями о консоль, с трудом сдерживаясь от того, чтобы не заорать в голос от раздирающих эмоций.  
– Дэвлин? – раздался встревоженный голов Марко. – Как ты?  
– Я в порядке, капитан, – холодно ответил Сайкс, вновь пытаясь обуздать разбушевавшиеся эмоции и поворачиваясь к команде. – У вас два варианта. Первый – стереть все следы этой передачи и сам факт вызова и выбросить меня за борт. Второй – попытаться добраться до базы карантинных медиков у одной из звезд созвездия Ворона, менее чем один процент на успех, это даже меньше, чем у «Сияния» в свое время.  
– Ты вообще понимаешь, о чем говоришь? – Марко пружиной вскочил с кресла. – Даже если бы я не любил тебя, если бы ты был просто частью моего экипажа, я сделал бы все, чтобы тебе помочь, – они какое-то время сверлили друг друга раздраженным взглядами, а потом Оушен все же отвел глаза. – Почему мы не можем отправить информацию отсюда? И, кстати, почему созвездие Ворона, а не центральные планеты?  
– Потому что то здание в центральных планетах – лишь фикция, там нет ничего, о чем бы мы хотели умолчать. Лишь красивый фасад, – Дэвлин устало опустился в кресло. – А вокруг нашей настоящей базы царит радиомолчание, и тому есть причина.  
– Мы можем вернуться на Юдоль, – тихо сказала ламия, – у них хорошая защитная система.  
– Она планетарная, Инглесс, – покачал головой Сайкс, – а едва ли те, кто захочет уничтожить отчет Мери, будут садиться или подлетать близко, они дадут залп из основных орудий, и от Юдоли останется только безжизненная пустыня с оплавленными кратерами. И я все еще думаю, что для вас будет проще сбросить меня за борт.  
Кот раздраженно фыркнул, выказывая свое отношения к словам доктора, а Ин зло раскрыла капюшон.  
– Мы уже решили, Дэвлин. Куда конкретно летим?  
– Гамма Ворона, – неохотно сказал доктор, – координаты у вас на консоли, капитан.  
– Просчитать курс, – тут же отдал приказ Оушен. – Кот, будь готов подключить тройку.  
– В любой момент, – ответил Шарис.– Думаешь, нас будут преследовать? – добавил он, обращаясь к доктору.  
– Обязательно, – Дэвлин снял с шеи цепочку с накопителями, – как только поймут, что случилось, и отследят передачу, – он скопировал файл и удалил его из системы. – Инглесс, нужно все же почистить память нашему умнику.  
– Я сделаю, – ламия тревожно повела хвостом.  
– Что там, Дэвлин? В ее отчете.  
– Ничего, капитан, – со вздохом сказал Дэв. – Скоро ужин, а значит, мне пора заняться его приготовлением, – прежде чем кто-то успел его остановить, доктор покинул рубку.  
– ИскИн, – устало прикрыв глаза сказал Марко, – лечь на новый курс.  
– Курс изменен, – отчитался компьютер.  
– Я займусь его памятью, – сказала Инглесс, она заметно нервничала, как и остальные. Все они не были новичками на флоте, но едва ли прежде оказывались в такой ситуации. Знать, что твоя жизнь сейчас стоит меньше монеты, и ничего сознательно не менять – сложный выбор.  
– Я еще раз перепроверю тройку и остальные двигатели, – кот поспешил прочь, в свое логово, ему тоже было о чем подумать, а Марко решил хоть ненадолго остаться на своем месте: не стоило оставлять рубку, в любой момент могло потребоваться вмешательство в курс или просто координация действий остальных членов экипажа.

Добравшись до камбуза и на автомате задав программу для приготовления пищи, Дэвлин обессиленно опустился на стул и обнял себя за плечи. У него не было права на горе сейчас – ради Мери, ради того, за что она отдала жизнь. Девушка знала, что будет, прими она другое решение. Храбрый поступок. И безрассудный, так не похожий на обычные логичные выкладки Эм. Словно она не остальных спасала, а убегала от ответственности за то, что могло случиться, или от боли потери? Они оба теряли, так уж сложилась судьба – знакомых, коллег, друзей, но, кажется, любимых – никогда. Дэвлин делал все, чтобы спасти Марко, а Мери… Мери столько лет скрывала, что знает об этом чувстве иначе, чем о химических реакциях организма. Вот только Дэв не мог забыть ее слова о шанских гидрах. Сестренка была влюблена в своего капитана не меньше, чем Дэвлин любил своего, такой глупый выбор, но не ему судить. Примерно в этот момент до него дошел еще один момент, то, что он просто проигнорировал, варясь в котле страхов и эмоций. Марко сказал: «если бы я не любил тебя». Значит ли это… Сердце радостно встрепенулось, но разум быстро заставил его вновь забиться ровно. Это могло быть лишь признанием прежних чувств, не больше. Не стоило делать из этих слов очередную пищу для и так не желающей умирать надежды.  
– Дэвлин? Эй, – на плечо опустилась рука, – посмотри на меня.  
Ведомый знакомым голосом, Дэв выполнил просьбу, не успев спрятать горечь и боль потери.  
– Все обязательно будет хорошо, – тихо сказал Марко, как когда-то давно, после очередной ссоры с отцом или провалившегося опыта. – Все будет хорошо.  
Дэвлин прерывисто вздохнул и уткнулся присевшему перед ним мужчине лбом в плечо.  
– Не будет, – слова будто сами слетели в губ. – Уже ничего и никогда не будет хорошо, капитан.  
– Прекрати, – с мукой в голосе попросил Марко, – пожалуйста, перестань говорить со мной так, словно совершенно не знаешь. Ну, какой я тебе капитан. Лин, пожалуйста.  
– А как мне к тебе обращаться? – Сайкс отодвинулся, он даже встать попытался, но Марко не пустил. – Марк, все кончено. Ты достаточно ясно дал мне это понять. Предлагаешь остаться друзьями? Мы никогда ими не были. Любовниками, влюбленными, партнерами – да, но не друзьями. Твои друзья – та толпа пьяных придурков с Марса, моих толком и не было…  
– Так, может, стоит попробовать? – прервал его Оушен. – Не только любить, но и дружить? Но не говори со мной так, словно я тебе безразличен. Я ошибся, снова, тогда, на Юдоли. Мне не стоило так реагировать или стоило хотя бы объяснить. Послушай, я испугался. Знаешь, же как тяжело мне даются искренние чувства, – он замолчал, пытаясь подобрать слова.  
– Ты с Корсака, Марк, я помню. А теперь еще и понимаю, как это было для тебя. Та планета, ты ведь не из знати. У тебя совершенно другая метка, – он безошибочно коснулся шрама под правой ключицей капитана, сейчас надежно скрытого тканью. – Можешь не объяснять…  
– Я не хочу, чтобы ты жалел меня, – вскинулся Марко.  
– Я не жалею, я просто знаю, – покачал головой Дэвлин.  
– А вот я – нет. Я ничего не знаю и не могу понять. Ты изменился, Лин, стал настолько другим, но я все еще люблю тебя, но толком не знаю, что делать с этой любовью. Нужна ли она тебе? Нужен ли я сам? Это глупо, ты почти с самого начала не скрывал, как относишься ко мне, но я продолжаю сомневаться.  
– Все в порядке, Марк, – улыбнулся доктор, – ты ничего мне не должен. Но если ты хочешь хотя бы просто попробовать, дать нам шанс, я подожду. Потому что как бы я ни изменился, где-то в душе я навсегда останусь влюбленным в тебя мальчишкой. Ты – мой ализарский гепард, и едва ли в этом мире существует сила, способная это изменить.  
– А если я не хочу ждать? – нервно уточнил Оушен.  
– Тогда просто поцелуй меня, – подначивающе улыбнулся Дэв, – тебе ведь всегда это нравилось, заставлять меня замолчать поцелуем, когда я слишком увлекался.  
– Я могу делать так и теперь?  
– А что тебе мешает?  
– И правда… – уже гораздо спокойнее сказал Марко и потянулся к чужим губам. Этот поцелуй стал новой ступенью – не просто прикосновение, но обещание, надежда и прощение.  
С тихим шелестом открылась дверь, и капитан прервал поцелуй. Нет, не отшатнулся, а просто спокойно отстранился. Он не собирался ничего скрывать. Дэвлин этого не заслуживал.  
– Мы можем позже зайти, – раздался веселый голос кота.  
– Позже мне придется готовить заново, а у нас и так хватает дел, – улыбнулся Сайкс. – Дашь пройти?  
– Конечно, – Марко поднялся на ноги, но только ради того, чтобы занять свое место. Он собирался продолжить этот разговор позже, обязательно, они и так слишком долго ждали по его вине.  
– Может, ты все же расскажешь? – спросила Инглесс, когда все уже получили свои порции. – Что так хотела сообщить вашему командованию Мери. Что они нашли во второй галактике?  
– Смерть, – тихо сказал Дэвлин, создавалось впечатление, что ему трудно говорить, словно горло перехватывало от эмоций. – Это все, что вам стоит знать.  
Даже кот умерил свое любопытство, потому что нельзя расспрашивать человека, у которого в глазах стоит такая боль. Поели в тишине, тревога висела в воздухе, почти осязаемая.  
– Я останусь на мостике сегодня, – сказала Инглесс, сбрасывая посуду в утилизатор.  
– Мы же договаривались, что первая вахта после остановок моя, – заспорил Марко.  
– Нет, человече, – поддержал подругу Шарис, – вам слишком о многом нужно поговорить. Не лишайте себя шанса.  
Ему не пришлось добавлять то, что и так понимали все – второго шанса на этот раз могло не быть.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул Марко.  
Дэвлин же молчал, для него все это казалось странным сном, из объятий которого все никак не удавалось выбраться.  
– Лин? – позвал Марко доктора, когда они остались одни. – Пойдем в комнату отдыха хотя бы.  
– И что мы там делать будем? Говорить? – мужчина улыбнулся. – Не ерунди, Марк, мы уже все обговорили. Так что выбирай, твоя каюта или моя?  
– Твоя, – без раздумий сказал Марко.   
– Моей предшественнице ты предлагал иное, так? – с необидной насмешкой сказал Дэвлин.  
– Да, но…  
– Если ты сейчас хотел извиниться, – прервал его доктор, – то не нужно, я тоже не жил как монах все эти годы.  
– Адмирал Марквел, я помню, – немного нервно сказал Марко.   
– И Олан.  
– Тебя тянет на адмиралов?  
– Едва ли хоть кому-то из них удалось заставить меня перестать думать о тебе, Марк. Поэтому прекрати. Не мучай себя и меня. Это было в прошлом и там останется.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул Оушен, – пойдем.  
Они добрались до каюты, поражаясь странной неловкости, словно в первый раз оказались наедине.  
– Помнишь, как это было? – вдруг улыбнулся Дэвлин.  
– Ты про то, как один наглый гений уложил в койку того, кто его охранять должен был? – усмехнулся воспоминаниям Марко. – Я тогда думал, что придушу тебя, на самом деле еще с месяц так считал. А ты? Как это было для тебя?  
– А я влюбился, Марк, – печально улыбнулся Сайкс, – с первого взгляда. Нет, не тогда, когда ты строил из себя примерного кадета, а когда увидел тебя на лекции отца.  
– Ты заходил к нам на лекцию? – удивился Оушен: он действительно не помнил ничего подобного.  
– Да, – кивнул доктор, – ты как раз пытался объяснить, как будешь прокладывать курс в условиях низкой видимости, и, судя по выражению лица отца, нес такую отменную чушь…  
– Подожди. Я помню этот случай и помню какого-то парня, на которого профессор орал до конца пары. Это был ты?  
– Да, – кивнул Дэвлин, – мне по-детски не хотелось, чтобы такой безумно красивый парень отхватил неуд. А ругаться с отцом… Впрочем, ты сам знаешь.  
– Вы так и не смогли договориться? – со вздохом спросил Марко и, скинув обувь, упал на кровать: стоило отдохнуть, слишком много нервов они потратили. – Оба слишком упрямые.  
– Просто мы по-разному понимаем отношения отца и сына, – Дэв недовольно нахмурился и, не давая себе задуматься, прилег рядом. – Но ты правда хочешь говорить о профессоре Сайксе?  
– Предпочел бы о докторе, а не о профессоре. Ты сказал, что влюбился? Так почему вел себя как последняя надменная сволочь?  
– Потому что не знал, как еще себя вести. Бегать за тобой с преданным взглядом? Я был слишком горд и слишком глуп для такого. Это сейчас я готов говорить о том, что чувствую, прямо, пусть и боясь получить отказ, а тогда… Впрочем, едва ли при другом раскладе ты меня заметил.  
– В одном ты прав, если бы ты пытался убедить меня, что влюблен, а не обдавал презрением и награждал улыбкой, в которой превосходства было столько, что я чувствовал себя одноклеточным созданием, не обладающим даже зачатками сознания, ничего бы не вышло, я бы сбежал от тебя.  
– Корсак, – с непередаваемой интонацией сказал Дэвлин, – скольких уничтожила эта планета. Я рад, что ты смог выбраться, – мужчина подкатился ближе, устраиваясь удобнее и обнимая. – И то, что встретил тебя, и неважно, что будет дальше, ты – лучшее, что было в моей жизни, Марк.  
– Не говори так, – попросил Оушен, глядя на собеседника, – словно прощаешься. Мы сможем добраться до гаммы Ворона и выпутаемся из этой ситуации…  
– Молчи, – попросил Дэв, – не обещай того, что не в твоих силах. Просто будь со мной сегодня…

Утро началось с тревожного сигнала: ИскИн обнаружил несколько кораблей, идущих сходным курсом и стремительно догоняющих «Рейнджер». Так что Марко, вскочив, начал собираться, позволив себе лишь несколько секунд для того, чтобы поцеловать тоже спешно приводящего себя в порядок доктора, и направился на мостик, где его встретила Инглесс.  
– Три корабля, – начала ламия, – если верить показаниям приборов, по размерам как ищейки патруля.  
– В два раза больше «Рейнджера», – тихо сказал появившейся за спиной капитана Дэвлин, – и вооружены как крейсеры. За нами пустили лучших.  
– Если они подойдут ближе, то нас вышвырнет в обычное пространство.  
– Сколько продержатся наши щиты против их орудий? – уточнил Дэв.  
– Меньше минуты, – ответил Марко, занимая свое место. – До точки, заданной тобой, два часа.  
– Они догонят нас минут за двадцать, – Инглесс тревожно повела хвостом, – мы можем попробовать маневрировать в обычном пространстве.  
– Это даст нам время, но не возможность добраться до места, – сказал Марко, он как и остальные, искал пути решения проблемы. – С какого расстояния мы сможем связаться с базой, Дэвлин?  
– Только при прямой видимости и после запроса от базы, – доктор что-то быстро пролистывал на своем терминале. – Мы не сможем достучаться до них, к тому же если бы даже был шанс, я уверен, патруль нас заглушит. Что с тройкой? – спросил он, сворачивая какую-то спецификацию.  
– Кот? – позвал Марко инженера, зная, что тот слышит их переговоры.  
– Я готов ее подключить, но толку не будет. Мы не уйдем от ищеек даже на полной мощности.  
– На одной тройке уйдем, – вздохнул Дэвлин.  
– Лин? – Марко удивленно посмотрел на доктора. – Что это значит?  
– Ты слышал второй бортовой номер своего корабля, капитан.  
– Да, и что?  
– Мы на «Надежде-3», Марко, и у нас один из оригинальных двигателей.  
– Ты сейчас пошутил?  
– Ищейки увеличили скорость, – вмешалась Инглесс, – они явно собираются как можно быстрее вытолкнуть нас в обычное пространство.  
– Что ты предлагаешь, Дэвлин? – Марко понял, что времени на выяснение обстоятельств и обсуждение нет.  
– Тогда было выбрано неверное топливо, поэтому вместо заданного прыжка получилось нечто совершенно иное, теперь же топливо сможет обеспечить нужный импульс, и, заглушив остальные двигатели, мы прыгнем в нужное место, как и планировали создатели этих кораблей.  
– Риски? – Марко откинулся в кресле, он не верил, что все так просто и радужно.  
– Нас может просто размазать по пространству или впечатать в планету. Мы можем не успеть запустить остальные двигатели после выхода из искривления и на полном ходу влететь в станцию, ну и напоследок – еще никто не пилотировал корабли в таком пространстве. И, конечно, не стоит забывать, что все это теоритические выкладки, проект закрыли прежде, чем дошло до полевых испытаний, а подготовленные под него корабли вместе с последней оставшейся «Надеждой» раздали под различные нужды.  
– Откуда ты о нем знаешь? – Марко требовательно посмотрел на Дэвлина.  
– Я просчитывал риски для живых существ на борту.  
– Они есть?  
– Я не нашел негативных факторов, Марк, но повторюсь – это лишь теория.  
– Пять минут, капитан, – вновь вмешалась ламия, – я за план доктора, мы хотя бы попытаемся.  
– Я тоже, – раздался голос Шариса.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул Марко.  
– Шарис, – позвал Дэвлин, – я отправил тебе показатели для топлива, нужно будет добавить пару присадок, в реестре они помечены как находящиеся в наличии.  
– Вижу, – откликнулся инженер, – мне нужно будет пару минут.  
– Начинай, – Оушен следил за тем, как неотвратимо приближаются преследователи. – Итак, нам нужно будет полностью остановить двигатели уже после того, как выйдем из сверхсветовой. Ладно, поступим так. Шарис, как только будешь готов, давай отмашку. Дэвлин, есть хоть какой-то шанс задержать патрульных?  
– Да, но совсем ненадолго. И все будет зависеть от их выучки.  
– Даже несколько секунд дадут нам шанс выжить.  
– Я сделаю, – кивнул доктор и опять уткнулся в свой терминал.  
– Все готово, – отчитался Шарис.  
– Тогда начнем, жди моей команды, кот. Компьютер, выход из сверхсветовой, через три, два, выход.  
Корабль тряхнуло: слишком резкий был переход, да и преследователи почти догнали их.  
– Включить обзорный экран и передать управление на мой пульт, – отдал ещё один приказ Марко. Почти тут же на включившемся экране появились три яркие вспышки: патрульные вышли вслед за курьером.  
– Лин, сейчас, – бросил Марко и, раскрутив двигатели на максимум, послал «Рейнджер» прямо к ближайшему из патрульных.  
Доктор скупо улыбнулся.  
– Что бы ты ни задумал, Марк, делай это быстрей, – сказал он. – ИскИн, синий код на всех частотах, – в рубке «Рейнджера» знакомо полыхнуло голубым, Марко вспомнил свою первую реакцию на неизвестный сигнал тревоги и понадеялся, что их противники тоже впадут в ступор хоть на несколько секунд. – Меня зовут Дэвлин Сайкс, – заговорил Дэв, – я карантинный врач первого класса. Мое местоположение…  
Пока он произносил координаты, патрульные пришли в движение, выстраиваясь в боевом порядке, а Марко продолжил держать курс – теперь главное было успеть спрятаться, прикрыться одним из ищеек. Первый залп пришелся по касательной, «Рейнджер» тряхнуло, взвыла аварийная сирена, а Дэвлин все продолжал на открытой частоте невозмутимо описывать ситуацию, в которую попал корабль.  
– Минус тридцать процентов, – отчиталась Инглесс, – постарайся больше не подставляться, капитан.  
Марко заложил вираж и ушел от очередного выстрела, одновременно с этим подходя ближе к цели, еще один залп только помог, пусть и стоил им еще сорока процентов, но тряхнувший от попадания «Рейнджер» прикрылся одной из ищеек.  
– У них есть орудия ближнего боя, – прерывая передачу, сказал Дэвлин.  
– Я знаю, – отмахнулся Марко. – Кот, сейчас!  
Двигатели остановились, появилось ощущение полнейшей тишины, время словно замерло, а корабль неотвратимо несло вперед.  
– Запустил!  
На пульте перед капитаном появилось предупреждение, но тот только смахнул его и подтвердил ввод уже набранных координат. Корабль тряхнуло, в первый момент показалось, что они все же впечатались в ищейку, но нет, не последовало ни взрыва, ни отчета от Инглесс об отказавших щитах. Мониторы показывали только белый шум, ИскИн, кажется, отключился, и только аварийная сирена продолжала орать.  
– Отключите ее кто-нибудь! – рявкнул Марко, поражаясь тому, как искаженно звучит голос. Подключилась навигация, но едва ли мужчина мог хоть что-то понять в том потоке значений, что мелькали на терминале, потому что такая скорость была немыслимой, их бы просто уничтожила перегрузка, а корабль разорвало.  
– Скоро, – донесся до Оушена голос Дэвлина, это, кажется, была лишь часть фразы, но этого хватило.  
– Шарис будь готов, – надеясь на то, что связь между отсеками корабля работает, сказал Марко. Не было никакого отсчета, их просто выбросило в обычное пространство, провернуло по невозможной траектории и потащило вперед, как ослепших котят. Все, что смог сделать Марко, это выключить тройку. – Ша, если ты слышишь, мне нужны двигатели.  
– Сейчас будут, – раздался знакомый голос.   
– Перезагружаю ИскИн, – отчиталась ламия, она сидела на своем месте, и антрацитовая кожа казалась Марко серой: такое было впервые, и мужчина волновался о состоянии помощницы, но это отошло на второй план, когда подключился обзорный экран – их несло прямо на космическую станцию.  
– Пытаюсь установить связь, – хрипло сказал Дэвлин, – нам нужно остановиться, капитан. Станция запрограммирована на автоматическое уничтожение при несанкционированном вторжении.  
– Есть двигатели, – вмешался кот, но Марко уже видел и сам. Корабль казался неповоротливым и непослушным, «Рейнджер» неохотно отзывался на команды, но им все же удалось лечь на дальнюю орбиту станции.  
– Что теперь? – спросил Оушен, передавая управление ИскИну и устало откидываясь в кресле.  
– Ждем. Нас уже видят.  
– Прекрасно, – иронично сказал капитан. – Как думаешь, сколько понадобится времени патрульным, чтобы понять, куда мы направились? И через сколько они будут здесь?  
– Мы будем на станции раньше, – успокоил его Дэвлин.  
– Будем надеяться, ты прав. Инглесс, как наши дела?  
– Щит десять процентов, корпус нагрелся почти до критических показателей, еще бы немного, и пришлось бы скидывать охладитель, а потом мы просто превратились в раскаленную пыль. Там, где мы были, даже не знаю, как назвать это пространство, не работает почти ничего, даже система жизнеобеспечения выдала несколько сбоев, подобных которым раньше не было. Навигация подключилась просто каким-то чудом, и то, те значения, в них нет смысла, человече.  
– Сохрани все показания, вообще все возможное, проанализируем позже. Шарис, что у тебя?  
– Я не знаю, Марко, – раздался голос кота, – я тоже вижу лишь бессмысленную мешанину данных. Но двигатели в норме, управление теперь тоже, хотя мне пришлось переподключить несколько блоков вручную. Все, что я могу сказать – кажется, мы смогли завершить чей-то эксперимент. Другой корабль, любой из тех, где я служил прежде, развалился бы от подобного, а «Рейнджер» справился.  
– Есть отклик, – Дэвлин вскочил на ноги.  
– Режим идентификации, – раздался скрипучий голос.  
– Доктор Дэвлин Сайкс, ситуация класса сверхновой, прошу убежища.  
– В убежище отказано, – кажется, Дэв не очень огорчился, услышав ответ.  
– Передача информации? – уточнил он.  
– «Ворон» к вашим услугам, адмирал, – Сайкс быстро набрал что-то на своем терминале. – Получение информации… Получение информации… Расшифровка. Убежище для корабля «Рейнджер галактики» одобрено. Транспортный луч подключен.  
Разумные на борту почувствовали, как корабль сдвинулся с места, и вскоре они оказались в одном из огромных ангаров станции.  
– «Ворон» рад приветствовать адмирала Сайкса и его гостей. Располагайтесь, Совет оповещен о сложившейся ситуации, с их решением вас ознакомят.  
– Адмирал? – устало спросил Марко, когда с тихим щелчком оборвалась связь.  
– Здесь – да. Ты же знаешь, что наши звания приравнивают ко флотским, – Дэвлин устало прикрыл глаза. – Это что-то меняет?  
– Нет, – покачал головой Марко, – даже если бы ты был главой флотского Совета, это бы ничего для меня не изменило.  
– Спасибо, – тепло сказал доктор. – Инглесс, как ты себя чувствуешь?  
– Все в порядке, – отчиталась ламия, – но я предпочту больше не перемещаться таким образом.  
– Надеюсь, не придется, – усмехнулся Дэв. – Шарис?  
– Я тоже в норме, док. Но что нам теперь делать?  
– Отдыхать, ждать. Я отправил отчет Мери и еще немного дополнил его от своего имени.  
– Ты не боишься, что все произошедшее было частью плана Совета? – поделился своими сомнениями Марко.  
– Не всего Совета, лишь нескольких из них, – спокойно откликнулся Сайкс, – полет патрульного под командованием Джонсона был кем-то одобрен, и это явно не последний человек во всем флоте. Да и охота за нами… Впрочем, не будем об этом, мы сделали все, что могли, остальное едва ли зависит от нас. Пойду-ка я лучше завтраком займусь, а то мы уже и так слишком с ним затянули. Да и вы не засиживайтесь на рабочих местах.  
Он через силу улыбнулся и покинул мостик.  
– Шел бы ты к нему, друг мой, – прошипела ламия, – он нуждается в тебе, а завтрак может еще подождать.  
Марко лишь кивнул и, благодарно улыбнувшись, вышел прочь. Дэвлин вновь сидел, устало глядя в одну точку, но на этот раз его не пришлось окликать.  
– Я чуть не угробил нас всех сегодня…  
– Дэв, ты карантинный врач, – тихо сказал Марко подходя и поднимая Дэвлина на ноги, обнимая так крепко, как мог, – ты должен был привыкнуть в такому.  
– Я подверг опасности тебя, я слишком боюсь за тебя…  
– Тише, – лихорадочно целуя побледневшее лицо, – тише, малыш, – выдохнул он между поцелуями, наконец понимая, каким идиотом был: ничего не изменилось, каким бы ни был внешне его гениальный мальчик, в душе он оставался таким же. – Все обошлось. Выше нос, адмирал.  
– Издеваешься? – Дэв хмыкнул, но вроде и правда чуть успокоился.  
– Нет, просто люблю, – выдохнул Марко, находя его губы.  
Завтрак был забыт, обменян на неторопливую ласку и забытье наслаждения. Они едва смогли оторваться друг от друга к вечеру, понимая, что и так слишком увлеклись друг другом, забыли о своих обязательствах.  
– ИскИн, отчет, – приказал Марко, наблюдая, как Дэвлин неторопливо одевается.  
– Ремонт повреждений завершен, восстановлен полный запас батарей щитов.  
– Где инженер и помощник капитана.  
– Остальная команда на камбузе, капитан.  
– Пойдем? – доктор застегнул воротничок, впрочем, это не закрыло метку на его шее, но едва ли это хоть немного волновало мужчину.  
– Да, – кивнул Марко.  
Впрочем, каюту они покинули не сразу, вновь отвлекшись на поцелуи.  
– Мы не ждали вас, – фыркнул кот, когда открылась дверь камбуза, – во всяком случае, сегодня.  
– Не цепляйся, друг мой, – словно бы даже с укором сказала ему Инглесс, но движения хвоста выдали ее: ламия веселилась.  
– Адмирал Сайкс, – раздавшийся голос Ворона заставил разумных вздрогнуть, ну, во всяком случае, всех, кроме названного.  
– Я слушаю, Ворон, – откликнулся Дэвлин: он знал, что на этой станции у ИскИна полный доступ в любым помещениям, даже если эти помещения находятся на другом корабле.  
– Совет закончил совещание и принял решение. Информация имеет высокий уровень секретности, так что я переправил отчет на ваш личный планшет. Вы больше не нуждаетесь в убежище.  
– Спасибо, Ворон. Кажется, ужин тоже отменяется, – сказал он, – нам нужно улетать.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул Марко, – а отчет?  
– Прочитаю, пока вы готовитесь к старту. Я в лазарет, – сказал Дэв и, натянуто улыбнувшись, вышел прочь.  
Едва ли могло быть иначе. Трое адмиралов по-тихому смещены с должности и отправлены в такие дыры, что едва ли когда-нибудь смогут вылезти на свет. Командование принесло соболезнования экипажу погибшего патрульного корабля, в том числе Дэвлину Сайксу, потерявшему сестру. Дэву хотелось разбить планшет, и не только его – разворотить весь лазарет, а то и всю станцию. Потому что пустые формальные слова не вернут Мери. С трудом взяв себя в руки, он продолжил читать. Команда «Рейнджера галактики» получила официальные извинения от нового главы патруля и капитанов ищеек, что едва не угробили их, наверно, эти самые извинения ожидали их в официальной почте. Равно как и новое назначение. Что ж, едва ли что-то можно изменить, все просто случилось, и с этим остается просто смириться и жить дальше. Дэвлин удалил с планшета отчет и направился в рубку.

«…Есть вещи, которые несмотря на свою привлекательность, остаются только вещами. Ради них не стоит жертвовать жизнями. Не стоит терять любимых. Мы поддались жажде наживы, забыв о том, что за все нужно платить. И заплатили слишком высокую цену…»  
– Даже слушать не хочу, – буркнул Дэвлин, прерывая трансляцию речи одного из представителей обновленного совета.  
– И не нужно, – откликнулся Оушен, – не нам их судить. Шарис?  
– Инженерная готова к старту, человече.  
– Инглесс?  
– Мы готовы, Марко.  
– Лин.  
– Координаты на твоем терминале, капитан.  
– Я просто хотел сказать, что люблю тебя, – улыбнулся тот, ловя теплый взгляд. – Команде приготовиться к перегрузкам…

Звезды, туманности, галактики… Судьбы, жизни и чувства… Любовь – это все, что имеет значение, даже когда ты несешься сквозь пустоту на немыслимой скорости. Любовь дает силы принимать трудные решения и жить дальше. Нужно просто прислушаться к себе, и ты узнаешь правильный ответ.  
А «Рейнджер галактики» летит сквозь звезды, неся свою команду навстречу новым приключениям.


End file.
